


Love Me Right [Tradução PT-BR]

by wtfuckaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Esporte, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homossexualidade, Humor, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Minor Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Minor Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Novos capítulos todas as sexta-feiras, Romance, Universidade, sexo gay
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 119,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfuckaisoo/pseuds/wtfuckaisoo
Summary: A vida dele era simples – comer, treinar, dormir, vencer.Quem diria que uma simples seleção mudaria sua vida?-> Kim JonginCapitão do time de futebol da Universidade SM. Quarterback.Ele tinha uma rotina – comer, dormir, treinar, então vencer. Mas ele não sabia que tudo podia virar de cabeça para baixo por causa de uma única pessoa.Ora, ora, até a melhor das rotinas pode ficar entediante em certo ponto.> Do KyungsooQuieto e calmo, ele nunca esperou que sua vida pudesse sofrer tamanha reviravolta. Ele nunca esperou colocar um uniforme de futebol americano, ele nunca esperou ficar de pé no meio de um campo, ele nunca esperou estar no centro dos holofotes.Mas lá estava ele e, de alguma forma, aquilo não pareceu ruim.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Me Right](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/397419) by jongnugget. 



> Traduzida por: wtfuckaisoo; whomseok; dyoksoo_ ; arianadyo; KasaiGin
> 
> Menção honrosa: qtnini por ter feito a planilha e nos apoiado.
> 
> -
> 
> Disponível também em [Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/Cn79q6QRvO)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aspectos de futebol americano mencionados no capítulo: 
> 
> • Quarterback (QB) – lançador
> 
> Posição de habilidade. É o armador das jogadas, o cérebro do time e responsável pela tática de cada avanço da equipe. Comanda a distribuição da bola, seja por passe ou entregando-a para outro jogador. Recebe as jogadas que serão feitas do técnico, mas, se notar como a defesa adversária vai agir, tem a liberdade de executar movimentos e alterar a jogada.
> 
> • Center (C) – centro
> 
> Linha de defesa. Começa a jogada, passando a bola para o quarterback num movimento chamado snap*. Precisa ser rápido e forte para, logo após o e, fazer o bloqueio da linha defensiva.
> 
> *snap: Quando o center passa a bola por debaixo das pernas para o quarterback, dando início à jogada.
> 
> • Touchdown (TD) é uma pontuação que vale 6 pontos e é conseguida com o jogador cruzando a linha de gol sem ser interrompido em nenhum momento.

Calor impossível. Peitos arfantes para cima e para baixo. Respiração descontrolada.

 

Kai estava em pé no meio do campo, rodeado pelo resto do time. Havia um franzir de sobrancelhas adornando sua face enquanto ele olhava em volta, os raios do sol beijando sua pele já brilhante de suor pelo treino intenso.

 

"Não podemos parar?" Baekhyun questionou entre profundas inspirações, ganhando uma encarada.

 

"Não. Nós não podemos aceitar outra perda." Foi Suho que respondeu ao invés de Kai, segurando um folder em suas mãos. "O jogo contra a Academia YG esse domingo é a última chance para nós entrarmos na liga universitária desse ano. Se perdermos, estaremos fora até a próxima temporada."

 

Kai assentiu seriamente, não se importando realmente com os exasperados gemidos e infelizes suspiros de seus colegas de time. O time se sentia diferente desde que Moonkyu saiu. Eles não eram mais a máquina que costumavam ser, as táticas não conseguiam ser efetuadas apropriadamente pelos garotos sentados no banco, a química estava faltando. Desde que ele foi transferido para outra faculdade, o time não era o mesmo. Estava faltando um jogador importante e, principalmente, um amigo.

 

"Quando é a seleção, Suho?" Kai questionou e Suho deu de ombros.

 

"Próxima segunda. Então nós precisamos vencer uma vez até encontrarmos boas pessoas para preencher o time."

 

Kris, no outro lado do grupo, bateu na grade com seu capacete, atraindo a atenção para si e sua séria, porém determinada, expressão.

 

"Nós podemos fazer isso!"

 

"COM CERTEZA PODEMOS!" Chanyeol rugiu e, com uma série de gritos do resto dos garotos, o time saiu para outra corrida ao redor do campo. Kai ficou para trás e olhou para Suho, que estava sorrindo levemente no terreno onde os outros estavam se dispersando.

 

"Sabe, você pode substituir Moonkyu." Ele falou em voz baixa. "Você é bom o suficiente, hyung."

 

"Eu prefiro auxiliar o técnico. Além disso, nós realmente precisamos de algo novo para esse time. Aliás, alguém."

 

******

 

Não era uma tarde agradável, definitivamente ruim para um jogo. Até Do Kyungsoo sabia disso. Estava muito quente, quente demais para um dia de primavera. Mas sendo o bom amigo que ele era, foi obrigado a ir e assistir o jogo, torcer pelo seu time da faculdade. Baekhyun não aceitaria "não" como resposta.

 

Não que Kyungsoo tivesse a intenção de faltar. Ele estava sempre presente nos jogos. Ele gostava bastante de futebol americano. Sempre que tinha tempo, ele ajudava Baekhyun com seu treino se ele precisasse de uma mão. Ele costumava jogar com seu pai antes e jogava com seu melhor amigo agora. Tudo estava bem.

 

Ele estava tentando convencer a si mesmo de que aquela era a única razão pela qual ele estava agora suando debaixo do irritante sol quente. Que sua presença regular aos jogos da SM era apenas porque ele gostava de futebol e seu colega de quarto era parte do time. Apenas aquilo, nada a ver com certo capitão de time.

 

Kyungsoo suspirou e se abanou quando os times começaram a entrar em posição depois do último intervalo do jogo. Era um empate e seu time tinha apenas 8 segundos para marcar um touchdown. E sendo um espectador realista, Kyungsoo suspirou. Nem Kai seria capaz de fazer aquilo com as mudanças no time deles. Ele teria que ir para uma corrida reta e a defesa teria que fazer seu trabalho apropriadamente para que eles tivessem uma mudança, porque em 8 segundos eles não seriam capazes ficar passando a bola. Era uma coisa de apenas uma chance.

 

Então ele semicerrou seus olhos por causa do sol, assistindo Kai gritar no campo, direcionando seus jogadores enquanto colocava seu capacete. Pela sua posição, Kyungsoo sabia que ele estava se preparando para aquilo, ficando atrás de Baekhyun que passaria a bola para ele. Então ele teria que correr e confiar nos seus colegas de time. Até Kyungsoo no banco se inclinou para frente em antecipação.

 

Em todos os filmes que ele havia visto sobre futebol americano, eles faziam esses últimos segundos passarem em câmera lenta para os jogadores, batidas de pé e altos gritos da plateia. Ele não sabia como foi para Kai, que estava correndo pelo campo de quase 100m, mas a realidade foi diferente para ele e para as outras pessoas do público.

 

Esses 8 segundos de respiração presa acabaram rapidamente quando ele viu Kai se jogando para frente na direção do meio de campo, quando ele ouviu o barulho anunciando uma mudança no placar, quando ele ouviu a súbita explosão de gritos da plateia.

 

Ele sentiu sua boca escancarar em choque enquanto as pessoas em volta dele começaram a pular, aplaudir, gritar pelo quarterback.

 

Ele havia conseguido. Kai havia conseguido.

 

Kyungsoo ficou de pé devagar, olhos nunca deixando Kai, que agora estava sendo cercado por seus colegas de time se jogando nele. Ele podia ouvir seus gritos vitoriosos de onde estava, ele podia ver Baekhyun colidindo com Chanyeol para um abraço bastante feroz, antes que ambos se juntassem a pilha de corpos no chão.

 

Ele não podia ouvir a voz do anunciador por causa dos altos gritos, mas definitivamente não era nada que ele já não soubesse.

 

Essa vitória significava qualificação para as semifinais da liga universitária. Significava que os novos jogadores que o time arrumaria teriam que treinar muito para conseguir estar bem até as próximas competições. Mas tudo aquilo não interessava tanto a ele.

 

Seus olhos focaram no campo onde ele podia ver os sorrisos dos jogadores em rostos suados com tinta borrada nas bochechas. E um sorriso em particular fez ele se acalmar e finalmente sorrir.

 

Ele começou a aplaudir com a multidão.

 

*****

 

Kim Jongin estava se sentindo no céu enquanto caminhava pelos corredores da faculdade, recebendo tapinhas nas costas e sorrisos de todos os estudantes ao seu redor. Os últimos dias após a vitória haviam sido como o paraíso – ele não sabia como havia marcado aquele touchdown, mas tinha. Ele não sabia como havia conseguido empurrar seu time para frente, mas lá estavam eles, se aprontando para as semifinais.

 

Ele estava rapidamente indo para sua aula de economia, calculando em silêncio quantos pontos eles precisavam. Eles tinham que vencer três partidas para levar a SM às finais, mas contra outras faculdades aquilo não parecia uma possibilidade muito brilhante. Ele estava ansioso pela seleção. Se eles não encontrassem outras pessoas boas, então eles estariam em uma situação muito ruim. Ele duvidava que pudesse fazer uma corrida como aquela novamente.

 

"KAI!" Ele ouviu um grave rugido e quase revirou os olhos quando identificou que a voz pertencia a Chanyeol. Kai se virou em seu lugar e viu o gigante avançando pela multidão, Baekhyun seguindo-o com um largo sorriso.

 

"O quê?"

 

"Ei, escute! Kris vai dar uma festa hoje à noite." Chanyeol informou e Baekhyun assentiu, entusiasmado.

 

"É, festa de comemoração. Ele nos pediu para te dizer. O campus inteiro vai estar lá, vai ser a festa do ano, eu juro!"

 

Um sorriso leve fez seu caminho para os lábios de Kai. Ele nunca foi o tipo que recusar uma festa. Então ele jogou sua bolsa sobre seu ombro e assentiu.

 

"Legal. Estarei lá."

 

"É melhor que esteja, eu juro. Uma festa de comemoração sem o maior jogador não seria o mesmo!" Baekhyun empurrou-o não tão levemente e Kai apenas sorriu de novo.

 

Outros teriam ficado nervosos. Eles provavelmente diriam tímidos 'não, não é verdade'.

 

Mas não nesse caso. Kai sabia o que podia fazer, sabia que era bom o suficiente. Assim como seus companheiros de time, as únicas pessoas em quem ele podia confiar quando estavam no campo. Aqueles que ele próprio escolheu.

 

O sorriso tremeu levemente por um segundo quando ele se lembrou do espaço vazio no time que precisava ser preenchido.

 

Seria ele capaz de achar outro jogador que encaixaria no time como Moonkyu encaixava?

 

******

 

"Eu detesto festas, por que mesmo eu estou aqui com você?" Kyungsoo reclamou, desconfortavelmente seguindo Baekhyun para a casa da fraternidade, a música alta chegando àquela distância. Ele sentiu pena dos seus tímpanos, não queria fazer isso com eles.

 

"Pare de reclamar. Você precisa de uma vida social!" Seu colega de quarto o encarou. "Eu não quero ser colega de quarto de um tedioso rato de biblioteca."

 

"Eu juro, Baekhyun, eu vou-"

 

"Desabotoar sua camisa. Quem é que usa uma camisa fechada sobre uma camiseta, seu terrorista da moda?!" Baekhyun se virou e rumou para os botões da camisa de Kyungsoo. Eles entraram em uma pequena briga da qual o menor estava tentando sair, mas Baekhyun, com um não tão leve tapa em suas mãos, conseguiu alcançar seu objetivo, então agora a camisa de Kyungsoo estava pendendo e havia um sorriso vitorioso na face do outro. "Bom. Agora há uma chance de 5% de você pegar alguém."

 

Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas com essas palavras e encarou a casa da fraternidade de novo. Havia pessoas na frente da casa, também. Havia pessoas já bêbadas, garotas em roupas curtíssimas, garotos oferecendo mais bebida a elas, sorrindo charmosamente. É por isso que ele não gostava de festas, eram barulhentas e desagradáveis. Além disso, ele simplesmente não se encaixava.

 

"Qual é, pare de franzir o rosto." Baekhyun empurrou-o para frente. "Vamos lá, estamos perdendo toda a diversão!"

 

Kyungsoo estava certo, assim que eles entraram na casa, ele começou a se sentir mal por seus ouvidos. A música estava alta demais e ele imaginou quanto tempo levaria até que isso causasse problemas. Mas julgando pela atmosfera interior, esse não seria o maior problema – as pessoas estavam bêbadas. Muito.

 

Ele se destacava como um dedo inchado enquanto Baekhyun era cumprimentado calorosamente pelas pessoas dentro da casa – afinal, ele estava no time de futebol. Ele era um dos garotos legais da faculdade. Além disso, ele era alguém divertido para se ter por perto, Baekhyun tinha muito senso de humor. Ele não era nada parecido com Kyungsoo, que estava desajeitadamente deslocado em seu lugar, olhando para seu colega de quarto de vez em quando, imaginando quando ele iria se esquecer de si.

 

"Vem, Soo!" Foi a sua confirmação, ele soube que não havia sido esquecido quando Baekhyun agarrou sua mão e começou a arrastá-lo até alguns garotos perto do que deveria ser uma cozinha. Kyungsoo reconheceu os jogadores – ele conhecia Chanyeol, eles haviam conversado bastante por causa de Baekhyun. Ele também estava bem familiarizado com Suho, Xiumin e Chen, eles estavam em algumas de suas aulas. Mas outros como Tao e Kris, como Lay, Sehun e Kai, ele ainda não havia encontrado antes. Ele os conhecia, mas duvidava que eles alguma vez houvessem o notado. Mas lá estava ele, de pé na cozinha com Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris e Lay, que empurrou uma cerveja em sua mão com uma expressão bastante desligada.

 

"Ei, Kris, você tem algum-"

 

"Você não vai fumar nada, Yixing, você está fodido o bastante como está agora." O loiro mais alto cortou-o no meio da sentença com um olhar sério em seu rosto. "Eu não quero você morrendo."

 

"Ah, qual é, nós estamos celebrando, Kris! Deixa ele se divertir!"

 

"Não significa não." A autoridade em sua voz era inegável e até Baekhyun não se atreveu a falar de novo. Lay também não pareceu ligar para a decisão do anfitrião. Ao invés disso, ele agarrou uma cerveja e sumiu na multidão. "E você."

 

Kyungsoo ficou tenso quando se virou e viu os olhos castanhos do jogador de futebol encarando-o.

 

"Quem é você?"

 

"Esse é Kyungsoo, meu colega de quarto." Baekhyun passou um braço por seu ombro e Kyungsoo começou a se sentir menor e menor a cada segundo que passava com os olhos dos jogadores cravados nele. Kris o examinou por um segundo antes de assentir.

 

"Bom. Você parece sóbrio o suficiente, se importa de ajudar a mim e Baekhyun com a comida?"

 

Kyungsoo deixou sair um suspiro de alívio. Ele achou que estaria com problemas. Ao invés disso, ele deixou a cerveja de lado e assentiu. Não era muito trabalho. Ele apenas deveria abrir sacos de salgadinho e colocá-los em vasilhas pela casa. Na verdade, Kyungsoo estava grato por agora estar fazendo alguma coisa, enquanto Baekhyun reclamava sobre como a vida era injusta; que ele havia ido para festejar e não para agir como anfitrião.

 

Kris parecia bem legal, Kyungsoo decidiu após algum tempo, quando o gigante conseguiu calar Baekhyun e impedir Tao de pegar outra bebida. Ele se virou para Kyungsoo e o deu mais duas vasilhas com batatinhas.

 

"Você pode, por favor, levar isso para a sala? Eu preciso pegar mais refrigerante."

 

"Claro." Kyungsoo foi até a porta e foi mais uma vez surpreendido pelo odor de álcool e pela batida alta da música quando puxou a porta aberta. Estava lotado, ele não sabia que um mínimo chamado para uma festa do time de futebol causaria tamanha comoção. Ele sabia que seria uma festa grande, mas ele não esperava que fosse tão gigante.

 

Ele estava cuidadosamente passando pelas massas de pessoas em volta das mesas. Algumas pisaram nele, outras estavam dançando e isso não estava ajudando Kyungsoo a se mover apropriadamente. Os gritos das pessoas estavam altos e a música estava ainda mais alta e Kyungsoo estava se sentindo um pouco enjoado, mas estava tudo bem. Ele se acostumaria com aquilo, eventualmente.

 

Claro, se um cara não tivesse se virado em seu caminho, colidindo com ele. A bebida em sua mão caiu por toda a frente de sua camisa e as vasilhas com salgadinhos tremeram nas mãos de Kyungsoo quando ele cambaleou para trás. Ele olhou para o rapaz que agora estava com uma expressão raivosa para si.

 

"Seu fodido!" Ele disse e, de alguma forma, sua voz soou acima da música e Kyungsoo tremeu novamente. Esse cara era enorme – todo músculos e raiva e, pela primeira vez na sua vida, Kyungsoo temeu por seu rosto. Especialmente quando o mencionado cara empurrou seu copo vazio pela metade para alguém e se aproximou.

 

Kyungsoo pensou em fugir por um segundo, porque que se dane isso. Ele sabia que festas não eram coisa boa. Mas o espaço entre eles não era grande e em seguida Kyungsoo viu o rapaz segurar a frente de sua camisa, seu rosto distorcido em raiva a centímetros do de Kyungsoo.

 

"Olha o que você fez, seu-"

 

"Desculpe!" Kyungsoo deixou escapar e tentou recuar. "Eu estava tentando colocar isso ali mas você se virou e-"

 

"Está me culpando?!"

 

Oops, erro, Kyungsoo pensou, quando o punho do rapaz ficou mais firme na frente de sua camisa. Ele abriu sua boca, buscando por palavras, vagamente notando que as pessoas a sua volta já estavam assistindo o episódio. Aquilo provavelmente pareceu cômico, porque ele até viu algumas pessoas bêbadas rindo.

 

Ele não tinha para onde correr e tentou se preparar para um soco porque podia sentir o fedor de álcool no rapaz em sua frente e Kyungsoo sabia que era melhor não discutir com um cara bêbado com duas vezes o seu tamanho.

 

"Ei, ei, o que está acontecendo aqui?" Ele ouviu uma voz familiar e, quando abriu seus olhos, viu Baekhyun, seguido por Chanyeol, entrando no pequeno círculo que as pessoas haviam formado ao redor deles.

 

"Esse pequeno idiota derramou a bebida toda em mim!" O garoto disse, irritado, e Kyungsoo estava muito grato por Baekhyun estar agora aqui, porque havia pelo menos algum tipo de certeza que ele não ia completamente morrer.

 

"Você está em uma festa, idiota. Merdas acontecem. Supere e deixe ele ir agora!"

 

"Eu não vou deixar ele ir até que peça desculpas!"

 

"Mas eu já pedi!" Kyungsoo gritou, agudo, e Baekhyun o deu um olhar que dizia algo como 'você é inacreditavelmente estúpido e patético'. Entretanto, o tremor causado pelo cara em sua frente o lembrou de que ele ainda estava em seu aperto, a cinco segundos de levar o soco da sua vida. E aquilo não era bom.

 

"Se desculpe apropriadamente, seu-"

 

"Ninguém vai se desculpar." Uma nova voz, parecendo entediada mas, de alguma forma, forte, ressoou no cômodo. "Não para porcos como você. Deixe ele ir e saia agora."

 

Kyungsoo desviou o olhar e sua respiração travou por um segundo e ele não podia ligar menos se ia apanhar ou não, porque era Kai que estava agora avançando até eles com a mandíbula travada e um olhar negro nos olhos. Era Kai que estava interferindo nisso e foi vergonha que Kyungsoo sentiu em seu peito. Que jeito de dar uma primeira impressão!

 

"Eu acho que eu disse alguma coisa." Kai disse e todos estavam quietos agora, a música não estava ressoando e ele estava tão, tão perto, que Kyungsoo podia sentir seu cheiro, enquanto ele ergueu uma mão para empurrar o cara. "Saia daqui antes que eu fique zangado."

 

"Esse idiota arruinou minha camisa!"

 

"Eu não podia ligar menos para a sua camisa." Kai finalmente conseguiu empurrá-lo e ficar entre Kyungsoo e aquele garoto gorila. Baekhyun imediatamente ficou ao seu lado, mas Kyungsoo continuou olhando para a cena a sua frente. Kai não era tão grande, comparado àquele gigante, mas havia algo no jeito que ele estava o olhando, com um sorriso irônico e um olhar negro, que fez Kyungsoo arrepiar. "Você está arruinando essa festa, cara. E é uma festa para celebrar a vitória do meu time. Então ou você se aquieta e lida com a porra da camisa arruinada ou vai embora agora. A escolha é sua."

 

O garoto gorila abriu a boca, sobrancelhas franzidas, apontando para Kyungsoo, mas o que o mais baixo viu não foi seu olhar ameaçador, mas o jeito que o punho de Kai se ergueu e colidiu com a mandíbula do rapaz.

 

"Escolha errada." Ele murmurou quando o cara grande cambaleou para trás. "Saia daqui agora."

 

Kyungsoo não pode ver muito mais. Não foi uma grande cena, porque Kris apareceu do nada com Tao e Sehun ao seu lado. Kyungsoo não viu o que aconteceu, apenas ouviu outro 'oof' abafado antes que Chanyeol e Kris estivessem empurrando aquele cara grande da casa.

 

"Honestamente..." foi Baekhyun que falou primeiro. "Eu te deixo sozinho por cinco minutos e você arruma problema."

 

"Você o conhece?" Kai se virou e Kyungsoo congelou em seu lugar de novo.

 

"Ele é meu colega de quarto." Baekhyun assentiu e Kyungsoo sentiu os olhos de Kai sobre si por mais tempo do que seria confortável, mas ele não se importou. Não realmente.

 

"Bem, é melhor você ficar longe de problemas, tampinha. Eu pretendo ficar bêbado, então não espere que eu te salve de novo."

 

E então, tão de repente quanto chegou, ele se foi e a boca de Kyungsoo estava escancarada enquanto Baekhyun começava a balançar com uma risada quieta ao seu lado. Kyungsoo pensou por um segundo se deveria bater nele ou não, mas ele estava ocupado processando as palavras e assistindo Kai desaparecer na multidão com suas roupas pretas.

 

"Ele acabou de... Me chamar de 'tampinha'?" Kyungsoo questionou depois de algum tempo e a risada de Baekhyun finalmente se tornou mais leve.

 

"Eu devia agradecer a ele por isso. Tenho um novo apelido para você agora." Baekhyun se endireitou após o olhar mortal de Kyungsoo, um sorriso ainda presente em sua face. "Mas ele está certo. Se você vai trombar em alguém, escolha garotas bêbadas. O pior que elas podem fazer é arranhar você, mas aí você pode dizer que foi de uma noite quente ou algo assim."

 

"Baekhyun..."

 

"De qualquer forma, cadê sua cerveja, Kyungsoo?! Eu não te trouxe para essa festa para você ficar sóbrio!" Baekhyun agarrou sua mão depois de colocar as vasilhas de lado. "Venha!"

 

E enquanto a noite progredia, Kyungsoo não conseguia parar de pensar sobre aqueles dois minutos e não conseguia não procurar constantemente os cabelos e roupas pretas de Kai pelo cômodo. Mas, apesar de tentar encontrá-lo, ele não saiu andando pela casa. Por hora, ele decidiu ficar perto de Baekhyun e Chanyeol.

 

E, por falar nisso, ele se sentiu sozinho de alguma forma. Aqueles dois estavam fazendo um excelente trabalho ignorando-o. Seus beijos quentes pareciam interessantes o bastante.

 

******

 

"Não."

 

"Você não pode dizer não!"

 

"Acabei de dizer." Kyungsoo pontuou, inclinando-se sobre seu livro, mas Baekhyun retirou-o de seu rosto e tentou parecer intimidador.

 

"Essa é a porra da sua chance, Kyungsoo! Faça isso por mim, por favor! Seria incrível ter você no time!"

 

"Você está sendo ridículo. Eu não sou bom o suficiente." Kyungsoo desviou os olhos e tentou recuperar o livro, mas Baekhyun retirou-o de seu alcance.

 

"Você é ridículo. Você é um center melhor que eu! E se você pegar essa posição, eu posso ficar na defesa de novo... Kyungsoo, me escute! Eu sei do que eu estou falando! Você é esperto e atlético, você se encaixaria bem conosco!"

 

"Mesmo que eu vá para essa seleção estúpida," Kyungsoo explodiu. "eu não vou conseguir! Sou lento e definitivamente não sou grande o bastante para essa coisa. Eu só jogo por diversão com você."

 

"Mas você é bom!"

 

Kyungsoo estava em uma competição de encarar com Baekhyun, e foram Chanyeol e sua risada que quebraram o intenso silêncio.

 

"Bem, eu inscrevi você, Soo." Ele anunciou com um brilho feliz em seus olhos e recebeu dos diferentes 'o quê's. O 'o quê' animado de Baekhyun e o escandalizado e agudo 'O QUÊ?!' de Kyungsoo. Então ele riu de novo, se espalhando na cama de Baekhyun, as mãos brincando com seu celular. "Não me olhe dessa forma. Uma seleção não vai matar você. Além disso, Baek diz que você é bom, então por que não?"

 

"Danem-se vocês." Kyungsoo caiu em sua cama enquanto os dois idiotas bateram as mãos e fizeram uma dança comemorativa, enquanto ele murmurava para si próprio que nem no inferno ele iria para aquela seleção.

 

*******

 

Mas obviamente Byun Baekhyun vivia acima das regras do inferno e do mundo, e lá estava ele – Kyungsoo estava em pé na linha com os candidatos com uma expressão mal-humorada no rosto e pela segunda vez em apenas uma semana ele sentiu que não se encaixava de maneira alguma.

 

Entretanto, o sorriso tranquilizador de Baekhyun e os constantes tapinhas de Chanyeol em suas costas tiveram algum efeito confortador e ele se viu estando um pouco mais ok com a situação.

 

Assim foi até o técnico do time, Suho, com uma pasta nas mãos e Kai, como capitão do time, surgirem do escritório e começarem a andar até eles no grande campo verde.

 

"Por que ele está aqui?!" Kyungsoo sussurrou freneticamente para Baekhyun.

 

"Huh? Quem?... Kai?" Baekhyun bateu levemente em seu ombro. "Não seja ridículo. Ele provavelmente já esqueceu sobre aquela coisa, ele ficou realmente bêbado naquela noite. Além do mais, ele é o capitão, ele tem que estar aqui!"

 

"Mas-"

 

"Quieto, Kyungsoo. Você não pode fugir agora." Baekhyun sorriu largamente e deu um passo para trás. "Nós estamos indo para lá, vamos ajudar eles a escolher. Então boa sorte, idiota. Faça o seu melhor!"

 

Kyungsoo não podia dizer mais nada, porque Baekhyun e Chanyeol pegaram suas coisas e em passos rápidos se juntaram às três pessoas que pareciam estar discutindo algo sobre a pasta.

 

Então ele ficou lá e esperou e se perguntou por que isso estava acontecendo. Ele nunca em sua vida quis estar em um time de futebol para uma universidade. Ele nunca em sua vida quis se enterrar em algum lugar por vergonha mais do que queria agora. Ele definitivamente nunca quis estar em uma seleção para um time debaixo dos olhos de certo capitão, por quem ele talvez tivesse uma paixonite sem esperanças.

 

Mas Byun Baekhyun era um idiota e Park Chanyeol não era melhor, e lá estava ele, começando a se perguntar se ele iria conseguir fazer alguma coisa ou acabaria parecendo um tolo.

 

Ele tremeu quando os jogadores e o técnico desfizeram seu pequeno círculo e se voltaram para eles, cinco pares de olhos passando pelos quinze garotos esperando na linha. E Kyungsoo esperou, olhos fixos no chão. Ele definitivamente não queria ver o que estava acontecendo.

 

"CERTO!" Ele olhou para cima quando a voz de certo capitão ressoou, de alguma forma soando macia apesar do volume. "De vocês quinze escolheremos dois, que irão se juntar ao time. Um reserva e um center, vocês todos estão cientes disso, certo? Eu quero ver o que vocês têm e é bom que vocês façam seu melhor, porque vocês só têm uma chance, entendido?"

 

Kyungsoo ainda não estava olhando para cima, mas quando ele eventualmente levantou um pouco sua cabeça, ele viu que Kai estava passando pela linha, andando na frente dos candidatos, lentamente ficando mais e mais perto dele.

 

"Se vocês acham que em algum ponto vão querer sair é melhor ir agora, porque eu não quero lidar com idiotas, fui claro?!" Kai encarou um dos garotos enquanto continuava passando pela linha. "E se vocês pensam que não serão capazes de aguentar, as líderes de torcida estão recrutando também."

 

Kyungsoo congelou quando Kai deu outro passo à frente e estava agora parado em frente a ele com uma expressão interrogativa em seu rosto perfeito, os lábios cheios desenhados em um sorriso intrigado.

 

"E você... Por que você está aqui, tampinha?"

 

E então, o mundo de Kyungsoo foi despedaçado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente!!! É um grande prazer finalmente dar início às postagens de LMR! Esse projeto tem mais de um ano de vida, então é bom finalmente estar com ele ativo. 
> 
> Espero que gostem da fanfic assim como eu gostei. Comentários, kudos e inscrições são apreciados <3
> 
> Com amor, Eddi @wtfuckaisoo


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Também disponível em [Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/Cn79q6QRvO)  
> -
> 
> Aspectos de futebol americano citados no capítulo:
> 
> • Tackle: ato de parar o adversário fisicamente ou lutar com ele no chão. O principal objetivo do tackle é tirar a bola do controle adversário, impedir o adversário de ganhar terreno até a linha de gol ou simplesmente de parar a jogada em andamento.

Kai estava de pé no fim do campo, os braços bem cruzados na frente de seu peito. Sua expressão era séria enquanto continuava mordendo o lado interno de sua bochecha.

 

Baekhyun, no entanto, nem mesmo se incomodou em esconder seu sorriso presunçoso. "Eu diria 'eu te disse', mas-"

 

"Você já disse." Kai soltou. "Duas vezes."

 

Kai olhou de volta para o campo onde os jogadores e o treinador estavam de pé e Suho parecia além de entretido, enquanto conversava com o pequeno cara que tinha acabado de quebrar a defesa de Chanyeol. Por isso, o gigante agora estava se contorcendo no que devia ser dor e Kai tinha certeza de que ele esfregava o peito no ponto onde o ombro do garoto colidira com ele se não fosse pelo traje.

 

"Qual o nome dele, de qualquer forma?"

 

"Tamp-... Não olhe assim para mim!" Baekhyun riu quietamente, depois recompondo-se e finalmente dando uma resposta própria "É Kyungsoo."

 

E Kai só voltou a olhar para o campo onde aquele sujeito baixinho estava de pé, sorrindo desajeitadamente, enquanto esperava que os outros também terminassem. Mas depois de ver sua postura e a maneira como seus olhos redondos olhavam para o campo, calculando as possibilidades, ele não achava que precisasse consultar o treinador e Suho sobre isso - ele sabia que no final, ele estaria no time.

 

E julgando pelo sorriso radiante de Baekhyun, ele também sabia.

 

********

 

"Você não parece particularmente feliz." Luhan apontou no dia seguinte, enquanto eles estavam se preparando para o treino, nos vestiários. "Vocês não encontraram bons jogadores ontem?"

 

"Encontramos."

 

"Então qual é a dessa cara? Se eles são bons, então vamos ganhar com certeza, certo?"

 

"Espero que sim." Kai distraidamente brincou com a camisa em suas mãos, pensando se sua escolha tinha sido certa.

 

"Então?" Luhan perguntou, encostado no seu armário, com uma sobrancelha erguida. "Quem são eles?"

 

"Aquele cara grande do ex-clube de luta e o colega de quarto do Baekhyun." Kai não esperava a explosão de risos e o rápido fechamento de um armário.

 

"O colega de quarto do Baekhyun?" Kris apareceu do outro lado do corredor enquanto Luhan continuava a rir em voz alta, atraindo a atenção dos outros rapazes também. "O tal de Soonkyung ou algo assim?"

 

"Kyungsoo." Kai corrigiu, ganhando um olhar cético.

 

"Kai... As qualificações para um jogador da linha frontal são ser grande e burro. Ele não se encaixa em qualquer uma dessas, eu acho... Ele é tão... Minúsculo. Ele nem sequer parece atlético!"

 

"Nem você, mas olha quem está aqui..." Kai se esticou, ignorando o olhar feio que recebeu do outro. "Além disso, eu nunca vi você passar pelo Chanyeol, certo?"

 

"Aliás, aquilo doeu para caralho." O dito gigante anunciou ao lado deles, e, enquanto alguns dos caras da equipe estavam muito ocupados interrogando Chanyeol, Kai inclinou sua cabeça para trás contra o armário mais uma vez.

 

Ele estava se perguntando se havia algo de certo nas palavras de Kris. Ele se lembrava de Kyungsoo, certo? Ele era o cara da festa – o carinha cujo traseiro ele salvara de um chute. Ele não tinha prestado tanta atenção nele naquela época, apenas um menino com uma aparência atraente que não conseguia se proteger.

 

No entanto, as coisas eram diferentes agora. Aquele garoto parecia não ser tão patético assim – tinha espantado o capitão do time com o que tinha mostrado no campo, e Kai estava começando a pensar que ele deveria ter feito essa seleção mais cedo, porque se ele tivesse encontrado essas pessoas antes seu time não estaria sob tanto estresse para os próximos jogos. Ele estava se perguntando se Kyungsoo, como seu novo center, seria capaz de se encaixar neste pequeno período de tempo que eles tinham.

 

Ele estava se perguntando e esperando ansiosamente, batendo seu pé no chão.

 

No final, ele faria tudo dar certo, de algum jeito.

 

********

 

Kyungsoo não gostou da forma como esses dez caras estavam olhando para ele, isso o fazia sentir-se desconfortável.

 

"Então, hm... Você é o novo center?" Sehun falou, segurando seu capacete em suas mãos, uma sobrancelha arqueada e uma expressão vazia. "Você não é um pouco... Pequeno?"

 

"Oh, deixe de besteira," Baekhyun o empurrou para fora do caminho, sorrindo como sempre. "Chen é tão baixo e pequeno quanto. Isso é estúpido."

 

"Ei!" Houve uma reclamação vindo do jogador no final da linha, enquanto Sehun deu de ombros.

 

"Sim, ele é, mas ele também não é um center, sabe..."

 

"Ele pode até ser pequeno, mas eu adoraria vê-lo dando uma surra em você." A voz de Kai ecoou, enquanto ele empurrava Sehun para o lado para poder avançar à frente, passando por Kyungsoo sem nem mesmo piscar. Contudo, o mais velho piscou rapidamente, processando as palavras lentamente. Ele não sabia o que pensar disso, já que todos olharam para ele novamente, antes de virarem para Kai. "As semifinais da liga são em duas semanas e nós não temos tempo suficiente para nos preparar. Nós quase perdemos contra a YG na semana passada e vamos encontrá-los lá novamente. Eu não quero perder para aqueles fodidos, mas se vocês não colocarem esforço suficiente nos treinos então nada vai importar e vamos perder, e eu adoraria ver todos vocês andarem por aí com rostos tristes e desapontados por um ano inteiro!"

 

"Você está sendo muito inspirador, sabe..." Tao revirou os olhos, palavras gotejando com sarcasmo.

 

"Ele está sendo realista." Suho entrou e olhou para os membros. "Há coisas novas que vocês devem fazer, eu e o treinador temos falado sobre as estratégias e há correções que fizemos, dado que existem novos membros e nós realmente não sabemos o que vai acontecer com o trabalho em equipe de agora em diante..."

 

Kyungsoo deslocou seu peso em seus pés quando alguns pares de olhos o localizaram novamente e ele sentiu como aquelas palavras foram apontadas para si. E isso foi apenas o começo do seu primeiro treino, ele não tinha sequer treinado com esses caras antes, exceto Baekhyun. Mas duvidava que houvesse uma pessoa cuja a personalidade de Baekhyun não se encaixasse. Então, em vez disso, ele agarrou seu novo capacete e travou sua mandíbula. Ele levantou a cabeça e pegou Kai olhando para ele por um segundo.

 

Um mero segundo de dúvida mal disfarçada nos profundos olhos castanhos, antes que o capitão da equipe desviasse o olhar.

 

"Estamos perdendo tempo, já vamos começar, comecem com cinco!" Ele acenou e Kyungsoo olhou para a forma como os garotos deixaram seus capacetes caírem e partiram para o que ele assumiu serem voltas ao redor do campo. E quando estava prestes a segui-los, Kai agarrou-o pelo cotovelo e aproximou-se dele, olhos profundos e sérios perfurando os seus.

 

"Se você não entendeu o que Suho quis dizer, vou lhe falar deste modo," Kai inclinou-se para mais próximo e Kyungsoo podia jurar que seu coração parou por um momento, enquanto ele sentia a quente respiração do capitão perto de sua orelha. "Você está no time agora. Não fode."

 

*******

 

Kyungsoo estava sentado em sua cama e estava um pouco calado demais. Muito calado, mesmo para ele que era um cara naturalmente quieto. Hoje à noite, no entanto, sua tranquilidade fez com que até Byun Baekhyun se sentisse desconfortável, o que era uma visão rara. O último sentou-se e olhou Kyungsoo de lado.

 

"Eu sinto como se eu estivesse compartilhando o quarto com um cadáver. O que tem de errado com você?"

 

Kyungsoo piscou em sua direção uma vez, duas vezes, olhando para o rosto expectante de Baekhyun. Agora, Kyungsoo teria amado socá-lo, mas ele estava muito longe e seus músculos ainda estavam queimando. Ele não se incomodaria em arruinar sua posição pacífica pelo idiota de um colega de quarto.

 

"O que tem de errado comigo? Você que me colocou nisso e você está me perguntando o que está errado? Muito legal, Baekhyun."

 

"Eu pensei que você gostasse de futebol!" O último fez beicinho e Kyungsoo desviou o olhar. Ele não queria lidar com aegyo agora.

 

"Eu gosto de futebol, sim, mas eu gosto de futebol quando estou sozinho ou só com você!"

 

"Eu realmente não entendo o que você quer dizer."

 

"Eles me odeiam," Kyungsoo fez questão de pronunciar cada sílaba com poder suficiente para calar Baekhyun. "Isso é o que eu quero dizer. Ao longo de todo o treino eles ficaram me encarando como se eu não devesse estar lá!"

 

Para sua surpresa, Baekhyun conseguiu ficar em silêncio por cerca de cinco segundos antes de balançar a cabeça levemente, a franja castanho-claro caindo sobre seus olhos.

 

"Você é ridículo. Eles não te odeiam. Bom, talvez eles de fato odeiem a ideia de um cara novo jogando no centro, mas você... Não... Eles não odeiam você."

 

Kyungsoo franziu o cenho e desviou o olhar.

 

Baekhyun deve estar certo. Todos eles não poderiam ter qualquer razão para realmente odiá-lo, na verdade. Ele sempre foi o garoto quieto na aula, que realmente aprendia quando deveria e nunca realmente incomodava os outros. Ele tinha aprendido que viver a vida assim era pacífico e agradável, então ele tinha sua própria pequena rotina – estudar, dormir, comer, não incomodar os outros.

 

Mas quando outros o incomodavam e interferiam em sua vida, ele não sabia o que fazer. Então, quando Baekhyun e Chanyeol entraram e o inscreveram na audição, Kyungsoo sabia que ele estava condenado. E, bem, não é que ele estava certo?

 

Então, ok, os caras não o odiavam. Mas isso não mudou o fato de que Kyungsoo mal podia sentir seus membros e abdômen. Ele sentia como se cada músculo em seu corpo estivesse em chamas e a sensação definitivamente não era agradável.

 

Outra coisa que não foi agradável era o fato de que Kai lhe fez correr mais cinco voltas ao redor do campo. Depois que os outros terminaram as deles e continuaram a se aquecer, Kyungsoo estava correndo ao redor. Quando o fim do treino foi anunciado, Kyungsoo ficou tão feliz apenas para Kai pará-lo e dizer-lhe que ele tinha que praticar com os manequins. Legal, Kyungsoo tinha pensado, porque o deixariam sozinho com os manequins e assim que eles fossem embora ele seria capaz de relaxar. Porém, Kai sentou-se na primeira fila de assentos na arena e manteve-se sentado lá estoicamente, enquanto Kyungsoo estava empurrando e empurrando, suando e suando, xingando e xingando e morrendo lentamente a cada segundo que passava.

 

Quando ele o deixou finalmente sair para os vestiários, o sol já tinha caído e Kyungsoo mal se mantinha de pé.

 

Pelo menos ele descobriu uma coisa naquele dia: Kai definitivamente não era um sonho. Não depois que ele basicamente matou os membros de Kyungsoo com esse tanto de treino.

 

E algo sobre fazer você se esgotar desse jeito de propósito fez com que qualquer sentimento que Kyungsoo pudesse ter desaparecer.

 

De alguma forma, ele realmente não gostava mais tanto assim de Kai.

 

******

 

Tá, tudo bem, talvez ele gostasse.

 

Mas era sua culpa que, antes de cada treino, todos se reuniam nos vestiários e, sem nenhuma vergonha, começavam a tirar suas roupas antes de mudar para as camisas de futebol? Era culpa dele que Kai obviamente gostava de caminhar sem camisa, mostrando seu peito tonificado e abs para todo mundo?

 

E, de alguma forma, Kyungsoo achou estes quinze minutos nos vestiários antes dos treinamentos ainda mais exaustivos. Era difícil manter os olhos fixos em suas mãos, enquanto dez caras quentes (e Baekhyun) andavam semi nus.

 

Mas, fora isso, sua vida era praticamente a mesma. Ele acordava, estudava e escutava muita música. Mas o tempo que ele tinha usado para apenas andar por aí ele agora estava gastando no campo, e aquilo estava cansando-o.

 

Mas houveram algumas pequenas mudanças. Ainda era um pouco estranho com os meninos. Alguns deles foram muito mais acolhedores que outros, mas estava tudo bem. Kyungsoo não tinha sequer esperado isso. Assim, uma das poucas coisas que mudaram foi o fato de que ele era visto sentado na mesa dos jogadores de futebol durante o almoço e que estava atraindo alguns olhares. Ele tinha ouvido pessoas falando sobre isso, mas ele realmente não prestava atenção. No final, o que importava era que ele estava na equipe e que teria que dar tudo de si durante os treinos e os jogos, se ele não quisesse que Kai o matasse.

 

"O que você está fazendo?" Foi o que o capitão da equipe disse naquela noite, quando ele segurou Kyungsoo após o treino para mais treino, como de costume. "Isso que o que você chama um tackle? Você nem mesmo conseguiu me empurrar."

 

"Dê um tempo, seu idiota. Nós estamos correndo faz três horas." Baekhyun revirou os olhos, já vestido em uma roupa normal, bolsa em seu ombro.

 

"Você cala a boca. Ele tem um cérebro e uma boca para falar. Se ele tem alguma queixa, então ele vai falar por si mesmo."

 

Kyungsoo estava um pouco ocupado ofegando para notar duas cabeças se virando para ele. Mas quando olhou para cima, Kai e Baekhyun estavam olhando para ele, o capitão da equipe com uma expressão entediada e Baekhyun com as sobrancelhas levantadas, como se o incentivando a falar.

 

"Bem, é-"

 

"É simples. Se você não quer treinar, saia, eu disse isso antes. Mas você esteve aqui por tempo suficiente, tampinha, para saber que eu não posso desistir de você agora. Não tenho tempo para procurar outro center e eu lhe disse, se você foder isso, eu juro por Deus..." Kai suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo. "Enfim. Meu ponto é, nós realmente precisamos ganhar isso, então a única coisa que você poderia fazer agora é treinar. Como eu disse, isso não foi nem perto de tackle."

 

Baekhyun não protestou e nem Kyungsoo, que só suspirou pesadamente e assentiu com a cabeça uma vez. Kai também, colocando-se numa posição defensiva.

 

"De novo."

 

******

 

"Ei, eu posso..."

 

Kyungsoo olhou para cima e quase se engasgou com o refrigerante que estava bebendo. Kai estava de pé ao lado da mesa, uma bolsa jogada sobre um dos seus ombros e um sorriso agraciando seu rosto. Era diferente de ver Kai fora do campo, sem a expressão séria e sem a camisa que o fazia parecer duas vezes maior do que ele realmente era.

 

"S-sim, claro, apenas..." Kyungsoo odiava a si mesmo por não ser capaz de falar corretamente em sua presença. Mas não havia como fugir da realidade porque aqui ele estava, Kai, em toda a sua glória, pedindo um assento. "Apenas me deixe pegar isso e..."

 

"Tudo bem." O mais alto jogou sua bolsa na grama aos seus pés e sentou-se na cadeira livre na frente de Kyungsoo. "O que você está fazendo?"

 

"Hm...", Kyungsoo olhou para cima com as sobrancelhas levantadas. "...Estudando."

 

"Ah, sim..." o capitão murmurou, uma pequena risada escapando de seus lábios enquanto seu olhar deslizava sobre os livros e papéis sobre a mesa.

 

Kyungsoo inclinou a cabeça um pouco quando Kai levantou a mão para coçar a nuca. Se Kyungsoo não fosse um idiota e se Kai não fosse a estrela do futebol da faculdade, então ele teria pensado que o mais novo estava envergonhado.

 

Mas Kyungsoo era um idiota e Kai era a estrela do futebol, então isso não era completamente possível. O quarterback nunca era tímido. Bem, pelo menos não nos filmes que Kyungsoo tinha visto.

 

"Olha, eu..." Kai começou a falar, mas depois bruscamente parou novamente, olhos não muito direcionados para Kyungsoo. "Eu não sou muito bom nisso, mas acho que Baekhyun e Lay estavam certos. Eu não deveria ter te pressionado tanto. Você deve pensar que eu sou um babaca."

 

A boca de Kyungsoo estava ligeiramente aberta quando as palavras foram ditas. Ele não podia realmente compreender a situação porque isso não podia ser verdade. Kai estava tentando... Tentando o quê? Se desculpar? Porque se fosse isso, então o mais velho não sabia o que ele deveria supostamente fazer – não havia nada pelo qual se desculpar, para começar.

 

"Eu não acho que você seja um babaca." Ele conseguiu dizer depois de um pouco de tempo "Eu... Eu só acho que você fez o que era necessário para o time."

 

"Se fosse assim, todo mundo deveria ter passado pela mesma coisa que você passou." Kai suspirou. "Eu só acho que eu tinha mais fé neles, já que eles estiveram comigo desde, tipo, sempre."

 

"Entendo." Kyungsoo assentiu com a cabeça, mas na realidade ele era apenas um garotinho confuso no interior, que também estava secretamente surtando porque Kim Kai estava sentado com ele na mesma mesa e havia um lindo, agradável sorriso em seu rosto, e era tão diferente do sorriso vitorioso ou do rosto inexpressivo entediado que Kyungsoo só se sentia feliz.

 

"Você, no entanto, é o novato." Kai inclinou-se para a frente sobre a mesa, seus lábios tremendo levemente. "Eu acho que eu não esperava que você fizesse tão bem... Realmente não esperava que você se encaixasse... Quero dizer, sempre fomos uma equipe e nunca houve novas pessoas e então apenas... Aconteceu, e você apareceu e eu estava apenas... Eu... Olha, me desculpa."

 

Kyungsoo encontrou-se novamente boquiaberto, porque Kai parecia estar tendo um debate interno consigo mesmo. Realmente não parecia que ele estava acostumado a pedir desculpas, e por alguma razão Kyungsoo achou isso além de arrogante. Mas também de alguma forma fofo, com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas de Kai, em sua expressão mais uma vez séria.

 

"Está tudo bem." Kyungsoo disse, tentando sorrir, mas seu rosto parecia que tinha derretido e ele não sabia como ele parecia. E para ser honesto, ele também não queria saber. "Eu entendo porquê você fez isso, não se desculpe... O time é incrível. Quando Baekhyun me pediu para participar, ele..." Algo no cérebro de Kyungsoo clicou e ele olhou para Kai mais uma vez, os olhos ligeiramente estreitados. O mais jovem parecia surpreso com a súbita interrupção de sentença de Kyungsoo, porque ele ergueu as sobrancelhas com expectativa. "Espere, o Baekhyun mandou você aqui para dizer tudo isso?"

 

Kyungsoo podia ser um idiota, mas ele não era estúpido. Nem cego. Ele viu a maneira como Kai remexeu-se em seu lugar e o modo como ele desviou o olhar, antes de limpar sua garganta desajeitadamente.

 

"É claro que não." Ele não sabia como se sentir sobre isso, ele não sabia se ele deveria simplesmente rastrear Baekhyun e matá-lo por interferir em sua vida novamente, ou se ele deveria rir do quão mal Kai estava mentindo. Acabou bufando.

 

"Claro. Se você o ver antes de mim, diga a ele que não preciso de um advogado."

 

"Não sei do que está falando," Kai levantou-se, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios enquanto se inclinava para agarrar a bolsa. "Mas no final do dia, ainda sou o capitão e você ainda não deve foder com tudo. E acho que isso também poderia ser feito sem duas horas extras de treino."

 

Kyungsoo estava radiante quando Kai se virou depois de um rápido 'vejo você mais tarde.' Ele não sabia exatamente o que era, mas estava fazendo seu peito se sentir tão leve e sua cabeça tão tonta.

 

Ele continuou sorrindo para a forma como Kai se retirou por uns bons dois minutos, antes de finalmente pegar seu telefone, os dedos dançando rapidamente na tela.

 

**Para: Irritante №1**

_Devo te beijar ou devo te matar?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bicho, Kai parece que fica possuído quando tá no campo, né? GRRRRRR vai ter que aprender a lidar com isso ma marra seu burro >:(
> 
> Comentários, kudos e inscrições são apreciados <3 
> 
> Com amor, Eddi @wtfuckaisoo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente! A partir de agora, eu estarei colocando nas notas iniciais definições básicas de qualquer nomenclatura de futebol americano nova usada no capítulo para aqueles que (como eu) não entendem muito do esporte! Já atualizei as notas dos capítulos 1 e 2 com as definições, então recomendo quem quiser ir lá e dar uma olhada! <3
> 
> -
> 
> Também disponível em [Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/Cn79q6QRvO)  
> 

Kyungsoo estava caminhando com Baekhyun pelos verdes campos do campus, ignorando habilmente o desabafo de seu melhor amigo. Na verdade, ele parou de ouvi-lo no momento em que ele trouxe as suas "palavras internas", e Kyungsoo poderia jurar que se ele ouvisse a palavra 'kkaebsong' novamente ele mataria seu colega de quarto durante seu sono.  
  
Kyungsoo estava, de fato, muito feliz com a vida no momento. Ontem à noite eles tinham tido treino e foi a primeira vez que ele fora autorizado a sair junto com o resto dos caras – de realmente testemunhá-los ficar sob os chuveiros e, em seguida, em sua roupa casual, de vê-los rirem cansados, ouvir Chanyeol com sua voz estrondosa sugerir que todos fossem comer algo em um restaurante de fast food. Kyungsoo juntou-se a eles e foi uma noite divertida, com onze idiotas em um pequeno bistrô, onde alguns deles até conseguiram ficar bêbados.   
  
Kai tinha ficado bastante quieto durante toda a saída, ele não estava gritando ruidosamente e entusiasticamente como os outros. Ele não estava brincando o tempo todo como Baekhyun e Chanyeol. Ele não estava provocando outros como Chen fazia e ele definitivamente não era como Luhan que estava obviamente de saco cheio das besteiras de todo mundo.  
  
Então Kyungsoo passou essas duas horas comendo e talvez olhando para Kai e, às vezes, prestando atenção às pessoas que falavam com ele. Mas mesmo que estivessem juntos, eles realmente não falavam. E, embora tivesse arranjado coragem para iniciar uma conversa amistosa casual, no final ele falhou.  
  
Mas já era alguma coisa – ele definitivamente sentia como se estivesse se aproximando dos garotos e isso era algo que ele queria. Pelo menos eles não estavam mais jogando-lhe olhares durante o treino. Ele poderia até dizer que estavam se acostumando consigo. Quanto ao Kai, ele tinha que continuar lembrando a si mesmo que era apenas um crush bobo.   
  
Ele não poderia fazer nada sobre isso. Kai era o capitão da equipe, o _quarterback_. O homem dos sonhos.  
  
E Kyungsoo não era uma líder de torcida.  
  
"Parece que você está pensando." Comentou Baekhyun enquanto caminhavam. "Pare de pensar. Você fica assustador, não é de admirar que as pessoas tenham medo de você quando te vêem."  
  
"Pelo menos eu sei como pensar."

  
"Essa foi a pior resposta que já ouvi, mesmo pra você." O mais velho riu, empurrando Kyungsoo para a frente. "Vem, vamos lá."  
  
"Pra onde, nós deveríamos-"  
  
"Você realmente é cego como um morcego, não é?" Baekhyun revirou os olhos. "Kai está ali."  
  
Kyungsoo não tinha ideia do porquê isso sempre terminava assim, mas lá estavam eles mais uma vez, Baekhyun arrastando-o para frente, para uma mesa com apenas uma pessoa sentada sobre ela, livros esparramados, laptop sendo fechado vigorosamente. Kai parecia irritado mesmo de costas.  
  
"Dia difícil?" Baekhyun perguntou e sentou-se logo que Kai inclinou a cabeça para o lado e revelou seu belo perfil lateral, suspirando calmamente.  
  
"Você não tem ideia." Kyungsoo tomou curiosamente o assento ao lado de Baekhyun com um leve sorriso, fazendo com que Kai o olhasse também. "Oh, você está aqui também..."  
  
O mais baixo abriu a boca para responder, ou pelo menos para cumprimentar, mas Baekhyun foi mais rápido.  
  
"Então, por que você está aqui? Você não pegou alguém ou algo assim?"  
  
Kyungsoo apreciou a descrença momentânea que percorreu as características faciais de Kim Kai, antes que o capitão do time de futebol revirasse os olhos.  
  
"Eu tenho provas e não sei de nada, estou lascado. Também estou esperando um amigo."  
  
"Pare de ser melodramático", Baekhyun pegou um dos livros didáticos e virou-o para ver a capa, fazendo uma careta leve. "Matemática. Foda-se, eu não posso te ajudar com isso... Mas ei, o Soo pode!"  
  
O menor sentiu-se realmente desconfortável quando Kai olhou para ele, seus olhos permanecendo nele por um longo tempo, estudando-o atentamente.  
  
"Você pode?"  
  
"Bem, eu..." Kyungsoo começou e ele se odiava por falar com uma voz tão baixa, mas essa era uma das coisas que Kim podia fazer com ele. Claro que ele podia. Ele queria gritar, _sim_ , sim ele ajudaria Kai, porque ele era apenas um adolescente apaixonado patético e ele faria qualquer coisa para fazê-lo gostar de si de volta, mesmo que isso significasse sacrificar seu próprio tempo de estudo por ele.   
  
No entanto, enquanto ele estava procurando as palavras para entregar esses pensamentos e enquanto Kai continuava a olhar para ele intensamente, quase como se perguntando se havia uma única chance no mundo de o seu pedido ser rejeitado, uma nova voz ressoou perto deles.  
  
"Jongin!"  
  
As três cabeças voltaram-se para o lado e Kyungsoo viu um rapaz alto e magro correndo em sua direção, lábios cheios esticados em um sorriso gentil. Baekhyun jogou seu queixo para frente, como se o saudasse, e um sorriso largo apareceu no rosto de Kai quando o menino o segurou pelos ombros. Então esse deve ter sido o amigo que Kai estava esperando...  
  
"Ei, ei, vamos chegar atrasados, vamos!" O cara disse logo que chegou a eles, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto quando Jongin começou a empurrar seus livros em sua bolsa. "Então, eu estava conversando com o Ravi e ele está devastado porque você esteve tão ocupado com o time esses dias e esqueceu completamente de nós."  
  
"Não esqueci, foi apenas intenso, o primeiro jogo é em menos de duas semanas." Kai respondeu e Kyungsoo não conseguia tirar os olhos do sorriso genuíno nos traços do mais jovem enquanto ele continuava olhando para aquele garoto.   
  
"É, bem, é melhor você ganhar essa porra, porque eu mal vivi nas últimas semanas." Ele colocou um braço sobre o ombro de Kai e depois de um pequeno aceno e um 'vejo vocês no treino desta noite' apressado do capitão, ele começou a puxá-lo para longe.   
  
E Kyungsoo ficou parado em seu lugar, o sorriso em seus lábios há muito tempo desaparecido, enquanto olhava para o modo como esses dois estavam tão perto um do outro, braços cruzados um ao outro. Ele não ouviu Baekhyun quando este começou a falar sobre uma técnica que ele tinha visto e que planejava mostrar ao Suho para o jogo. Ele não ouviu, mas apenas observou até que Kai e o menino desaparecessem de sua visão.  
  
Foi então que ele virou a cabeça para interromper Baekhyun e sua conversa.  
  
"Quem era esse cara?"  
  
"Hm... Esse era o Taemin."  
  
"Sim, mas... _Quem é ele?_ " Kyungsoo murmurou e Baekhyun zombou.  
  
"Um amigo, por quê?"  
  
"Só perguntando."  
  
Houve um pequeno momento de silêncio, que Kyungsoo usou para pensar nisso. Quem tinha sido aquele cara e por que ele tinha chamado Kai de Jongin e por que ele tinha o abraçado tão apertado. Seu intestino não estava se sentindo bem quando chegou ao pensamento de que devia ser um amante de Kim Kai, talvez um namorado.  
  
Não, risque isso. Se ele tivesse um namorado, Kyungsoo certamente teria ouvido, certo? A faculdade inteira saberia se o _quarterback_ do time de futebol, também conhecido como o cara mais popular, tinha finalmente encontrado alguém para si.   
  
"Então você está apenas perguntando ou você está 'apenas perguntando' como na última vez que você esteve me interrogando sobre Kai?"  
  
"Cale a boca."  
  
"Você totalmente gosta dele." Baekhyun riu baixinho, principalmente para si mesmo e Kyungsoo não bateu nele, embora houvesse um forte desejo de fazê-lo.  
  
Ele não o fez, porque Baekhyun não estava errado.

********

Kai estava satisfeito com o treino desta noite, mas dado o fato de que ele estava se atrasando em seus estudos e não sabia quase nada sobre a matemática do seu último semestre, ele meio que não queria que ele acabasse. Porque então ele teria que voltar para os dormitórios e estudar. Provavelmente chorar e dormir depois disso.  
  
Mas o treino não poderia durar para sempre e ele não podia ficar dando mais treino para Kyungsoo, porque ele era um dos poucos que estavam realmente dando tudo de si e ele não se sentiria bem. Não seria justo.   
  
Então agora ele estava com o resto dos rapazes, se vestindo e balançando a cabeça para a oferta de Luhan de ir ao McDonald's no caminho para da república. Ele não tinha tempo para desperdiçar e ele sabia que, se saísse agora, não estaria de volta em seu quarto tão cedo. E ele não podia ter isso. Não com a prova de matemática chegando.  
  
Estava sentado em silêncio esperando que os outros se vestissem, quando seus olhos deslizaram sobre os jogadores da equipe e se concentraram em Kyungsoo, que estava amarrando seus sapatos. E foi então que algo clicou em sua cabeça.  
  
"Ei, ei, Kyungsoo!" Ele correu para o outro lado do vestiário quando Kyungsoo olhou para ele, os grandes, redondos olhos e macios, ligeiramente entreabertos, lábios.   
  
"Sim?"  
  
"Hoje... Baek disse que você poderia me ajudar com matemática e... Olha, eu estou uma bagunça agora, sabe? Eu não tenho ido pras palestras por causa do time e eu não tenho ideia de como lidar com funções e com estereometria, por isso seria muito legal se alguém pudesse me ajudar..." Jongin olhou para o outro novamente, exalando lentamente. "Então, se você souber e se você tiver tempo... Você se importaria de me salvar?"  
  
Kai olhou expectante para o modo como Kyungsoo abriu a boca, mas depois fechou de novo, desviando o olhar. Ele não gostou do olhar de hesitação, e talvez o pânico tenha o dominado, porque se Kyungsoo rejeitasse ele provavelmente pediria a alguém da sua turma para ajudá-lo, mas isso significava que cada fã irritante que tinha iria descobrir e elas não o deixariam sozinho. Então ele suspirou profundamente e disse o que ele normalmente não precisava dizer, porque todo mundo estava mais do que disposto a passar um tempo com ele. E Kai sabia disso... E talvez ele às vezes fizesse uso disso, mas isso não era o caso agora. Desta vez era importante.  
  
"Por favor!"   
  
Ele viu a surpresa no rosto de Kyungsoo, antes que o mais baixo assentisse calmamente e Kai simplesmente sorriu, sentindo-se um pouco mais leve. Ele estendeu a mão e bagunçou o cabelo do outro e conseguiu que esses olhos se alargassem ainda mais em estado de choque, antes de rir baixinho.  
  
"Obrigado, Kyungsoo, eu te devo uma!"  
  
Ele não ficou para trás, porque já era tarde e ele tinha que trancar o vestiário, então ele voltou para seu armário para pegar suas coisas. No entanto, um Sehun muito escandalizado estava encostado ali. Kai deu-lhe um olhar, antes de empurrá-lo para chegar ao seu material.  
  
"Que diabos foi isso?" O membro mais novo do time perguntou.  
  
"Você estava no meu caminho?"  
  
"Não isso, seu idiota, eu quis dizer todo o lance de 'me deixe afagar a cabeça do Kyungsoo'. Você está drogado?"  
  
"Não," Kai fechou seu armário e se virou, inclinando-se para olhar para Kyungsoo e vendo-o desviando o olhar, os olhos se encontrando por um segundo. Isso o fez sorrir. "Ele é fofo, você não acha?"  
  
Kai realmente não ficou para ouvir a resposta de Sehun, porque ele estava quase 100% certo de que ele iria socá-lo se ouvisse.  
  
Mas o mais novo seguiu Kai, se movendo em direção às pias com uma expressão confusa, antes de suspirar, altamente confuso.  
  
"Desde quando jogadores de futebol devem ser fofos?" Murmurou e golpeou o antebraço de Luhan. "Ei, o Kai está drogado?"  
  
"Hm, eu acho que não." Luhan olhou para o mais novo. "Por quê?"  
  
"Não é nada", resmungou Sehun, empurrando sua camisa na bolsa, antes de se levantar de novo, as sobrancelhas franzidas, enquanto olhava para Kyungsoo por um segundo. "Ei, Lulu... Você acha que eu sou fofo?"  
  
O mais velho engasgou na água que estava bebendo.  
  
*******

"Eu pareço bem?"  
  
"Olá? Terra para Kyungsoo? Você não vai para a semana de moda de Milão, você vai apenas dar a merda de uma aula para o Kai." Baekhyun revirou os olhos. "Além disso, é difícil se vestir para impressionar quando todas as roupas que você tem são pretas."  
  
"Você subestima o preto", Kyungsoo respondeu, jogando outro olhar no espelho. Como se ele precisasse da opinião de Baekhyun, de qualquer maneira.  
  
"Pelo menos sorria, seu idiota, parece que você está indo para um funeral ou algo assim, e não é uma boa vibe."  
  
"É fácil julgar, não é?" Kyungsoo murmurou, fazendo com que o outro sorrisse.  
  
"Divertido, também. Você parece um buraco negro."  
  
Kyungsoo estava a poucos segundos de pegar o livro mais próximo para lançar em Baekhyun, mas isso seria uma desgraça para o livro. Além disso, o telefone de seu colega de quarto tocou com a melodia doentiamente doce que este tinha para Chanyeol, então antes que Kyungsoo pudesse até mesmo dar uma boa resposta, Baekhyun já conversava alegremente com o outro jogador de futebol.   
  
" _Idiota._ " Kyungsoo murmurou e olhou para seu reflexo no espelho. Ele não deixava que as palavras de Baekhyun chegassem a ele – ele parecia bem com sua calça skinny jeans e a camiseta cinza escura, abraçando seu torso. E isso era algo que Kyungsoo não estava escondendo mais, não depois do treinamento que ele tinha conseguido nas últimas semanas. Futebol poderia ser assustador, mas também tinha seus benefícios, tais como fornecer músculos. Ele correu os dedos por seus cabelos já bagunçados e agarrou sua bolsa.  
  
"Estou indo."  
  
"Divir... espere, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun o chamou, baixando o telefone por um segundo. "Você vai ficar fora por algumas horas, certo?"  
  
"Eu acho..."  
  
"Perfeito", Baekhyun sorriu, puxando o telefone para cima. "Ele está saindo, nós temos o quarto para nós, Channie."  
  
Desta vez, Kyungsoo não hesitou em jogar a coisa mais próxima ao seu alcance, que era uma pelúcia. No entanto, seu lance foi violento e ele ficou satisfeito com o som dolorido que saiu da boca de Baekhyun quando o brinquedo bateu nele diretamente no rosto.  
  
" _Touchdown..._ " Kyungsoo sussurrou com um sorriso satisfeito antes de sair do quarto.   
  
******

Kai já estava esperando na biblioteca da faculdade, sentado em uma das enormes mesas de madeira. Ele estava batendo na coxa inconscientemente, olhando ao redor. Este lugar era calmo, ele observou, perfeito para estudar. Ele de alguma forma sentiu que no final de suas sessões de estudo ele odiaria o lugar, mas isso provavelmente era apenas a matemática influenciando toda a coisa.  
  
Mas era uma prioridade, então Kai ficou grato por Kyungsoo ter concordado em ajudá-lo. Ele precisava obter bons resultados, porque repetir o semestre definitivamente não era algo que ele queria. Além disso, ele tinha seu próprio ego para impulsionar, mesmo que fosse provando que era inteligente. O que ele era.  
  
"Ei!" Ele ouviu um chamado silencioso de uma voz familiar e ele olhou para cima. Kyungsoo estava se aproximando da mesa e havia um amplo sorriso em seu rosto. "Pronto para estudar?"  
  
Mas ele não pôde responder, enquanto este continuava a avançar e Kai simplesmente não conseguia impedir que seus olhos deslizassem pela moldura pequena, vestida com roupas simples, que revelava os contornos de um corpo que nem sequer tinha visto nos vestiários antes. Kyungsoo estava quente com a blusa que revelava seus bíceps e com aquela calça de brim apertada, que abraçava as coxas grossas de maneiras que Kai não quis pensar agora.  
  
E felizmente, Kyungsoo sentou-se e Kai voltou aos seus sentidos, olhando para o cabelo preto desarrumado com um tom avermelhado e os redondos olhos castanhos, com um olhar afiado que fez o mais jovem se sentir menor em seu lugar.  
  
"Uh... sim." Ele limpou a garganta e finalmente conseguiu olhar para os livros. "Estudar, vamos fazer isso."  
  
******

"Acho que isso é o suficiente por hoje." Murmurou Kyungsoo em algum momento quando viu Kai lutando para entender a fórmula. Eles estavam revisando coisas durante as últimas quatro horas e, com toda a honestidade, Kyungsoo estava exausto de explicar. Certo, Kai não era um idiota e ele entendia as coisas rapidamente, mas cada pessoa tinha seus limites. Kai começou a atingir o seu depois da terceira hora.  
  
"Você acha?" O capitão da equipe olhou para cima e Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça com o que devia ser um sorriso confortante.  
  
"Sim, você fez um bom trabalho e nós continuaremos amanhã."   
  
"Sim, vamos nos divertir muito com trigonometria..." Kai suspirou, mas sorriu mesmo assim, enquanto ele começava a empurrar os livros em sua bolsa. "Obrigado, Kyungsoo. Você realmente é um salvador."  
  
"Não há de quê." Foi tudo o que o menor pode responder, levantando-se. Suas pernas estavam rígidas depois de ficar sentado por tanto tempo, mas ele não se importava com isso. Em vez disso, ele olhou pela janela e a escuridão do céu o espantou. Realmente tinha ficado tarde.  
  
"Vamos." Kai apareceu ao lado dele com um sorriso agora mais entusiasmado. No entanto, Kyungsoo fez sinal para que ele esperasse um segundo, enquanto pescava o telefone.

 **Para: Irritante №1**  
 _Me diz que vc terminou pfvr eu quero dormir_ _  
_  
****

**De: Irritante №1**   
_1 hora a mais e eu te amarei pra sempre_

  
  
**Para: Irritante №1**  
 _idiota._

  
O mais baixo suspirou e quase jogou a cabeça para trás em desespero, empurrando o telefone com raiva de volta no bolso. Maldito Byun Baekhyun e também maldito Park Chanyeol e seus hormônios. Ele nem sequer tinha certeza de que queria voltar para seu quarto depois de suas desagradáveis sessões.   
  
"O que foi?" Kai questionou e Kyungsoo tentou não franzir o cenho.  
  
"Ah, não é nada... Só... Vamos."  
  
Saíram da biblioteca e Kyungsoo sentiu o ar um pouco frio da noite. Havia ainda estudantes andando por aí e estava tudo calmo. Kai, ao lado dele, parecia feliz por estar do lado de fora e não preso a uma cadeira.  
  
"Eu posso deixar você em casa, o seu dormitório está no caminho do meu, de qualquer forma." sugeriu Kai e, se não fosse pela situação na qual Byun Burrohyun o colocara, Kyungsoo provavelmente estaria surtando por dentro. No entanto, ele teve que segurar os insultos que estavam prestes a sair de sua boca e tentou sorrir.   
  
"Eu não posso ir para o dormitório."  
  
"Por que não?" O capitão parecia intrigado e Kyungsoo esforçou-se para ignorar o jeito fofo que as sobrancelhas franziram em confusão. Em vez disso, soltou uma risada trêmula.  
  
"Baekhyun e Chanyeol estão-"  
  
"Não diga mais nada." Kai interrompeu-o com uma alegre risada e um movimento da cabeça. Kyungsoo apenas sorriu fracamente de novo, antes de olhar em volta.  
  
"Está tudo bem, é legal ficar aqui fora, vou encontrar algo para fazer.  
Ou vou simplesmente voltar para a biblioteca e conseguir algo para ler ou..."  
  
"Não seja bobo." Kai interrompeu-o novamente e desta vez Kyungsoo olhou para cima para ver a expressão genuinamente amigável de seu capitão. Kai estava olhando para ele sem sombra de dúvida, enquanto sorria de novo. "Eu te ofereceria para vir comigo para o meu quarto, mas ..."  
  
"Isso soou errado", disse Kyungsoo antes mesmo que ele pudesse processar as palavras do outro. E ele só percebeu o que ele disse quando olhou para cima com os olhos arregalados e viu Kai com a boca ligeiramente aberta. "Não, quero dizer, eu... Eu adoraria ir com você para o seu quarto, mas você– eu quero dizer, não, eu não iria para... Soa bom, mas... Eu quero dizer... _Ai meu Deus._ "  
  
Houve um forte desejo de se esbofetear, para provavelmente esconder o rosto e não olhar para cima antes de ter certeza de que Kai tinha ido embora. No entanto, o mais alto ainda estava olhando para ele com um olhar penetrante e havia um traço de um sorriso em seus lábios.  
  
"Eu estava tentando dizer que Lay provavelmente estaria dormindo, mas... É." Kai fixou a alça de sua bolsa. "Bem, já que você não tem nada para fazer, você quer ir tomar uma cerveja ou algo assim? Matar o tempo?"  
  
"Você não precisa." Kyungsoo mal murmurou, sentindo seu rosto ficar cada vez mais quente a cada segundo que passava. Ele ainda não podia processar o que tinha acontecido – como diabos ele tinha sido tão estúpido para falar esta merda.   
  
"Você passou quatro horas ensinando matemática ao coitado aqui. Eu te devo pelo menos isso." Kai sorriu e de alguma forma acalmou Kyungsoo. Provavelmente já estava acostumado com loucos, era comum nesse lugar. O ruim era que ele pensava que Kyungsoo era agora um deles... O mais velho só queria bater a cabeça em alguma árvore. "Venha, vamos."  
  
E assim eles foram, movendo-se silenciosamente pelos vales do campus, falando sobre coisas aleatórias, principalmente sobre futebol e sobre o treino. Sobre o próximo jogo, sobre as qualificações, sobre a liga.  
  
Eles deveriam beber cerveja, como Kai havia sugerido antes, mas quando eles saíram pela a rua e passaram por uma sorveteria, o mais novo apontou com ansiedade e Kyungsoo estava mais do que feliz em concordar. Ele não gostava muito de cerveja de qualquer maneira.   
  
"Um de chocolate e hortelã", Kai sorriu para a mulher atrás do balcão e depois se virou para Kyungsoo. "Para você? Eu pago."  
  
"Espere, você não-"  
  
"Tampinha, _por favor._ " Kai olhou para ele até que Kyungsoo começou a se sentir desconfortável e virou-se para a atendente.  
  
"Hm... Algodão doce", Kyungsoo respondeu hesitante, notando a elevação dos lábios de Kai. "Ei, você não tem que pagar, eu posso-"  
  
"Algodão doce? Eu pensei que você iria querer algo mais adulto."  
  
"Por que eu deveria? O de algodão doce é delicioso." Kyungsoo respondeu e Kai apenas sorriu para ele.  
  
"Você é fofo."  
  
Se fosse alguém o chamando de fofo, Kyungsoo provavelmente teria saltado para rasgar sua garganta ou algo assim. Mas essas palavras doces estavam saindo da boca de Kim Kai e em vez de raiva, havia algo mais rastejando no peito de Kyungsoo, erguendo-se até suas bochechas. Ele se odiava por corar pela segunda vez em menos de dez minutos. Tudo por causa do cara mais alto que estava na frente dele.  
  
Aquele cara mais alto que provavelmente o via como um amigo do time, como o jogador de futebol que era surpreendentemente forte para seu pequeno corpo. Só um amigo.  
  
E Kyungsoo teve que se lembrar constantemente de que Kai só estava com ele por causa de Byun Baekhyun. E mais uma vez, Kyungsoo não sabia se devia mata-lo ou agradecer-lhe mais tarde. Ele estava apenas confuso.  
  
Eles andaram mais, comendo lentamente de seus sorvetes, conversando mais uma vez sobre a faculdade e a equipe, perguntando-se que tipo de jogadores as outras universidades tinham. E em algum momento, Kai mudou para o modo 'capitão do time' e começou a falar positivamente, que depois de tanto treinamento, certamente iriam ganhar. Que ele confiava no seu time. Kyungsoo só conseguia sorrir.   
  
Antes que ele soubesse, tinham alcançado os dormitórios com seu ritmo lento. Na escada do prédio E haviam duas figuras basicamente coladas uma à outra e Kyungsoo nem precisava de seus óculos para saber que aqueles eram seu companheiro de quarto irritante e seu amante.   
  
"Ora, ora, olhe para isso." murmurou Kai. "Quem diria que eles não estavam fodendo até agora."  
  
"Eca." Kyungsoo esfregou o nariz e começou a andar para a frente, Kai ao seu lado.  
  
"Você acha que eles fizeram na sua cama?"  
  
" _O QUÊ?!_ "   
  
"Eu só estou me perguntando..." Kai olhou para baixo e sorriu ao ver a expressão angustiada que adornou o rosto de Kyungsoo. Se ele descobrisse que Baekhyun ousara fazer algo assim, provavelmente o mataria. Sem hesitação. "EI _FUCKBOYS_! Tiveram uma boa noite?"  
  
"Oh, mais do que agradável," Chanyeol sorriu assim que eles focaram seus olhares neles. "O que você está fazendo aqui, cap?"  
  
"Bem, por causa de você dois Kyungsoo não pôde voltar, então... É..."  
  
Kyungsoo podia jurar que os olhos de Baekhyun faiscavam para ele, um sorriso nos lábios. E um sorriso nos lábios de Baekhyun não significava nada de bom. Kyungsoo congelou em seu lugar, porque quando o outro abriu a boca, ele sabia que nada de bom sairia. E ele estava certo.  
  
"Eu me sinto mal agora. Você quer que eu deixe o quarto vazio para vocês dois?"  
  
"Acho que eu e o tampinha não estamos prontos para visitas de quarto ainda." disse Kai com um tom calmo, empurrando ligeiramente o ombro de Kyungsoo com o dele – era suposto para ser uma piada, mas o rosto de Kyungsoo estava queimando porque o capitão do time estava brincando com ele pelo que ele havia dito antes, dois pares de olhos confusos olhando para eles, ardendo de curiosidade. Julgando pelo olhar de Baekhyun, o último não o deixaria em paz até que ele lhe falasse mais tarde no quarto. "De qualquer forma, vai ser engraçado ver você tentar jogar amanhã, Baek..."  
  
Os lábios de Kyungsoo se curvaram em um sorriso sádico ao comentário de Kai e a sombra rosa-clara que enfeitava as bochechas de Baekhyun. Chanyeol apenas riu alto, alegremente.  
  
"Eu acho que você deveria se importar com seu próprios problemas, seu idiota." Baekhyun estalou depois de um tempo e Kyungsoo apenas balançou a cabeça, avançando.   
  
"Está ficando tarde." Ele anunciou e Chanyeol tomou isso como um sinal para se inclinar e capturar os lábios de Baekhyun mais uma vez. E enquanto eles estavam envolvidos na sua separação, Kyungsoo virou-se para Kai. "Obrigado, por... Hm... Ficar comigo e pelo sorvete..."  
  
"Está tudo bem, foi legal," o mais novo encolheu os ombros com um sorriso suave. "E obrigado por me ajudar."  
  
Kyungsoo sorriu uma última vez antes que Chanyeol agarrasse o ombro de Kai.  
  
"Vamos juntos, cara?"  
  
"Sim," o capitão da equipe assentiu, lançando um último olhar para Kyungsoo e Baekhyun, acenando para eles, como se dizendo 'adeus'. "Vamos."  
  
Assim, os dois partiram não tão silenciosamente, com a voz crescente de Chanyeol e seus braços gigantes voando animadamente enquanto falava. Kai ao lado dele estava apenas andando e provavelmente ouvindo e Kyungsoo não podia acreditar o quão bem ele parecia mesmo por trás, quão esbelto seu corpo era, quão perfeito tudo sobre ele era.   
  
Ele estava caindo demais, e depois daquela noite, era ainda mais assustador. Especialmente quando Baekhyun se inclinou com seu sorriso provocante.  
  
"Se você acha que eu não ouvi essa merda sobre sorvete, você está errado. É melhor explicar tudo ou eu juro por Deus, Soo..."  
  
"Cale-se." Kyungsoo finalmente se virou e tentou esconder seu sorriso do rosto de seu companheiro de quarto.   
  
"É melhor você me contar tudo, ou eu vou descobrir interrogando Kai, eu juro!"  
  
"Em vez de ser um bastardo intrometido, me diz outra coisa..." Kyungsoo virou-se pouco antes de chegar à porta, um olhar intimidante em seus olhos. "Você e Chanyeol não chegaram perto da minha cama, não é?  
  
Ele viu a expressão de Baekhyun mudando lentamente do sorriso provocante para um sorriso mais largo e sua mandíbula caiu em completo e total choque.  
  
" _Ai meu Deus..._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segurem esses bebês saindo juntinhos pra tomar sorvete <3 iti <3
> 
> Comentários, kudos e inscrições são apreciados <3 
> 
> Com amor, Eddi @wtfuckaisoo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Também disponível em [Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/Cn79q6QRvO)  
> 

Kyungsoo estava começando a se acostumar a ver Kai inclinando-se em cima de uma pilha de livros com as sobrancelhas franzidas e uma expressão confusa. Ele estava se acostumando a vê-lo se esforçar e sorrir animado quando acertava uma questão. Ele estava se acostumando com a personalidade alegre que o mais novo tinha.  
  
Entretanto, assim que eles pisavam no campo outra parte de Kai tomava conta e Kyungsoo não conseguia decidir de qual ele mais gostava – a criança fofa que não parava de sorrir ou o rígido capitão do time. Talvez, no final, ele tenha se apaixonado pelos dois. Afinal de contas, as pessoas têm que procurar por equilíbrio.  
  
E falando em equilíbrio, era um pouco mais fácil agora para Kyungsoo conciliar seus estudos com ensinar Kai e com todos os treinos. Ele até mesmo se encontrava pensando sobre a vida em um certo ponto do dia, quando ele não tinha mais nada para fazer.  
  
"Ei, Soo!" Ele escutou alguém o chamar na barulhenta cafeteria e se virou para ver um Chen balançando suas mãos freneticamente. Alguns dos garotos estavam sentados ao lado dele. "Vem sentar aqui!"  
  
Kyungsoo não tinha no que pensar, ele apenas se levantou e foi em direção a eles, reconhecendo o sorriso amigável de Lay, o balançar de cabeça de Xiumin e o pequeno aceno de Tao.  
  
"Aonde você estava indo? A cafeteria está cheia..." Chen fez cara feia e Kyungsoo encolheu os ombros quando ele se sentou ao seu lado.  
  
"Eu ia procurar outro lugar para sentar."  
  
"Ridículo. Sente com a gente de agora em diante." Kyungsoo só podia sorrir com a oferta, antes de Chen se inclinar para falar novamente, com certo entusiasmo.  
  
"Eu estava acabando de contar para eles sobre um evento para arrecadar fundos, seria incrível se nós fizéssemos. Nós poderíamos comprar equipamentos novos para o time."  
  
"Como o quê?" Xiumin respondeu e, a julgar pelo seu tom, ele não achava a ideia tão incrível. "Nós já temos uniformes e isso é basicamente tudo que precisamos."  
  
"Nosso equipamento é uma merda," Chen balançou sua cabeça com uma careta, virando-se para Kyungsoo. "O Lay disse que topa. Tao acha que nós precisamos de um design melhor para os uniformes, então vamos considerar um 'sim' também. Me diga que você concorda! Se metade do time estiver comigo eu provavelmente consigo fazer acontecer."  
  
"Fazer o quê acontecer?"  
  
Kyungsoo olhou para cima junto com o resto dos garotos bem a tempo de ver Suho e Kris chegando com bandejas nas mãos. Assim que viu o assistente do técnico, o rosto inteiro de Chen se transformou em um sorriso maquiavélico.  
  
"Ah, Suho! Exatamente quem eu queria ver!"  
  


*******

Kai levantou uma sobrancelha assim que Suho apareceu no vestiário com Jongdae ao seu lado e disse que tinha um anúncio a fazer. Era meio estranho já que metade do time ainda estava seminu, mas Suho não parecia incomodado com isso. Em vez disso, ele bateu na porta de um dos armários com sua pasta, o barulho chamando a atenção dos jogadores.  
  
"Ouçam, pessoal!" Ele começou e Kai franziu o rosto. O que era aquilo? As únicas vezes que Suho fazia 'reuniões' assim era para anunciar novas táticas de plano de jogo ou avisá-los para não se atrasarem para partidas ou coisas assim.  
  
E pelo que Kai sabia, não poderia ser um novo plano de jogo. Eles estavam apenas a alguns dias da primeira partida da liga e se o treinador e Suho fossem mudar o plano agora, Kai estrangularia os dois pessoalmente e assumiria a liderança.  
  
"Então, Chen teve a ideia de fazermos um evento para arrecadar fundos." Suho anunciou e Kai poderia jurar que Xiumin resmungou atrás dele. De qualquer forma, ele não prestou atenção nisso, já que estava bem mais ocupado pensando por que exatamente eles precisavam de um evento para arrecadar fundos. Suho respondeu sua dúvida quase imediatamente.  
  
"Há reclamações sobre a qualidade dos uniformes do time e talvez com esse evento nós poderíamos juntar dinheiro para comprar novos."  
  
Kai soltou o ar em suas bochechas enquanto os garotos ao seu lado começaram a discutir a ideia.  
  
"Mas não tem nada de errado com os uniformes..." Baekhyun se pronunciou durante a confusão e só fez com que Chen resmungasse para sua direção.  
  
"Escutem, vocês são os atacantes e não ficam na linha de defesa, então calem a boca um pouco, pode ser?" Chen deu um passo à frente e cruzou os braços. "Por favor, gente, sério? Os protetores de ombro estão uma merda, a maioria das tiras de queixo estão rasgadas. E nem vamos falar dos estúpidosprotetores de coxa, acho que ainda tenho um machucado de quando Luhan me chutou."  
  
Kai suspirou depois dos exemplos de Chen, porque tecnicamente ele não estava errado. Talvez a maioria dos caras pensassem o mesmo, porque eles começaram a murmurar e concordar ao seu redor.  
  
"O que vocês acham? Kai?"  
  
"Olha, você está certo, mas não podemos fazer isso. A faculdade não pode só nos dar o dinheiro?"  
  
"Você está sonhando?" Suho levantou uma sobrancelha. "É claro que eles não vão nos dar o dinheiro. Eu mal consegui permissão para organizar esse evento."  
  
Kai se mexeu, numa batalha de olhares com Chen e Suho. Ele não tinha certeza se podia concordar com eles ou não. E, obviamente, com mais da metade do time, porque, de repente, ele também começou a ouvir reclamações sobre as chuteiras e camisas vindo de trás.  
  
"Nós não temos tempo para eventos. Deveríamos estar treinando." Kai franziu o rosto e balançou as mãos. "As líderes de torcida não podem fazer isso?"  
  
"Que baixo nível. Nós não podemos fazer elas trabalharem e depois pegar o dinheiro para a gente." Lay quase resmungou e Kai deu uma olhada para seu colega de quarto. Ele estava certo, é claro. Então ele se virou um pouco e olhou para os rostos de seus jogadores, vendo animação e consentimento na maioria. Apenas Xiumin parecia incomodado com o assunto de alguma forma. Até mesmo Kyungsoo estava sorrindo levemente e quando seus olhos se encontraram por um momento e o menor concordou, Kai suspirou.  
  
"Tudo bem!" ele suspirou. "Que evento é esse que você está falando? Porque eu juro, Jongdae, se for alguma merda sua, eu não vou participar! Vamos vender bolos? Ou é uma barraca do beijo?"  
  
"Melhor ainda!" O menor sorriu novamente e Kai começou a se sentir desconfortável ao ver aquele riso. "Lava a jato!"  
  
O vestiário ficou em silêncio por um segundo e houve um barulho alto quando Xiumin pulou do banco e encarou todos os seus colegas de time com um risinho, talvez até mesmo um sorriso ameaçador.  
  
"Eu disse para vocês me ouvirem, seus idiotas, eu disse, caralho!"  
  
A única coisa que Kai pôde fazer quando um alvoroço de reclamações começou foi resmungar.  
  
*******

Kyungsoo franziu o rosto. Se ele soubesse que Chen tinha pensado em um lava a jato para o evento de arrecadação de fundos ele teria ficado do lado de Xiumin. Entretanto, mesmo depois das reclamações, Chen e Suho conseguiram de alguma forma convencer todos de que era uma boa ideia.  
  
E Kyungsoo foi para o local muito desconfiado, vendo os garotos colocarem cartazes e barracas. Lava a jatos não funcionavam assim – nenhum deles planejava ir com shorts curtos e o mais importante, nenhum deles tinham peitos. E sem eles, Kyungsoo duvidava que eles conseguiriam algum cliente.  
  
E, bem, ele estava errado.  
  
Ele mal podia acreditar em quantas pessoas vieram – eram tantas que ele já estava cansado de esfregar e limpar carros. E o que o surpreendeu foi o fato de a maioria serem estudantes da faculdade.  
  
Agora, Kyungsoo não acreditava nem um pouco que eles estavam lá pela limpeza – ele sabia como as coisas funcionavam no mundo real e estava ciente de que o time de futebol americano era popular. Popular no nível 'eu vou dar meu dinheiro para eles para nada, só para ver eles de perto do meu carro'.  
  
"Cara, eu juro que estou vendo esse carro pela sexta vez!" A voz do Chen ressoou em descrença em algum momento do dia quente, apontando com o queixo para o carro que Kai estava de frente agora. Kyungsoo seguiu seu olhar preguiçosamente e viu uma expressão irritada no rosto do capitão do time quando o outro levou a mangueira em direção ao carro vermelho impecável.  
  
E então, a teoria de Kyungsoo foi provada – as pessoas não estavam vindo porque queriam ter seus carros lavados. Estavam vindo para ver os jogadores do time se debruçando sobre seus carros em roupas molhadas.  
  
"Pare de fazer cara feia," Luhan quase sibilou entre um sorriso em sua direção algum tempo depois naquele dia. "Nós estamos tentando ganhar dinheiro aqui, não espancar as pessoas!"  
  
Kyungsoo estava prestes a dizer algo grosseiro, mas Luhan apontou em direção a um carro que acabara de chegar e o mais novo só conseguiu o olhar com um ar sombrio, antes de se virar. Ele tinha certeza de que o carro preto brilhante não precisava de limpeza, mas ele fazia parte da equipe. E, como tal, tinha que ajudar de alguma forma. Ele arregaçou as mangas da camisa por causa do calor, forçou um sorriso e se dirigiu para a janela do motorista.  
  
O carro estava cheio de garotas, provavelmente da idade deles, e assim que as abordou, ele pôde ouvir umas risadinhas e vê-las rindo para ele. Isso o fez se sentir desconfortável, mas ele continuou apesar disso.  
  
"Boa tarde, meninas." Ele cumprimentou e a loira na frente sorriu. "Posso ajudá-las?"  
  
"Claro, gatinho," ela respondeu. "Quero com sabão extra."  
  
Kyungsoo se esforçou para não fazer careta com as palavras ditas pela menina – como se ele fosse fazer isso, de qualquer forma. Ele estava prestes a se afastar do carro para pegar as esponjas, quando a garota tocou seu braço e se aproximou levemente dele.  
  
"E nós pagaremos dobrado se você tirar a camisa."  
  
Nessa hora Kyungsoo provavelmente teria dado um fora (se ele pensasse em algum), mas ele nem teve a chance porque alguém quebrou o contato entre os braços dos dois simplesmente se enfiando lá, indo em direção ao balde com as esponjas.  
  
Kyungsoo olhou para Kai, que se apoiou no carro casualmente e olhou para a garota.  
  
"Isso é um lava a jato, não um clube de strip." Kai disse com uma voz um tanto calma. "Mas se você insistir, eu posso te dar as coordenadas."  
  
O grupo de garotas pareceu um pouco frustrado, mas em vez de falar, elas só levantaram o vidro quando Kai ergueu o queixo, virando para Kyungsoo com um sorriso divertido, enquanto ele continuou a jogar água no para-brisa.  
  
"Popular com as garotas, estou vendo..."  
  
"Foi a primeira vez, na verdade." Kyungsoo franziu a testa, enquanto foi ajudar Kai nas janelas com sua esponja. "Mas olhe para você, fazendo as pessoas voltarem depois de já terem seus carros lavados."  
  
"É porque eu sou atraente."  
  
"Não, é porque cada curva do seu corpo pode ser vista por essa camisa branca que você está usando." Kyungsoo apontou e conseguiu apenas outro sorriso entretido.  
  
"Está tão ruim assim?"  
  
Kyungsoo cometeu e erro de deixar seus olhos passarem pela parte superior do corpo de Kim Kai – era como se ele não estivesse usando uma camisa, o tecido branco fino estava grudado ao seu peitoral malhado, revelando as curvas dos seus músculos. E ele percebeu que o outro estava olhando quando Kai encostou no carro para alcançar melhor a parte do meio da janela. Ele tossiu.  
  
"Bem... A visão definitivamente não é... Desagradável. Então, é. É por isso que estão voltando."  
  
"Não é desagradável?" Kai sorriu e nesse momento Kyungsoo tinha certeza que ele estava brincando consigo. "Então você quer dizer que é agradável?"  
  
"Eu não disse isso."  
  
"Então você quis dizer que eu sou sexy?"  
  
"Você pode parar?"  
  
Em vez de uma resposta, ele recebeu uma risada quieta. Kyungsoo tinha certeza que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas a esse ponto, então ele correu para se esconder na parte de trás do carro, colocando toda a sua raiva em esfregar o veículo. Ele não olhou para Kai até acabar com o sabão. Foi nessa hora que ele foi para o lado e olhou para cima apenas para ver o mais novo olhando para ele.  
  
"Está pronto?" Ele perguntou e Kyungsoo concordou, notando o jeito que o capitão pegou a mangueira e a apontou para o carro. Ele saiu de perto e viu o sabão caindo no chão, deixando apenas uma superfície preta brilhante.  
  
Kyungsoo suspirou – pelo menos se a arquitetura não funcionasse ele poderia entrar no ramo de lava a jatos. Ele obviamente era bom nisso.  
  
"Ei, Kyungsoo..." Kai chamou e o menor virou em sua direção imediatamente.  
  
"Por que você está usando uma blusa preta num dia tão quente?"  
  
"Preto é legal," o menor deu de ombros e viu um bico falso aparecer nos lábios de Kai.  
  
"Definitivamente não é legal para isso..." Kyungsoo estava prestes a perguntar para o que, mas ao ver Kai levantar as mãos com a mangueira, ele congelou, olhando sério para o mais novo.  
  
" _Não se atreva..._ "  
  
Kai não parecia ouvir, porque ele já estava sorrindo como uma criancinha e Kyungsoo estava pensando em correr. Contudo, apenas uns segundos depois ele sentiu um forte jato d'água bater em seu peito e a única coisa que ele pôde fazer foi levantar os braços e esconder seu rosto dos jatos.  
  
Ele não quis soltar um grito surpreso depois de descobrir o que aconteceria, mas a água parecia mais gelada no seu torso do que parecia nas suas mãos. Também era estranho, porque estava fazendo cócegas.  
  
E a pior parte – ele não podia escapar porque, para onde quer que ele fosse, Kai estava o seguindo com a água, rindo como um maníaco.  
  
"Ai!" Ele gritou enquanto ria e tossia. "Está frio!"  
  
"Não, é refrescante!"  
  
"Refrescante minha bunda," Kyungsoo quase berrou, enquanto ele se inclinava para frente para pegar o balde com água e sabão. "Eu vou te mostrar o que é refrescante, seu merda."  
  
"Não faça isso!" Kai avisou, ainda jogando água em Kyungsoo, mas recuando com cuidado. E o menor não estava nem aí.  
  
Se tinha alguma coisa que Kyungsoo era grato pelos treinos de futebol, era por deixá-lo mais forte fisicamente – não foi difícil levantar o balde pesado para jogar na direção de Kai, para rir quando ele ouviu um grito agitado do mais novo, e facilmente virar o balde, para que o que estava dentro caísse diretamente no capitão do time.  
  
Nos poucos segundos que Kai estava usando para proteger os olhos da água com sabão que estava voando em sua direção, ele abaixou suas mãos e Kyungsoo aproveitou a chance para pegar a mangueira da sua mão e virar em sua direção, o jato agora indo contra as costas de Kai.  
  
"Para com isso!"  
  
"Não vale desistir!" Kyungsoo sorriu, passando uma mão pelo seu cabelo molhado, vendo o garoto mais novo rindo na sua frente, curvado, tentando escapar da água.  
  
"Ok, ok! Eu desisto! Agora pare!"  
  
"Só se você pedir com jeitinho!"  
  
"Kyungsoo, _por favor!_ "  
  
O mais novo parou com a água, sorrindo animadamente enquanto via como Kai se levantou e colocou o cabelo para trás, a água escorrendo por suas mãos, roupas e cabelo. Mas em seu rosto não havia traços de ressentimentos – apenas um sorriso animado.  
  
"Eu perdi no meu próprio jogo." Ele murmurou enquanto se aproximava de Kyungsoo. "Agora eu sei que não devo mexer com você."  
  
"É melhor mesmo, ou eu vou jogar a bola na sua cabeça na próxima vez que treinarmos."  
  
"Seja profissional, por favor," Kai riu, apontando com o queixo para Kyungsoo. "A camisa que você está usando não é boa mesmo. Como vamos conseguir mais clientes se você não mostrar nada?"  
  
"Você está mostrando o suficiente por nós dois." Kyungsoo disse, dessa vez sem olhar para a camisa do outro, porque ele tinha certeza que não aguentaria. Já era suficiente o cabelo de Kai estar molhado, gotas de água caindo das pontas. E isso surtia um forte impacto no mais velho.  
  
"Ei! Vocês dois!" Ambos viraram e só então Kyungsoo percebeu que eles atraíram bastante atenção. Não apenas os membros do time, mas as pessoas nos carros também estavam olhando. Uns estavam rindo, outros pareciam confusos e um terceiro grupo (Baekhyun) estava fazendo um 'joinha' com a mão e sorrindo largo. E de repente Kyungsoo só queria que a Terra se abrisse e o engolisse. Contudo, o inferno continuou – Chanyeol abriu sua boca novamente. "Vocês já acabaram de reencenar ' _Flashdance_ '? Ou deveríamos abrir espaço pra vocês?"  
  
Kyungsoo podia sentir seu rosto esquentando, porque cada palavra estava escorrendo com sarcasmo. Ele nem queria pensar em como eles pareciam naquele momento – dois jovens em roupas molhadas em cima de uma poça.  
  
A reação de Kai foi diferente. Ele riu alto, batendo sua mão no ombro de Kyungsoo.  
  
"Você pode se juntar a nós mais tarde, Yeol."  
  
"Eu também!" Baekhyun disse alto e Kyungsoo lhe deu uma olhada. "O que foi?! Parecia divertido!"  
  
"Então você quer ficar molhado?" Kyungsoo fez cara feia, porque a última coisa que ele queria ouvir eram as palavras de Chanyeol, cheias de duplo sentido, que faziam o menor sentir vergonha alheia. Em vez disso, ele passou suas mãos pelo seu cabelo de novo, tentando se livrar da água.  
  
"Então... Você sabe dançar?" Kai, ao seu lado, perguntou e Kyungsoo quase se engasgou com o ar que estava respirando. "O quê? Ele disse ' _Flashdance_ '! Eu não pude deixar de pensar nisso, sabe, dançar!"  
  
"Ah... Hm... Eu não sei dançar. E você?"  
  
Ele olhou para cima no momento certo para ver um sorriso torto nos lábios do capitão e uma encolhida de seus largos ombros.  
  
"Um pouco... Vem, vamos! Temos carros para lavar!"  
  


********

O dia depois do lava a jato foi ainda mais feliz, especialmente quando Suho anunciou que eles conseguiram dinheiro suficiente para todo equipamento que precisavam. E agora era a vez de Tao ficar caçando o assistente e o perturbar com os uniformes que tinha pensado, em relação ao estilo.  
  
Já Kai estava ocupado com outra coisa. Eles haviam terminado o treino e ele e Kyungsoo se encontrariam mais tarde para estudar na biblioteca novamente, mas Kai tinha outra coisa para fazer.  
  
"Ei! Ei, Soo!" Kai o chamou quando os garotos saíram do estádio e do campus. O mais baixo parou e sorriu para ele.  
  
Kai realmente gostava de ver aquele sorriso – era meio raro, já que na maioria do tempo Kyungsoo o guardava para si mesmo. Mas esses últimos dois dias tinham sido miraculosos. Ele conseguiu ver uma expressão animada naquele rosto e estava adorando.  
  
"Ei, sobre hoje à noite... Eu provavelmente não vou conseguir chegar a tempo, então eu te mando uma mensagem se eu for me atrasar. Não quero que você fique esperando sozinho nem nada..."  
  
"Claro, mas..." Kyungsoo parecia confuso. "Você não tem meu número. Ou tem?"  
  
"Que merda! É verdade!" Kai pegou seu telefone e a expressão de Kyungsoo era difícil de entender quando ele colocou o aparelho em suas mãos pequenas. Kai esperou pacientemente que Kyungsoo colocasse seu número, o que levou um certo tempo, antes de pegar o telefone, escrever 'Tampinha' e salvar o novo contato. "Bem, agora eu tenho, certo?"  
  
"É-é..."  
  
Kai assentiu, colocando o telefone de volta no bolso quando notou que Taemin vinha pelo corredor principal. Ele levantou a mão e acenou no ar, um sorriso aparecendo no rosto do seu melhor amigo.  
  
Kyungsoo virou-se levemente na sua frente mas não disse nada, então quando Taemin correu para eles e chegou fazendo cosquinhas em Jongin, o _quarterback_ o empurrou de forma descontraída.  
  
"Que legal," Taemin fingiu fazer cara feia enquanto se virava para a direção de Kyungsoo. "O novo cara do time, né? Eu ouvi duas garotas falando sobre você hoje..."  
  
"Ah, ouviu?" Kyungsoo murmurou, olhando para cima. Taemin acenou com a cabeça com entusiasmo, antes de dar um puxão na camisa de Kai.  
  
"Enfim, vamos, Jongin! Vamos nos atrasar para o filme!"  
  
E não havia praticamente nada que o mais novo pudesse fazer a não ser sorrir para Kyungsoo.  
  
"Te mando uma mensagem mais tarde! Tchau, Soo..."  
  
"É... Tchau..."  
  
E então, Taemin o virou e o cutucou no ombro de brincadeira, a cabeça levemente virada olhando para trás.  
  
"Ele está nos encarando." Ele sussurrou e quase riu, o rendendo uma cotovelada nas costelas. No entanto, como o 'melhor amigo' que era, ele aproveitou essa chance para passar sua mão pelo ombro de Jongin, ainda dando uma olhada para o outro. "Ele com certeza está planejando me matar. Acho que ele gosta de você."  
  
Kai empurrou seu melhor amigo e lhe deu uma olhada, escondendo com dificuldade o sorrisinho nos seus lábios. Taemin estava rindo para ele como quem sabia de algo.  
  
"Não me olhe assim!" Kai reclamou, puxando sua bolsa. "Enfim, eles estão nos esperando no cinema, né?"  
  
"Sim, eu já liguei para o Ravi e Key. Todos eles estarão lá."  
  
"E o Minho?"  
  
Kai viu o sorriso de Taemin diminuir, ficar mais suave.  
  
"Sim. Minho também."  
  
E nessa hora, foi ele quem sorriu largo e começou a implicar primeiro. Como se ele fosse deixar Taemin sair livre depois de anos de tormento. Como se ele fosse deixar esses dois sentarem um do lado do outro no cinema sem fazer comentários, sem perturbar seu melhor amigo com olhares suspeitos e gestos.  
  
Mas, no fim, o mais importante aconteceu depois dessa noite com seus amigos, quando ele pegou seu telefone e foi até seu mais novo contato.

 

**Para: Tampinha** _  
_

_ei, eu acabei agora... quando podemos nos encontrar?_

**De: Tampinha**

_já tá muito tarde, a biblioteca vai fechar em 10 minutos_ _  
_

 

Jongin mordeu seu lábio inferior, pensando no que fazer. Uma olhada rápida no seu relógio e ele suspirou. Ele poderia simplesmente falar com Kyungsoo para se encontrarem outro dia. Isso, se nesse meio tempo, outra mensagem não tivesse chegado. 

 

**De: Tampinha**   
_mas o Baek saiu com o Yeol, então você pode vir pro nosso quarto_

**De: Tampinha**   
_quer dizer, se estiver tudo bem pra você_

 

Jongin deu uma risada e escondeu a tela dos olhos curiosos de Taemin, com os dedos coçando para escrever algo atrevido sobre a conversa que tiveram uns dias atrás. Entretanto, Kyungsoo estava o ajudando, e ele meio que gostava da sua boca em forma de coração e a água descendo por sua camisa e pingando no seu cabelo, sua calça jeans apertada mostrando suas coxas e-TÁ BOM, CHEGA. Kai precisou sacudir a cabeça antes de levantar o telefone.

**Para: Tampinha**   
_Tudo bem. Chego aí em vinte minutos_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongin com camisa branca toda molhada... Check.  
> KaiSoo softs e amiguinhos... Check.  
> Encontros no quarto... Loading.
> 
> Comentários, kudos e inscrições são apreciados <3
> 
> Com amor, Eddi @wtfuckaisoo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Também disponível em [Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/Cn79q6QRvO)  
> 

"Então você simplesmente adiciona isso à equação, usa a fórmula e pronto." Kyungsoo tocou o caderno e se virou para Kai, que ainda estava rabiscando os números sobre o papel.

Havia algo de emocionante no fato de que haviam apenas os dois no quarto pequeno, mas julgando pela expressão do capitão, sua única proposta para a noite era aprender como aplicar a fórmula de Herão. O olhar de Kyungsoo caiu sobre a mão de Kai e a forma como seus dedos brincavam com a caneta, enquanto ele mordia o lábio, sobrancelhas franzidas em frustração.

"Talvez nós devêssemos fazer uma pausa?" Kyungsoo sugeriu com um sorriso pequeno e Kai subiu o olhar para ele, movendo a cabeça levemente.

"Não, não. Está tudo bem, eu consigo."

"Olha. Você escreveu que dois mais sete é igual a dez. Isso é bem genial." Kyungsoo riu. "Vamos apenas fazer uma pausa. Você fez mais do que o suficiente essa noite."

E parecia que Kai estava esperando para ouvir isso, porque ele jogou a caneta para longe e inclinou a cabeça para trás, emitindo um gemido.

"Se algum dia eu conhecesse a pessoa que inventou a matemática eu provavelmente a socaria."

"Esses seriam os egípcios." Kyungsoo assentiu pensativo, antes de se levantar e se aproximar do pequeno refrigerador que Baekhyun mantinha próximo da cama.

"Você quer algo para beber? Ele tem água tônica, cerveja e... Eu acho que isso é suco de laranja, mas está aqui há mais de dois meses então eu não tenho certeza."

"Não vamos arriscar," Kai sorriu. "Uma cerveja."

Kai alcançou a lata sem esforço e Kyungsoo pensou por um segundo sobre a forma como arremessava a bola para ele no campo e sobre os movimentos precisos do _quarterback._  Kai era de certa forma gracioso em tudo que fazia, e Kyungsoo não conseguia entender – especialmente quando o último estava no campo gritando comandos e confrontando pessoas.

"Então, o que houve com os novos uniformes?" ele perguntou, pegando uma lata para si, sentando em sua própria cama.

"Bom, Suho e o treinador os compraram. Tao ficou fazendo birra porque não queria continuar com as cores antigas." Kai estremeceu, tomando um gole de sua bebida. "Eu juro, aquele garoto... Ele provavelmente vai tentar personalizá-los quando eles chegarem ou algo do tipo."

"Entendo..." Kyungsoo assentiu, sentindo o clima estranho no quarto enquanto estava sentado em sua própria cama, não olhando na direção de Kai, sorvendo da sua cerveja.

Eles estavam sozinhos no maldito lugar e Kyungsoo estava nervoso, principalmente por seus pensamentos inapropriados. Ele não deveria tê-lo convidado quando ele sabia que no final acabaria em um clima estranho.

Mas Kai já o conhecia, e Kyungsoo suspeitava que, aos olhos do outro, ele era apenas um perdedor ou algo do tipo, então era irrelevante nesse ponto. Seus dedos se fecharam com mais força em torno da lata.

"Então..." Kai disse, tentando quebrar o silêncio. "O que você geralmente faz quando está sozinho?"

Kyungsoo quase engasgou com a bebida com a pergunta. Porque não havia chance nenhuma de ele admitir para Kai que assistia animes. Nenhuma possibilidade dele se fazer parecer ainda mais estúpido, mesmo que ele realmente fosse.

"Hm... Nada demais, eu só... Escuto música, vejo filmes... Limpo o quarto, porque Baekhyun gosta de deixar suas coisas por todo lado. Tipo, qual o objetivo de fazer um diário se você vai jogá-lo na minha cama, sinceramente."

"Espere, o que?"

"Hm?" Kyungsoo subiu o olhar. "Filmes e música, é isso que-"

"Não, não," a sombra de um sorriso estava nos lábios de Kai. "Baekhyun tem um diário?"

"Sim." Kyungsoo rolou os olhos. "Ele teve um ataque a última vez que devolvi para ele."

"Kyungsoo, nós deveríamos ler!" Kai disse e havia um brilho em seus olhos, e Kyungsoo meio que amou esse brilho, então ele não pôde evitar sorrir de forma estranha.

"Se você quer descobrir sobre a vida sexual dele, sinta-se em casa. Também sobre as dificuldades diárias, mas principalmente sua vida sexual."

"Isso é incrível, você tem tantas informações comprometedoras, é irreal! Por que não usa contra ele?!"

"Porque ele tem tanta informação quanto sobre mim," Kyungsoo murmurou e antes que Kai pudesse questioná-lo, ele se levantou, um sorriso em seus lábios. "Você quer ver? Mas fica entre nós, certo?"

"É claro que sim!"

Kyungsoo sabia que era errado, mas _fazer o quê._   


Kim Kai era amigo de Baekhyun há anos, assim como ele. Eles se conheciam, e julgando pelas palavras de seu colega de quarto, eles eram próximos, assim como os dois. Então Kyungsoo não via realmente um problema em compartilhar o que ele já sabia. Além disso, não era como se Baekhyun tivesse pensamentos profundos de qualquer forma.

E Kyungsoo gostou do sorriso que adornou a expressão de Kai, então não havia problema. Certo?

Dois passos à frente e ele estava próximo da cama de Baekhyun, inclinando-se para poder levantar a borda e deslizar uma mão sob o colchão para alcançar o diário.

"Esse é o pior lugar para se esconder coisas." Kai balançou a cabeça, ajoelhando próximo do menor, que deu de ombros.

"Baekhyun é idiota. E ele confia em mim, o que é o primeiro erro."

"Então você o trairia?"

"Ele é o meu melhor amigo." Kyungsoo replicou cauteloso. "Ele vive para fazer da minha vida um inferno e eu vivo para me vingar. Então é justo."

"Bom argumento." Kai assentiu e tomou o diário das mãos de Kyungsoo.  
E talvez porque ele ainda tinha consciência, ou talvez porque ele não fosse uma pessoa assim tão má, Kyungsoo estremeceu um pouco assim que Kai abriu o pequeno livro e seus olhos começaram a se mover rapidamente pelas páginas.

"Ei... E se nós formos pegos?" ele questionou, sua voz sussurrada pela agitação em suas veias. Não seria a melhor das situações se seu colega de quarto decidisse voltar naquele momento.

"Essa é a parte divertida." O outro respondeu e Kyungsoo lançou-lhe um olhar.

"Isso é péssimo," Kyungsoo proferiu. "Eu prefiro continuar vivo, e Baekhyun consegue ser realmente vingativo de vez em quando, sabe. Eu vou ter que dormir com os olhos bem abertos."

"Não se preocupe, eu vou manter você a salvo." Kai não deu tanta importância e, provavelmente, para ele aquelas eram apenas algumas palavras, mas, ao ouvi-las, Kyungsoo prendeu a respiração e seus olhos provavelmente dobraram de tamanho. Graças a Deus Kai não estava olhando para ele, mas para o diário. Ele ao menos pode aproveitar do seu momento de choque em paz. Pensar que ele ouviria tais palavras sob quaisquer circunstâncias sempre fora um sonho, mas lá estava Kim Kai, arruinando seu perfeito e pequeno mundo com seus sorrisos fascinados e sua insolência parcial. E Kyungsoo simplesmente amou isso.

"Meu Deus, lá vamos nós, a parte do sexo." Kai meio gemeu, meio riu. "Eu vou pular isso... Esse garoto é tão chato, tudo o que ele fez no verão foi ir a encontros com o Chanyeol. Eu vou para os dias mais recentes."

Kyungsoo apenas deu de ombros e inclinou-se para frente, assim que Kai abriu o diário sobre a cama e seus olhos localizaram a data e o conteúdo - Baekhyun estava falando sobre os testes para a seleção. Parcialmente seus pensamentos, parcialmente algum tipo de observação. E parcialmente uma presunção por ter feito Kyungsoo participar. Kai provavelmente estava lendo a mesma coisa, porque ele logo se virou com um sorriso mais gentil do que o anterior.

"Eu deveria agradecê-lo por isso." o capitão disse. "Eu não sabia que você seria um _center_ tão bom, tampinha. Você fez o time completo novamente."

"Eu só faço a minha parte." Kyungsoo tratou de murmurar, ouvindo uma risada quase angelical do homem bronzeado, enquanto ele pulava algumas páginas.

E o coração de Kyungsoo parou.

Porque Kai estava na página do dia em que Baekhyun havia interrogado Kyungsoo após o primeiro treinamento deles. Aquela tarde em que Baekhyun fez um monte de suposições e todas estavam certas, mas Kyungsoo nunca admitiria isso. Contudo, isso não o impediria de escrevê-las em seu maldito diário.

E não havia possibilidade de Kyungsoo deixar que Kai descobrisse que ele estava caído de joelhos por ele pelas divagações de outra pessoa.

"Ei, Kai... Eu, hm... Eu acho que nós devemos continuar agora. Está ficando tarde e deveríamos terminar o capítulo ou-"

"Não, espera, esse é o dia em que você não pôde voltar pro dormitório," Kai riu. "O dia em que eles estavam transando como coelhos. Eu sei que é estranho, mas eu realmente quero-"

"Não, não, eu realmente acho que nós deveríamos deixar isso aí e continuar-"

 

Kai subiu o olhar para ele com sobrancelhas franzidas e Kyungsoo estava provavelmente pálido, porque as sobrancelhas arquearam ainda mais.

"Você está bem?"

"Eu, sim, claro... Eu estou muito bem, é só-" Kyungsoo não terminou porque os lábios de Kai repuxaram em um sorriso.

"Você está realmente com medo de que Baekhyun volte agora?"

"O quê?!..." Kyungsoo soltou um suspiro, então balançou a cabeça querendo espantar a confusão rapidamente. "Sim. Sim, na verdade eu estou."

"Eu não disse que protegeria você, tampinha? Além disso, se ele começar a te atormentar, você sempre pode usar isso contra ele." Kai cutucou o pequeno livro, antes de virar a cabeça, direcionando sua atenção de volta ao que estava escrito.

E Kyungsoo não sabia quem ele deveria agradecer – os céus, os deuses, provavelmente Satã, ou talvez apenas sua sorte, pelo que aconteceu em seguida. Eles ouviram vozes através da porta e, provavelmente por causa da discussão que tiveram naquele momento, não perceberam que aquelas vozes estavam realmente próximas.

E assim que a risada foi identificada como a de Baekhyun, ambos os garotos no quarto subiram o olhar um para o outro com olhos arregalados e Kai pronunciou um 'você é um oráculo ou algo do tipo' e Kyungsoo pode apenas soltar uma risada maníaca, assim que ele agarrou o diário das mãos de Kai.

Ele realmente odiava o fato de suas mãos estarem tremendo quando ele se virou na direção da cama e tentou levantar o colchão, bagunçando os lençóis. E ele já podia ouvir as vozes em frente ao quarto.

"Droga," ele sussurrou e avançou mais uma vez, mas uma mão interviu no caminho da sua e de repente Kai (que parecia ter empalidecido também) estava lutando com o colchão, quase debruçado sobre Kyungsoo, cujas mãos ainda estavam segurando o diário.

Kyungsoo estremeceu quando ouviu a porta se abrindo e as risadas de Baekhyun e Chanyeol. Ele estremeceu no momento em que Kai levantou o colchão e ele foi capaz de atirar o diário para baixo dele. O capitão do time soltou o colchão no qual estava se segurando.

  
Kyungsoo não soube o que aconteceu, se ele perdeu o equilíbrio. Mas assim que os outros dois adentraram o quarto, o colchão já estava abaixado e Kai havia caído sobre Kyungsoo, que estava entre o chão e o corpo do capitão do time.

Em qualquer outra situação, ele poderia estar extremamente animado e provavelmente até mesmo estimulado. Mas agora, quando a risada da dupla morreu pela visão e houveram ruídos surpresos no lugar, Kyungsoo teve a vontade de se enterrar em algum lugar. Possivelmente vivo. Mas ele também sentia um alívio imenso, então estava tudo bem. Além disso, aqueles eram Baekhyun e Chanyeol. Ele não se importava com o que eles diziam. Ao menos era o que ele pensava.

"Não é o que vocês estão pensando!" Kyungsoo soltou. "Nós só estávamos... Hm... Apenas..."

"Na verdade, é exatamente o que vocês pensam que é!" Kai assumiu, olhos piscando na direção de Kyungsoo em um olhar de 'o que é que você está fazendo, nós não podemos dizer a ele que na verdade nós estávamos lendo o seu diário', provando novamente suas habilidades de atuação. Contudo, ele esboçou um sorriso na direção de Baekhyun e Chanyeol, antes de se levantar e oferecer uma mão a um atônito Kyungsoo.

"Olhe para isso," Baekhyun finalmente falou, a provocação em sua voz assim que ele se apoiou contra Chanyeol. "Nosso Kyungsoo finalmente está crescendo."

" _Ai meu Deus..._ "

******

  
"Só admita de uma vez," Baekhyun jogou a mochila sobre o ombro assim que eles seguiram até o vestiário.

"Eu não tenho nada para admitir."

"Sim, você tem, seu filho da puta." Kyungsoo encarou o colega de quarto. "Vocês dois estavam totalmente se pegando!"

"Quem estava se pegando?"

Kyungsoo moveu a cabeça assim que eles entraram no vestiário e Chen sorriu irônico para os dois, enquanto vestia o uniforme de futebol.

E ao mesmo tempo em que ele quase gritou 'ninguém!', Baekhyun se virou para os membros do time com um sorriso presunçoso.

"Kai e Kyungsoo," o outro sorriu irônico. "... No chão do nosso quarto."

Houve um silêncio por alguns segundos e tudo o que Kyungsoo pode sentir foi o calor em suas bochechas quando os caras o encararam, piscando sem palavras. Apenas Chanyeol estava rindo em silêncio ao fundo, porque ele também esteve lá.

"Espera, você..." Sehun deu um passo à frente, a expressão incrédula. "... Você e o Kai estavam se pegando?"

"Não!"

"Sim!" Baekhyun insistiu, se afastando de Kyungsoo. "Eu e o Channie entramos bem na hora! Kai estava completamente em cima dele e-"

" _Baekhyun..._ "

"... E Kyungsoo estava embaixo dele e eles definitivamente iriam até o fim se nós não tivéssemos voltado."

"Isso não é verdade!"

"É SIM!" Chanyeol pulou do banco e uniu forças com o namorado e Kyungsoo não pode evitar gemer. Ele deveria ter dito ao colega de quarto o que eles estavam fazendo e acabar com isso.

Agora o estúpido Baekhyun estava espalhando rumores e isso não era legal.

  
Novamente, foi Kai quem disse que era verdade primeiro, e Kyungsoo só queria gritar. Com ele, consigo mesmo por trazer o estúpido diário de Baekhyun à tona, com Baekhyun por ser um babaca, com Chanyeol, com seus estúpidos colegas de time por sorrir para ele maliciosa e provocativamente, com o mundo.

  
Aquela era simplesmente a coisa mais embaraçosa que já acontecera com ele.  
E nem mesmo era verdade.

"Então, como ele é?" Chen foi o primeiro a perguntar, um sorriso em seu rosto. "Ele é impressionante como diz que é?"

"...O quê?"

"O negócio dele."

"Mas o que..." Kyungsoo expirou. "Como é que eu saberia, droga."

"Bom, era você que estava se pegando com ele, não eu!" Chen deu de ombros. "Imagino que não tenham ido até o fim..."

Kyungsoo quase bateu a cabeça na porta do próprio armário mas Kai entrou no vestiário com Suho logo atrás e toda a provocação morreu. Por apenas um segundo.

"Então," Luhan sorriu para Kai. "O pequeno Soo domou você, huh?"

"Os lábios dele são bons? Digo, eles são bem impressionantes, aposto que são..."

  
"Esqueça dos lábios, vamos falar sobre a bunda-"

  
"Hm, vocês sabem que eu posso ouvir vocês, certo?" Kyungsoo aumentou a voz e os garotos piscaram estupidamente na direção dele novamente, antes que Tao desse de ombros.

"E daí?"

Kyungsoo permaneceu boquiaberto quando Kai agarrou a pasta das mãos de Suho e bateu contra o metal da superfície dos armários.

"Ok, não é da conta de vocês o que eu e o Kyungsoo fizemos-"

"HA! Então vocês estavam fazendo alguma coisa!"

"Cala a boca, Baekhyun!" Kai disse mas não havia nenhuma raiva em sua voz. Apenas autoridade. E Kyungsoo podia jurar que havia um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios e tudo que ele pode fazer foi semicerrar os olhos na direção do capitão antes que ele continuasse a falar. "Como eu disse, nada que seja da conta de vocês! O que interessa a vocês, no entanto, é o maldito jogo! Nós temos dois dias apenas, então é melhor irem até o campo e comeceram o aquecimento ou eu juro por Deus que mato vocês e encontro jogadores melhores."

E Kyungsoo inclinou sobre o armário assim que Kai devolveu a pasta para Suho, que tentou sorrir encorajador para os jogadores, antes de liderá-los para fora. E Kyungsoo deliberadamente ficou para trás, fingindo colocar suas coisas no armário.

Ele esperou até que todo mundo estivesse ido para fora e ele pudesse sentir apenas um par de olhos em si antes de se virar e franzir as sobrancelhas na direção de Kai.

"Por que você fez isso?"

 

"Você prefere que Baekhyun descubra?"

"Na verdade, eu prefiro." Kyungsoo gemeu. "Mas a esse ponto ele não acreditaria mais em mim."

Kai riu com sinceridade, mas quando Kyungsoo o lançou um olhar, houve uma tentativa fraca de fingir uma tosse.

"Eles vão deixar de falar sobre isso amanhã."

"Você obviamente não conhece Baekhyun bem o suficiente," Kyungsoo retrucou. " _Eu vou manter você a salvo, Kyungsoo, tudo vai ficar bem, eu apenas vou dizer a eles que estávamos nos pegando, o que é totalmente mentira!_ "

Kai riu novamente, dessa vez nem mesmo fingindo que não estava.

"Isso era para parecer comigo?"

"Não, minha tia da Suíça."

"Olha, confie em mim." Kai deu um passo a frente, colocando uma mão no ombro de Kyungsoo. "Eles vão esquecer disso em um dia ou dois. Vamos apenas focar no jogo agora, ok?"

Kyungsoo suspirou e esperou pelo melhor.

******

  
Taemin estava sentado do outro lado da mesa com um sorriso em seu rosto.

"Então... Como vai a vida?"

"O que você quer dizer com 'como vai a vida'?" Jongin franziu o cenho. "Nós saímos ontem. O que você espera que tenha mudado?"

"Oh, eu não sei, provavelmente o fato de você ter arrumado um namorado?"

Taemin inclinou a cabeça levemente enquanto Jongin engasgou com seu bubble tea. "Ou provavelmente um brinquedo? O que é?"

"Mas o que...?"

"Por que você não me disse logo que estava saindo com o novo jogador? Eu não teria provocado você assim... Eu teria ido logo ao ponto!"

Jongin quase sentiu como se devesse jogar algo na cara do melhor amigo e na expressão presunçosa dele. Contudo, eles estavam em público e ele teve que se comportar.

"Nós não estamos saindo."

"Estão vocês estão apenas-"

"Não!" Jongin balançou a cabeça. "É tudo um engano, veja... Nós estávamos lendo algo que não deveríamos e então o colega de quarto dele estava voltando e eu meio que... Caí sobre ele, isso é tudo."

"É, claro, foi isso o que aconteceu. Foi bom?"

"Taemin!"

Seu melhor amigo riu novamente enquanto Jongin apenas franziu o cenho mais ainda.

"Quem te disse isso, aliás?"

Jongin não gostou do sorriso provocativo que apareceu nos lábios de seu melhor amigo, assim que ele afastou o canudo e olhou para cima.

"Todo mundo está falando disso. Eu não me surpreenderia se estivesse no jornal dos estudantes de amanhã na página inicial." Taemin se inclinou para trás. "Afinal, você é Kim Kai. E ninguém perderia as notícias sobre o nosso _quarterback_ favorito."

No momento em que o outro terminou de dizer, Kai tinha certeza de que seu rosto estava pálido como um fantasma. Ele quase derrubou seu copo e só naquele momento ele olhou em volta para as pessoas no campus.

Não era incomum que elas estivessem olhando para ele. O que era incomum, no entanto, era como elas se inclinavam umas sobre as outras, sussurrando, lançando olhares.

"Céus..." ele murmurou. "Eu estou tão ferrado."

Taemin apenas riu.  
  
******

 

Kai estava parado no meio da sala de estar na casa de Suho. Este fora gentil o suficiente para cedê-la a Chen para sua festa de aniversário.

Não era nada grande, apenas pessoas das aulas de Chen, o time e alguns outros amigos seus. Contudo, ainda eram muitos estudantes da faculdade lhe lançando olhares o tempo todo. Nem mesmo o uniforme preto estava o ajudando a se misturar com a multidão.

Especialmente quando ele começou a abrir caminho até um canto e uma pequena figura o impediu sem nem mesmo tentar. O olhar de Kyungsoo era duro o suficiente.

"Você!" o menor disse e Jongin literalmente congelou. "Você disse que eles esqueceriam!"

"Ei, ei, não me ataque, você deveria estar falando com Baekhyun-"

"Oh, eu falei com Baekhyun, certo," Kai se encolheu com o som fervoroso da voz de Kyungsoo. Ele quase teve pena de Baekhyun por um segundo se ele não estivesse tão ocupado pensando sobre seu próprio bem estar e futuro próximo. "Mas você! Você disse isso primeiro! Então você-... Você deveria... Ugh..."

Kai endireitou sua posição quando o menor pisou sobre seu pé e era suposto que fosse um gesto raivoso, mas tudo o que Kai podia pensar no momento era no quão fofo o outro parecia. Como ele conseguia ser assustador e amável ao mesmo tempo, Kai não conseguia entender.

"Ei, está tudo bem. Só não... Não pense nisso."

"Como eu deveria não pensar nisso quando aproximadamente dez pessoas já me perguntaram sobre o seu pau?!" Kyungsoo guinchou e Kai congelou por um segundo, antes de começar a rir. Não pelo fato das pessoas estarem perguntando sobre seu pau (apesar daquilo fazer ele se sentir orgulhoso) mas pelo quão aflito Kyungsoo parecia.

"O que você disse a eles?"

"Que é minúsculo."

O sorriso de Kai sumiu mais rápido do que nunca e tudo que ele pode fazer foi assistir ao sorriso vitorioso abrindo caminho entre os lábios volumosos de Kyungsoo.

"Você... Você não fez isso!"

"Ah, sim, eu fiz."

"Kyungsoo! Ficar irritado comigo é uma coisa, mas insultar o meu orgulho masculino é... Isso é injusto!"

"Você sabe o que é injusto? Ter metade da faculdade me encarando o dia todo!"  
Kai abriu a boca mas nada saiu, assim que ele encarou as sobrancelhas e lábios ligeiramente franzidos de Kyungsoo e sua pequena estrutura, e tudo que ele queria fazer era avançar sobre ele e abraçá-lo, dizê-lo que tudo ficaria bem, porque a faculdade era apenas um lugar e os estudantes ali eram apenas estranhos.

Mas ele não o fez, porque ele não queria fazê-lo se sentir ainda mais desconfortável.

"Eu sinto muito." ele tratou de dizer por fim e foi a vez dele de ver Kyungsoo congelar no lugar e a expressão petrificada tremer ligeiramente, ver os lábios em formato de coração se partirem e um suspiro escapar.

"Não. _Eu sinto muito._ " O menor determinou. "Não é apenas culpa sua. Também é minha. Mas principalmente do Baekhyun."

E Kai tentou sorrir ao menos um pouco, assim que ele assentiu.

"É. Principalmente dele."

*******

  
"Você percebeu que nós temos vinte anos de idade, certo?" Suho disse e Chanyeol levantou as sobrancelhas. "Verdade ou Desafio? Isso é o que crianças da quinta série fazem."

"Sim, mas crianças da quinta série não experimentam o lado divertido do Verdade ou Desafio, hyung." O gigante sorriu. "Então, o que vai ser?"

Kyungsoo assistiu o assistente do treinador levar o copo até os lábios e acabar com seu conteúdo, antes de assentir.

"Certo, então. Verdade."

"Covarde." Chanyeol disse, mas sorriu no entanto e Kyungsoo não teve uma sensação boa sobre isso. Ele nunca teve coragem de sentar nos círculos de verdade ou desafio antes, mas Chen era o aniversariante e o aniversariante poderia ficar especialmente chorão quando algo não acontece como ele gostaria que fosse.

Então ali estava ele agora, tentando se esconder atrás de Kris, observando o jogo, torcendo para não ser escolhido.

"Se você pudesse foder uma pessoa do cômodo quem seria?"

Suho gemeu mas todo o resto comemorou, enquanto aquele que era o usualmente quieto e responsável começou a olhar em volta. Kyungsoo fez questão de se esconder atrás dos outros garotos ainda mais.

"Eu... Hm... Kris."

"Eu nem mesmo estou surpreso," Chanyeol suspirou um sorriso malicioso. Kyungsoo podia jurar, contudo, que as bochechas de Kris se tornaram ligeiramente rosadas no momento em que Suho disse aquilo. Mas pela provocação que se seguiu, ele não disse nada. "Certo, Kyungsoo! Verdade ou Desafio?"

E era a sua vez de se arrepiar quando Suho trouxe seus olhos até ele. E Kyungsoo não sabia como se sentir sobre ser escolhido – especialmente por Suho. Provavelmente agradecido.

"Hm... Verdade?"

"Ótimo. Conte-nos o que aconteceu ontem entre você e o Kai?"

Os olhos de Kyungsoo se dirigiram na direção do capitão do time, e ele estava certo de que parecia patético, mas o mais alto assentiu para ele com um sorriso reconfortante e Kyungsoo assentiu.

"Na verdade, foi tudo na verdade um mal entendido, gente." Ele começou e recebeu algumas bufadas, que ele decidiu ignorar. "Eu estava ajudando o Kai com matemática, e então nós decidimos fazer uma pausa por um momento, ai nós resolvemos que tínhamos que... Nós queríamos ler o diário do Baekhyun, mas então haviam barulhos na porta e enquanto nós estávamos nos apressando para colocar de volta no lugar, caímos e então esses dois entraram e... É."

"Vocês estavam mexendo nas minhas coisas?!" Baekhyun gritou e Kyungsoo se preparou para responder, mas o outro ergueu a mão. "Espere, não. Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Isso é mais do que conveniente, tudo porque você sabe que eu tenho um."

"Espera, você realmente tem um diário?" Xiumin perguntou e foi a vez de Baekhyun começar a inventar desculpas. Kyungsoo, contudo, suspirou.

"Eu estou dizendo a verdade. Foi um mal entendido. Nada aconteceu." Ele olhou em volta e seus olhos pararam em Chen por um segundo. "Certo, aniversariante. Verdade ou Desafio?"

"Eu não cuspirei os meus segredos, então desafio."

"Hm..." Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas, ao olhar em volta, e ele finalmente deu de ombros. "Toque o seu nariz com a sua língua. Se não conseguir tocar o seu, toque o do Xiumin."

"POR QUE O MEU?"

"Porque é isso que eu quero!" Kyungsoo cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, ao que todos os olhos estavam direcionados a Chen, que franziu a testa.

"Você realmente tem o pensamento de uma criança. De qualquer forma..."

Foi uma visão engraçada – o jogador de futebol intoxicado balançando a língua para fora, tentando alcançar a ponta do seu nariz. Instintivamente, suas mãos se ergueram, mas Sehun as estapeou para longe, rindo.

"Você não consegue! Faça com o Xiumin de uma vez!"

"Bem, eu não exatamente desgosto disso." Chen disse ao se levantar e Kyungsoo quase riu da expressão requintada de confusão e receio de Xiumin.

Kyungsoo se divertiu assistindo Xiumin lutando com Chen que já havia tocado a ponta de seu nariz com sua língua, mas agora estava tentando alcançar a bochecha. Estava tudo resolvido quando Chen terminou com um rápido selo no nariz de Xiumin, antes de voltar ao seu lugar, ignorando os murmúrios do jogador de futebol mais velho.

E ele também se divertiu quando Chen apontou o dedo para Kai e todo mundo se virou na direção do capitão que esteve realmente quieto desde que o jogo começou.

"Eu juro que se disser 'verdade' eu vou te bater." Chen avisou. "Nós já arrancamos o que queríamos do Kyungsoo, de qualquer forma."

"Pare de chorar." Kai rolou os olhos. "Eu sou legal demais para dizer 'verdade', de qualquer forma. Desafio."

"Muito bem, senhor muito-legal." Chen sorriu. "Vá e beije o Kyungsoo. Na boca."

E foi quando todo o pequeno mundo de Kyungsoo desmoronou e ele estava a ponto de protestar mas o olhar nos olhos de Chen apenas diziam 'não'. E quando ele teve a certeza de que Kyungsoo não se rebelaria (ou não poderia porque subitamente ele perdeu toda a habilidade de raciocinar), ele se voltou para Kai que estava de pé, ignorando os uivos dos outros garotos.

"É bom que você faça disso francês, Kai..."

A respiração de Kyungsoo prendeu quando Kai se abaixou rapidamente à sua frente, seu rosto em frente ao seu. Um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

"Você se importa, tampinha?" ele perguntou, e Kyungsoo, sentindo a respiração quente do mais novo em sua bochecha, apenas suspirou. Kai deve ter levado isso como um 'não', porque uma das palmas trilhou seu caminho até a bochecha de Kyungsoo e puxou seu rosto para mais perto.

E Kyungsoo não pode pensar com clareza. Ele não podia processar nada, porque ele estava tão próximo de Kai e ele seria beijado por ele e seu coração ameaçava entrar em erupção em seu peito.

Ele sentiu a pressão em seus lábios quando Kai se inclinou para baixo e finalmente o beijou. Quando seus próprios lábios volumosos colidiram com os seus, ele pôde sentir o quão macios e quentes eles eram. E, para Kyungsoo, era como se ele estivesse no céu, porque era o que ele tanto queria por muito tempo, e agora... Agora estava acontecendo, e ele não sabia como se sentir sobre isso.

Kai se afastou por um segundo e Kyungsoo abriu seus olhos para ver dois olhos castanho-chocolate o encarando, e ele simplesmente não conseguia formar palavras. Ele sequer conseguia raciocinar propriamente com a face do outro homem tão próxima da sua.

E ele definitivamente não esperava que Kai se inclinasse novamente para capturar seus lábios mais uma vez. Mas dessa vez ele não apenas pressionou-os sobre os seus. Ele capturou o inferior de Kyungsoo entre os seus e o mais velho quase gemeu quando o mais novo o sugou por um mísero segundo, levando-o a abrir a boca e permiti-lo o total acesso.

Kyungsoo sequer conseguia respirar quando Kai realmente o beijou. Quando o mais novo inclinou-se sobre ele ainda mais, a mão movendo por trás de seu pescoço para segurá-lo. Kyungsoo não conseguia ver nada. Não conseguia ouvir nada.

Tudo que ele sentia no momento era o gosto salgado dos lábios de Kai e o traço persistente do álcool em sua língua, mesmo depois de Kai recuar por um segundo antes de beijá-lo novamente.

A mão de Kyungsoo instintivamente foi suspensa, ele enterrou os dedos no cabelo de Kai, puxando-o para perto ao finalmente responder pelo beijo, lábios se chocando, línguas explorando uma a outra.

E então, tão rápido quanto começou, terminou e havia um traço de tristeza em seu peito quando Kai recuou e não se inclinou novamente. Contudo, havia um sorriso nos seus lábios e Kyungsoo ainda não conseguia dizer nada.

Não quando Kai se levantou e retornou ao seu lugar sob os gritos animados dos garotos, não dando a mínima sobre os comentários. Kyungsoo não conseguia ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo, porque a voz de Chen estava crescendo sobre as outras.

"Eu pedi um beijo e ganhei a porra de um show." o mais baixo estava gritando animado. "BOM, NÃO É MAIS UM MAL ENTENDIDO, NÃO É MESMO?"

Mas Kyungsoo não se importou de verdade, porque o gosto do álcool e Kim Kai ainda estava em seus lábios e língua, e ele tinha gostado até demais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAIU! É PRA GLORIFICAR DE PÉ IRMÃOS!!!! Primeiro beijo kaisoo, é casal da nação que chama????


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Também disponível em [Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/Cn79q6QRvO)  
> -
> 
> Aspectos de futebol americano mencionados no capítulo:
> 
> • Wide Receiver (WR) – Recebedor:  
> sua função é correr rotas (longas ou curtas) e receber o passe que o Quarterback faz. Precisa ser veloz e ter um bom impulso. Normalmente, são os mais rápidos da equipe.
> 
> • End Zone: região nos limites do campo, na qual, quando o Quarteback a adentra, marca o gol.

_Aspectos de futebol americano mencionados no capítulo:_  

  * __Wide Receiver (WR) – Recebedor:_ _  
__sua função é correr rotas (longas ou curtas) e receber o passe que o Quaterback faz. Precisa ser veloz e ter um bom impulso. Normalmente, são os mais rápidos da equipe._ __  
  
_


  * _End Zone: região nos limites do campo, na qual, quando o Quarteback a adentra, marca o gol._



 

-

 

O olhar de Kai percorreu Baekhyun de cima a baixo quando ele emergiu no vestiário, acenando positivamente quando não viu nenhum dano.  
  
"Ótimo, você está vivo."  
  
“Por quê? Eu não deveria estar?” Baekhyun estremeceu, atirando suas coisas na frente do armário, ganhando para si alguns olhares simpáticos.  
  
“Bem, é sobre você e o diário...” Kai arqueou as sobrancelhas. “E onde ele está?”  
  
“Eu não sei. Provavelmente tentando se enterrar vivo ou algo do tipo. Mas ele estará aqui logo, não se preocupe.”  
  
"É melhor que esteja, porque eu vou chutar a bunda dele se nós perdermos porque ele não se deu o trabalho de aparecer ou algo do tipo."  
  
“Oh, as coisas que você faria com a bunda dele….”  
  
Kai sequer hesitou antes de se aproximar para estapear levemente a cabeça de Baekhyun e o outro apenas sorriu insolentemente em retorno.  
  
Mas Kai não tinha tempo para o mais velho. Eles tinham menos de uma hora até o início do jogo e Kyungsoo, Luhan e Sehun ainda não estavam ali. E, para o capitão, esse jogo não era brincadeira – ele era o líder daquele time, ele esteve encorajando esses garotos durante todo esse tempo, ele se exercitou com eles, treinou, tudo com o objetivo de ganhar isso.  
  
E se eles perdessem porque nem todos estavam ali, ele provavelmente mataria os responsáveis com suas próprias mãos.  
  
“Então, eu deveria me esconder quando Kyungsoo chegar ou o quê?” Chen questionou do outro lado do vestiário com um sorriso sutil e os lábios de Kai se retorceram em um pequeno sorriso quando ele direcionou o olhar para Baekhyun. “Quero dizer, eu me sentiria meio mal se eu tivesse feito ele ficar com um homem se ele não torcesse pra esse time.”  
  
O garoto mais baixo estava fixando os protetores aos ombros, assim que ele subiu o olhar e zombou audivelmente.  
  
“Se esconder? Melhor ficar. Ele provavelmente te trará biscoitos ou algo parecido.”  
  
“Biscoitos?”  
  
“Sim, porque, você sabe… Gratidão?”  
  
As sobrancelhas de Kai franziram no exato momento em que Chen explodiu em risadas junto com Chanyeol e Tao. Ele se virou na direção de Baekhyun com braços cruzados sobre as alças de seus protetores ombrais, e o outro imediatamente parou de sorrir e balançou a cabeça, fingindo seriedade.  
  
“A vida tem sido dura com o pobre garoto. Ele não fica com ninguém há anos. Então ele deve ter ficado realmente feliz quando finalmente conseguiu beijar uma criatura viva e, você sabe, não uma maçã ou coisa parecida….” Baekhyun disse e as sobrancelhas de Kai franziram ainda mais.  
  
Certo, o beijo de Kyungsoo na última noite tinha deixado claro que ele não era realmente experiente, mas não era assim tão ruim. De fato, Kai havia gostado até demais. A sensação daqueles atraentes lábios cheios contra os seus tinha sido ótima e ele com toda a certeza não se importaria de fazê-lo de novo.  
  
Mas pela centésima vez em menos de vinte e quatro horas, Jongin teve de se lembrar de que ele só conseguiu a chance de beijar Kyungsoo porque Chen era um idiota (que ele amava) e que Kyungsoo não o tinha feito por vontade própria. Que fora apenas um jogo.  
  
Além disso, eles tinham uma partida agora. CUBE teve um ótimo desempenho no último ano e Kai se envergonhava do fato deles terem sido seu primeiro oponente da liga da faculdade. Ele não gostava nada disso e ele tinha de manter a cabeça no jogo e não em Kyungsoo.  
  
Foi por isso que ele bateu a mão contra a superfície do armário mais próximo e cessou com as risadas no cômodo.  
  
“De qualquer forma. Se apressem, o jogo começa em breve!”

  
  
*****

  
“ _Onde caralhos você estava?!_ ” Baekhyun sibilou assim que Kyungsoo pisou no vestiário, ofegante por ter corrido para chegar lá a tempo.  
  
“Eu-”  
  
“Tanto faz, eu não me importo. Coloque o maldito uniforme, Kai parece uma senhora na faixa dos cinquenta passando pela menopausa por sua causa!”  
  
Kyungsoo interpretou aquilo como '‘temperamental’' assim que ele acenou rapidamente, olhando o vestiário vazio.  
  
“Onde está todo mundo?”  
  
“Já estão lá fora.” Baekhyun zombou e Kyungsoo assentiu. Ele não perderia mais tempo – Baekhyun estava dividindo um quarto com ele e ele era um insolentezinho, o que significava que ele não se importava nem de bater na porta do banheiro antes de entrar, mesmo quando Kyungsoo estava lá dentro. Então trocar para o uniforme na sua frente não era um problema.  
  
De fato, o mais velho trotou para frente e começou a ajudá-lo com as alças, murmurando não tão discretamente em voz baixa. Kyungsoo usou desses poucos segundos para recuperar o fôlego e fechar seus olhos por um tempo.  
  
Ele estava feliz por seu colega de quarto não estar o interrogando. Afinal, não havia uma explicação apropriada do porquê de ele estar tão atrasado – e de forma alguma ele admitiria que só queria evitar o capitão do time a todo custo.  
  
Em vez disso, ele se apressou com os protetores de canela, joelheiras e em colocar o uniforme novo, e ele tinha de admitir que ele de fato se sentia melhor e mais confortável do que com os uniformes antigos.  
  
E quando ele se virou, ele pensou por um segundo que Baekhyun iria socá-lo.  
  
Contudo, o mais velho arrastou o dedo em uma linha abaixo dos olhos de Kyungsoo e havia uma sensação gelada em sua pele por um momento. Baekhyun estava pintando seu rosto com tinta preta e isso foi confirmado quando o último usou uma toalha para se livrar dos resquícios em seus dedos, olhando para ele de forma sombria.  
  
“Anda, pegue o seu capacete e vamos… Eu não consigo acreditar, até mesmo Sehun _veio_ antes de você!”  
  
“Bem, que triste para o Sehun, não é? Mas você está me desonrando.”  
Kyungsoo respondeu, interpretando a fala do garoto com outro sentido.

  
Baekhyun piscou à sua frente, sem expressão, duas vezes, antes que sua esta mudasse e ele atingisse o ombro de Kyungsoo com força, empurrando seu capacete em suas mãos.  
  
“Seu filho da puta mente suja, eu juro por Deus, eu não vou levar você para uma festa nunca mais na minha vida!”

Baekhyun enganchou um braço sob seu cotovelo com uma expressão angustiada e um sorriso mal escondido e começou a arrastá-lo em direção ao campo – algo que Kyungsoo particularmente desgostou porque se ele saísse teria de encontrar Kai, e encontrar Kai significaria estar em uma situação desconfortável. Coisa que ele não queria…  
  
Mas ele teve que ir porque ele era parte do time e ele tinha um jogo para vencer. Por outro lado, ele não conseguia parar de sorrir ligeiramente pelos murmúrios de Baekhyun.  
  
"…Eu não acredito, pensar sobre o Sehun desse jeito antes de um jogo, o que há de errado comigo?"

 

********

 

Toda a força de vontade que Kai tinha ele usou para não andar até Kyungsoo e sacudi-lo violentamente. Em vez disso, ele o olhou de forma sombria e o _center_ congelou na posição por um segundo, antes de se apressar junto a Baekhyun até o círculo que eles formaram.  
  
Ao menos Kai havia expirado o ar preso. Eles estavam todos ali, o time todo, e aquilo o fizera se sentir tranquilo de alguma forma. Então, assim que aqueles dois se juntaram a eles, os olhos de Kai deslizaram pelo rosto de cada jogador.  
  
"Ouçam!", ele teve de aumentar o tom porque as arquibancadas estavam cheias, pessoas da sua faculdade da CUBE cantando, torcendo e até mesmo xingando.  
  
É sempre assim, quase ensurdecedor.  

"Nós treinamos muito, e se jogarmos como fizemos durante o treino, nós ganharemos, certo?!"  
  
"SIM!"  
  
“NÓS VAMOS GANHAR?” Kai quase gritou e ele sabia o quão inútil aquilo era na maioria das vezes, mas se estava os deixando entusiasmados, então estava tudo bem. Ele os viu urrar, tinta preta em suas bochechas, grandes e confiantes sorrisos assim que eles concordaram consigo e ele levantou o capacete um pouco. “ENTÃO VAMOS FAZER ISSO!”  
  
Kai sentiu uma batida fraca no ombro assim que Suho sorriu de forma animada e os desejou 'boa sorte!' antes de eles começarem a correr em direção ao campo.  
  
Sendo o capitão, ele provavelmente deveria correr na frente como normalmente fazia. Mas dessa vez ele observou seus colegas de time correndo um por um, até que Kyungsoo fosse o único para trás. E quando ele estava prestes a partir para o campo, após respirar profundamente, Kai parou à sua frente, com a mandíbula rígida e a expressão de líder.  
  
“Ei, escuta... Sobre ontem à noite, nós-”  
  
“Esse não é exatamente um bom momento para conversar, né?” Kyungsoo interrompeu, imediatamente movendo o olhar para longe dele, e Kai sentiu o impulso de agarrá-lo pelo queixo com os dedos e mover suacabeça de volta para si. Mas ele não o fez. Ele tinha uma prioridade agora e aquele era um jogo importante.  
  
"É sim. Não pense que eu sou idiota. Eu sei que você se atrasou porque não queria me ver." Houve um momento de silêncio onde Kyungsoo piscou e Kai continuou estudando sua expressão vazia. “Nós temos um jogo para jogar agora, então esqueça isso, ok?”  
  
O assentir vindo do menor foi lento e hesitante e Jongin quase resmungou, aquele não era o momento para lentidão e hesitação. Ele queria ouvir aqueles mesmos gritos entusiasmados de Kyungsoo. Ele queria ter certeza de que seu _center_ daria tudo de si por aquele jogo, ele precisava saber que poderia contar com ele, porque a eficiência do _quarterback_ no jogo dependia do _center._  
  
"Eu quero um bom jogo, Kyungsoo. Olhe para os jogadores deles," ele apontou com o queixo para os caras que estavam parados na frente do seu próprio time no campo e ele fez questão de que Kyungsoo estivesse olhando para lá antes de continuar. "As bestas da CUBE, é como eles são chamados. E se você ainda não notou, eles tem provavelmente o dobro do seu tamanho."  
  
"Encorajador..." Kai quase sorriu quando a palavra rolou para fora dos lábios de Kyungsoo em uma voz rouca.  
  
“Não estou dizendo isso para fazer você se sentir mal. É a verdade.” O capitão deu de ombros, olhando novamente na direção do _center_. Kyungsoo já estava o encarando. “Mas eu não escolhi o cara baixinho e bonito porque eu gostei da visão. Eu escolhi o pequeno porque ele tinha talento. Então é melhor que vá até lá, tampinha, e faça o seu trabalho direito e, depois disso, sinta-se livre para me ignorar o quanto você quiser. Eu vou achar um jeito de lidar com isso depois. Mas agora, eu quero que você se mantenha focado. Eu fui claro?”  
  
Kai continuou encarando mesmo quando o locutor já estava falando. Ele não deixaria Kyungsoo ir antes de ter uma resposta verdadeira. E o mais velho parecia além de atordoado, quando continuou encarando nada em particular, o olhar fixo em algum lugar entre o peito e o rosto de Jongin.  
  
E ele já estava pronto para perguntar novamente se ele havia entendido, quando Kyungsoo subiu o olhar desinteressado até o seu, a expressão mais vazia do que nunca.  
  
"Se você me chamar de 'baixinho' ou 'pequeno' mais uma vez, eu chuto a sua bunda."  
  
Kai sorriu. Lá estava ele, o cara por quem estava esperando.

 

******

 

Kyungsoo estava ligeiramente trêmulo quando chegou à linha de frente, ouvindo os gritos de Kai sem realmente ouvi-los.  
  
Era diferente dessa vez. Não era um treino – o campo estava cheio, as luzes estavam iluminando todo o lugar, as arquibancadas estavam cheias, as pessoas estavam gritando, torcendo. E tudo o que Kyungsoo sentia era o nervosismo o preenchendo. Ele mal teve tempo de forçar um leve sorriso a Chen que lhe deu um tapinha tranquilizador nas costas, pouco antes de Kai gritar novamente para que eles entrassem em formação.  
  
Kyungsoo não era do tipo que se sentia intimidado, mas aqueles caras à sua frente pareciam assustadores. Ou provavelmente era apenas o seu nervosismo pregando peças nele. Mas ele olhou na direção do seu time por um mero segundo – eles estavam tomando suas posições.  
  
E novamente ele olhou na direção do seu oponente, um cara grande, _center_ do outro time, que lhe deu um sorriso fraco que era visível até debaixo do capacete. E Kyungsoo viu a provocação naquele olhar, e aquilo o fez congelar em sua posição por um momento.  
  
Está tudo bem, ele teve que repetir para si mesmo mentalmente, está tudo bem.  
  
Ele ia jogar assim como fizera durante o treino, certo? Assim como Kai o havia dito para fazer.

Kyungsoo fechou os olhos por um momento – Kai. Droga. Ele o lembrou da noite passada, e basicamente o disse que sabia o porquê de Kyungsoo não estar lá mais cedo. Ou em outras palavras, Kai viu através dele e Kyungsoo provavelmente parecia patético aos seus olhos. O que não era algo realmente bom. Definitivamente não.  
  
Preenchido por esses pensamentos, Kyungsoo quase perdeu o aviso de início do jogo.  
  
Mas esse um segundo de distração foi suficiente para uma consequência – o cara grande na posição de center já havia avançado quando Kyungsoo tentou empurrá-lo para longe, resultando no menor alcançando o chão duramente, um gemido dolorido escapando dos seus lábios. Exceto pelo pulsar em suas orelhas, Kyungsoo pode ouvir mais e mais gritos, assim que o outro saiu de cima dele e ele tentou se levantar. Mas assim que se colocou de pé, alguém agarrou a frente do uniforme e o sacudiu no mesmo lugar.  
  
“Que porra você está fazendo?!” Kyungsoo registrou lentamente a expressão raivosa de Kai abaixo do capacete, as características bonitas repuxadas em uma careta frustrada. Não era uma expressão que Kyungsoo gostava de ver no rosto de Kai. “Eu não te disse algo?!”  
  
“Eu-”  
  
O sinal de troca no placar o cortou e ambos ele e Kai olharam para o placar – o coração de Kyungoo apertou. Seu erro permitiu que os _recievers_ corressem com a bola. Seu erro deu aos oponentes a chance de pontuar um _touchdown_. Seu erro era a motivo da liderança dos visitantes. Era culpa dele e ele sabia disso.

Assim como Kai também sabia, porque ele o sacudiu em seu lugar novamente, enquanto o campo era preenchido por resmungos desapontados. Os jogadores do time deles estavam discutindo, Kyungsoo percebeu isso também. Mas sua mente estava preocupada demais com Kai à sua frente, cujos olhos estavam o perfurando.  
  
"Que porra você está fazendo?!" o capitão repetiu e Kyungsoo fechou seus olhos.  
  
"Eu sinto muito..."  
  
"É bom que sinta!" Kai o empurrou para trás e o peito do mais velho pesou de repente. Doía. Ele não queria que Kai o olhasse daquela forma. "Faça essa merda direito, Kyungsoo!"  
  
Ele não disse mais nada – apenas correu na direção dos outros caras da linha de defesa, provavelmente dando-lhe novas instruções.  
  
O _center_ suspirou trêmulo, sem olhar para cima. Ele não queria ver olhares desapontados ou sorrisos provocadores do outro time. Ele não queria olhar para cima e ver a acusação em seus olhos.  
  
"Ei, está tudo bem." Baekhyun apareceu próximo dele, mas até mesmo em sua voz Kyungsoo percebeu a incerteza. Seu colega de quarto estava ofegante – ele, Luhan, Chen e Xiumin devem ter tentado recuperar a bola. Eles devem ter tentado roubá-la do outro time, mas com a desvantagem da perda de tempo, não foram bem sucedidos. Kyungsoo suspirou novamente. "Vamos lá, Kyungsoo. Vamos fazer direito dessa vez." Baekhyun riu alegremente. "Nós tínhamos que dar uma vantagem a eles, afinal."  
  
"...Idiota. Você não percebe que foi minha cul-"  
  
"Ei, só pensa dessa forma! É mais fácil." Seu melhor amigo deu de ombros, dando tapinhas em seu capacete enquanto ele voltava para sua própria posição. "Além disso, nós não treinamos tanto para você simplesmente desistir. Vamos!"  
  
E Kyungsoo apenas o escutou, ele viu um aceno vindo de Chanyeol, que estava se preparando na linha de frente. Tao e Sehun o olharam feio, mas Kyungsoo não esperava menos da dupla de pirralhos. Em vez disso, ele correu de volta para a sua posição e encarou novamente o cara de antes. Ele novamente o olhava de cima e, dessa vez, Kyungsoo não toleraria isso.  
  
Um olhar na direção do capitão do time, que lhe deu um duro, frio e rigoroso olhar e Kyungsoo acenou. Ele havia entendido.  
  
Então quando o aviso fora ouvido, Kyungsoo se apressou em passar a bola para trás, cravando os pés no chão antes de avançar. Ombros primeiro, empurrando o cara de volta, Kyungsoo deixou um rosnado escapar na colisão.  
  
Outro empurrão de corpo todo e aquele _center_ estava no chão, e Kyungsoo precisou apenar conter o impulso de socá-lo por seus sorrisos esnobes mais cedo. Em vez disso, ele olhou livre de emoções para baixo, para ver os olhos do mais alto arregalando. Ele não valia a pena sua atenção.  
  
Aquilo havia sido fácil – fácil demais, e Kyungsoo não havia gostado. O fez se sentir ainda pior por permitir que aquilo acontecesse no primeiro round.  
  
Houve outro sinal do placar. Kyungsoo ouviu as líderes de torcida e os gritos entusiasmados da multidão, antes que ele olhasse na direção da end zone.  
  
Kai estava segurando a bola no ar.  
  
O placar estava igualado.  
  
Eles haviam pontuado.

 

******

 

Kai estava sorrindo.  
  
Ele podia ouvir os gritos animados de fora. Ele podia ouvir todos os estudantes da faculdade gritando entusiasmados, provavelmente prestes a dispersarem-se em diferentes casas de fraternidade e dormitórios para diferentes festas. Afinal, todos tinham que celebrar a primeira vitória do time de futebol na liga.  
  
Mas seus jogadores ainda estavam no vestiário. Afinal, ninguém gostaria de comparecer a uma festa todo coberto de suor e terra.  
  
Todos eles estavam rindo, celebrando a vitória do seu próprio jeito – se pegando contra os armários (Baekhyun e Chanyeol), acertando os outros membros com toalhas (Chen) ou apenas sorrindo abertamente e parabenizando os outros (ok, apenas Suho era normal o suficiente). Todos eles, exceto um.  
  
O sorriso de Kai vacilou quando seus olhos focaram em Kyungsoo sentado na beirada do banco, dedos brincando com as roupas em suas mãos.  
  
Ele não sabia o que pensar – ele nem mesmo queria. Em vez disso, ele começou a se aproximar na direção dele e, sem nem mesmo perguntar, se sentou próximo dele, fazendo o mais velho olhá-lo uma única vez.  
  
“Por que você está de mau humor?”  
  
“Como se você não soubesse...”  
  
“Pare de se comportar como uma criança.” Kai zombou. “Eu te disse para não pensar em nada exceto o jogo, mas você obviamente não fez isso. Você foi bem depois disso, mas eu ainda não vou tolerar.”  
  
“Eu sei.”  
  
"Ótimo." O olhar de Kai suavizou pouco sob a visão dos ombros caídos e úmidos de Kyungsoo. Ele quase suspirou quando sentiu a culpa rastejando dentro de si. “Mas você fez mais do que bem depois daquilo. Foi um bom jogo, Kyungsoo.”  
  
Ele gostou da forma como o menor olhou para cima com o olhar confuso nos olhos arregalados. Quase grato, na verdade. Kai só pode sorrir de forma estranha antes de levantar um dedo.  
  
“Ainda sim, eu não vou esquecer da primeira vez! Você vai ficar depois do treino pelas próximas duas semanas!”  
  
“Eu não posso... Eu tenho provas chegando.”  
  
“E eu tenho um time para liderar.” As sobrancelhas de Kai arquearam enquanto ele esperava Kyungsoo dizer algo. Mas ele não o fez. No fim, o capitão acenou ao se levantar. “Espere até o resto sair. Nós precisamos conversar sobre a noite passada.”  
  
“Eu não quero falar sobre a noite passada.”  
  
“Lamento,” Kai sorriu de cima para ele. “Eu quero. E você me deve essa.”  
  
A expressão mais do que surpresa de Kyungsoo foi algo que o fez sorrir assim que ele recuou.

 

******

  
Kyungsoo estava procrastinando a fim de encontrar uma desculpa apropriada para ficar para trás. Ele ainda estava dobrando lentamente suas roupas, fingindo guardar suas coisas, enquanto os caras escapavam um a um, direcionando-se às várias festas.  
  
E ele particularmente não gostava da cara que Baekhyun fez quando Kyungsoo o disse para ir antes dele. Ele também não gostou do fato dos olhos do mais velho se moverem na direção de Kai, que ainda estava parado no canto do vestiário, apenas com seus jeans.

E ele odiou quando Baekhyun sorriu para ele.

"Bem, divirta-se." O outro anunciou com um piscar perverso e antes que Kyungsoo pudesse socá-lo no abdômen, Baekhyun havia escapado do vestiário depois de Chanyeol.

E de repente, era difícil respirar de novo. Porque eram apenas ele e o capitão do time no cômodo e Kyungsoo sabia que a conversa que estava por vir seria estranha e embaraçosa. Ou dolorosa.

Em todo o caso, Kyungsoo não queria que aquilo sequer acontecesse, mas Kai já estava andando audaciosamente em direção à porta, tendo a certeza de que todos já haviam saído dos corredores. Kyungsoo o seguiu com os olhos dançando pela estrutura das costas nuas e ombros. Ele só olhou para cima quando ouviu o clique da porta se fechando e sentiu o par de olhos castanhos achocolatados penetrantes em si.

"Não tem nada para conversar." Kyungsoo começou calmamente, desviando o olhar para apenas receber um riso em resposta.

"Oh, há muito o que se conversar."

"Há muito o que se conversar, mas seria estranho, então vamos só esquecer." Kyungsoo deu de ombros. "Você me disse para esquecer isso, então vamos fazer exatamente isso, ok?"

"Hmm..." ele ouviu um murmúrio e olhou para cima para ver Jongin se aproximando com os braços cruzados na frente do peito. "Acho que não."

"Você não... Acha?" As sobrancelhas de Kyungsoo arquearam quando Jongin parou à sua frente.

"É, eu não acho. Eu te disse para esquecer isso durante o jogo. Mas já que o jogo terminou, eu quero que converse comigo sobre isso."

"Não há realmente nada para se dizer." Kyungsoo disse novamente, tentando ignorar o nó que estava começando a se formar em sua garganta. "Foi só um jogo. Vamos só esquecer sobre isso."

"Oh, então foi só um jogo?"

Kyungsoo podia jurar que os olhos de Kai estavam abrindo um buraco em sua cabeça. O moreno estava o encarando intensamente. Ele não confiava em si mesmo para retribuir, porque se ele o fizesse, cairia de joelhos novamente. Havia algo incrivelmente atraente em Kai de cabelo úmido e sem camisa.

"Sim," ele se odiou por não ser capaz de dizer propriamente e por só sussurrar. Mas ele sabia que se tentasse falar mais alto acabaria pagando de idiota. Sua voz acabaria falhando graças ao quão rápido seu coração estava batendo ou algo do tipo. Era horrível o suficiente por agora. "Só um jogo."

"Se era só um jogo, então por que você me beijou?"

“O quê?!” Kyungsoo finalmente subiu o olhar e havia um sorriso nos lábios macios de Kai. Mas não era nem próximo do sorriso provocador do cara do campo – esse era um sorriso sugestivo, não maldoso. Ok, provavelmente só um pouco maldoso, mas de um jeito completamente diferente. "Foi você quem me beijou!"

"Mas se eu me lembro bem, você me beijou de volta." O sorriso de Kai cresceu, parecendo mais um sorriso de verdade. Kyungsoo bufou.

"Você está delirando." Ele anunciou, novamente deixando de olhar nos olhos do outro. "Ou você estava bebado. De qualquer forma, você está imaginando coisas."

Kyungsoo se virou de costas e com mãos trêmulas e um coração batendo ele alcançou a bolsa, pronto para jogar suas coisas para dentro e sair. No entanto, Kai o parou no momento em que ele estava prestes a pegar tudo ao inclinar-se sobre seu ombro e fazer com que Kyungsoo congelasse no lugar, sentindo o hálito quente em seu pescoço e o corpo logo atrás do seu.

"Então você está dizendo que foi só um jogo." O mais novo sussurrou e sua voz enviou arrepios pela coluna de Kyungsoo.

"I-Isso..."

"Então, se eu te beijasse agora, você não me beijaria de volta?"  
Kyungsoo prendeu a respiração quando Kai sussurrou essas palavras em sua orelha.

Sensações tomaram conta dele pelo pensamento de beijar Kai novamente. Ele fechou os olhos por um mero segundo e se lembrou da sensação da noite passada. Se Kai o beijasse novamente, ele provavelmente perderia a cabeça.

No entanto, ele balançou a cabeça levemente antes de se virar e empurrar Kai para longe de si com cuidado.

"Se você me beijasse de novo, eu provavelmente socaria a sua cara."

"Eu gostaria de te ver tentar." Kai disse com um sorriso de canto assim que pegou Kyungsoo pelos pulsos levantados e o empurrou de volta contra o armário.  
O coração de Kyungsoo errou uma batida quando o rosto do capitão apareceu a poucos centímetros do seu. Ele o encarou e Kai o encarou de volta. Ele tentou respirar, mas era de alguma forma difícil com aquela glória toda estando tão próxima de si, tão perto (e semi-nu)...

"Me solta," ele disse, soando ofegante e Kai só se aproximou mais, suas pernas tocando as de Kyungsoo, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

"Não antes de você dizer a verdade, tampinha." Kai expirou, o rosto se aproximando mais e mais. "Você me beijou porque gostou ou não?"

Kyungsoo o encarou por mais alguns segundos, provavelmente um minuto, ou uma hora, não importava. Sempre que seus olhos encontravam os de Kai, ele se sentia caindo numa eternidade de possibilidades. Dessa vez não era nem um pouco diferente.

Contudo, a pergunta do mais novo ainda estava persistente em seu pensamento e ele não poderia simplesmente deixar escapar uma resposta.

Em vez disso, ele moveu a cabeça para o lado e expirou, tentando tirar as mãos de Kai de seus pulsos. Contudo, percebendo que ele tentava escapar, Kai apenas aumentou o aperto em volta destes e Kyungsoo sentiu o hálito quente na pele do pescoço novamente.

"Kyungsoo..." O mais velho permaneceu quieto e lentamente moveu a cabeça na direção de Kai, cujos olhos não se moveram para longe de seu rosto. Ele encarou de volta os olhos achocolatados, sabendo bem demais que se perderia neles mais uma vez. Mas daquela vez ele não se importava. "Você se importa?"

"Eu..." ele ponderou por um momento, o olhar caindo sobre os lábios macios levemente partidos, a apenas alguns centímetros dos seus próprios lábios, sentindo o hálito quente em sua pele. Apenas se lembrar poderia ser considerado uma tortura. E Kyungsoo era fraco. "Não. Não, eu não me importo."

O aperto de Kai em seus pulsos suavizou assim que ele colocou as mãos do _center_ em seus ombros, envolvendo seu rosto entre as mãos com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego nos lábios gloriosos.

"Ótimo."

Kyungsoo quase gritou quando os lábios de Kim Kai atacaram os seus.

Ele havia lido sobre isso, havia visto também em filmes – pegação no vestiário vazio. Nos livros e filmes não era romântico. Como um beijo no vestiário, onde cheirava a suor e desodorantes baratos, poderia ser romântico? Era geralmente uma completa pegação, toda cheia de tato e explorações.

E talvez ele estivesse delirando, porque tudo sobre aquilo parecia perfeito. A forma como o capitão do time de futebol hábil e seguramente moveu os lábios contra os seus, hesitantes e nada experientes, a forma como ele segurou seu rosto entre as palmas grandes, o modo como ele pressionou o corpo contra o seu – era tudo perfeito, fazendo com que Kyungsoo se sentisse zonzo.

E ele só se sentiu ainda mais atordoado quando sentiu a língua de Kai traçando seu lábio inferior. Quando Kyungsoo abriu a boca para expirar, o último aproveitou da oportunidade para prender seus lábios juntos, dando a chance de Kyungsoo prová-lo. E era intoxicante – sem os traços do álcool o beijo de Kai era ainda melhor.

 

Havia uma sensação de formigamento no peito de Kyungsoo quando Kai o soltou por um segundo e então grudou os lábios logo abaixo da linha do seu maxilar. Ele provavelmente teria colapsado se o corpo de Kai não estivesse tão próximo do seu, o segurando em pé. Em vez disso, as mãos de Kyungsoo deslizaram pelo peito nu do capitão, sentindo a rigidez dos músculos, a suavidade da pele.

Ele sentiu a pressão na pele onde os lábios de Kai estavam e era muito bom. E quando um gemido involuntário escapou de sua boca, Kyungsoo se sentiu envergonhado.  
  
Mas quando ele finalmente abriu os olhos e viu uma nuca que parecia realmente macia à sua frente, enquanto Kai continuava a abusar de seu pescoço, Kyungsoo percebeu que eles estavam realmente em um vestiário fedorento, que realmente não era muito romântico, e que sim, ele estava delirando.  
  
Então ele se aproveitou do fato de que suas mãos estavam no peito de Kai para empurrar o mais novo para longe.  
  
O capitão não resistiu. Ao invés disso, ele deu um passo para trás e levantou uma mão para limpar o lábio inferior com o polegar – uma visão que era um tanto quanto distrativa demais para Kyungsoo, que ainda estava tentando recuperar o fôlego.  
  
"Me desculpe," o capitão mal sussurrou, mas no vestiário vazio acabou ecoando pelas paredes. "Eu me deixei levar pelo momento…"  
  
E Kyungsoo apenas desmoronou de volta sobre o armário, seus olhos ligeiramente encobertos enquanto ele continuava a encarar Kai. O mais novo também não havia desviado o olhar. Em vez disso, os cantos de sua boca se repuxaram em um sorriso.  
  
"Então... Da próxima vez que eu tentar, você vai me socar?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GENTE?!?!!! Vocês tão bem? Tão vivos??? 
> 
> Esse capítulo foi uma montanha russa de emoções, né? Uma hora eu tava "AAAAA DIABO DO MEU NOJO TOMARA QUE EXPLODA" e na outra eu tava "YAAAAS ENFIA MAIS QUE CABE PORRA." 
> 
> Espero que estejam gostando da história! Comentários, kudos e inscrições são apreciadas~
> 
> Com amor, wtfuckaisoo <3


	7. Chapter 7

Kyungsoo se sentia nervoso.   
  


Andando pelos corredores dos prédios, no campus da faculdade, em torno da cafeteria e até mesmo no caminho para o campo, as pessoas estavam o encarando. Algumas delas ainda estavam sussurrando sobre os rumores sobre ele e Kai, mas a maioria dos comentários dessa vez eram sobre o último jogo. Eles estavam falando sobre as habilidades do  _ center _ , e era difícil de lidar com aquilo, mas Kyungsoo não exatamente desgostava.   
  


E agora ele estava a caminho das mesas atrás do prédio principal, andando confiante com um sorriso pesaroso nos lábios. Ele estava pensando sobre o fato de que, depois das aulas cansativas, ele finalmente se sentaria com os outros caras, provavelmente estufaria o estômago de pizza, e então voltaria para o dormitório e se enterraria nos livros até que fosse a hora do treino.   
  


E tudo estava indo como o planejado quando ele alcançou a mesa. Os caras o cumprimentaram, se movendo para o lado e abrindo um espaço nos bancos para ele.   
  


A única coisa estranha foi o olhar intenso de Kai sobre si.   
  


Kyungsoo desviou o olhar do capitão do time, que estava mastigando com um ruído alto suas batatas. E o mais baixo se sentiu mal por estarem naquele climão – não era culpa dele. De fato, era culpa do Kai! Foi ele quem começou com tudo aquilo!   
  


E Kyungsoo estava ficando realmente incomodado enquanto a conversa dos caras continuava e ele ainda podia sentir os olhos de Kai abrindo buracos em sua têmpora.   
  


Ele quase engasgou com o seu pedaço de pizza em certo ponto, a tensão crescendo. Ele o colocou de volta no prato e limpou a garganta, olhando para Kai, seus olhos se encontrando por um segundo. E esse estava sorrindo de canto, um sorriso que o fez ter uma vontade súbita de socar o rosto bonito.   
  


“Será que vocês dois podem parar de ser tão óbvios?” Baekhyun bateu a mão na mesa em certo momento e todo mundo olhou na direção dele. E mesmo que Kyungsoo o estivesse encarando ameaçador, o outro prosseguiu. "A tensão sexual já passou dos limites."   
  


"Que tensão sexual?" Kai sorriu, enterrando outra batata frita na boca. "Eu só estou com inveja... Eu queria pizza, também."   
  


Kyungsoo cerrou os olhos na direção do capitão e quase sacudiu a cabeça. Ele era inacreditável.   
  


Os outros caras não sabiam da escapada no vestiário. Nem mesmo Baekhyun, Kyungsoo havia conseguido de alguma forma resistir aos seus ataques. E ele poderia dizer que definitivamente suas habilidades de atuação estavam melhorando, já que o último acreditou em suas mentiras sobre Kai repreendê-lo sobre a primeira bola.   
  


Ele não poderia deixá-los descobrir sobre isso agora. Ele pegou sua pizza e encheu a boca com uma mordida generosa antes de sacudir a cabeça, fingindo compaixão.   
  


"Que má sorte."   
  


Ele estava mastigando preguiçosamente, o olhar fixo em Kai, cujos olhos se tornaram um pouco mais escuros. Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer milhares de suposições, ele sentiu um tapa no ombro dado por Lay. Quando olhou na direção dele, ele parecia chocado.   
  


"Você está sendo rude, Kyungsoo! Por que você não dá um pouco pra ele?"   
  


"O quê? Não, mas que porra... Minha pizza está deliciosa." Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, mordendo a pizza de novo.   
  


"Só dê um pouco!"   
  


O mais baixo quase engasgou com a comida enquanto alguns dos caras na mesa começaram a rir. Kai estava sorrindo.   
  


"É, Kyungsoo, me dá um pouco…"   
  


As risadas só se intensificaram, acompanhado de assobios maldosos e comentários animados de Baekhyun e Chanyeol. Lay estava olhando em volta em confusão, não entendendo toda a comoção, antes de Chen se inclinar para satisfazer sua curiosidade.   
  


E Kyungsoo apenas começou a se sentir estranho e nervoso de novo assim que ele olhou para Kai e ele ainda estava o encarando.   
  


"Lamento. Você não vai ganhar nada!" Kyungsoo conseguiu finalmente dizer depois de um tempo, empurrando o resto da pizza para dentro da boca, ignorando os comentários dos outros. Ele sabia que eles não queriam nenhum mal com as piadas, então ele não se importava muito. Contudo, os olhos de Kai pareciam mais escuros e foi aquilo que o intrigou.   
  


"Que pena." Foi tudo que o capitão murmurou, uma certa rigidez no tom suave que fez Kyungsoo tremer. E mais uma vez os caras estavam olhando para eles e foi Chen quem riu primeiro.   
  


"Vocês deviam me agradecer por isso."

 

********

  
Kyungsoo estava ofegante quando eles terminaram o treino, e quando Kai anunciou que era o suficiente naquele dia, ele suspirou em alívio tirando o capacete. Ele pegou sua garrafa de água e ouviu Baekhyun explicando sobre o anime novo que ele havia descoberto. Ele se estava se preparando para seguir os outros, mas alguém o puxou de volta.   
  


"Onde é que você está indo?" Kyungsoo olhou para cima, para Kai, que tinha uma expressão séria no rosto suado.   
  


"Hm… Me trocar? Tomar banho?"   
  


"Eu achei que tivesse dito que você ia ficar depois do treino por duas semanas."   
A boca de Kyungsoo se abriu enquanto ele encarava o capitão do time. Baekhyun que estava logo atrás estava o encarando também.   
  


"Você está brincando, não está?" Kyungsoo murmurou. A expressão de Kai não mudou.   
  


"Parece que eu estou brincando?"   
  


Kyungsoo encarou o capitão por mais alguns segundos, antes que suas mãos caíssem ao lado do corpo em derrota. A expressão de Kai não estava mudando, então ele assumiu que sim, ele realmente estava sendo sério antes. Baekhyun, contudo, ainda parecia surpreso.   
  


"Mas que porra, Kai? Sinceramente..." ele chiou. "Se você queria realmente ficar sozinho com ele era só dizer, cara. Não precisa torturá-lo com treino adicional. Eu sempre posso ir pro quarto do Channie e deixar o nosso pra vocês dois ou- ... _ EI! _ "   
Kyungsoo não viu a própria mão voando na direção de Baekhyun para acertá-lo, que agora estava sorrindo. O rosto de Kai, contudo, continuava impassível como nunca.   
  


"Sem gracinhas, Baekhyun, a não ser que queira se juntar a ele. Ele ferrou com o jogo, mas você também... Até onde eu me lembro você não recuperou a bola?"   
  


Kyungsoo assistiu enquanto Baekhyun franziu o cenho, recuou e lançou um tchauzinho antes de seguir os outros até o vestiário. Então ele se virou novamente e Kai estava sorrindo.   
  


Kyungsoo sentiu a vontade súbita de socá-lo, também.   
  


"Então... Três voltas ao redor do campo para começar. Vai. Estarei esperando aqui."

 

*********

  
Quando Kai retornou do vestiário, Kyungsoo ainda estava nos manequins, fazendo o que fora mandado. E quando as duas horas de treinamento adicional terminaram, Kyungsoo o encarou, arfares suaves escapando dos lábios cheios.

  
"Eu acho que isso é suficiente por hoje..."   
Como se esperasse por ouvir essas palavras, Kyungsoo desabou na grama e passou a respirar pesadamente, fazendo Kai se sentir mal por forçá-lo a fazer aquilo. Então o menor o olhou com os olhos semicerrados, ainda ofegante e era uma visão do caralho… Exceto pelo fato dele estar em seu uniforme de futebol e com as mãos e o rosto manchados de terra.   
  


"...Vai se foder."   
  


Kai riu alto e ajudou Kyungsoo a se levantar.   
  


"Vai tomar banho, tampinha, e se troque. Eu cuido disso."   
  


Kai assistiu enquanto Kyungsoo se afastou, mancando como se suas pernas doessem. O sorriso de Kai se tornou uma careta triste. Em vez de observar a figura quase imóvel recuar, ele se virou e com um suspiro exasperado ele começou a mover os bonecos.   
  


Não fora difícil terminar, mas ele não planejava deixar Kyungsoo sozinho. Então, ao invés disso, ele se sentou na primeira fileira da arquibancada e apenas esperou.   
  


Não era uma boa abordagem, mas naquele momento Jongin não estava fazendo isso para si mesmo. Ele estava fazendo pelo time. E Kyungsoo tinha que aprender que manter a cabeça no jogo era muito mais importante do que qualquer coisa, especialmente DURANTE O MALDITO JOGO!   
  


Jongin suspirou. Era parcialmente sua culpa, ele não deveria ter trazido o assunto à tona, mas ele não se arrependia. Se ele não o tivesse feito, então nada teria acontecido e ele ainda não saberia o que sentia. Ou o que ele estava começando a sentir. Tanto faz.   
  


Ele estava esperando sem qualquer preocupação enquanto as vozes dos estudantes lentamente desapareciam ao horizonte, enquanto anoitecia e Kyungsoo finalmente saiu do vestiário.   
  


Jongin pode ver os cabelos úmidos dali, ele pode ver o moletom preto e jeans daquela distância. Ele pode ver a mochila jogada sobre o ombro do menor e o modo como ele se movia lentamente, quase arrastando seus pés.   
  


Ele fez uma careta mais uma vez, se levantando para correr até Kyungsoo.   
  


"Ei, você demorou bastante."   
  


"Eu não sinto minhas pernas, seu idiota." O  _ center _ disse ríspido e Kai mordeu o interior da bochecha.   
  


"Eu exagerei, me desculpe..." ele disse calmamente depois de ambos partirem a caminho dos dormitórios. Então ele riu silenciosamente. "É vingança. Por não ter me dado pizza hoje."   
  


"Certo. Eu vou dar um tapa no Lay quando o ver amanhã."   
  


"Você realmente deveria ter me dado um pouco."   
  


"Não antes do terceiro encontro."   
  


Jongin sorriu levemente de canto, porque o tom de Kyungsoo era desdenhoso e provocador, mas era a oportunidade perfeita para ele. Então ele bateu o ombro contra o de Kyungsoo (levemente; ele não queria machucá-lo quando ele já estava cansado).   
  


“Então eu posso te levar para um encontro e nós acertamos isso.”   
  


Jongin prendeu um pouco a respiração quando a cabeça de Kyungsoo virou em sua direção de súbito, sobrancelhas grossas franzidas em confusão, ligeiramente boquiaberto. Aquela expressão de descrença e desconfiança nos traços delicados, Jongin gostou daquilo.   
  


"Você está falando sério?"   
  


"Definitivamente. Você quer sair comigo?"   
  


"Você é inacreditável... Eu não consigo sentir a porra dos meus membros por sua causa e você tem a audácia de me convidar para um encontro. Você está perdendo pontos comigo."   
  


"Que tal isso," Jongin interrompeu o discurso irritado do menor, sorrindo calorosamente. "Vamos tomar sorvete de novo, agora. Por minha conta, considere um pedido de desculpas."   
  


Jongin olhou para o menor, que o encarou por alguns segundos. Ele estava ciente do fato de que o  _ center _ não era um idiota, que ele sabia muito bem o que Jongin queria insinuar. Um encontro indireto, de certa forma. E ele sabia que se ele estivesse realmente irritado, ele recusaria de novo.   
  


Mas quando os cabelos úmidos apareceram em sua visão quando ele assentiu brevemente, Jongin não pode evitar sorrir alegremente.   
  


"Perfeito."

 

********

 

Kyungsoo mal conseguia se mover àquela altura, então era ótimo que Jongin o dissera para se sentar. Quando ele finalmente se sentou na cadeira, ele quase gemeu, sentindo alívio nos músculos tensos de suas pernas.   
  


E então ele subiu o olhar novamente, observando as costas de Kai enquanto o capitão estava indo em direção ao balcão. Ele suspirou, ele não sabia o porquê de ter aceitado ir até lá quando ele sabia que provavelmente seria um erro no final. Outro suspiro pesado.   
  


Seu coração, contudo, estava pulsando em felicidade. Ele sabia que não deveria estar tão animado, mas ele estava. Kim Kai estava mostrando interesse, e aquilo fez Kyungsoo se sentir, de alguma forma, especial. O fez se sentir bem.   
  


Então quando o maior se virou e se aproximou da mesa, Kyungsoo se recompôs e olhou para o capitão.   
  


"Menta e chocolate para mim," Kai anunciou. "E algodão-doce para você. Eu acertei, não foi?"   
  


Kyungsoo teve de segurar um sorriso quando avançou para pegar a casquinha das mãos de Kai. Ele estava tocado – ele não podia acreditar que o capitão se lembrara de algo tão pequeno. Mas novamente, aquilo o fez se sentir bem. Ele assentiu.   
  


"Obrigado."   
  


E então tudo estava silencioso novamente, ambos olhando para baixo na direção de suas casquinhas, cada um tomando seu próprio sorvete em silêncio.   
  


Estava silencioso. A sorveteria estava praticamente vazia.   
  


E Kyungsoo gostava muito mais assim. Quando não haviam muitas pessoas em volta. Era uma sensação boa, mas também de alguma forma estranha com ambos fazendo suas próprias coisas, sentados na mesma mesa.   
  


Em algum momento ele subiu o olhar para pegar Kai o encarando.   
  


"Você não está pensando em ser um pau no cu de novo, certo?" ele perguntou e havia alguma suavidade na expressão de Kai quando ele sorriu.   
  


"Eu não sei. Eu gosto quando somos só nós dois."   
  


Kyungsoo deu uma mordida no sorvete e quase xingou quando o gelado atingiu seu cérebro. Ao invés disso, ele olhou para Kai vendo nada além de honestidade em seu rosto. E ele sabia, de fato, que o mais novo não sabia atuar. Ele assumiu que ele estava sendo sincero.   
  


"Bem, há obviamente outras formas de estarmos juntos, então você não tem que fazer minhas pernas sofrerem..."   
  


"Mas suas pernas são bem impressionantes..."   
  


"Para!" Kyungsoo quase chiou e recuou. "Para de dizer essas coisas. É estranho. Você não pode só se desculpar e superar isso?"   
  


Ele observou quando Kai inclinou a cabeça, fingindo estar perdido em pensamentos antes de balançar a cabeça.   
  


"Primeiro, eu não estou dizendo mentiras. Segundo, eu ainda acho que você me deve uma. Você fodeu com o jogo. E terceiro, eu ainda estou irritado sobre o lance da pizza."   
  


"Caralho, eu vou comprar pizza para você amanhã, só cale a boca."   
  


"Ou você pode me dar um pouco de algodão-doce agora e nós esquecemos a pizza."   
  


Kyungsoo quase engasgou novamente quando olhou para a seriedade nos olhos de Kai.   
  


Ele não sabia o que deveria fazer - provavelmente enfiar uma colherada inteira na garganta de Kai e tentar matá-lo enquanto isso. Ou ignorá-lo. Ele ainda estava pensando sobre isso quando o mais novo riu.   
  


"Eu só estou brincando, não se preocupe." Ele disse, se levantando. "Você quer ir? Nós podemos tomar no caminho e eu estou meio atrasado agora. Eu preciso terminar uns exercícios e tal..."   
  


"Claro, hm... Claro, vamos." Kyungsoo murmurou e estendeu a mão para alcançar sua mochila, mas Kai foi mais rápido. Ele agarrou a alça e lançou sobre seu ombro, saboreando o sorvete de menta e chocolate.   
  


"Vamos, então."   
  


Kyungsoo apreciava o fato de que Kai não estava o apressando, porque suas pernas ainda pesavam e provavelmente, no dia seguinte, ele estaria xingando qualquer coisa que o tocasse, mas agora ele não queria pensar sobre aquilo. Ao invés disso, ele continuou caminhando próximo do mais alto, a doçura da sua casquinha de sorvete cobrindo o paladar. Era delicioso e refrescante depois de um longo treino, mas ainda não era a mesma coisa que um travesseiro.   
  


Kyungsoo meio que não conseguia esperar para voltar para o dormitório e apenas dormir.   
  


"Então, quando é sua prova final?" ele perguntou em voz baixa quando eles já estavam quase perto dos dormitórios.   
  


"A de matemática? Em uma semana ou algo do tipo."   
  


"Você ainda precisa de ajuda com isso ou...?"   
  


"Bem," Kai abaixou o sorvete antes de dar de ombros. "Eu não sei. Talvez. Eu agradeceria se você pudesse... Hm... Me ajudar de novo."   
  


"Certo, mas você precisa parar com essas insinuações e com o treino adicional." Kyungsoo congelou no lugar, encarando Kai. "Eu sei que cometi um erro durante o jogo, mas... Também foi sua culpa!"   
  


Kai o encarou de volta, provavelmente espantado com o fato dele estar falando sobre aquilo. Mas Kyungsoo não gostou do sorriso que se abriu nos lábios cheios.   
  


"Que insinuações?" o mais novo perguntou e Kyungsoo hesitou, mal mantendo suas mãos no lugar. Ao invés disso, ele pensou por um segundo.   
  


Ele se desafiou internamente; teve certeza de que estava certo do que estava fazendo. Então ele levantou a mão com a casquinha de sorvete um pouco e apontou com o queixo na direção.

 

"Você... Quer que eu te dê um pouco?"   
  


Kyungsoo estudou o rosto de Kai quando os olhos do mais novo se moveram de Kyungsoo para o sorvete, e então de volta para ele.   
  


"Sim..." sua voz era sussurrada e Kyungsoo quase sorriu quando ele aproximou o sorvete dos próprios lábios, sorvendo pouco do mesmo, sentindo o olhar de Kai entre ele e o sorvete já derretido. Então, em vez de perder tempo e energia e paciência, ele enterrou a mão no cabelo e Kai, ficando na ponta dos pés ao mesmo tempo que o puxou para baixo a fim de pressionar seus lábios juntos.   
  


Ele ouviu algo caindo no chão e assumiu que fosse Kai derrubando as mochilas, porque a próxima coisa que ele soube foi que duas mãos estavam o circundando, o puxando para mais perto. Kyungsoo capturou o lábio de Kai entre os seus e era uma sensação estranha ter o sorvete em sua boca, tão gelado, mas ao mesmo tempo tão quente.   
  


Ele ainda segurava o sorvete com uma mão, mas a outra ele moveu abaixo pelo braço torneado de Kai, tentando se aproximar como se fosse realmente possível. E então a língua do mais novo se arrastou por seus lábios, Kyungsoo nem mesmo hesitou em recebê-lo calorosamente.   
  


Afinal, ele não se incomodava. Nem um pouco. De fato, foi além de incrível quando a língua de Kai começou a explorar a sua, saboreando o sorvete derretido.   
  


E de repente era inacreditavelmente quente. Tão quente...   
  


Kyungsoo choramingou quando os lábios de Kai se afastaram dos seus e traçaram a linha do maxilar, deixando beijos suaves sobre sua pele, e finalmente se afastando.   
  


"...Porra."   
  


"Por quê?" Kyungsoo expirou e Kai o encarou de volta, a testa descansando contra a sua enquanto ele ofegava.   
  


"Isso foi delicioso."

 

O menor desviou o olhar para baixo mas não se moveu. Ele ainda estava nos braços de Kai no meio daquele vale no campus, um sorvete derretido em sua mão e o sangue correndo até suas bochechas.   
  


"Então, sem mais treinos adicionais?"   
  


"Sem mais treinos," Kai sussurrou e tocou a lateral do rosto de Kyungsoo. "Nós contamos isso como um encontro, a propósito, ou eu deveria te convidar de novo?"   
  


Kyungsoo piscou algumas vezes, pego de surpresa, mas não de verdade. Olhos deslizando até o sorvete, ele ignorou a sensação ardente nas pernas e sorriu levemente.   
  


"É. Eu acho que é seguro contar como um."   
  


O sorriso de Kai era genuíno quando ele puxou Kyungsoo para mais perto de novo, e o mais velho gostou disso. Talvez até demais, mas ele não se importava.   
  


*******

 

Kai deixou Kyungsoo em seu prédio, e após um rápido 'vejo você amanhã', eles partiram em caminhos diferentes e Kyungsoo alcançou suas chaves. A tela do seu celular se acendeu de repente, e ele o alcançou junto das chaves assim que viu o aviso de uma nova mensagem de texto.   
  


E se sentiu realmente surpreso por ver aproximadamente dez delas.   
  
**De: Irritante Nº1** **  
** _ onde você tá? _ _   
  
_

**De: Irritante №1** **  
** _ por que é que você tá demorando tanto? _ _   
_   
**De: Irritante №1** **  
** _ …Kyungsoo _   
  
**De: Irritante №1** **  
** _ KYUNGSOO! PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO TÁ RESPONDENDO _ _   
_   
**De: Irritante №1** **  
** _ MALDITO EU TÔ INDO PRO CAMPO _   
  
**De: Irritante №1** **  
** _ PORQUE VOCÊ N A~O TÁ NO CAMPO DO KYUNGSOO ONDE CARALHOS VOCÊ TÁ _ _   
_   
**De: Irritante №1** **  
** _ VOCÊ TÁ BEM _ _   
_   
**De: Irritante №1** **  
** _ KYUNGSOO! _ _   
_   
**De: Irritante №1** **  
** _ MAS QUE PORRA….VOCÊS FINALMENTE TÃO SE PEGANDO OU O QUE _ _   
_   
**De: Irritante №1** **  
** _ Kyungsoo… isso é você seu porra!? Esse é o KAI?! _ _   
_   
**De: Irritante №1** **  
** _ AI MEU DEUS É VOCÊ E ELE!!! _ _   
_   
**De: Irritante №1** **  
** _ EU jURO EU VOU SOCAR VC QUANDO CHEGAR AQUI _ _   
_   
Kyungsoo apenas riu. Bem, ele não dormiria essa noite obviamente... Ao mesmo tempo que ele odiava a ideia de ser interrogado por Baekhyun, ainda era bom poder compartilhar aquilo com seu melhor amigo. E ele apenas o faria.   
  


E, com sorte, dessa vez depois de ameaças suficientes, a faculdade inteira não descobriria...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguém mais quer matar o Kai ou sou só eu???? Sinceramente viu. E isso nem é o pior. /sighs/


	8. Chapter 8

Kyungsoo não sabia o que estava esperando mudar. Talvez muitas coisas.  
  


Ele estava esperando que Baekhyun acidentalmente contasse aos outros jogadores sobre ele e Kai. Ele estava esperando que o capitão fosse mais gentil com ele durante os treinos. Ou talvez ele estivesse esperando beijos em momentos aleatórios.

 

Mas ele estava errado, porque nada mudou.  
  


Baekhyun, pela primeira vez, ficou de boca fechada, e o único jogador a quem ele provavelmente contou foi Chanyeol. Kai não lhe dava nenhum beijo em público e ele definitivamente estava o tratando de forma menos pesada do que ele fazia com os outros membros durante o treino.  
  


“POR QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO TÃO DESCONCENTRADOS HOJE, QUE DROGA!” A voz do capitão explodiu no campo e Kyungsoo estremeceu.  
  


Eles estavam treinando por horas. Eles tinham um jogo em poucos dias e Kai estava mais e mais cruel a cada treino.  
  


“Não sei. Talvez porque não conseguimos respirar direito?!” Sehun respondeu e o _quarterback_ o encarou raivoso.  
  


“Ok, vamos fazer um intervalo.” Suho respondeu olhando para Kai, segurando a pasta perto do peito. “Além disso, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa sobre a formação...”  
  


Depois de uma encarada intensa, Kai assentiu e anunciou uma pausa de cinco minutos, enquanto ele caminhava para o banco com Suho. E Kyungsoo, assim com os outros nove, suspirou, alguns deles caíram na grama e se permitiram respirar profundamente, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.  
  


Kyungsoo moveu seu olhar pelo o assistente do treinador e Kai... Seu namorado. Esse pensamento quase o fez rir.  
  


Isso não parecia real. Ele realmente não sentia isso.  
  


Certo, eles tiveram alguns encontros, eles estavam realmente se beijando como namorados, mas isso era tudo. Ou então, Kyungsoo pensou, talvez seja o fato de que eles estavam muito ocupados com o jogo que estava por vir, e todos os outros que viriam durante a liga da faculdade... Talvez depois disso tudo eles teriam tempo pra resolver isso.  
  


Mas Kyungsoo era impaciente e ele não queria esperar.  
  


Kai, de qualquer jeito, mantinha sua cabeça no jogo. Ele era o capitão e era responsável pelo time. E Kyungsoo podia ver a diferença nele – ele era doce e gentil quando era só os dois, mas quando ele pisava no campo, todo seu comportamento mudava. Era quase como se fosse outra pessoa.  
  


E o center não tinha certeza se ele gostava ou não, mas uma coisa ele sabia – ele respeitava isso.  
  


Kai olhou para o time e nesse momento seus olhos se encontraram, mas Kyungsoo não desviou.  
  


Ele não sabia o que estava esperando.  
  


A única coisa que ele podia ver na expressão estóica era o capitão Kai, de qualquer maneira.

********

  
“Oi...” Kyungsoo quase pulou quando uma figura alta, mas magra, apareceu perto de si no corredor. Quando ele virou para o lado, seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco ao ver Taemin, amigo do Kai. Aquele com o qual não foi com a cara na primeira vez que o viu. De qualquer jeito, se recompôs e forçou um sorriso.  
  


“Oi.”  
  


“Você foi muito bem no jogo.”  
  


“Wow,” Kyungsoo ergueu as sobrancelhas um pouco quando ele desviou o olhar do garoto sorridente. “Isso foi há quase duas semanas, mas é... Obrigado.”  
  


“Oh sim, eu sei.” O outro ergueu os ombros e Kyungsoo se perguntou por que ele ainda estava do seu lado, por que ele estava sorrindo tanto e, principalmente, se ele deveria fugir dele, porque ele estava meio que o assustando com aquele sorriso. “Então...”  
  


Os olhos de Kyungsoo rolaram por um segundo e ele tentou não parecer angustiado com o olhar entusiástico no rosto de Taemin.  
  


“Então o quê?”  
  


“Você e o Jongin, huh?” Kyungsoo tropeçou no próprio pé, antes de olhar de volta para o garoto. O sorriso de Taemin se tornou largo, provocativo. “Nem adianta tentar mentir, ele já me contou.”  
  


Kyungsoo tentou se recompor, desviando o olhar de Taemin por um segundo, sentindo o calor aumentar em suas bochechas. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, quase trombando em outro aluno, mas então ele olhou de volta para Taemin.  
  


“Por que você chama ele de Jongin?”  
  


Foi a vez de Taemin cair em um choque temporário e congelar no lugar, piscando para Kyugnsoo algumas vezes, o sorriso caindo de seu rosto por um segundo.  
  


Então ele jogou a cabeça para trás e começou a rir, e Kyungsoo só pôde franzir as sobrancelhas. Taemin estava rindo, seu corpo inteiro tremendo, seu rosto ficando vermelho. Ele não parecia se importar com os outros alunos, que estavam passando e olhando para ele como se ele fosse louco (o que ele provavelmente era, porque Kyungsoo não achava que pessoas sãs agiam assim diariamente).  
  


De qualquer jeito, o mais novo continuava rindo, Kyungsoo estava inquieto. Ele tinha feito uma pergunta normal, não tinha? Então ele esperou pacientemente até Taemin soltar um pequeno soluço da risada, antes de arquear a sobrancelha.  
  


“O quê? Por que você está rindo?”  
  


“Você literalmente me perguntou porque eu chamo Kai de Jongin.”  
  


“...Sim?”  
  


“Ah meu Deus, _center_...” Taemin riu de novo. “Eu acho que você deveria ir e ter uma longa conversa com o Kai. Você obviamente não sabe muito sobre ele.”

  
Kyungsoo olhou inexpressivamente para ele, enquanto este segurava a alça da mochila e andava para trás, recuando depois de um aceno alegre. Kyungsoo franziu ainda mais o cenho, antes de olhar para o amigo alto de Kai outra vez.  
  


Ele suspirou, antes de gritar, alto o suficiente para Taemin ouvir do outro lado do corredor.  
  


"É Kyungsoo!"

*******

 

Kai estava sentado na sua cama, pernas cruzadas com seu laptop de um lado e caderno de matemática do outro. No entanto, o que ele estava realmente interessado era no livro do jogo que Suho havia lhe dado antes.  
  


Seus olhos dançavam nas páginas, nos pontos e nos x, nas linhas grossas, mas precisas desenhadas no papel, que indicavam as posições e os movimentos dos jogadores.  
  


E Kai estava estudando essas novas formações de última hora, tentando compreender por que Suho as havia feito, quando suas formações agora já eram boas o suficiente.  
  


No entanto, quando ele perguntou no campo, o assistente bateu na cabeça dele com a pasta, os olhos se voltando para os jogadores.

 

E Kai teve que suspirar. Suho estava certo. Muitos de seus jogadores estavam com estruturas menores e até mesmo os melhores jogadores teriam dificuldades contra os caras maiores das grandes equipes. Então, para criar vantagem para eles, ele teria que rever essas formações e conversar com Suho no dia seguinte, porque se eles mudassem tudo antes do jogo, teriam que trabalhar duas vezes mais.  
  
"Você não vai sair hoje à noite?" A voz de Yixing vinda da cama no lado oposto do quarto quase o assustou, mas ele ficou calmo, os olhos não se movendo dos papéis. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça.  
  


"Não, eu estou ocupado."  
  


"O que é isso?" O outro se mexeu e Kai se preocupou em olhar para ele por um mero segundo.  
  


"Isso", ele levantou o livro do jogo apenas um pouco, um sorriso aparentemente calmo em seus lábios enquanto olhava para seu colega de quarto. "... será a sua vida pelas próximas duas semanas."  
  


*******

  
Kyungsoo estava deitado na cama, olhando para o teto. Ele estava mordendo o lábio inferior em irritação, antes de levantar em questão de nanossegundos, assustando Baekhyun, que se encolheu na outra cama devido ao movimento súbito.  
  


"Você é louco..." o mais velho respirou, a mão agarrando a frente do seu peito enquanto lançava a Kyungsoo um olhar feio, antes de pegar seus papéis novamente, resmungando baixinho coisas que Kyungsoo provavelmente não iria querer ouvir.  
  


"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou o mais baixo de volta, estreitando os olhos para os papéis. Baekhyun olhou para ele novamente, a expressão ainda desgostosa, mas de alguma forma satisfeita, provavelmente porque Kyungsoo havia perguntado aquilo a ele. Quase parecia que Baekhyun estava esperando que Kyungsoo perguntasse.  
  


“Bom, minhas provas finalmente passaram e tudo que tenho pra fazer é ir pros treinos. Então voltei para essas composições.”

Kyungsoo levantou uma sobrancelha, mas depois deu de ombros. Ele tinha coisas mais importantes para perguntar e não queria ouvir todo o discurso de Baekhyun antes de ter a chance de falar novamente.  
  


"Legal. Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"  
  


"Você já não fez isso?"  
  


“Cale a boca.” Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, deslizando as mãos para fora da cama, encarando Baekhyun. “Por que esse cara, Taemin, chama o Kai de Jongin? É algum tipo de apelido ou...?”  
  


“Hm? É mais como um nome.” Os lábios de Baekhyun estavam se contraindo, formando mais um de seus sorrisos contidos. “Você não sabia?”  
  


“É claro que eu não sabia!” Kyungsoo sibilou e o sorriso de Baekhyun diminuiu um pouco enquanto ele tentava escondê-lo.   
  


“Não me diga que você achou que Kai era o nome verdadeiro dele.” Kyungsoo piscou algumas vezes, se sentindo cada vez menor, e o sorriso de Baekhyun aumentou em seu rosto de novo. “Ah meu Deus, você achou! Você realmente pensou que o nome dele era Kai!”  
  


"O quê?! É um nome! Como eu deveria saber?! Ele poderia ser descendente de chinês ou alguma coisa assim… ” Kyungsoo murmurou, e tentou ignorar as risadas de Baekhyun. No entanto, quando o mais velho não mostrou sinais de parar, Kyungsoo jogou um travesseiro nele mais uma vez, com a mira perfeita, em sua cabeça.  
  


“Ok, ok, desculpe. Sim, Jongin é o nome verdadeiro. Kai é apenas um apelido que ele tem. Mas eu acho que é mais forte que Jongin, faz você se sentir mais respeitado. E lembre-se, Kai é o que mais demanda atenção, afinal de contas, ele é o _quarterback_. Eu acho que as pessoas já estão acostumadas a chamá-lo assim.”  
  


Kyungsoo ficou parado por alguns segundos, sem fazer barulho algum. Em vez disso, ele estava pensando o quão ridículo tudo isso parecia.  
  


Kai era supostamente seu namorado, mas ele não sabia literalmente nada sobre ele, nem mesmo seu nome. O que foi uma revelação muito triste e engraçada. O rosto de Kyungsoo se contorceu amargamente, quando ele pensou em quantas outras coisas ele não sabia sobre Kai... Não, sobre Jongin.  
  


Ele sabia tudo sobre Kai – o garoto popular no campus, o talentoso _quarterback_ , o garoto dos sonhos.  
  


Mas ele não sabia nada sobre Jongin.  
Então, ele pegou o telefone e digitou a mensagem confiante. Ele não hesitou nem por um segundo antes de apertar o botão enviar.

**Para: Kai**

_Vamos sair? Nós temos que conversar_

A resposta foi quase instantânea.

 

**De: Kai**

_Por que você parece tão sério? O que eu fiz?_

**De: Kai**                               
 _De qualquer jeito, pode ser... Te pego em dez minutos_

  
Então Kyungsoo suspirou contente, porque ele realmente não tinha visto Kai, ou Jongin, fora do campo nos últimos dias. E ele não estava se enganando quando estava pensando em sair para descobrir mais sobre o homem que estava encontrando.  
  


Mas não era só isso. Ele também sentia falta dele. E, provavelmente, a sensação de seus dedos entrelaçados com os dele. A suavidade de seus lábios contra os dele.  
  


Baekhyun preguiçosamente olhou de suas folhas de música, quando Kyungsoo começou a trocar de roupa.  
  


"Você vai a algum lugar?"  
  


"Sim. Sair."  
  


"Oh meu Deus, você está realmente socializando sem eu te arrastar por aí." Baekhyun fingiu uma expressão orgulhosa. “Kai está fazendo milagres em você. E falando em milagres, vocês já transaram?”  
  


Baekhyun mereceu o outro travesseiro que voou em sua direção.  
  


*******

 

Kai não pareceu se importar com as pessoas que estavam passando por eles no campus, porque, quando Kyungsoo tentava se afastar, a mão envolvendo a sua apertava. E Kyungsoo não poderia dizer que não gostou, na verdade ele gostou muito. E talvez ele também estivesse sendo um pouco malvado, mas também gostava dos olhares escandalizados de algumas das garotas que olhavam para eles.  
  


No entanto, essas pessoas não importavam agora, porque Kyungsoo ainda estava preocupado. Levou a lata de cerveja aos lábios e tomou um gole bastante corajoso, antes de virar-se para Kai.  
  


“Me conte mais sobre você." Ele mal sussurrou, mas o mais alto o ouviu e se virou para ele com um pequeno sorriso.  
  


“Mais sobre mim mesmo? Como o quê?"  
  


“Como sua família, seus interesses, seus sonhos, seus animais e cores favoritas. Coisas assim."  
  


Kyungsoo apreciou o pequeno sorriso de Kai, antes de levar sua própria cerveja aos lábios, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente.  
  


“Eu tenho duas irmãs mais velhas e meus pais têm sua própria empresa. Eles são repugnantemente felizes. Meus interesses são futebol e diversão. Meus sonhos… Quero me tornar uma pessoa que será lembrada. Além disso, tenho uma estranha obsessão por cachorros, e minhas cores favoritas são preto e vermelho.” Kai sorriu, voltando-se para ele. "E você?"  
  


"Mmm, eu tenho um irmão-"  
  


"Ah, não…"  
  


“O quê?” Kyungsoo olhou para cima e viu Kai sorrindo levemente.  
  


"Um irmão. Ele vai tentar me bater ou algo assim se descobrir sobre nós?”

 

“Não, mas se eu fosse você, eu tomaria cuidado com o meu pai.” Kyungsoo respondeu e só sentiu os dedos de Kai se apertando em torno de sua mão. “Sim, bem… Meus hobbies são futebol, claro, e cantar. Eu sonho em me tornar alguém relevante algum dia. Eu quero contribuir para este mundo de alguma forma. Além disso, gosto de filmes de fantasia e minha cor favorita é preta.”

 

Kyungsoo olhou pra ele no fim de seu pequeno discurso e viu Jongin olhando para ele já, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.  
  


"Você canta?"  
  


Kyungsoo desviou o olhar instantaneamente, sentindo que tinha cometido um erro. Em vez disso, outra conversa ressurgiu em sua memória – o dia da lavagem do carro. Ele perguntou a Kai se ele dançou, e ele respondeu...  
  


“Um pouco.” Kyungsoo levantou os ombros, encostando-se no ombro de Kai, passando a língua pelo lábio inferior em concentração, sem ousar olhar para cima. “Eu aposto que você será lembrado. Você é incrível, Jongin.”  
  


Ele sentiu o mais alto ficar tenso por um segundo ao lado dele, antes que ele parasse completamente, girando Kyungsoo.  
  


E por um segundo, o mais velho fechou os olhos, pensando que Kai tinha odiado isso. Que ele provavelmente não queria ser chamado pelo seu nome real por ele. Isso provavelmente não era algo que Kyungsoo deveria ter se permitido fazer. Afinal, Taemin é amigo de Kai há anos, mas ele...  
  


Então ele olhou para cima e teve que piscar algumas vezes antes de compreendê-lo.  
  


Kai estava radiante. Seus lábios estavam puxados para trás em um largo sorriso, revelando uma fileira de dentes perfeitos. Seu rosto inteiro estava iluminado, quando ele puxou Kyungsoo para mais perto.  
  


"Quem te contou?" Ele questionou baixinho e Kyungsoo quase gaguejou.  
  


“Bom, eu ouvi Taemin chamando você assim e quando eu perguntei a ele, ele tirou sarro de mim. Baekhyun também.”  
  


"Ignore-os, eles são idiotas." O capitão disse e levou a mão para afastar uma mecha de cabelo da testa de Kyungsoo. Então a palma de sua mão deslizou para baixo, cobrindo seu rosto. "Soa bem quando você diz."  
  


Kyungsoo sorriu em sua própria direção, os olhos encontrando os de Jongin. As orbes de chocolate brilhavam de excitação.  
  


“Então você não se importa se eu te chamar assim? Você não… Odeia?”

 

"Por que diabos eu odiaria?" Jongin balançou a cabeça com outro sorriso largo. "Eu amo."  
  


Foi Kyungsoo que, na ponta dos pés deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Jongin, antes de recuar com a mesma rapidez, levando a lata de cerveja à boca.  
  


"OK. Bom. Eu pensei que você não queria que eu soubesse ou algo assim.”  
  


"Isso é ridículo. Por que eu iria querer isso?” O outro bufou. "Diga de novo.”

 

"O quê? O seu nome?” Kyungsoo olhou de lado para ele, sentindo seu rosto inteiro queimando. Ele só podia ser grato que era noite e seu rubor não seria tão visível.  
  


"Sim. É muito bom quando você diz...”  
  


"Deus..." Kyungsoo suspirou seguido uma risada. “Isso é um fetiche? É por isso que apenas Taemin te chama assim?”

 

“Taemin me chama de Jongin porque ele é um insolente e eu não posso fazer nada sobre isso. Mas sim, você poderia dizer que é um fetiche. Seus lábios ficam muito bonitos quando–”

 

"Eu acho que vou continuar com Kai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai gente, eu sou fraca. Morro de raiva do Kai (não do Jongin), mas no primeiro momento soft já to perdoando ele. E vocês? Como se sentem?  
> Espero que estejam gostando da história! Kudos e comentários são apreciados <3


	9. Chapter 9

Era uma época muito corrida para todos os estudantes na universidade. Agora quase todo mundo tinha prova, exceto pelas pessoas do Direito, que já tinham terminado. Era por isso que Kyungsoo estava de testa franzida sobre seu livro, às vezes encarando feio Baekhyun – o estudante de Direito que estava gritando e pulando em sua cama por causa do vídeo game estúpido que estava jogando.

 

"TOMA ISSO, SEU-"

 

"BAEKHYUN, QUE DROGA" Kyungsoo gritou e provavelmente surpreendeu seu colega de quarto. De qualquer jeito, ele estava tentando se concentrar por mais de 2 horas e Baekhyun não estava ajudando. "Dá pra calar a boca? Estou tentando estudar aqui!"

 

"Ah sim, claro, desculpa. Você parece meio sensível hoje, tá de TPM? Quer que eu vá comprar absorvente interno, meu bem?"

 

"Estou de saco cheio de você..." O mais novo levantou com raiva da cadeira e pegou sua mochila e livro com raiva. Sem direcionar outro olhar para seu colega de quarto (porque ele tinha certa que se visse algum tipo de sorriso ele não conseguiria segurar o soco), seguiu para porta para ser interrompido mais uma vez.

 

"Não venha cedo. O Channie está vindo para cá."

 

"E eu arrasto ele pelas orelhas se ainda estiver aqui quando eu voltar. Diz pro Dumbo que eu mandei oi." Um pouco antes de sair do quarto, Kyungsoo congelou no lugar por um momento e virou com os olhos cerrados. "E se eu descobrir que, por algum motivo, você chegou perto da minha cama eu vou te sufocar com um travesseiro enquanto estiver dormindo, estamos claros?"

 

Baekhyun piscou lentamente para ele com uma expressão indecifrável, antes de inclinar sua cabeça.

 

"Era só ter dito que preferia absorvente externo..."

 

O jeito como Kyungsoo saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si fez com que o estrondo fosse ouvido de todo o prédio D. O som da risada de Baekhyun, no entanto, provavelmente foi ouvido de toda a faculdade.

 

Kyungsoo não estava realmente cansado, mas pelo menos agora ele se sentia melhor, já que estava longe do barulho. Era uma tarde tranquila no campus – todo mundo provavelmente estava dentro de casa, estudando. E já que ele não podia voltar ao seu quarto, não tão cedo com Chanyeol vindo depois (ele estremeceu com o pensamento e fez uma anotação mental para mudar seus lençóis), ele decidiu ir para a biblioteca.

 

Não era longe do seu dormitório, mas a ideia de ter que estudar lá em vez de seu quarto estava deixando-o irritado. Maldito Baekhyun. Ele jurou naquele momento que, algum dia, quando seu colega de quarto tivesse algo importante para fazer, ele iria tocar música e jogar videogame só para incomodá-lo. Mas então, novamente, ele não tinha certeza se seria capaz de fazer isso, ele não era tão insolente assim para fazer mesmo.

 

Também não havia muitas pessoas na biblioteca e isso era surpreendente. No entanto, Kyungsoo ainda educadamente acenou para a mulher atrás do balcão e seguiu pelo corredor conhecido. E já que ele estava aqui de qualquer maneira, ele ia usar a chance para revisar algumas coisas antigas. Pegando dois livros do curso anterior, ele se dirigiu para as mesas no final do corredor da biblioteca.

 

E quando ele estava prestes a se sentar, algo pegou sua visão e ele sorriu levemente. Ele viu costas muito familiares a apenas duas mesas de distância, uma pilha de livros ao lado da pessoa, mãos enterradas em seus cabelos demonstrando frustração.

 

Kyungsoo pegou os livros novamente e se aproximou da outra mesa em silêncio, se esgueirando atrás da outra pessoa. E então inclinando-se para a frente com um largo sorriso para ver o perfil do rosto de Jongin.

 

"Bu."

 

"CARA-..." Jongin gritou, mas parou no mesmo instante, a mão na frente do peito. Ele deu seu olhar mais julgador antes de continuar baixinho, quase sussurrando na biblioteca "Kyungsoo... Você me assustou."

 

"Oi." o mais velho riu baixinho, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Jongin, seus olhos hesitantemente traçando os lábios do outro, imaginando se seria aceitável inclinar-se para frente e beijá-los.

 

Jongin não parecia estar tendo tais debates internos, ou ele pode ter simplesmente notado a indecisão de Kyungsoo, porque foi ele quem capturou os lábios de Kyungsoo entre os seus, dando-lhe um beijo rápido, mas doce.

 

E de repente o dia de Kyungsoo não era tão horrível mais. Ele sorriu levemente, mantendo a voz baixa.

 

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

 

"Economia." Jongin balançou o queixo para os livros com um olhar exasperado. "Você?"

 

"Eu tive que fugir do Baekhyun ou eu acabaria batendo nele." Ele explicou rapidamente. "Mas de qualquer maneira, como foi sua prova de matemática?"

 

"Eu acho que correu tudo bem... Eu vou te dizer quando as notas saírem." A risada de Jongin estava nervosa, mas Kyungsoo deu-lhe um sorriso encorajador, a mão descansando em seu joelho.

 

E eles se olharam por alguns momentos, Kyungsoo encarando os olhos de chocolate que pareciam estar queimando em seu rosto. E quando ele começou a sentir o desejo de beijar Kim Jongin novamente, porque ele parecia realmente beijável naquele momento, o mais novo sorriu, revelando uma fileira de dentes perfeitos.

 

"O que eu vou fazer, você está me distraindo..."

 

"Ah, eu posso ir em-"

 

"Não." Foi a vez de Jongin colocar a mão na perna de Kyungsoo. "Fique. É melhor assim. Não me importo de me distrair com você."

 

"Agora você está sendo clichê."

Jongin apenas riu baixinho, não alto o suficiente para o bibliotecário franzir as sobrancelhas para eles, mas o suficiente para atrair a atenção dos outros alunos no corredor. Kyungsoo sentiu-se corar, porque o braço do outro ainda estava em sua coxa.

 

"Bem, eu tenho uma ideia. Nós dois estudamos agora, e depois que terminamos com isso podemos ir tomar um sorvete... Oque acha?

 

"Sorvete vai ser uma tradição nossa ou algo assim?"

 

Jongin sorriu com a pergunta, finalmente afastou a mão e pegou o lápis.

 

"Só se for Menta e Chocolate e Algodão Doce."

 

"Deus, você é tão brega..."

 

*******

 

Jongin estava segurando as pontas da toalha atrás de seu pescoço, respirando pesadamente e observando as pessoas à sua frente.

 

Os movimentos de seu melhor amigo eram rápidos, ágeis. Forte, mas de alguma forma suave. Taemin nasceu para isso e só Deus sabia por que ele estava perdendo tempo no departamento de química, quando era óbvio que tudo o que ele vivia era música e dança. Assim como foi para Kai e futebol. Provavelmente o mesmo motivo – pais.

 

"Então é isso." Taemin abruptamente parou de dançar e o resto do clube de dança também parou. Eles estavam olhando para ele, quando ele começou a explicar algo sobre os movimentos e Jongin apenas suspirou.

 

Ele admirava Taemin. Principalmente por ser tão bom no que ele estava fazendo com paixão. Era nisso que eles eram diferentes – Taemin sabia dançar e fazer os outros sentirem suas emoções. No futebol, no entanto, ele não conseguia transmitir seus sentimentos.

 

A menos, claro, que ele decidisse dar um soco em alguém, mas isso só lhe daria uma penalidade.

 

O objetivo de Jongin era tornar-se tão bom quanto Taemin em sua tarefa, e isso, é claro, era liderando o time. Ele não achava que fosse um mau capitão, não. Mas certamente, ele estava devendo muito. Ele simplesmente queria aprender, encontrar o caminho para tornar sua equipe mais próxima, fazê-los pensar como um time.

 

Porque nesses dias, durante os treinos, ele havia notado alguma coisa – sim, todos os meninos eram bons no que estavam fazendo. Mas eles estavam pensando individualmente, quando deveriam pensar em equipe. Suas habilidades pessoais estavam no ponto, mas o trabalho em equipe estava faltando. Muito.

 

Então ele observou atentamente como Taemin reuniu os primeiranistas e começou a explicar alegremente como e o que eles deveriam fazer. E como a dança era difícil – toda rotina era diferente e única. Com o futebol, eles só tiveram que seguir uma formação e, para isso, Jongin estava sendo um pouco cético. Se ele pudesse ter uma coisa das aulas de dança, era a criatividade – ele queria poder trazer isso para o futebol de alguma forma. Fazer diferente. Torná-lo único.

 

"Não esqueça, vamos nos reunir às oito da manhã de amanhã!" Taemin finalmente se afastou do pequeno grupo. "Se alguma coisa der errado, me ligue, certo?"

 

Kai permaneceu em silêncio enquanto as pessoas mais jovens no estúdio acenavam com a cabeça, respondendo alegremente ao seu melhor amigo. E quando eles finalmente se afastaram para recolher suas coisas, se preparando para sair, ele balançou a cabeça na direção de Taemin.

 

"O que vai acontecer amanhã? Achei que o clube só tivesse prática aos domingos?"

 

"Sim." Taemin encolheu os ombros, pegando uma toalha para cobrir seu pescoço. "Mas isso não significa que não devemos fazer coisas como uma equipe. Nós vamos fazer uma trilha amanhã."

 

"Ah," Jongin acenou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Isso era exatamente o que ele queria fazer – Taemin estava conseguindo fazer um time de seus dançarinos. E ele precisava fazer isso também.

 

"Eu não te disse porque você tem a sua prova amanhã... Certo?"

 

"Sim." O mais novo confirmou, antes de voltar para as janelas do chão ao teto no estúdio de dança da universidade, olhando para seu próprio reflexo por um segundo.

 

Ele sabia que ele era bonito – assim como o resto da população ao seu redor. Ele tinha um bom corpo, não o típico jogador de futebol, mas forte o suficiente para saber que ele poderia ganhar. Mas neste momento em sua expressão, ele não conseguia ver nada além de confusão e provavelmente irritação.

 

"Ei, Taemin... Por que trilha?"

 

"E por que não?" Retrucou o outro. "Trilha é divertido. Também não requer muito tempo. E é uma boa maneira de se relacionar, então estamos indo juntos."

 

"Você sabe mesmo como fazer uma trilha?" Jongin finalmente lançou um olhar para seu melhor amigo. "Desculpa, mas o que acontece se você quebrar seu crânio ou algo assim?"

 

"Esse é o ponto em ir com eles. Estamos indo juntos para ajudar uns aos outros. Relações são baseadas em confiança, você não acha? Então, se eu confiar neles para me ajudar a subir um penhasco, então tenho certeza de que posso criar uma equipe boa o suficiente para dançarem juntos por cerca de quatro minutos, não?

 

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos em que Jongin processou as palavras. Era isso – relações são baseadas em confiança.

 

"Então você basicamente confia neles com sua vida?"

 

Esse foi o momento em que os lábios de seus melhores amigos se afastaram em um sorriso e uma risada escapou de sua garganta.

 

"Deus, não. Eu não posso arriscar quebrar minha cabeça em uma rocha ou algo assim. É por isso que Minho vem conosco."

 

E depois que a imagem do namorado musculoso e atlético de Taemin inundou a mente de Jongin, ele finalmente suspirou, balançando a cabeça levemente, antes de lançar um olhar julgador para seu melhor amigo.

 

"Você é tão idiota, sério. Como a vida funciona para você?

 

Outro sorriso. Sem resposta. Kai suspirou. Ele iria encontrar uma maneira de fazer isso funcionar.

 

******

 

Kyungsoo estava se concentrando no jeito que Kai segurava a mão com força enquanto caminhavam pelo beco escuro do parque. Seus dedos pareciam suaves e gentis entrelaçados com os dele, mas o aperto deles era forte e seguro, e fazia o mais baixo sorrir contente.

 

No entanto, havia algo distante na expressão de Kai. Ele parecia de alguma forma fora dele e quando Kyungsoo mais uma vez olhou para ele e viu a mesma expressão aturdida, ele inclinou a cabeça.

 

"Você está nervoso?"

 

"Hm?" O mais alto saiu de seus pensamentos e olhou para baixo. "O quê? Nervoso? Por quê?"

 

"As provas amanhã?" Kyungsoo tentou, mas Jongin apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça, segurando sua mão um pouco mais apertado por um segundo.

 

"Não é isso, não. Eu só estou pensando no time." Kyungsoo levantou as sobrancelhas um pouco, ainda andando lado a lado com Jongin. E a julgar pela sua expressão, ele realmente estava pensando muito, ele parecia meio confuso, e estava deixando Kyungsoo curioso. "Eu estava pensando que todos nós deveríamos... De alguma forma... Criar vínculos."

 

"O-... Oh..." essa foi a única coisa que deixou a boca do Kyungsoo, porque na verdade: 1) ele não conseguia entender e 2) soava errado.

 

E talvez Jongin tenha percebido sua confusão, porque ele apenas deu de ombros.

 

"Eu realmente não sei, eu só acho que eu deveria fazer algo para nós nos tornarmos mais próximos, como um time. Quer dizer, somos bons o suficiente, mas podemos ser melhores! E nós realmente precisamos disso, especialmente se tivermos que jogar contra a YG." O capitão suspirou, parecendo de alguma forma sobrecarregado. "Eu só quero fazer de nós um time. Uma equipe de verdade, e não apenas um grupo de doze garotos reunidos para gritar e passar uma bola por um campo."

 

Kyungsoo ficou ligeiramente surpreso com as palavras. Ele certamente não tinha visto o time como "um grupo de garotos que gritam e passam uma bola por um campo" antes. Mas agora, depois de ouvir o capitão dizer isso, ele pensou sobre isso por alguns segundos – ele teve que concordar com ele. Com exceção de Baekhyun, Chanyeol e Kai, ele não era muito próximo dos outros. Certo, ele poderia chamá-los de amigos, provavelmente, mas ele realmente não os conhecia.

 

Talvez fosse simplesmente porque ele era o cara novo, mas ele tinha certeza de que tinha visto todos esses círculos menores no grupo principal. Nem todo mundo estava se comunicando com os outros e provavelmente era isso que Kai queria dizer.

 

"Entendi..." Kyungsoo murmurou, voltando-se para ele. "Mas como exatamente você quer que isso aconteça?"

 

"Eu não faço ideia." A resposta foi rápida e havia um tom de irritação na voz de Jongin, que Kyungsoo achou adorável. Então ele apenas agarrou a mão de Jongin com mais força e aproximou-se dele, a cabeça quase encostada no ombro do outro.

 

"Eu sugeriria um evento de arrecadação de fundos novamente, mas eu realmente não quero ter um monte de garotas delirantes vindo lavar seu carro dez vezes só para te ver em uma camiseta molhada."

 

O corpo de Jongin tremeu um pouco quando ele riu e Kyungsoo sorriu.

 

"Obrigada, eu acho. Mas o mesmo também vale para você." O _quarterback_ soltou um suspiro pesado depois disso. "Não, acho que algo mais distanciado da vida cotidiana. Algo longe da universidade e de todas as pessoas intrometidas daqui."

 

"Então, tipo, acampar?" Kyungsoo questionou e foi mais uma vez surpreendido quando Jongin parou em seu lugar, dando-lhe um olhar incrédulo. "O quê?"

 

"Espera, é... Isso é realmente uma boa ideia!" Jongin pensou e apenas a julgar pelos olhos atordoados, ele realmente parecia que ele já estava imaginando isso. "Sim... Sim, é isso. Céus, Soo, é isso! Nós todos vamos acampar juntos!"

 

"Espere, o quê?" O mais baixo franziu as sobrancelhas. "Não, não, não. Isso foi apenas uma sugestão. Eu não estava falando sério. Acampar é a pior ideia."

 

"É a melhor ideia!"

 

"Não, mas que porra, não! Você imagina como seria acampar com Baekhyun e Chanyeol juntos? E Deus, com Chen?!" Kyungsoo sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem com os pensamentos sobre isso. "Você realmente quer acordar de manhã e descobrir que você está flutuando no meio de um lago ou algo assim? Ou ter alguém assustando você enquanto você está mijando na floresta ou algo assim?! Não, não vamos acampar. Essa é uma ideia muito ruim."

 

*******

 

"Essa é uma ideia _brilhante_!" Os olhos de Suho brilharam assim que Jongin anunciou, após a prática, dois dias depois. Seus olhos seguiam todos na sala, lendo suas reações. A maioria deles, embora cansada e suada do treino, parecia animada com isso. No entanto, quando seu olhar parou em Kyungsoo, ele viu um par de olhos arregalados olhando diretamente para sua alma, a boca ligeiramente aberta. O menor parecia chocado por ele realmente ter feito isso...

 

"Eu sei." Jongin sorriu para o assistente do treinador. "Vamos perder um treino, mas acho que vale a pena."

 

"E pensar que essas palavras estão saindo da boca de Kim Kai..." ele viu Luhan franzindo as sobrancelhas em falsa preocupação. "Você está bem? Você tá com febre ou algo assim?"

 

"Cala a boca." O capitão o interrompeu, mais uma vez olhando para os garotos nos bancos. "Então saímos na sexta-feira após o término das aulas, na hora do almoço. Nós vamos ficar lá o resto do dia, sábado e domingo. Saímos no domingo à tarde e na segunda continuamos com a agenda de treinamento. Alguma pergunta?"

 

"Sim," disse Chen e sua voz ressoou no vestiário. "Onde exatamente é 'lá'?"

 

"Lago Chungju." Jongin anunciou e mais uma vez ele ouviu murmúrios entusiasmados e também um gemido baixo do canto onde Kyungsoo estava sentado. E Jongin mal escondia o sorriso divertido. Kyungsoo realmente achava que ele acabaria acordando no meio do lago? "Vamos levar meu carro e... Quem mais pode dirigir? Chanyeol? Luhan?"

 

Depois de receber acenos dos rapazes, Jongin sorriu novamente, mas antes que pudesse dar mais instruções, ele foi interrompido por Sehun, que tinha uma expressão escandalizada no rosto.

 

"Espere, espere, espere. Acampar? Tipo, dormir numa tenda?"

 

"Pelo menos era isso que significava da última vez que vi, idiota."

 

"Cala a boca, Baekhyun... Estou falando sério... Não consigo dormir em uma barraca! Especialmente não com eles!"

 

"Bem, você pode dormir fora da tenda, então, eu não me importo", Kai revirou os olhos para o olhar de Sehun, mas ignorou. Sehun era todo falador, ele sabia que assim que chegassem ao local, ele adoraria. Então ele se voltou para toda a equipe, recebendo muita coragem do olhar entusiasta nos olhos de Suho. "Isso é importante para a equipe, então espero que todos vocês, pelo menos uma vez, sejam compreensivos. Além disso, não é como se eu estivesse torturando vocês. Vamos todos nos divertir! Certo?"

 

Os gritos entusiasmados o fizeram sorrir. Havia algumas exceções, é claro, e uma delas era seu namorado.

 

Mas Kai realmente não se importou. Kyungsoo adoraria essa viagem. Ele tinha certeza de que iria.

 

*****

 

"Pare de ser tão negativo, vai ficar tudo bem!" Jongin prometeu, agarrando as mãos de Kyungsoo depois de jogar sua bolsa com as roupas ao lado dele no carro. Ele estava dizendo isso principalmente porque o mais baixo ainda estava sério. E já que ele não mudava a expressão, Jongin se inclinou para frente e deixou um beijo suave em seus lábios.

 

Kyungsoo não se afastou. Ele nunca o fazia, e isso estava deixando Jongin bastante feliz. Porque quando Kyungsoo separou seus lábios e respirou contra a pele de Jongin, o mais jovem tremeu, mal mantendo suas as mãos para si mesmo.

 

"Eu vou fingir que não vi isso."

 

Jongin imediatamente se afastou um pouco e olhou para o lado, vendo Baekhyun saltando pelo beco em direção a eles. Havia um sorriso sabido em seus lábios quando ele se aproximou.

 

"É melhor você não contar para ninguém-"

 

"Eu sei, ou você vai me matar de uma maneira que eu nem imagino", Baekhyun interrompeu Kyungsoo e revirou os olhos. Jongin se divertia muito com o fato de que Baekhyun não se intimidava com as ameaças. Kyungsoo poderia ser bastante assustador se quisesse. Afinal, ele não era o _center_ da equipe por nada. Ele poderia facilmente espancá-lo. "Enfim, todos estão aqui, então vamos."

 

Kai acenou com a cabeça e se ajeitou o banco no land rover que pegou emprestado de seu pai.

 

"Entrem." ele esperou que os dois entrassem no carro e depois disso o ligou..

 

Eles só precisavam levar o carro de volta aos portões principais da Universidade SM, onde eles se reorganizariam. No  entanto, mesmo aquela viagem de dois minuto foi uma tortura com a implicância entre Kyungsoo e Baekhyun. Jongin sorriu um pouco para si mesmo, ele nem queria imaginar como era a vida deles no dormitório. E ele preferia assim - ele estava acostumado a viver com Yixing.

 

Lay era quieto, agradável, compreensível e muito tolerante. Um dos amigos mais próximos de Jongin. E em um momento como este, quando ele via a calma de pessoas como Kyungsoo se transformando em uma bagunça raivosa, ele agradecia por não ter colegas de quarto como Baekhyun. E essa simples ideia levou-o a outro pensamento – talvez Kyungsoo estivesse certo.

 

Como ele suportaria quase três dias disso? Eles iriam sempre brigar assim? E os outros também. Especialmente Sehun e sua mania de reclamar...

 

Mas Kai se apressou em sacudir a cabeça e se livrar desses pensamentos. Ele era o capitão. E ele estava fazendo isso acontecer, então se ele ouvisse esses atletas discutindo enquanto estavam acampados para criar um vínculo, ele iria fazê-los correr em volta do lago.

 

E não era nem um blefe.

 

*********

 

Kyungsoo estava sentado no banco da frente ao lado de Jongin, e Suho e Lay estavam atrás deles. Ele estava muito feliz com as pessoas que se reuniram neste carro. Nos outros carros, entretanto... Kyungsoo temeu que com Chen, Chanyeol e Baekhyun estando em um veículo junto com Xiumin alguém seria morto ou... Ou eles chocariam com outro carro ou algo assim... E sobre o terceiro carro – com Kris, Tao, Luhan e Sehun... ele nem sequer queria pensar sobre isso. Ele suspeitava que o carro estava cheio das reclamações de Tao e Sehun sobre ter que ir para a natureza, ou de falatórios sobre marcas de moda ou futebol.

 

Então ele decidiu ignorá-los e simplesmente apreciar a companhia neste carro – estava realmente muito calmo, e quando ele olhou para trás, em um ponto, ele notou que Lay e Suho tinham adormecido, duas cabeças balançando perigosamente por causa do jeito imprudente que Kai dirigia. Talvez só por causa disso Kyungsoo não pudesse ficar calmo em seu assento, seus olhos pulando da estrada para Jongin e depois de volta para a estrada.

 

"Talvez... Um pouco mais devagar?" Ele sugeriu e conseguiu um sorriso de Jongin, que olhou para ele.

 

"Por quê? Você está assustado?"

 

"Olhos na estrada, Jongin!" Kyungsoo quase gritou e, felizmente, o mais alto concordou desta vez. "Desacelere! Nós vamos chegar lá hoje, mas vamos chegar vivos, ok?"

 

"Honestamente..." O capitão zombou. "Não precisa ter medo. Eu posso dirigir de olhos fechados, olha."

 

"Jongin! Por favor!"

 

O motorista olhou para Kyungsoo com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados e Kyungsoo fez questão de olhar para ele com um rosto duro. Ou pelo menos, ele tentou. Provavelmente parecia meio assustado, meio implorando. De qualquer forma, deve ter funcionado, porque era visível como o carro não estava mais voando na estrada. Houve também uma buzina irritada de um carro atrás deles e Jongin riu baixinho.

 

"Viu? É por isso que não diminuímos a velocidade. Chanyeol quase bateu em nós..."

 

"Foda-se o Chanyeol..."

 

"E lá se vão nossos vínculos..."

 

"Eu queria te perguntar," Kyungsoo começou, sobrancelhas ligeiramente franzidas. "Eu entendo o que você espera desta viagem, mas... Você percebe que tudo o que vai conseguir é reclamações, idiotices, e também, provavelmente, duas noites sem dormir porque o Chanyeol pensa com a cabeça de baixo?"

 

Kyungsoo observou Jongin franzir o lábio por um segundo, antes que um sorriso subisse em seus lábios.

 

"Bem, isso é algum tipo de vínculo também, não é? Quero dizer, você não ouve dois dos seus amigos transando todos os dias."

 

"Eu já ouvi mais do que suficiente..."

 

"Bem, a maioria de nós não." Jongin riu, mas depois ergueu os ombros. "Tudo bem, Soo... Seja o que for, é uma pequena mudança. Vamos passar algum tempo juntos, todos os doze, então aconteça o que acontecer, é bom."

"Eu gosto do seu otimismo." Kyungsoo notou e isso não era mentira. Ele realmente gostava. E pela primeira vez em uma hora ele finalmente se recostou no banco, porque Jongin dirigia muito mais devagar agora.

 

"Além disso," Jongin começou com uma risada, olhando para ele por um mero segundo. "Nós sempre podemos tentar competir com Chanyeol e Baekhyun, você não acha?"

 

Kyungsoo não sabia que uma pessoa poderia engasgar com o ar, mas ele era a prova viva de que era possível – assim que Jongin terminou sua sentença, Kyungsoo sentiu como se estivesse morrendo. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele olhou para o mais novo, a mão segurando o final de sua própria blusa.

 

"...O quê?!"

 

Outro olhar de Jongin, outro sorriso.

 

"O quê?"

 

"Kai..."

 

"Eu achei que você estivesse me chamando de Jongin agora..."

 

"É isso, pare o carro. Eu vou voltar."

Jongin simplesmente riu não tão baixinho e Kyungsoo viu Lay e Suho se mexendo no banco de trás.

 

"Eu estou brincando, Kyungsoo..."

 

E o menor olhou de volta com um olhar ousado. Ele sabia disso. Mas ainda assim, esses tipos de piadas estavam fazendo com que ele se sentisse... Não estranho. Não era ruim ou desconfortável. Elas estavam fazendo com que ele se sentisse pressionado. Ele tinha sido criado com a mentalidade de que sexo era algo importante entre duas pessoas apaixonadas... E ele não podia dizer que estava apaixonado por Jongin. Ainda não.

 

Estava caidinho? Sim. Derretendo por causa dele? Definitivamente.

 

Mas não apaixonado.

 

"Eu sei." ele murmurou e só recebeu outro olhar de Jongin.

 

"Ei... Você não está... Não está com raiva né?!"

 

"Não."

 

"Não fique com raiva, eu só estava brincando."

 

"Eu te disse que não estou com raiva." Kyungsoo revirou os olhos. "É só que você me pegou de surpresa, só isso..."

 

"Não se preocupe. Eu vou esperar por você, eu não estou apressando as coisas."

 

"Deus, você está deixando isso embaraçoso." Kyungsoo gemeu e levantou as pernas no assento, já que Jongin obviamente não se importava. Então ele estendeu a mão para pegar o fone de ouvido, porque era o que o bom senso mandava – pegue o celular para escapar de situações embaraçosas. E quando ele abriu, viu uma notificação de uma nova mensagem.

 

De: Irritante №1

pq vocês diminuíram a velocidade? você está fazendo um boquete nele ou algo assim?!?

 

Soltando um suspiro, ele reuniu sua força de vontade para não fazer Jongin parar o carro para que ele pudesse simplesmente ir e socar seu companheiro de quarto. Em vez disso, ele se apressou a digitar uma resposta

 

Para: Irritante № 1

Apenas espere até chegarmos ao lago, Byun...

Você vai ver...

 

De: Irritante № 1

Merda...

 

*******

 

Jongin esperou que todos saíssem dos carros e tirassem as malas. Ele, Chanyeol e Suho estavam trazendo as tendas e isso deveria ser o suficiente para todos. E, como eles estavam carregando aquilo, o resto dos caras teve que levar as compras e as outras malas.

 

"OK, QUEM TROUXE O CARREGADOR?" A risada de Chen rugiu e ecoou na floresta ao redor deles. "Quem foi tão idiota? Onde você vai enfiar esse carregador?"

 

"Vou enfiar na sua bunda, se você não calar a boca!" Tao se aproximou de Chen e arrancou de suas mãos, parecendo ofendido. "É com bateria solar!"

 

"O quê? Você tem um carregador?" Sehun de repente parecia interessado na vida em geral e Kai apenas franziu a testa. Se a socialização desses dois significasse ficar pendurados em seus telefones o dia todo...

 

Ele colocou a sacola com uma tenda no chão e caminhou até eles, puxando o carregador das mãos de Tao enquanto ele estava distraído com Sehun.

 

"Sem carregadores. Sem celulares. Viemos aqui para passar um tempo longe de tudo e para nos desenvolvermos como um time, achei que tivesse sido claro o suficiente..."

 

"Você não pode-"

 

"Eu acabei de fazer." Kai retrucou para Tao, antes de virar para Suho. "Pegue os celulares deles. Não vamos devolvê-los até voltarmos à universidade."

 

"Então vamos voltar agora."

 

"É para aquele lado," Kai levantou a mão e olhou para Sehun. "Tenha um bom passeio."

 

"Uau, que idiota..."

 

"Obrigado, é realmente impressionante," Kai olhou para ele novamente e ele decidiu ignorar os murmúrios. No entanto, ele reconheceu os poucos sons de encorajamento que ouviu além de si mesmo – Chen, Suho e Xiumin pareciam estar bastante entusiasmados com tudo isso, reunindo os telefones contra a vontade dos jogadores. "Temos dois dias e meio para nos tornarmos algo mais do que apenas um grupo de jogadores de futebol, ok?! Temos dois dias e meio para nos tornarmos algo mais do que apenas os lobos da SM. Nós poderíamos ser mais e poderíamos ser melhores! Depende de nós! E agora temos dois dias e meio para provar que com um pequeno empurrão podemos realmente funcionar como um verdadeiro time, certo?" Jongin parou por um segundo, decidindo usar as palavras exatas de Taemin. "Relações dependem de confiança. Então, nesses dias, quero que todos nós nos tornemos mais próximos. ESTÁ BEM?"

 

Ele olhou para todos os jogadores e ficou quieto por alguns segundos, antes de Chanyeol levantar o braço.

 

"Você quer dizer mais próximos como-"

 

"Se eu ouvir você falando de sexo mais uma vez, eu vou colocar você e o Baekhyun em barracas diferentes." Kai o interrompeu, olhos mais uma vez inspecionando o rosto de cada jogador. E eles demoraram um pouco mais em Kyungsoo. Havia um brilho de aprovação em seus olhos e Jongin gostou disso.

 

Agora ele tinha dois dias e meio para fazer isso acontecer – e ele tinha certeza de que funcionaria. Se funcionava com Taemin e os dançarinos, também poderia funcionar para ele e os jogadores de futebol. Né?

 

Ele olhou para cima quando viu outra mão se elevando no ar, e levantou os olhos para olhar para Tao e sua expressão que sugeria que o que se seguiria não seria outra coisa senão reclamações, e Jongin se preparou quando o outro abriu a boca.

 

"Eu não posso ter meu celular de volta? Como eu vou tirar fotos para o Instagram se eu não tiver meu celular?! Você não pode me fazer vir pra onde Judas perdeu as botas e me deixar sem meu celular!"

 

"Tao, cala a boca..." Chen repreendeu e Jongin apenas piscou algumas vezes.

 

Esse fim de semana ia ser longo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... Talvez as coisas estejam melhorando... Mas só talvez...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, desculpa ter demorado pra postar o segundo da semana... Ia postar ontem também, como era pra ser, mas acabei caindo no sono... LOL, o que o terceiro ano não faz com as pessoas, né? Enfim, me desculpem pelo atraso. Vou me esforçar para que isso não aconteça novamente!
> 
> -
> 
> Aspectos de futebol americano citados no capítulo:
> 
> • Running Back (RB) – corredor  
> No capítulo está descrito como 'front runner.' Este recebe a bola do quarterback nas jogadas e tenta percorrer o maior número de jardas possíveis com ela.

"Então, o que exatamente vamos fazer aqui?" Foi Tao, com sua expressão cética, que perguntou assim que montaram as barracas na praia rochosa próxima do lago.  
  
E foi a primeira vez que Kai congelou por um segundo e piscou sem entender – ele não tinha certeza. Ele não tinha realmente pensado em nada concreto, apenas as coisas de acampamento normal – histórias na fogueira, natação, apenas atividades em grupo.  
  
"Não se preocupe!" Suho, no entanto, respondeu com um sorriso bastante entusiasmado. "Eu fiz um horário."  
  
"Uau, não."  
  
Kai tinha que concordar com o comentário de Chen, porque _não_. Ninguém realmente precisava dos horários de Suho para o tempo que eles deveriam usar para se divertirem juntos. O sorriso do mais velho caiu.  
  
"Mas você ainda não viu, por que você é tão rápido para ju-"  
  
"Me dê isso, então..." Chen apressou antes que Kai pudesse reagir e, quando o assistente finalmente entregou, os olhos de Kai correram para o menor que estava lendo. E julgando pela forma como suas sobrancelhas estavam ficando cada vez mais franzidas, sua expressão se tornou cada vez mais divertida, ele assumiu que era ruim. Provavelmente mesmo para Suho.  
  
"... pegar amoras do bosque, esconde-esconde, pistola de água, rel-"  
  
"Ouvi alguém dizer _esguichar_ água?"  
  
"Cala a boca, Luhan." Chen ergueu os olhos da lista. "Que porra é essa, Suho? Parecemos crianças de cinco anos?"  
  
"Mas pistola de água não é para crianças de cinco anos..."  
  
"Oh, meu deus, por favor, alguém pode mantê-lo em silêncio?" Chen perguntou e Kai só conseguia girar os olhos, pegando a folha de papel das mãos do _front runner._  
  
"Nós não precisamos de um horário." Ele disse, todos os olhos se voltando para ele. "E eu acho que ele está certo, Suho. Nós não vamos colher amoras... E sem esconde-esconde, eu não posso arriscar perder o Lay em algum lugar na floresta."  
  
"Certo... Eu não tinha pensado nisso..." os olhos mais velhos se moveram para o estudante chinês, que parecia tão sem noção como sempre, e ele suspirou. "Então, o que vamos fazer por três dias?"  
  
Kai olhou ao redor mais uma vez, onze pares de olhos expectantes olhando para ele. E mais uma vez ele olhou seus amigos e a equipe, os olhos descansando em Kyungsoo por alguns segundos, como se tentasse encontrar a resposta em seus olhos redondos. Ou provavelmente nos seus grossos lábios.  
  
Mas a expressão pesarosa, calma e tranquila do outro não o ajudava de modo algum a se concentrar. Nem o sorriso pequeno. Na verdade, estava distraindo-o de pensar.  
  
Quando ele desviou o olhar, ele limpou a garganta antes de falar.  
  
"Bem, as barracas estão todas arrumadas, então precisamos juntar madeira primeiro. Quatro de nós irão para o bosque, quatro desembalarão a comida e quatro estenderão os cobertores para a fogueira. "  
  
"Mas é muito cedo para uma fogueira", Chanyeol apontou, olhos correndo em direção ao sol brilhando no meio do céu acima deles. E Kai lhe lançou um olhar, antes de continuar.  
  
"Depois de arrumar tudo, podemos ir nadar. E à noite vamos voltar aqui e começar o fogo. Depois veremos."  
  
Seus olhos se lançaram sobre os membros novamente e a maioria deles concordou. Kai ignorou Suho silenciosamente murmurando sobre natação estar em sua lista, então sorriu novamente.  
  
"OK. Vamos lá, então."  
  
Um grunhido foi ouvido entre os impulsos entusiásticos e gritos.  
  
"Vamos lá... Para o bosque para juntar galhos. Qual o próximo? Teremos que ir caçar?" Tao estava choramingando. "O que é isso mesmo? Reconectando com a Mãe Natureza, foda-se isso. Só quero o meu telefone de volta. Eu juro, estou degradando aqui... "  
  
Tudo o que Kai podia fazer era virar-se e fingir que a risada era uma tosse.  
  
Mas, a julgar pelo modo como os olhos de Kyungsoo cintilaram quando ele olhou para ele e como eles se dirigiram aos chinês loiro, de alguma forma divertidos, Jongin percebeu que tinha sido pego.  
  
E ele não se importava com isso.

 

******

  
Kyungsoo estava acostumado a ver tanquinhos e músculos toda vez que ele entrava nos vestiários. Mas ver os membros de sua equipe emergirem da floresta, um por um, vestindo nada além de calções de banho ou boxers era uma coisa inteiramente nova.  
  
Ele estava confiante com seu corpo, mesmo que seus _abs_ não fossem tão proeminentes como os de Kai ou Xiumin... Mesmo que eles não fossem proeminentes de nenhum jeito... De qualquer forma, ele tinha um corpo bom, tonificado, e não se sentiu tímido em juntar-se a eles em seus shorts, porque vamos ser honestos: ele tinha visto todos meio nus, mas eles também tinham o visto, então dava tudo no mesmo.  
  
Seus olhos estavam dando voltas pela pequena praia do lago, onde os jogadores de futebol estavam entusiasticamente (ou nem tanto) entrando na água, molhando uns aos outros. Ele ouviu Suho declarando que ficaria na praia para ler um livro sob os raios do sol, então ouviu seu grito enquanto Chen o puxava para dentro do lago.  
  
Kyungsoo estava de pé, observando a visão à sua frente, com garotos risonhos jogando água uns nos outros, mas então sons de trás atraíram sua atenção e ele chicoteou a cabeça nesta direção – Sehun estava franzindo o cenho ao lado de um muito entusiasmado (e sexy) Kai, que estava se aproximando do lago e de Kyungsoo com um radiante, imperturbável sorriso (e com um tonificado e musculoso peito em toda a sua glória).  
  
Kyungsoo desviou o olhar momentaneamente quando seus olhos se encontraram por um segundo, momentos antes dos dois mais jovens chegarem a ele.  
  
"Você não vai entrar?" Kai questionou assim que eles chegaram até ele e Kyungsoo, tentando não se distrair com a pele exposta, assentiu distraidamente.  
  
"Uh, sim... Você?"  
  
_Legal Kyungsoo_ , ele bufou no interior, encolhendo-se em sua própria idiotice, _agora você pode dizer que o tempo hoje está agradável._ Tch.  
  
Mas o mais novo não parecia se importar, porque seu sorriso se transformou em um sorriso mais suave. Sehun, no entanto, atrás dele, arqueou as sobrancelhas e deu a Kyungsoo um olhar estranho, antes de caminhar entre eles, empurrando-os para longe do outro.  
  
"Vocês podem ir se pegar em outro lugar. Não deixem o lago nojento."  
  
"É isso. Você não vai dormir com Luhan na mesma barraca!" Kai gritou e, antes que Kyungsoo soubesse, ele estava atacando Sehun, empurrando-o para dentro da água. Este não se deixou ser derrotado, mas, em vez disso, se voltou para "lutar", e o sorriso de Kyungsoo só se alargou um pouco, enquanto tentava ignorar o calor em suas bochechas causado pelo comentário de Sehun. Em vez disso, ele observou os dois amigos sendo bobos. Sehun soltou uma série de palavrões enquanto Kai o empurrou na água, antes que ele conseguisse empurrá-lo também. E Kyungsoo decidiu que apenas olhar não era divertido, então, no final, ele começou a dar longos passos em direção à água não tão imóvel, Kai levantando os olhos para ele e sorrindo novamente.  
  
E Kyungsoo estava sorrindo também, se divertindo mais do que fizera nas últimas semanas, caminhando para frente, entrando na água nem fria, nem quente. E ele estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, a água quase chegando até a cintura, mas de repente seu corpo inteiro estava sendo borrifado com água de todos os lados e antes que ele soubesse, alguém o empurrava para baixo, outro par de mãos o puxando para frente.  
  
A última coisa que viu antes que os jogadores de futebol o atacassem na água também, foi o sorriso largo de Kai, antes de começar a rir.  
  
*********

Enquanto o sol começava a desaparecer lentamente abaixo das montanhas, alguns dos jogadores de futebol declararam que estavam saindo do lago.  
  
Eles estavam brincando há horas e talvez alguns deles começaram a sentir frio ou provavelmente estavam apenas cansados. Mas Kai não estava nem perto de ficar entediado. Ele estava deitado de costas, flutuando na água, desfrutando seu tempo na atmosfera diferente.  
  
Porque em dois dias eles estariam de volta ao campus, onde todos estavam sempre olhando para ele, sempre o observando. Onde todos o conheciam e onde ele não era alguém que ele pretendia ser. Ele gostava de estar apenas com seus amigos, e desta vez ele estava planejando desfrutar estes dois dias no lago. E ele estava, até que sentiu uma mão empurrando-o para baixo.  
  
A próxima coisa que ele sabia era que ele estava sufocando com água em suas narinas e boca, antes que ele finalmente ressurgisse, e estava prestes a dar uma surra no culpado. No entanto, quando viu o sorriso angélico em forma de coração de Do Kyungsoo, ele reconsiderou.  
  
"Isso é..." ele levantou uma mão para limpar a água de seus olhos. "...Jogar sujo."  
  
"Você saberia disso."  
  
"Você ainda está aqui." Kai notou em vez disso e olhou ao redor do lago – apenas Chen e Lay ainda estavam brincando na praia. E então era só ele e Kyungsoo na parte mais profunda.  
  
"Eu gosto de água," o mais baixo deu de ombros, espreguiçando-se sobre a água da mesma maneira Kai tinha estado há apenas alguns segundos. E ele tinha a metade de um pensamento de empurrar Kyungsoo para baixo e fazê-lo sofrer da mesma maneira que ele o tinha feito, mas ele não o fez. Em vez disso, ele decidiu que provocar um pouco não faria mal a ninguém. Além disso, seria divertido.  
  
"Oh, eu sei. Embora eu não pudesse ver muito daquela camiseta preta naquela época, era óbvio que você gostava de ficar molhado." Ele tinha razão – a maneira como Kyungsoo perdeu o equilíbrio e teve seu rosto mergulhado n'água por um segundo certamente foi divertido. Mal conteve seu sorriso vitorioso. "Mas tudo bem. Eu consegui ver mais do que o suficiente hoje.  
  
"Pervertido."  
  
Mas antes que ele pudesse responder um grito atrás dele fez com que ambos voltassem suas cabeças para a praia.  
  
"YAH! Passa a bola!" Chen gritou e ambos ele e Kyungsoo olharam ao redor, procurando o item flutuante multicolorido. Enquanto brincavam, a bola de praia tinha voado em sua direção. Mas antes que Kai pudesse reagir, Kyungsoo já tinha se virado e tinha conseguido segurá-la, jogando-a para o par de garotos na frente do lago.  
  
Os olhos de Kai, no entanto, dirigiram-se para outra coisa que apareceu quando Kyungsoo se inclinou para pegar a bola – ele sorriu novamente antes de trazer as mãos para pegar a cintura de Kyungsoo assim que a bola já tinha sido jogada e puxá-lo para trás, para si, os macios globos de sua bunda colidindo com a pelve de Kai. Um pequeno, adorável chiado deixou os lábios de Kyungsoo, fazendo com que o mais novo sorrisse para este.  
  
“Muito, _muito_ mais que suficiente." Ele sussurrou e imediatamente sentiu o menor em seu aperto se enrijecer, sem se mover. Ele não estava se movendo, o que também significava que ele não estava se afastando, os corpos ainda apertados um ao outro sob a água.  
  
Isso não era bom, Kai sabia, ele iria ficar excitado e então ele teria dez idiotas lá fora brincando com ele. Mas ele não podia se importar menos, porque as pernas de Kyungsoo estavam de alguma forma entrançadas com as dele, seu traseiro ainda pressionado contra sua virilha. E, maldição, se não era algo que Kai gostava. Talvez até um pouco demais.  
  
"Hm..." ouviu Kyungsoo dizer depois de um tempo. "Eles vão nos ver."  
  
E Kai sentiu vontade de rir de novo, mas em vez disso, soltou a cintura de Kyungsoo e esperou que ele voltasse, antes de levantar uma sobrancelha.  
  
"Então vamos mais fundo no lago?"  
  
"E fazer o quê?" Kyungsoo apertou os olhos para ele e Kai só podia sorrir, as mãos cruzando em frente ao seu peito.  
  
"Eu não sei. O que você sugere?"  
  
Kyungsoo estava olhando para ele quando ele o fitou, ele estava o olhando com algum tipo de convicção. Seu olhar parecia obscuro quando seus olhos se moveram, provavelmente involuntariamente, até seus lábios, até seus ombros, então de algum modo distante em direção ao que estava depois disso, a água bloqueando a vista.  
  
E a respiração de Kai parou quando ele sentiu inseguros dedos passando pela pele de seus músculos abdominais e, por um momento, ele pensou que isso poderia ser algum tipo de alga, mas apenas um olhar para Kyungsoo e o pequeno sorriso em seus lábios insinuava que ele estava errado. Como se olhar para ele lhe desse mais segurança, o toque tornou-se mais forte, e a mão deslizou até o músculo pélvico.  
  
"Essa é sua sugestão?" Kai questionou, a voz de alguma forma maçante, rouca. E Kyungsoo ergueu os olhos de novo, os olhos grandes, aparentemente inocentes. E o capitão de futebol não conseguiu segurar-se de levantar a mão acima da água.  
  
Kyungsoo tossiu quando a água que o mais alto tinha jogado em sua direção atingiu seu rosto e suas mãos imediatamente recuaram para seu próprio rosto para proteger seus olhos das gotas de água.  
  
"Ei, o que você está- _Ah_!" Um suspiro escapou da garganta de Kyungsoo quando Kai deslizou sua perna entre Kyungsoo, trazendo o outro para baixo em sua coxa, pressionando suas partes através dos shorts de natação em sua perna. "O que você está fazendo?!"  
  
"Sugerindo," Kai deu de ombros, puxando sua parte superior do corpo para trás, mas continuando colado com Kyungsoo debaixo d'água. "Eles não deveriam nos ver, certo?"  
  
"Kai, isso não está certo..."  
  
"O quê, exatamente?" O mais novo sorriu inocentemente e conseguiu um olhar de Kyungsoo, mas este não era um olhar de advertência. Esse era mais como um olhar ousado. E Kai sentiu algo se enrolando nos buracos inferiores de seu estômago.  
  
_Excitação_.  
  
Assim, quando seus dedos escavaram na pele de Kyungsoo e ele sentiu as mãos do último finalmente cercar seus braços, ele não estava surpreso. Em vez disso, ele manteve o contato visual enquanto deslizava sua perna para frente e mais perto do corpo de seu namorado. Os olhos de Kyungsoo rolaram para trás por causa do atrito que Kai tinha criado quando ele tracionou sua perna contra a virilha de Kyungsoo.  
  
E embora o estímulo não o afetasse de maneira direta, ele ainda se sentia quente, por causa da expressão que Kyungsoo fez – cabeça jogada para trás, olhos meio fechados e lábios separados para liberar um gemido silencioso.  
  
Kai lançou um olhar para a praia para ver se alguém estava olhando em sua direção, e felizmente não havia ninguém que parecia estar prestando atenção a eles. Chen e Lay estavam saindo da água.  
  
Assim que o capitão de futebol olhou de volta para Kyungsoo e puxou sua perna contra sua virilha, sentindo uma pequena dureza formando-se lá, ele sorriu, mais uma vez jogando água nele.  
  
Kyungsoo virou o rosto para o lado, mordendo o lábio inferior e Kai queria protestar e tomá-lo para si mesmo – mordê-lo em vez do menor, mas ele tinha que se lembrar que o resto do time de futebol estava a poucos metros de distância eles.  
  
"Pare com isso." Kyungsoo disse, os olhos deslizando para a praia. "Eles vão ver…"  
  
"Mas é divertido." O sorriso de Kai era tortuoso quando ele começou a puxar seus corpos para perto, esfregando suas frentes um no outro. Ele ouviu Kyungsoo respirar fundo e sentiu sua própria respiração engatar.  
  
Ele sentiu os dedos do mais baixo cavarem em seu bíceps, assim como seu próprio aperto em sua cintura intensificar. Ele olhou para Kyungsoo e para os olhos grandes e redondos, sem pensar em absolutamente nada. Ele não estava pensando. Não havia nada em que pensar, na verdade, exceto por aquele olhar nos olhos de Kyungsoo e seu corpo tão perto do dele. Tão perto.  
  
"EI!"  
  
Antes que ele pudesse reagir, Kyungsoo se virou, se afastou de seus braços e afastou-se de seu corpo, um olhar de choque absoluto cruzando seu rosto por apenas um segundo.  
  
Kai sentiu-se amaldiçoado, queria jogar algo em direção a Chanyeol que estava acenando com a mão, uma toalha sobre os ombros; jogar algo em Chanyeol que acabava de estourar sua pequena bolha de felicidade.  
  
"Está ficando tarde," a voz do gigante ecoou em torno da floresta e Kai finalmente notou que o sol realmente tinha se posto, a cor do céu era um laranja escuro. "Vamos começar o fogo!"  
  
E depois que ele anunciou isso, Chanyeol virou as costas para eles e Kai viu a maneira como Kyungsoo expirou e seus ombros caíram um pouco.  
  
"Foi por pouco." Ele ouviu-o sussurrar e só pôde nadar até ele, um sorriso em seus lábios.  
  
"Está tudo bem." Ele conseguiu dizer calmamente. "Da próxima vez eles não estarão por perto."  
  
E depois de ter o prazer de ver o choque percorrer as feições de Do Kyungsoo pela segunda vez em apenas um minuto, ele não conseguiu parar de sorrir.  
  
Em seguida, com um rápido movimento, enviou uma chuva de gotas de água para Kyungsoo, saindo em direção à praia enquanto o outro estava distraído com a limpeza da água do rosto.  
  
"O perdedor tem que cozinhar o café da manhã!"

 

********

  
As faíscas saindo do fogo entretinham Kyungsoo, e, em algum ponto da noite, ele se encontrou olhando para isso em vez de prestar atenção nos caras ao redor.  
  
Estava barulhento – ele não podia esperar nada menos de doze meninos reunidos no mesmo lugar. Mas embora fosse barulhento, também era realmente agradável – depois que saiu da água, ele finalmente percebeu que aqui fora se tornara um pouco mais frio. Então, sentar ao redor do fogo era bom.  
  
O que tornava tudo ainda melhor era sentir Kai sentado ao lado dele, suas mãos tocando, enquanto cada um deles estendia a mão para aproximar seus marshmallows do fogo.  
  
Não era exatamente um banquete, mas os sanduíches e marshmallows queimados eram melhores do que ele esperava. Ou talvez fosse provavelmente a atmosfera alegre de ter amigos no mesmo lugar.  
  
"Isso teria ficado muito legal no Instagram, na verdade..." Kyungsoo quase riu quando Tao gemeu novamente. Um rápido olhar para Kai, cuja expressão permaneceu a mesma - ele não parecia querer desistir da sua decisão, Tao não iria receber seu telefone de volta em breve.  
  
"O que nós vamos fazer agora?"  
  
"Podemos ir dormir..." Suho sugeriu e só conseguiu um par de bufos e algumas observações sarcásticas. "Ou não, tudo bem. Histórias assustadoras?"  
  
"E Tao ficar acordado toda a noite choramingando para mim?!" Kris refletiu. "Absolutamente não."  
  
"Hey!" Protestou o mais novo. "Eu quero histórias assustadoras!"  
  
Os olhos de Kyungsoo estavam piscando entre os caras que discutiam, mas o que logo chamou sua atenção foi que ele sentiu uma certa coisa... E quando olhou para cima, ele suspirou. Kai estava olhando para ele, mastigando preguiçosamente seu marshmallow.  
  
"Eu acho que precisamos de mais lenha para o fogo, está começando a queimar." Ele murmurou e Kyungsoo olhou para ele, prestes a perguntar alguma coisa, ou apenas pontuar que o fogo estava perfeitamente bem, mas Lay interrompeu-o.  
  
"Eu posso ir buscar algumas no bosque."  
  
"Não. Está escuro e você é o Lay." Kai o calou. "Você vai ficar aqui. Eu e Kyungsoo iremos, enquanto vocês decidem o que podemos fazer depois disso."  
  
E antes mesmo de compreender a situação, o menor estava sendo puxado para cima. Ninguém parecia se importar com os dois saindo um pouco, ou provavelmente nem sequer notaram, porque a discussão deles estava se tornando cada vez mais acalorada.  
  
Entretanto, quando finalmente chegaram à primeira linha de árvores na floresta, Kyungsoo deixou as mangas de seu suéter caírem sobre suas mãos enquanto ele olhava para cima.  
  
"Isto é... Hm... Isto não é o 'mais tarde' que você quis dizer, certo?" Ele ouviu sua própria voz tremendo e sentiu seu coração pulando uma batida quando Kai olhou para ele interrogativamente. "Quero dizer... Uh... Nós estamos em uma floresta e isso é meio... Nojento?"  
  
“Oh... _Oh!_ Oh, Deus, não!" Kai riu alto depois de finalmente perceber o que Kyungsoo queria dizer. "Eu realmente queria ficar longe deles por um segundo."  
  
"Oh..." Kyungsoo podia sentir seu rosto queimando. "O que aconteceu com o 'hora de criar vínculos'?"  
  
"Bem, estamos fazendo isso agora, não estamos?"  
  
"Nós estamos?"  
  
"Bem, nós poderíamos estar." Kai riu e Kyungsoo mais uma vez parou em seu lugar, desviando os olhos do mais jovem para o chão.  
  
"Nós dissemos a eles que estávamos aqui por madeiras. Seria uma boa ideia pegar alguma coisa, não acha?  
  
"Mais tarde."  
  
Kyungsoo não esperava que o capitão de futebol se aproximasse dele tão depressa, para empurrá-lo contra a árvore e juntar os lábios de uma maneira necessitada.  
  
E ele não esperava responder tão bem, enterrando as mãos nos cabelos de Kai, puxando-o para mais perto.  
  
Havia um doce traço dos marshmallows em seus lábios, o que só tornou mais agradável, Kyungsoo percebeu. Especialmente quando suas línguas colidiam e ele sentia aquela doçura.  
  
Ele não esperava que tudo isso tivesse acontecido, mas lá estavam eles – beijando-se no meio da noite, na floresta, enquanto seus amigos estavam esperando por eles para trazer de volta as madeiras para o fogo. E havia algo excitante sobre isso.  
  
Kyungsoo inclinou a testa contra Kai para quebrar o beijo e finalmente recuperar o fôlego. Testas tocando, lábios a apenas uma polegada de distância um do outro, Kyungsoo abriu os olhos e olhou para as órbitas marrons de Kai.  
  
"Isso... Por quê?"  
  
"Por quê?" O mais jovem sorriu e sua respiração fez cócegas na pele de Kyungsoo. "Porque você está me deixando louco."

 

********

 

"KRIS, FAÇA COM QUE ELES SE CALEM OU ENTÃO..." Kai se levantou de seu sono e tentou abrir um buraco através do tecido de sua barraca na direção do barulho. Ele ouviu as gargalhadas abafadas das pessoas, antes de um barulho alto e depois a voz de Kris.  
  
"OK."  
  
Ele caiu de volta no chão e fechou os olhos por um segundo, virando a cabeça para Baekhyun, que estava sorrindo maliciosamente para ele.  
  
"E você. Se eu ouvir você e Chanyeol se aproximando um do outro... Eu vou chutar você para fora da tenda."  
  
"O quê? Isso é injusto para caralho... Então você e Kyungsoo podem fornicar por aí, mas eu não posso nem mesmo tocar meu namorado?!”

  
Os olhos de Kai se arregalaram por um segundo, mas antes que pudesse responder, Kyungsoo estendeu a mão sobre ele para bater no ombro de Baekhyun. E a julgar pelo estremecimento não tinha sido um acerto fraco. Ainda assim, Kai foi incapaz de se mover até que o _center_ saísse dele e voltasse para seu saco de dormir.  
  
"Fanático." Murmurou Baekhyun, e Kai podia jurar que a risada que ouviu de Chanyeol ao lado deles fazia a tenda tremer. "Tanto faz... BOA NOITE, IDIOTAS!"  
  
Kai estava prestes a deixar sair outro palavrão, mas o grito de uma resposta de Chen ecoou também na floresta e ele simplesmente desistiu. E ele teve que lembrar-se mais de uma vez que ele tinha trago todos eles aqui e que não era culpa deles que ele não tinha uma barraca separada para ele e Kyungsoo... Se apenas...  
  
No entanto, quando ele sentiu uma mão mais tênue esfregar a sua de forma tranquilizante, ele soltou um suspiro de alívio e virou a cabeça para Kyungsoo, que estava olhando para ele com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Um sorriso pequeno e genuíno.  
  
"Boa noite." Ele quase não fez barulho, mas Kai o compreendeu e assentiu, depois virou-se para o lado, de frente para Kyungsoo, de costas para Baekhyun e Chanyeol, que já estavam abraçados um ao outro, embora ele tivesse dado instruções claras apenas um minuto antes.  
  
Dirigindo uma mão para o rosto de Kyungsoo para tirar a mecha de cabelo que estava em seus os olhos, ele suspirou novamente. No final, ele tinha feito isso. Ele tinha reunido todos eles e, embora ele estivesse ficando irritado com pequenas coisas, ele gostava disso. E isso... Ele gostava mais disso.  
  
"Boa noite."  
  


*********

  
Kyungsoo não estava se sentindo confortável – ele sentia-se quente em seu suéter, e sentiu algo pesado ao seu lado, mas era muito cedo e claro demais para ele abrir os olhos e se levantar. E ele estava aqui para descansar de tudo.  
  
No entanto, com o tempo passando, com a luz do sol aquecendo o interior de sua tenda e com o peso do seu lado tornando-se cada vez mais perceptível, ele finalmente fez-se levantar as pálpebras.  
  
A princípio, ele não conseguia ver nada, então ele apertou os olhos contra a luz, mas eventualmente ele se acostumou.  
  
Levou alguns segundos para lembrar onde ele estava e por que ele estava lá. E outros poucos para ver uma cabeça enterrada em seu pescoço – ele só podia ver os cabelos castanhos, a mão e a perna daquela pessoa jogada sobre o corpo.  
  
Então ele sorriu sonolento. Não era de admirar que estava quente – Jongin estava respirando em seu pescoço, ele estava vestindo um suéter e estava enrolado sobre ele. E era cativante, não importa como ele olhasse para ele. Então, em vez de tentar sair, ele ergueu a mão e a correu desde a mão de Jongin, com cuidado o suficiente para não o acordar, até alcançar seus cabelos – a única coisa que ele podia ver dele naquela posição. Ele pegou alguns fios da bagunça que estava no início da manhã e brincou com eles por um tempo, antes de finalmente colocar a mão para baixo, puxando o rosto do outro mais perto.  
  
Estar perto dele daquele jeito ontem, ele se sentiu bem. Kyungsoo amou isso, então ele suspirou contente, colocando seu queixo sobre a cabeça de Jongin.  
  
Ele podia ouvir o farfalhar do lado de fora, ele podia ouvir zíperes de tendas subindo e descendo, as pessoas sussurrando, então ele assumiu que alguns dos meninos já estavam acordados. Mas ele não se importava. Em vez disso, ele ficou assim, segurando Jongin enquanto, de olhos fechados, desfrutava a preguiça matinal.  
  
Ele não tinha para onde correr – sem aulas, sem provas, sem trabalhos, sem treino. Só isso. Finalmente ele tinha algum tempo para si mesmo e esta era a melhor maneira que ele poderia gastá-lo.  
  
E sentiu como se estivesse quase caindo de volta ao sono, quando o zíper de sua barraca desceu e seus olhos se abriram. Uma cabeça com cabelos desarrumados apareceu pela abertura e Kyungsoo piscou algumas vezes.  
  
"Jongin?!" Ele questionou e o outro só piscou de volta como uma resposta, olhos se lançando para a pessoa nos braços de Kyungsoo na mesma hora em que Kyungsoo olhou para baixo em choque. Ele imediatamente se afastou com cuidado e as mechas de cabelo castanho se moveram para o lado e sua respiração engatou. “Oh Deus... _Meu deus do céu...”_ _  
_  
Ele simplesmente não podia aceitar que a pessoa quem ele estava acariciando era...  
  
"Baekhyun, tire suas mãos de mim agora, seu pequeno imbecil, VOCÊ ME ESCUTOU?! _Saia de cima de mim!"_  
  
E Kyungsoo nunca imaginara que ele pudesse se levantar da cama tão depressa, mas conseguiu fazer isso, afastando-se de Baekhyun o mais rápido possível, despertando este no processo. Ele não conseguiu parar de franzir o cenho profundamente.  
  
Quando ele pensava que este fosse Kai, que eles estavam acordando juntos, segurando um ao outro tão firmemente...  
  
"Que porra você quer tão cedo de manhã?" Baekhyun respondeu e Kyungsoo sentiu outra onda de raiva crescer dentro dele.  
  
E ainda nem era meio-dia.  
  
Pelo menos uma coisa era boa – Kai parecia estar entretido pela sua miséria, porque ele estava rindo alto no outro lado da tenda. Então, com um suspiro pesado, Kyungsoo olhou para Baekhyun uma última vez, antes de sair da tenda. Ele só iria tolerá-lo uma vez – só porque a primeira coisa que ele tinha visto naquela manhã era o sorriso alegre do seu namorado.  
  
E quando ele saiu, provavelmente todo desarrumado, ele escaneou o lugar ao redor das barracas - Suho, Kai, Xiumin e Luhan estavam em pé, todos eles já cientes do que tinha acontecido. Provavelmente eles espiaram assim que ele começou a gritar. Eles sorriam com sarcasmo em sua direção e ele só podia franzir o cenho.  
  
"Bem... Bom dia..." Kai tentou, mas Kyungsoo só lhe lançou um olhar, porque ele podia ouvir o riso mal contido. "O abraço de Baekhyun era confortável?"  
  
E Kyungsoo quase estremeceu de novo, porque realmente estava confortável e, porra, ele pensou que fosse Jongin. Queria socá-lo. Mas em vez disso, ele olhou para cima, rosto inexpressivo, enquanto sussurrava sua resposta.  
  
"Eu prefiro o seu, mas já que você está sendo um idiota, eu vou trocar com Chen hoje à noite."  
  
Ele teve o prazer de ver o rosto de Kai caindo.  
  
"O quê? Não! Você não pode estar falando sério!" Ele gemeu. "Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Você não pode me deixar em uma barraca com Baekhyun, Chanyeol E Chen!"  
  
Kyungsoo se inclinou para frente, batendo na bochecha de seu namorado.  
  
"É hora de criar vínculos, capitão! Você tem que se aproximar de todos!"  
  
"Sim, mas você _não pode_ fazer isso!"  
  
Ele sorriu.  
  
"Me aguarde."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EU TO GRITANDO!!!! Acho muito engraçado essa parte. Fora que rende uns momentos interessantes, né? [emoji dos olhos]
> 
> Espero qe estejam gostando! Comentários e kudos são apreciados~
> 
> Com amor, wtfuckaisoo <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Também disponível em [Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/Cn79q6QRvO)  
> 

"OK, TODO MUNDO DE PÉ, NÓS VAMOS TREINAR!"  
  
"O quê?" Kris levantou a cabeça um pouco e deu a Kai um olhar divertido e, ao mesmo tempo, irritado. "Treinar? Não."  
  
"Levante seu traseiro preguiçoso agora, Wu Yifan!"  
  
"Mas por que vamos treinar? Eu pensei que essa era uma viagem de acampamento para se divertir e descansar. Preciso do meu descanso, Kim Jongin."  
  
"Esta é uma viagem de acampamento para construir um melhor trabalho em equipe. Nós vamos treinar, mas também vamos nos divertir, certo?" Suho sorriu para Kai com aquele olhar que dizia 'é melhor você concordar' e o capitão só levantou as sobrancelhas. Como se ele fosse fazer isso.  
  
"Hm. Não. Vamos treinar e vamos treinar _duro_. E só então vocês estarão livres para se divertir."  
  
"Você é tão idiota, sério." Baekhyun desprendeu-se de Chanyeol e os olhos do capitão passaram para ele. "Como exatamente vamos treinar aqui? Não tem campo, não temos bola e não temos equipamento."  
  
Foi nesse momento que o sorriso esportivo e presunçoso de Kai apareceu em seus lábios, enquanto seus olhos pulavam através de todos os jogadores na frente dele.  
  
"Quem disse que vamos treinar futebol?"  
  


********

Kyungsoo já estava suando quando chegaram à outra parte do lago, onde os penhascos estavam começando. Ele estava cético sobre isso, como a maioria dos outros caras do time – Kai não poderia possivelmente esperar que eles realmente subissem. Ninguém acreditou nele até que ele deu o equipamento e com um sorriso encantador explicou que era uma "situação de benefício mútuo" porque eles "treinariam seus corpos", mas também o seu trabalho em equipe, porque se eles "deixassem alguém acidentalmente cair do penhasco e morrer, ele pessoalmente empurraria as pessoas que poderiam ter lhe oferecido ajuda."  
  
_Extremamente motivador_ , Kyungsoo notou com uma observação, mas estava funcionando, de qualquer jeito. Afinal, ninguém queria cair de uma pilha de pedras sobre outras rochas. Agora, isso iria doer. Eles eram obrigados a ajudar uns aos outros.  
  
Mas ele não estava com medo, na verdade. A rota não parecia tão difícil, além de terem equipamentos. Ele ainda não havia questionado Jongin sobre de onde ele tinha tirado e como ele tinha pensado nessa ideia, mas então ele se lembrou que ele ainda estava com raiva dele por esta manhã e em vez disso, continuou subindo ao lado de Tao.  
  
"E pensar que eu poderia... Estar no meu dormitório... Dormindo."  
  
"Não é tão ruim..." Kyungsoo tentou e o mais jovem atirou-lhe um olhar devastado.  
  
"Não é. Exceto pelo fato de que eu poderia quebrar minha espinha se minha mão deslizar. Oh, e também os insetos? Encantador."  
  
"Você está reclamando demais." Kyungsoo riu baixinho, empurrando-se para cima. Ele então se virou para Tao, que parecia estar lutando com a volta mais pontuda, e estendeu a mão para o mais novo para puxá-lo. "Vamos! Não posso deixar você quebrar a espinha, posso?"  
  
E talvez agora Kyungsoo estivesse vendo o que Jongin queria dizer com o papo de ‘construção de time'. Ele puxou o estudante chinês para cima, olhando para a situação ao lado deles. Xiumin e Luhan pareciam estar brincando com Kris, mas, no entanto, o ajudaram; Chanyeol estava empurrando Sehun para cima; Jongin estava conversando e rindo com Chen e Baekhyun; e um pouco abaixo deles, Suho e Lay estavam segurando um ao outro, um deles parecendo um pouco atordoado e o outro se recusando a olhar para baixo. E Kyungsoo só podia mais uma vez simplesmente olhar em volta e dar palmadinhas nas costas de Tao quando o mais novo finalmente subiu e ficou em pé orgulhosamente na parte mais larga das rochas ao seu lado, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.  
  
Sim, eles podiam construir trabalho em equipe. Mas como isso iria ajudá-los durante um jogo de futebol onde as pessoas estavam empurrando um ao outro, xingando, correndo e tentando jogar uma bola em uma área desenhada no chão, ele não tinha certeza, mas se Jongin provara algo para ele desde que eles se conheceram oficialmente pela primeira vez, foi que ele era um grande capitão para aquela equipe.  
  
Ele sabia como separar vida pessoal de trabalho, se Kyungsoo pudesse chamar o time de 'trabalho'. Ele sabia o que era melhor para eles como um time e estava fazendo isso. E, por isso, Kyungsoo o admirava ainda mais, como se seu corpo não tivesse sido suficiente, _tch_...  
  
"Ok, mas eu tenho outra pergunta." Sehun ergueu a mão e olhou em volta – primeiro para cima do penhasco para verificar o quanto eles tinham restante para escalar, então para baixo, para o lago e os campos. "Como vamos voltar? De jeito nenhum eu volto para baixo por essa rota."  
  
"Tudo bem." Jongin sorriu quando ele ajudou Yixing a puxar Suho. "Há um caminho no topo de volta para o acampamento."  
  
E houve um momento de silêncio, no qual todos os jogadores olharam para o capitão, a descrença escrita em seus rostos. Kyungsoo não era exceção.  
  
"Você quer dizer... Você está me dizendo... Que poderíamos ter andado pela floresta para alcançar o topo idiota desse penhasco?" Perguntou Sehun e sua voz soou um pouco baixa, perigosa. E Kyungsoo o entendia. Oh, se não entendia. Ele estava bastante certo de que uma vez que eles estivessem em terra firme e não no meio de um penhasco, Jongin estaria lascado.

  
Uma parte dele estava começando a sentir compaixão ao ver todos os olhares sujos que os meninos estavam dirigindo para seu namorado. Outra parte, porém, a orgulhosa parte do mal, prevaleceu e fez com que ele simplesmente se juntasse ao resto. Ele tinha certeza de que o olhar no seu rosto era julgador e a única confirmação que obteve foi Jongin engolindo seco enquanto seus olhos se encontravam.  
  
Foi um pouco satisfatório embora ele mal pudesse sentir seus dedos.  


 

*********

 

O caminho de volta era realmente conveniente e todo inclinado para baixo, então isso era ótimo e Kyungsoo não ouviu Tao reclamando tanto como antes. Ele estava longe de Jongin, porque sua atuação seria muito fraca se ele desistisse de sua tarefa depois de apenas algumas horas. Além disso, novas coisas estavam acontecendo e ele ficou impressionado com a virada dos acontecimentos.  
  
Ele não esperava que o _wide receiver_ Kris ficasse ao lado dele e discutisse sobre palestras e professores com ele. Ele realmente não pensava que ele e Kris fossem semelhantes em caráter e, obviamente, ele não estava errado – eles tinham visões muito diferentes, mas a conversa não estava morrendo e era estranho, mas agradável.  
  
Mais tarde foi Luhan quem se juntou a eles e começou a falar sobre futebol de campo, o que pegou Kyungsoo de surpresa, porque, afinal, eles eram um time de futebol americano. Ele não esperava ouvir Luhan falar com tanta paixão sobre isso e ele definitivamente não tinha esperado que Sehun se juntasse a eles, rolando os olhos e bufando, antes de anunciar que ele estava com fome. De alguma forma, a conversa virou para cozinhar e todos eles pareciam estranhamente interessados quando Kyungsoo disse que poderia tentar preparar algo para o almoço no fogão a gás que Suho tinha trazido.  
  
Em suma, Kyungsoo achou estranho que, depois de um dia de distância da civilização, os caras estivessem se abrindo e realmente se comunicando com ele e uns com os outros. Ou provavelmente era apenas porque Kai tinha confiscado todos os telefones, mas estava acontecendo de qualquer maneira e não estava tenso ou estranho. Na verdade, foi divertido conhecê-los de uma nova maneira – não apenas olhar para eles durante o treino, mas descobrir mais sobre suas habilidades. Foi bom conhecê-los como pessoas e isso estava fazendo o novo _center_ do time animado.  
  
E Jongin não estava sequer tentando juntar-se à conversa, talvez porque estava muito preocupado com Chen, Baekhyun e Chanyeol brigando atrás deles, mas quando Kyungsoo lançou-lhe um olhar e viu a expressão de alguma forma em branco, atordoado, ele quase riu. Porque quando seus olhos se encontraram, Jongin sacudiu a cabeça na direção dos três jogadores e olhou para seu namorado com um olhar quase suplicante. E Kyungsoo, sentindo aquela satisfação de novo, só sorriu em troca, antes de voltar para Kris e Sehun, que estavam discutindo sobre comida.  
  
E na verdade o dia não foi tão ruim – quando chegaram ao acampamento novamente já era fim de tarde, o momento perfeito para eles começarem a acender o fogo e começarem a preparar-se para a noite. Então, quando eles finalmente se estabeleceram e todo mundo começou a fazer alguma coisa, Kyungsoo, encarregado da tarefa de fazer algo comestível dos alimentos enlatados que Suho e Kris tinham comprado, finalmente respirou e fechou os olhos por um segundo. Era bom aqui, diferente da vida agitada no campus. Kyungsoo estava abrindo a próxima lata com feijão quando alguém passou ao lado dele e, a tempo, ele estendeu a mão e o puxou de volta.  
  
"Se você espera que eu ajude com a comida, estou avisando a partir de agora que ou vai iniciar um incêndio ou ela vai quebrar seus dentes." Chen avisou e Kyungsoo apenas revirou os olhos, lançando um olhar para o capitão do time, que estava ajustando as barracas.  
  
"Escute, você se importa de trocar de tenda esta noite?"  
  
"O quê?" O mais velho sorriu. "Por quê?"  
  
"Eu só sinto a necessidade de dormir na mesma tenda que Xiumin."  
  
"Suho não vai deixar você dois transarem. Confie em mim, eu tentei." Chen cruzou os braços na frente de seu peito quando Kyungsoo bufou. "Agora responda. Por quê? É por causa do que aconteceu hoje?"  
  
"Bem, em parte." Kyungsoo sussurrou de volta, antes que seus olhos piscassem maliciosamente e ele olhou para trás. "Oh, vamos lá, você não quer irritar Kai?"  
  
Kyungsoo adorava a expressão no rosto de Chen – parecia que ele estava de algum modo cético, mas também como se ele estivesse considerando isso.  
  
"Vamos," Kyungsoo exortou com um tom tentador. "Com Baekhyun e Chanyeol... Nós também podemos acordar cedo e arrastar seu colchão para o lago..."  
  
"Você está tentando me enganar?"  
  
"Eu juro, se eu estivesse tentando te enganar eu teria sido mais sutil sobre isso. Eu só não quero acordar com Baekhyun babando em mim nunca mais."  
  
E depois de olhar um pouco mais, estreitar os olhos e arquear as sobrancelhas, Chen finalmente deu de ombros.  
  
"OK. Tanto faz. Mas eu estou avisando, você realmente não pode transar com Xiumin. Suho é chato e ele usa uma máscara de dormir e Yixing é pegajoso e carinhoso também."  
  
Mas esses eram apenas detalhes para Kyungsoo que _definitivamente_ não estava sorrindo internamente, porque no final ele conseguiria uma espécie de pequena vingança. Mas enquanto Chen se afastava alegremente, ele dirigiu a cabeça de volta para o pequeno fogão e deixou um xingamento escapar.  
  
Ele pode ou não pode ter esquecido que estava trabalhando com fogo, e pode ou não pode ter esquecido que o fogo estava queimando a comida...  
  
Ele o apagou com um profundo suspiro e sacudiu a cabeça.  
  
De qualquer jeito, Kyungsoo não iria discriminar. Bolacha também era algo bom que poderiam jantar.  


 

********

 

O ar esta noite era de alguma forma mais frio do que o de ontem, e Jongin teria sido grato por todos os membros da equipe sentados próximos uns dos outros.  
  
A palavra-chave é teria, isso se Kyungsoo não estivesse sentado do outro lado do fogo.  
  
Assim, agora, com Tao e Luhan de ambos os lados, ele estava de mau humor, segurando as bolachas com e muito rancorosamente afundando seus dentes nelas, olhos seguindo cada movimento de seu namorado por cima do fogo.  
  
Parecia meio injusto que Kyungsoo estivesse rindo lá com Suho e Xiumin, injusto que seus ombros estivessem roçando os deles e não os dele próprio. Tão injusto…  
  
E ele continuaria a ficar mal-humorado se não fosse por Chanyeol, que se levantou de forma barulhenta, enquanto terminava sua cerveja. Então ele sorriu.  
  
"Pessoal, estamos aqui há quase dois dias. É hora de finalmente jogar Verdade ou Desafio."  
  
"Chanyeol, não." Jongin levantou as sobrancelhas porque a pessoa que estava falando era Kyungsoo, e ele era o último que ele esperaria responder ao gigante. "Na última vez que jogamos Verdade ou Desafio foi muito tenso."  
  
"O que quer dizer com tenso?" Chen explodiu, apontando um dedo acusadoramente para o capitão, enquanto o _runner_ olhava para Kyungsoo com os olhos em choque e provavelmente ofendido. "Vocês dois totalmente gostaram!"  
  
"Mas foi tenso!" Kyungsoo respondeu e Jongin só pôde estreitar os olhos para ele e ver que mais uma vez este não estava olhando para ele. Então ele travou sua mandíbula e engoliu a cerveja restante em sua própria garrafa, antes de colocá-la para baixo.  
  
"Eu estou dentro." Ele anunciou e apreciou o olhar inestimável de terror no rosto do seu namorado. "Parece divertido."  
  
"Então está resolvido." Chanyeol sorriu maliciosamente, jogando sua garrafa de cerveja vazia de lado. "Bom. Sehun, verdade ou desafio? "  
  
"Hmm..." o mais novo hesitou por um segundo. "Verdade."  
  
"Bom. Você já levou na bunda?"  
  
Jongin levantou as sobrancelhas, ligeiramente intrigado quando olhou para Sehun, que deu de ombros.  
  
"Não. Eu nunca fico por baixo."  
  
E assim que as palavras foram ditas, Luhan ao seu lado se remexeu e Kai podia jurar a Deus que ouviu o mais velho murmurar 'vamos ver sobre isso', e ele lutou duro para sufocar sua risada. Conseguiu fazê-lo a tempo de ver Sehun virando-se para Kyungsoo.  
  
"Então, Kyungsoo? Verdade ou desafio?"  
  
"Verdade."  
  
" _Você_ já levou na bunda?" Sehun sorriu e Jongin concentrou-se. Ao mesmo tempo, Chanyeol protestou que ele não podia simplesmente roubar sua pergunta, mas ninguém estava prestando atenção nele. Em vez disso, todos estavam se concentrando em Kyungsoo e no modo como seus olhos caíram no chão e ele começou a se mexer nervosamente. Jongin podia jurar que o mais baixo lançara um olhar nervoso em sua direção.  
  
"Não. Eu nunca fiz desse jeito... "  
  
"Desse jeito? O que você quer dizer?" Jongin se endireitou e de repente todos os olhos estavam sobre ele e Kyungsoo estava franzindo a testa.  
  
"Que merda, cara, nem é sua vez de fazer perguntas. Cale a boca." Sehun o silenciou, antes de acenar com a cabeça para Kyungsoo. "Se você sentir vontade de explorar, você sabe onde me encontrar."  
  
"Mas que porra, Sehun?!" Luhan gritou e Jongin quase grunhiu, mas Kyungsoo riu e seu riso era misterioso e alegre e fez o capitão se acalmar em seu assento. Ele ignorou Luhan e Sehun que começaram a brigar, em vez disso ele só prestou atenção a Kyungsoo, que agora estava olhando diretamente para ele, como se tentasse ler sua alma.  
  
"Ok, Jongin. Verdade ou desafio?"  
  
E Jongin sabia, de fato, que depois de ter visto Kyungsoo evitá-lo o dia inteiro, não seria a melhor ideia arriscar, mas ele fez de qualquer maneira. Afinal, esse era um jogo fodido.  
  
"Desafio."  
  
E ele sabia que tinha feito a escolha errada assim que os cantos da boca de Kyungsoo se ergueram em um sorriso e seus olhos se estreitaram levemente.  
  
"Perfeito. Vá nadar no lago." E apenas quando o capitão estava prestes a fortemente protestar, porque estava muito frio, Kyungsoo acertou em cheio. “ _Nu_."  
  
E naquele momento, enquanto a fogueira estava cercada por gritos entusiásticos e piadas sarcásticas, Jongin só podia pensar em uma única coisa.  
  
Como uma pessoa tão pequena poderia esconder tantos lados diferentes?  
  
E o mais importante, por que ele estava gostando tanto?  


 

********

  
"Eu não vou deixar você ver minha bunda, foda-se." Jongin resmungou na frente de todos, mantendo a toalha em torno de sua cintura e tremendo visivelmente no ar frio. Kyungsoo nem sequer se arrependeu.  
  
Em vez disso, ele estava sorrindo antecipadamente quando o capitão da equipe se aproximou da água, e também riu maniacamente com o resto dos caras quando Jongin encostou no lago e praticamente chiou por causa da temperatura da água. Com a água atingindo seus tornozelos, ele se virou para trás, olhos suplicantes encontrando os de Kyungsoo.  
  
"Você não pode estar falando sério, certo?"  
  
"Vá em frente!" Kyungsoo gritou de volta, sua voz ecoando ao redor da floresta. Jongin parecia um filhote perdido, antes de voltar para a água. Kyungsoo podia basicamente ver o momento em que seu namorado entrou no modo "foda-se" e ele se lançou para frente, jogando fora a toalha branca pouco antes de colidir com a água.  
  
Era tarde e estava escuro, então ninguém realmente pegou um vislumbre de qualquer coisa, mas foi divertido, de alguma forma emocionante. E especialmente divertido quando a cabeça de Jongin saiu da água e ele gritou.  
  
"Porra! Está frio!"  
  
"É bom?" Baekhyun brincou e recebeu um gesto muito educado de Jongin, que parecia querer escapar da água já. "Está bem. São apenas cinco minutos!"  
  
E enquanto Kyungsoo estava observando, suas bochechas já doendo por causa de todos os sorrisos, Luhan se inclinou para o lado com um sorriso malicioso.  
  
"Agora é o momento em que roubamos suas roupas e fugimos."  
  
"Estúpido," Xiumin o rejeitou por trás. "Para onde você vai correr? Além disso, você já viu tudo, ele não se importaria em chutar o seu traseiro, mesmo que esteja nu."  
  
E Kyungsoo só podia rir mais uma vez, observando Jongin tremendo e xingando no lago frio. Uma parte dele achou que era hilariante, outra parte achou fofo. E a terceira ficou simplesmente maldosamente acenando com a cabeça e parabenizando-o. Ele já estava satisfeito, parecia mais leve. Dessa forma, Jongin saberia para não foder com ele novamente.  
  
E enquanto olhava fixamente, ouvindo os comentários irônicos dos caras, mas sem realmente prestar atenção, ele sorriu uma última vez, dando um passo à frente.  
  
"ESTÁ BEM. VOCÊ PODE SAIR AGORA, ANTES DE QUE AS SUAS BOLAS DESAPAREÇAM! " O mais baixo acenou e Jongin olhou para trás, satisfeito, quando começou a mover-se de novo para a praia, seu peito lentamente emergindo. Mas então ele parou abruptamente.  
  
"Ei, Kyungsoo! Me dá a toalha!"  
  
Desta vez, foi Kyungsoo quem sorriu de novo – ele tinha sido gentil o suficiente para reduzir o tempo de cinco minutos para dois. Ele simplesmente se virou e acariciou as costas de Chen.  
  
"Acho que o nosso arranjo para esta noite pode esperar para alguma outra hora. Venham, vamos pegar os marshmallows, pessoal!"  
  
E enquanto todos se retiraram do lago com uma risada crescente, Kyungsoo notou outra coisa – ele apertou os olhos contra os braços de Luhan.  
  
"Isso é... A toalha do Kai?"  
  
Justo quando Luhan lhe deu um sorriso largo, o grito agudo do capitão ecoou pela floresta e ao redor do lago.  
  
"EU ODEIO TODOS VOCÊS!"  


 

********

 

Mas, mais tarde, naquela noite, quando ele entrou na barraca, notou a maneira como o rosto de Kai se iluminou e, como a barraca ainda estava vazia, usou a chance para se inclinar sobre ele e selar rapidamente os lábios em um beijo rápido e inocente.  
  
"Me desculpe." Kyungsoo falou e foi a vez de Kai rir de maneira cansada.  
  
"Não, _eu_ peço desculpas. É melhor eu não mexer com você de agora em diante. Você não é nenhuma piada." O mais alto murmurou baixinho e Kyungsoo sorriu no seguinte beijo. Quando se afastaram, Jongin levantou a mão para afastar um fio de cabelo de Kyungsoo. "A propósito, obrigado por ficar aqui esta noite. Eu pensei que você realmente me deixaria com Chen, Baekhyun e Chanyeol. "  
  
"Eu ia, mas eu fui cruel o suficiente hoje."  
  
Jongin sorriu e Kyungsoo olhou para ele por um momento – o capitão parecia um menino quando ele estava apenas sorrindo feliz, quando ele estava calmo e recolhido, quando ele não era Kai, o capitão do time de futebol, mas simplesmente Jongin. "Além disso, você é mesmo virgem?"  
  
"Eu disse que eu era virgem?" O menor murmurou, então se afastou, encolhendo os ombros. "Vamos apenas dizer que durante o ensino fundamental eu estava na linha hétero."  
  
"Oh..." Kyungsoo observou como Jongin sorriu depois de alguns momentos. "Mas então você _é_ virgem... Tipo... Se você considerar você e eu, hm... Fazendo isso, então você é definitivamente virgem."  
  
"Para com isso! É vergonhoso." Kyungsoo tentou se afastar, mas a barraca não era grande e definitivamente não era grande o suficiente para tal, então Kai pegou seus braços, de qualquer jeito, e o puxou para a frente.  
  
"Não é vergonhoso. Eu acho que é fofo." Jongin deu de ombros. "Contanto que eu seja cuidadoso então deve dar certo..."  
  
"Espere, espere um segundo. Você já está fazendo planos sobre isso, mas por que diabos você está assumindo que você estaria por cima?! "  
  
Kyungsoo levantou as sobrancelhas enquanto Jongin piscava algumas vezes, sem entender.  
  
"Espere... Você... Você não pode estar falando sério agora... Certo?"  
  
"Eu pareço estar brincando?" Kyungsoo não estava realmente ofendido, ele estava disposto a eventualmente tentar isso com Jongin um dia, e também estava disposto a ficar embaixo até, porque Kai era sexy. Mas, novamente... "Por que você está automaticamente assumindo que eu estaria no lado receptor?"  
  
“Porque…"  
  
Mas Jongin parou abruptamente de falar quando houve um risinho e a abertura do zíper da tenda e quando eles se viraram, Baekhyun os observava com um brilho divertido em seus olhos, e Kyungsoo sentiu instantaneamente vergonha e a próxima tempestade de comentários de seu colega de quarto.  
  
"Ops. Acho que interrompi uma conversa importante."  
  
"Uma palavra disso para qualquer um e você é um homem morto." Kyungsoo advertiu, mas seu colega de quarto apenas riu, entrando na barraca rapidamente.  
  
"Está bem. Não é como se vocês dois já não fossem suficientemente óbvios. Além disso, os outros já foram dormir."  
  
"Onde está Chanyeol?" Jongin perguntou e Baekhyun sorriu para ele um sorriso tenso, um que disse "vai se foder".  
  
"Provavelmente se masturbando na floresta, porque um certo idiota não nos deixou fazer isso aqui. E de jeito nenhum que eu vou foder contra uma árvore."  
  
Kyungsoo torceu o nariz e se aproximou muito mais de Jongin quando Chanyeol entrou na barraca com um de seus habituais sorrisos amplos, jogando-se no saco de dormir ao lado de Baekhyun. Os dois estavam totalmente ignorando o mundo, então Kyungsoo se permitiu olhar para cima e finalmente se aconchegar mais perto de Jongin, agarrando a frente de sua camiseta solta.  
  
"Juro que se você deixar eu me abraçar novamente com o Baekhyun..." ele sussurrou, mas Jongin o ouviu e seu corpo tremeu por causa de sua risada. A próxima coisa que Kyungsoo sentiu foi dois braços fortes rodeando seu corpo, puxando-o para mais perto do calor do peito de Jongin. Uma face enterrou-se em seu cabelo e ele podia jurar que sentiu um beijo.  
  
"Não vou."  


 

************

  
Kyungsoo estava de bom humor enquanto ajudava o Suho a juntar os cobertores da última barraca. Hoje era o último dia aqui, mas ainda estava bom, porque Jongin tinha mantido a sua promessa e esta manhã Kyungsoo acordou com seus membros emaranhados juntos dos dele, e tudo estava bem.  
  
Então, mesmo que eles estivessem indo para o campus em algumas horas, ele estava se sentindo de alguma forma feliz.  
  
"Malditos mosquitos. Eu odeio eles." Sehun resmungou, coçando o antebraço furiosamente. Luhan, ao seu lado, assentiu sombriamente.  
  
"Sim, eu também."  
  
"Eu acho que é o tipo de sangue. Os mosquitos devem amar o tipo sanguíneo O.”  
  
"O que você quer dizer com mosquitos amam o tipo sanguíneo O?" Chanyeol ergueu as sobrancelhas e Kyungsoo não podia acreditar que seu tom era, de fato, defensivo. "Eu sou A, mas eles me mordem também! Olhe para isso! É ainda mais do que o seu! "  
  
"Sim, eles me morderam também", Kai repreendeu da fogueira que ele estava jogando fora. "Muito, na verdade."  
  
"Tem realmente um estudo que disse os mosquitos preferem o tipo de sangue O! Eu li um artigo inteiro sobre isso." Baekhyun comentou, mas seu namorado lhe enviou um olhar sujo, cruzando os braços em frente a seu peito.  
  
"Então o escritor do artigo deve ter sido do tipo sanguíneo O. Eu estou dizendo, eles preferem A!"  
  
E Kyungsoo, que era do tipo sanguíneo A, olhou para os braços e não disse nada quando não encontrou nenhum sinal de mosquitos. No entanto, era divertido ver homens de vinte anos brigando por algo tão estúpido. Especialmente quando Tao se levantou com bastante confiança.  
  
"Na verdade, é AB. Porque você sabe, nosso sangue contém todos os outros tipos de sangue."  
  
Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça quando Suho estendeu a mão e deu um high-five com o mais novo e quando Chanyeol começou a brigar novamente. Era divertido, mas também estúpido. Ele olhou em volta e seus olhos se encontraram com Xiumin por um segundo e ele alegremente notou que ele não era o único que achou tudo isso idiota, mas divertido – o mais velho parecia estar a ponto de rir.  
  
E só porque Kyungsoo soube que ele não seria capaz de suportar esta briga estúpida por muito tempo antes que ele mesmo estourasse neles ou começasse a rir, ele coçou a parte de trás do seu pescoço.  
  
"Sim, eu... Eu vou... Hm... Dar um passeio, eu não sei."  
  
Kyungsoo mal levantou as sobrancelhas quando ninguém reagiu à sua declaração, mas em vez disso a conversa só aprofundou e ele não podia acreditar que Suho estava realmente citando um livro de biologia. Isso só o motivou a caminhar com um ritmo mais rápido.  
  
Ele não planejava ir fundo na floresta, apenas uma pequena caminhada pelos arredores, porque logo voltariam para a cidade onde o ar estava sujo, onde tudo era barulhento e onde havia muita gente. E o mais importante, responsabilidades.  
  
Então ele fechou os olhos por um segundo e respirou lentamente.  
  
E então ele gritou horrorizado.  
  
Ele se virou bruscamente quando sentiu duas mãos nos quadris e assim que reconheceu os lábios grossos, os olhos de chocolate e o corpo magro, ele levou seu punho ao peito do homem.  
  
"Você me assustou!"  
  
"Desculpa."  
  
Kyungsoo olhou para ele, tentando acalmar seu coração acelerado, antes de respirar novamente, deixando sua mão descansar no peito de Jongin porque não se sentia realmente mal ou tenso, e ele gostava muito de estar perto dele.  
  
Ele então olhou para cima, olhos encontrando os de seu namorado.  
  
"Então... Esta viagem... Cumpriu suas expectativas?"  
  
"Eu não sei." O mais alto deu de ombros. "Nós vamos descobrir amanhã no campo de futebol. Mas se isso realmente não funcionar, então eu tenho Taemin para culpar."  
  
"Ah... Taemin..." Kyungsoo refletiu, a imagem do amigo de Jongin aparecendo em sua mente. De alguma forma, ele não sabia como se sentir sobre ele. Mesmo assim, ele sorriu. "Você tem que me apresentar a ele propriamente, sabia. Temos que sair juntos algum dia."  
  
"Confie em mim, você não quer isso."  
  
"Por que não?" Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas. Jongin não queria apresentá-lo a seus amigos mais próximos? Mas, novamente, na última vez Taemin que tinha se aproximado dele primeiro e ele não parecia estranho.  
  
"Você sabe como Baekhyun e Chanyeol são quando eles estão juntos, certo?"  
  
"Hm, constantemente excitados?"  
  
"Não. Idiotas." Jongin explicou, então deu de ombros. "Bem, Taemin é como eles. Mas pior. Ele também é mau. Eu não sei. Eu sinto que devemos namorar por pelo menos mais dois meses antes de eu sair com vocês dois juntos. Eu não quero que você termine comigo."  
  
"Você acha que eu terminaria com você?" Kyungsoo sorriu, retrocedendo um pouco. "O que exatamente Taemin pode me dizer que me faria fazer isso? Agora estou curioso."  
  
Mas Jongin riu, embora Kyungsoo pudesse ou não estar falando sério. Ele riu e deixou seus braços finalmente cercarem a cintura de Kyungsoo corretamente, juntando as partes mais baixas de seus corpos, as testas descansando uma contra a outra.  
  
"Eu tenho muitos segredos."  
  
"Eu tenho um monte deles, também." Kyungsoo murmurou como uma resposta e só viu a beira do sorriso de Jongin.  
  
"Eu gosto de pessoas misteriosas. Mas eu vou descobrir tudo sobre você em algum momento, _baby_."  
  
Kyungsoo olhou para cima por um segundo quando a última palavra rolou da língua de Jongin. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso – não necessariamente negativamente. Não. Na verdade, parecia bastante charmoso, bastante possessivo. E por alguma razão, ele gostou. _Amou_.  
  
"Bem, eu te conto meus segredos se você me contar os seus primeiro."  
  
"Aqui está um." Jongin quase não sussurrou, levantando as mãos para segurar o rosto de Kyungsoo. "Eu realmente quero te beijar agora."  
  
E o mais baixo sentiu seu coração acelerar de novo, antes que ele deslizasse as mãos para baixo pelo peito de Jongin.  
  
"E aqui está outro," ele sussurrou de volta calmamente, olhos grandes olhando para cima para segurar o olhar de Jongin, fixos em seus lábios entreabertos. "Eu não me importaria nem um pouco."  
  
E assim, o mais alto se inclinou e Kyungsoo empurrou-se para pressionar os lábios contra o do namorado. O ritmo não era lento – era um beijo necessitado, muito provocativo. Um beijo que fez Kyungsoo deslizar as mãos para o abdômen de Jongin e o mais jovem puxar o _center_ ainda mais perto se isso fosse possível.  
  
Kyungsoo respirou por um segundo antes de voltar a levantar-se na ponta dos pés para passar a língua no lábio inferior de Jongin, antes que o mais novo os envolvesse com uma lábia mais feroz, mordendo não tão levemente no lábio inferior do menor, conseguindo um pequeno gemido dele.  
  
E era muito bom, beijar no meio da floresta, esquecido pela civilização.  
  
Mas eles esqueceram um pequeno fato: eles não estavam de fato sozinhos no acampamento. Havia mais dez pessoas com eles e só quando eles ouviram alguém limpando a garganta do lado que eles se lembram desse pequeno fato.  
  
Kyungsoo imediatamente se afastou, a mão levantando-se para cobrir sua boca como se isso de alguma forma tornasse menos óbvio que eles haviam sido pegos furiosamente se beijando na floresta. Mas Tao e Chen na frente deles pareciam estranhamente divertidos.  
  
Os lábios de Chen estavam um pouco levantados e contraindo-se, então Kyungsoo suspeitava que o outro tinha muito a dizer, mas provavelmente não conseguia processá-lo. Mas o sorriso dele significava algo bom, isso é o que ele sabia com certeza. Tao, no entanto, parecia muito chateado, levantando um dedo acusador na direção de Jongin.  
  
"Como você se atreve!" Ele gritou e para Kyungsoo soou quase como se ele estivesse prestes a chorar. "Como você pôde tirar de mim o meu telefone quando eu poderia ter capturado isso na câmera?! Eu odeio você, Kim Jongin!"  
  
E Kyungsoo só olhou para o lado, a mão ainda pressionada ao lado de sua boca, enquanto ele observava o mais novo virando-se para ele com um sorriso tímido.  
  
Bem, lá vão eles, não tinha como mantê-los em segredo agora...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OI GENTE MAIS UMA SEXTA CHEGOU!!!! Hoje vou postar os dois capítulos bonitinhos como prometido, nada de cair no sono dessa vez! hahahah
> 
> Eu AMO essa ultima cena deles se pegando na floresta... Me julguem... Momentos fofos e sexys são os meus favoritos.......


	12. Chapter 12

Kai sabia que tinha que dizer 'obrigado' a Taemin.  
  
Afinal, se não fosse pelo seu melhor amigo, agora ele não estaria parado no meio do campo, vendo seus jogadores realmente trabalharem de forma eficiente com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ele não sabia exatamente como dois dias e meio de acampamento ajudaram, mas, obviamente, os jogadores de futebol estavam pensando corretamente e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele estava vendo um verdadeiro trabalho em equipe.  
  
Ele estava vendo isso na forma como os jogadores não tinham que gritar nomes para deixar os outros saberem para quem a bola iria voar. Ele estava vendo isso no modo como olhares silenciosos estavam sendo trocados e táticas estavam sendo mudadas. Ele estava vendo isso na forma como gritos vitoriosos ecoavam ao redor do campo quando eles conseguiam executar algo novo.  
  
Ele também estava vendo a forma como todo mundo estava participando – os jogadores estavam de certa forma unidos, e Kyungsoo também fazia parte dessa unidade e tudo estava fazendo o capitão do time simplesmente sorrir – principalmente por orgulho.  
  
"É bom, não é?" Ele perguntou à Suho e o assistente do treinador assentiu tão alegremente.  
  
"É sim. Eu não os vejo trabalhar com tanto prazer desde... Bem, desde que Moonkyu se transferiu."  
  
"Tanto faz," Kai interrompeu. "Nós temos Kyungsoo agora."  
  
"Claro que sim," Suho fechou o livro do jogo, olhando para cima com um sorriso que estava na fronteira entre amigável e provocante. "E falando nisso, como isso aconteceu?"  
  
"Você estava nos testes comigo, você me ajudou e o treinador o escolheu."  
  
Kai sabia que ele não seria capaz de esquivar a pergunta, porque Suho rolou os olhos e o empurrou não tão levemente.  
  
"Não finja que você não entendeu o que estou perguntando!"  
  
"E se eu realmente não tiver?"  
  
"Então você realmente é um idiota." Suho franziu o cenho. "Ah, vamos lá! Você pode me dizer!"  
  
"Por que você é tão intrometido?" Kai deu ao mais velho um olhar de julgamento, antes de torcer os braços em frente a seu peito. "Eu tenho que explicar como duas pessoas começam a gostar uma da outra? Você vê alguém, ela é bonita para caralho, então você quer saber mais sobre ela e você descobre que a sua personalidade também é boa para caralho. Viu? Você não precisa de nenhum mestrado para saber disso.”  
  
"Idiota." Suho murmurou e Kai podia sentir o olhar sujo. Ele com certeza não iria dar mais informações aos seus amigos excessivamente irritantes. Era mais que suficiente que todo mundo soubesse agora e ele tinha certeza de que Kyungsoo não queria isso. "Então... Desde que Baekhyun disse que vocês dois iam transar no quarto deles...?"  
  
"Maldito inferno..." Kai suspirou e fechou os olhos por um momento. "Suho, é melhor você se calar agora mesmo antes que eu comece a falar sobre você e Kris, OK?"  
  
O mais velho não disse mais nada, mas havia um sorriso misterioso em seus lábios quando ele abriu o livro mais uma vez e bateu a caneta sobre ele.  
  
E Kai só podia balançar a cabeça e mais uma vez olhar para trás para os jogadores. Ele não estava incomodado com isso, honestamente, mas não era só ele nesse relacionamento. Ele não sabia como Kyungsoo se sentia sobre isso e ele fez uma nota mental para perguntar mais tarde sobre isso. Mas agora tudo o que ele podia pensar era que, mesmo que eles soubessem, mesmo que os provocassem, não seria ruim – afinal de contas, eles eram amigos.  
  


*********

 

Kyungsoo estava começando a se sentir pequeno diante de todos os olhares que ele estava recebendo – principalmente os ciumentos. Ou julgadores. Ou simplesmente odiosos. Ele estava vendo isso no rosto de cada estudante na qual ele estava passando, que eles não conseguiam entender e provavelmente não conseguiam tolerar. Assim, sentir todos esses olhares em si mesmo enquanto ele estava simplesmente tentando pegar o seu almoço foi um pouco esmagador.  
  
Ele suspirou e apenas levantou os olhos da bandeja, indo em direção a mesa que a equipe de futebol usava. Somente lá poderia finalmente esquecer os olhares por algum tempo, mesmo que ele ainda pudesse senti-los queimando buracos na parte de trás de sua cabeça.  
  
"Apenas ignore-os," Baekhyun inclinou-se para sussurrar em seu ouvido em algum momento e o estômago de Kyungsoo virou. Claro que Baekhyun notaria que algo estava fora do normal. "Eles vão se acostumar em algum momento."  
  
"E quando isso vai acontecer? Porque eu realmente quero comer o meu almoço em paz."  
  
"Seja paciente." Baekhyun deu tapinhas nas suas costas, uma expressão aturdida em seu rosto. "E por que não contamos pro Kai sobre isso? Talvez ele ajude..."  
  
"Não conte a ele." Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, nariz torcendo. "Não é culpa dele."  
  
"Bem, na verdade é exatamente..."  
  
"Baekhyun... Apenas não diga a ele."  
  
E assim ele continuou comendo sua refeição em silêncio, sem realmente prestar atenção aos debates em sua mesa sobre o plano de jogo e sobre as finais do ano passado.  
  
E ele estava tentando apenas sentar em seu lugar, ignorar o mundo, e estava realmente dando certo até que ele ouviu uma voz familiar e um 'sai do meio' baixo, antes de sentir Baekhyun deslizando para longe dele e para mais perto de Chanyeol. Mas apenas alguns segundos depois, outra pessoa tomou seu lugar – todo vestido com roupas pretas, uma expressão muito cansada em seu rosto. Todas as preocupações de Kyungsoo desapareceram quando ele viu a figura exausta de Kai e suas sobrancelhas franzidas.  
  
"Você está bem?" Sua mão se encolheu quando ele estava prestes a estendê-la para ele, mas parou. Seu namorado, no entanto, suspirou e estendeu a mão para pegar uma batata de sua bandeja.  
  
"Sim. Só cansado. Tive que ir ao escritório do diretor."  
  
"O quê?" Kyungsoo endireitou as costas e ele sentiu seu pequeno sorriso cair. Ele também ouviu a conversa sobre a mesa morrer. "Por quê? Você se meteu em problemas?”

  
"Não, não é isso." Seu namorado revirou os olhos, colocando sua bolsa no chão. "Foi tudo sobre o próximo jogo. Não vai ser no nosso campo. Eu tive que encontrá-lo e organizar o transporte com ele."  
  
Kyungsoo ouviu alguns zumbidos de compreensão e logo seus companheiros estavam voltando para suas próprias conversas. No entanto, isso seria algo novo para ele, então ele não desviou o olhar.  
  
"E?"  
  
"E provavelmente vamos pegar um dos ônibus da escola. O treinador vai dirigir."  
  
A perspectiva parecia comum demais para Kyungsoo. No entanto, a coisa em si não estava nem perto disso – ele sabia que com o time por  
perto até mesmo o passeio mais chato e idiota poderia se tornar interessante.  
  
Mas isso foi tudo de interessante sobre o almoço. O resto foi outra meia hora de concentração para Kyungsoo simplesmente ignorar os outros. E para se certificar de que ele evitava o olhar de Kai e se afastava quando sua mão se movia para sua coxa. Para se virar, também, para Chen e Xiumin e se juntar à sua conversa, que, coincidentemente era no outro lado do grupo de Kai, que estava constantemente envolvido em uma conversa séria por Suho e suas preocupações sobre o ônibus da universidade.    
  
E Kyungsoo estava começando a respirar calmamente quando saíram da parte central do campus e se dirigiram para o estádio. Foi quando eles não estavam cercados por estudantes que ele finalmente pôde expirar, olhar para cima e falar normalmente sem sentir-se culpado de alguma forma.  


Ele ainda estava conversando com os caras, pelo menos algo para mantê-lo ocupado no caminho para os vestiários. Mas logo em frente às portas ele sentiu um aperto em seu cotovelo e olhou para cima em curiosidade quando Kai o arrastou para longe do grupo de jogadores.  
  
"O quê?"  
  
"Você está me evitando?"  
  
"Não." Kyungsoo estava olhando para cima e tentando não olhar para longe dos olhos de chocolate, mas quando ele viu uma sobrancelha erguer-se na testa do seu namorado em descrença, ele suspirou e finalmente afastou seu olhar. "Certo, tudo bem. Talvez eu esteja. Mas não é realmente porque..."  
  
"Kyungsoo..." A voz de Kai estava ofegante quando ele riu um pouco e esse apenas calou a boca. Em vez disso, ele olhou de volta para Kai quando uma mão encontrou o caminho até seu rosto, segurando sua bochecha. "É por causa dos outros?"  
  
Ele não recebeu resposta de Kyungsoo que estava muito ocupado explorando cada pequena linha e contorno do rosto de Jongin. Em vez disso, o capitão do futebol suspirou.  
  
"Não os escute, tampinha." Um rápido cerrar de olhos. "No final, somos você e eu, certo?"  
  
"Acho que sim. Mas ter todo mundo olhando para você o dia inteiro pode ser bastante opressivo." Kyungsoo suspirou, fixando a correia de sua bolsa. “Quem espalhou isso mesmo? Pensei que só o time sabia!"  
  
"Bem..." Jongin puxou sua mão para trás e esfregou sua bochecha com isso em pensamento. "Chen pode ter dito a uma pessoa ou duas. E Tao pode ter escrito sobre isso nas redes sociais... "  
  
" _Ele o quê!?_ "  
  
"Não importa," Jongin puxou-o para mais perto novamente e desta vez Kyungsoo estava prestes a ceder, provavelmente por causa do pequeno sorriso nos lábios cheios do mais jovem. Eles pareciam tão deliciosamente sedutores, tão lindos... "Como eu disse, somos só você e eu."  
  
Kyungsoo assentiu com a cabeça e o sorriso de Kai se esticou um pouco, enquanto olhava para cima e afastava um fio de cabelo dos olhos de Kyungsoo.  
  
"Que tal isso? Depois que terminarmos com o treino hoje à noite, fique depois que os caras saírem."  
  
"É frio quando estamos saindo, Jongin..."  
  
"E daí? Temos o campo inteiro para nós mesmos." O capitão sorriu brilhantemente, como um garoto. "Somente eu e você. Nenhum outro estudante, nenhum guarda, nenhum jogador de futebol, nenhum cuidador, ninguém. Somente eu, você e o campo.”  
  
E provavelmente essa foi a parte mais difícil, mas Kyungsoo estava começando a sentir seu estômago apertar e seu coração vibrar, então ele poderia simplesmente sorrir em resposta.  
  
"Está bem."

 

*********

 

Certo. _Totalmente_ não suspeito.  
  
_Totalmente_ não parecia estranho como apenas o capitão do time e o _center_ estavam lentamente dobrando suas roupas, rearranjando as malas pela nona vez, esperando que os outros meninos partissem. Baekhyun lhe dera um sorriso cheios de dentes com um rápido "Divirta-se, garoto!" e rapidamente desapareceu antes que Kyungsoo pudesse alcançá-lo e bater nele.  
  
Foi _totalmente_ não suspeito quando Suho perguntou a Kai se ele ia sair com ele para revisar as táticas e o capitão balançara a cabeça e disse que tinha, abre aspas, "Uh... Trabalho", fecha aspas.  
  
Mas as provocações desse grupo de pessoas Kyungsoo poderia aceitar. Porque no final, mesmo depois dos comentários sarcásticos que fizeram com que ele e Kai estreitassem os olhos para a pessoa, mesmo depois de sorrisos maliciosos e gestos, eles foram finalmente deixados sozinhos e Kyungsoo finalmente dirigiu seu olhar para o capitão da equipe que se apoiava nos armários com um suspiro agitado.  
  
"Finalmente."  
  
E Kyungsoo apenas sorriu, levantando-se do banco. Certificou-se de puxar o capuz antes que Jongin agarrasse seu braço e ambos voltassem para o campo.  
  
No início, não parecia diferente para Kyungsoo, quando ele tinha que voltar aqui depois de treinar com o capitão todos os dias. Na memória desses últimos meses, ele apertou o braço do outro e depois olhou novamente.  
  
Desta vez era diferente – ele estava voltando não para treinar, mas para passar tempo com Kai. Com Jongin. Com seu namorado.  
  
"Vamos sentar na última fileira!" Ele olhou para os lados e o mais jovem seguiu seu olhar, assentindo com a cabeça. Escalar os degraus até a última fila de assentos em si era uma coisa cansativa, mas definitivamente valeu a pena para Kyungsoo quando ele olhou ao redor. Ele podia ver partes dos parques ao redor do campus e ele podia ver todo o campo exibido na frente de seus olhos.  
  
Aquele mesmo campo pelo qual ele estava correndo há apenas duas horas, onde treinava com os caras todos os dias, preparando-se para a próxima rodada do campeonato universitário. Mas daqui de cima esse campo parecia menor, ele não podia ver corretamente as linhas no chão e ele torceu o nariz.  
  
"Não é de admirar que todos odeiem a última fileira. Você não pode ver merda nenhuma daqui.  
  
"Nós lembraremos se não sentarmos na última fileira nos próximos jogos, então." O capitão sorriu, movendo a palma da mão para que ele pudesse entrelaçar seus dedos com os de Kyungsoo e foi então que o mais baixo se lembrou de que estavam, de fato, aqui não para assistir a um jogo, mas apenas para estarem juntos.   
  
"Está quieto." Kyungsoo notou e reuniu a coragem de apoiar a cabeça no ombro de Jongin. O mais alto não pareceu se importar com isso, embora Kyungsoo pudesse sentir seu corpo tensionar por um segundo. Mas apenas um momento depois havia um braço que o rodeava e o puxava para mais perto nos assentos do estádio, tornando-o mais confortável para ambos. Kyungsoo só conseguia sorrir e esconder o rosto no pescoço de Kai.  
  
"É mesmo. Mas é bom assim.” Jongin suspirou. "Este é na verdade um dos poucos lugares pacíficos ao redor do campus quando você precisa a esta hora."  
  
"É quase meia-noite," Kyungsoo quase riu. "Por que você precisa de um lugar calmo a essa hora?"  
  
“Você mora com o Baekhyun. Você deve saber mais do que eu.  
  
Kyungsoo mais uma vez simplesmente sorriu no abraço do outro e fechou os olhos. Ele estava cansado. Tinha sido um longo dia. Afinal, ignorar as pessoas durante todo o dia e, logo em seguida, três horas de futebol não eram o que ele chamaria de normal. Então ele se permitiu aproveitar este momento tanto quanto podia.  
  
E Jongin parecia ter o mesmo pensamento, porque ele inclinou a cabeça sobre a de Kyungsoo e os dois simplesmente ficaram assim, em um silêncio confortável, até que Jongin esfregou o queixo contra a cabeça de Kyungsoo.  
  
"Você disse que queria conhecer meus amigos..."  
  
Os olhos de Kyungsoo se abriram e ele olhou para cima, mas não conseguiu ver a expressão de seu namorado. Então ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, antes de acenar levemente.  
  
"Sim."  
  
"Bem, eu ainda estou realmente com medo do que poderia acontecer porque eles são idiotas, mas se você consegue lidar com o time, então talvez dê certo..."  
  
Antes que o próprio Kyungsoo soubesse, ele estava se endireitando no assento, com os olhos encarando os de Kai.  
  
“Quer dizer que vamos nos encontrar?”  
  
"Bem, nós poderíamos... Quer dizer, seria bom se você conhecesse meus amigos e eles conhecessem você... Como... Meu namorado?"  
  
Jongin não estava olhando para ele diretamente e Kyungsoo, por alguma razão, achou isso adorável. Ele não conseguia parar o sorriso largo quando ele estendeu a mão e virou o rosto de Kai para si mesmo.  
  
"Obrigado."  
  
Kyungsoo empurrou-se um pouco para selar seus lábios juntos em um simples beijo, que o fez sentir tonto sob o ar frio da noite. E foi Kai quem se afastou primeiro, o olhar confiante de volta em seus olhos.  
  
"Isso significa que eu quero conhecer seus amigos. Ou pelo menos, os mais próximos... Seria bom, também. "  
  
"Isso não vai acontecer." Kyungsoo respondeu e Kai momentaneamente franziu a testa.  
  
"Por que não? Você tem... Vergonha ou algo assim? "  
  
"Vergonha de quê? De você? Idiota." O _center_ riu e mais uma vez estendeu a mão para beijar seu namorado em cheio nos lábios. “Você já os conhece. E de jeito nenhum que eu vou sair somente com você, Chanyeol e Baekhyun. "  
  
"Chanyeol e Baekhyun são seus amigos mais próximos?" Kai parecia de alguma forma entretido enquanto deixava Kyungsoo se aconchegar mais perto. "Me desculpe, mas isso é tão triste..."  
  
Kyungsoo riu alegremente, descansando a cabeça no peito de Kai novamente e sentindo nada além de liberdade e felicidade neste exato momento.  
  
"Oh, você que o diga..."  
  


*******

Tinha sido uma noite perfeita sem muita conversa, com um monte de abraços, um monte de beijos e uma boa quantidade de olhares fixos. E tinha sido perfeito, como um encontro, pelo menos para Kyungsoo. Especialmente a última parte onde Kai o deixou na entrada do prédio do seu dormitório e o beijou de despedida.  
  
E ele estava sorrindo feliz quando entrou em seu próprio quarto e se lembrou por um momento que tinha um pirralho irritante como companheiro de quarto. Então, depois da rápida investigação de Byun Baekhyun, ele finalmente começou a se preparar para a cama, ignorando os comentários do mais velho sobre o quanto ele era chato.  
  
Bem, afinal, Kyungsoo não podia ser a fonte de fofocas de Baekhyun.  
  
Mas, durante o banho, um pensamento começou a rastejar em sua mente – ele estava desfrutando de tudo com o seu relacionamento com Jongin. Tudo era tão bom, tão perfeito. E isso era o que preocupava Kyungsoo. Como poderia ser tão bom? A vida real não funciona assim, tinha que haver algo fodido.  
  
Ou talvez ele estivesse se apaixonando demais e muito rápido. Ele estava ficando muito ligado e, naquele pensamento, ele franziu a testa. Eles estão namorando há pouco mais de um mês, mas Kyungsoo definitivamente poderia dizer que ele gostava de Kai. Muito. Provavelmente mais do que simplesmente gostar. E isso estava começando a fazê-lo se sentir incomodado enquanto ele se vestia e se preparava para dormir. Na cama do outro lado do quarto, Baekhyun estava digitando algo furiosamente em seu laptop e, a julgar por seu sorriso pateta, ele provavelmente estava conversando com Chanyeol. Kyungsoo suspirou e se recostou na cama, olhando para o teto.  
  
Apenas um pouco mais de um mês e ele estava com medo de estar começando a se apaixonar pela pessoa que Kim Jongin era. E agora, já depois da meia-noite, esse pensamento o deixava extremamente preocupado.  
  
"Baekhyun." Ele mal murmurou, mas com a sala silenciosa seu amigo o ouviu e olhou para ele. "O que você acha de Romeu e Julieta?"  
  
"O quê?" O outro parecia confuso, sem olhar para longe do laptop. "Que tipo de pergunta é essa a esta hora, Soo... Você é tão estranho."  
  
"Você pode apenas responder?"  
  
"Eu não... Uh, eu não sei, porra. É um conto sobre a estupidez da juventude e a luxúria superficial."  
  
"Luxúria superficial?” Kyungsoo sentou-se em sua cama e franziu as sobrancelhas na direção de Baekhyun, sentindo seu estômago virar. “Você não acha que é uma linda história sobre o amor conquistando o ódio? Você não acha que ensina as pessoas sobre o amor? "  
  
“Você está passando tempo demais no departamento de arte,” Baekhyun digitou alguma coisa antes de finalmente virar-se para ele. “Não, acho que não. O cara tem dezessete anos. E ela tem o quê? Treze? Isso é insano. Ele podia ser babá dela, mas amor? Jamais... Oh, e além disso acontece em três dias e seis pessoas são mortas por causa disso."  
  
"Mas não importa quanto tempo demora ou o que acontece ao redor..." Kyungsoo franziu o cenho em pensamento. "A parte importante é que o amor surge como a maior arma de todas, certo?"  
  
"Então você está dizendo que se você conhecesse um cara por três dias e que se matou, você também se mataria?"  
  
"Não, mas-"  
  
"Viu? Eu estou certo." Baekhyun sorriu e Kyungsoo apenas franziu a testa, esfregando os joelhos no queixo.  
  
"Mas você está falando do maior trabalho de Shakespeare..."  
  
“ _Caralho, Kyungsoo!_ ” Baekhyun soltou um gemido exasperado. "Jongin não tem dezessete anos e você não tem treze! Além disso, vocês se conhecem há mais de três dias! E estou mais que certo de que ninguém é burro o suficiente para começar a lutar por causa de vocês dois. Também sei que você é um idiota, mas tenho certeza que você não se mataria por ele! Então relaxa."  
  
"Como…"  
  
"Como eu sabia que você estava pensando sobre isso?" Baekhyun bufou. "Você não é tão bom com metáforas. Agora, simplesmente me diga com o que você está preocupado e não arraste a poesia para isso porque eu estou seriamente sem saco para casos amorosos medievais.”  
  
Kyungsoo ficou em silêncio em sua cama, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por deixar Baekhyun perceber. Mas ele não podia culpá-lo – se houvesse uma pessoa que o conhecia melhor do que ele mesmo, esse era seu companheiro de quarto, e Kyungsoo poderia ter se queixado por causa dele muitas vezes, mas no final do dia era Baekhyun que estava sempre lá por ele. O tempo não parecia ter passado, mas já eram duas da manhã.  
  
“Kai fez algo estúpido?”  
  
"Não, mas-"  
  
" _Você_ fez algo estúpido?”  
  
“Não, eu...”  
  
"E vocês dois brigaram ou algo assim?"  
  
“Não brigamos, mas...”  
  
"Então eu não vejo o porquê de você estar tão preocupado."  
  
"Bem, você sabe... Eu tenho pensado que... Eu o conheço por pouco tempo, mas eu... Eu de alguma forma sinto como..."  
  
"Como se você o amasse." Baekhyun terminou em vez dele e Kyungsoo se encolheu ao som da palavra. Ele só podia assentir e não olhar para Baekhyun porque não sabia o que seu melhor amigo pensaria sobre isso. Quando ele finalmente olhou para cima porque ele era muito curioso, no entanto, ele viu um sorriso sábio. "Eu disse que você não é bom com metáforas. Sabe, você poderia simplesmente ter dito 'Baekhyun, amigo, posso te perguntar algo' e eu teria dito 'claro, cara, vamos conversar'-"  
  
"Não, você não diria isso," Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça e Baekhyun riu.  
  
"É. Provavelmente não. Mas você ainda poderia ter poupado o drama de Romeu e Julieta. "  
  
“Você não vai me deixar esquecer, não é?”  
  
"Nunca." Baekhyun sorriu descaradamente por alguns momentos, antes de correr uma mão através de seu cabelo. "De qualquer forma. Eu entendo o que você quer dizer."  
  
Kyungsoo olhou de novo e Baekhyun jogou as pernas para fora da borda da cama, virando-se para ele.  
  
"Quando eu comecei a namorar com o Channie foi assim também. Eu estava me apaixonando muito, muito rápido e estava com medo, mas olhe para nós agora. "  
  
"É diferente." Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça. "Você conhece Chanyeol há anos!"  
  
"O que é diferente? São duas pessoas que, obviamente, gostam de ter um ao outro por perto! Não vejo diferença."  
  
Kyungsoo suspirou e decidiu que não queria discutir com Baekhyun sobre isso, mas provavelmente algo em sua expressão tensa fez o mais velho se levantar da cama e sentar ao seu lado, o empurrando levemente.  
  
"Ei, Kyungsoo... Não se preocupe com isso. O fato de você reconhecer isso é mais importante. Se você realmente se sente assim, então você simplesmente não deve ignorar. É fácil assim. E eu tenho certeza que ele vai se sentir da mesma maneira em breve, se ele já não estiver. Você pode ser realmente... Amável."  
  
"Cala a boca."  
  
Baekhyun riu de novo, acariciando suas costas.  
  
"Está bem. E é legal, não é? Se sentir assim.”  
  
"É assustador."  
  
"O que é legal!" Baekhyun insistiu. "Não tenha medo. Kai gosta muito de você. Quero dizer, quando foi que ele já ficou depois do treino com alguém para ficar no campo, ou quando ele agiu de forma tão irritante como fez no acampamento? Ou quando você o viu quase fodendo alguém no quarto dela enquanto seu companheiro de quarto não está."  
  
"Byun Baekhyun, pela centésima vez, isso não ia acontecer!" Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão por um segundo. "Além disso, tenho certeza que ele já fez isso antes."  
  
"Ok, bem... Ele provavelmente tem essa vantagem sobre você. Mas eu ainda acho que você não deve se preocupar. Ele quer estar com você! Então, permita se sentir como quiser. Eu já te disse, ele não tem dezessete anos e você não tem treze anos, então eu tenho certeza que vocês dois poderiam pensar corretamente como adultos agora. Além disso, eu realmente não quero que vocês dois morram no final... Agora isso seria trágico. "  
  
"Realmente seria... Mas... Hey!" Kyungsoo levantou a cabeça e, pela primeira vez nesta noite, seu desejo habitual de bater Byun Baekhyun estava borbulhando dentro de seu peito novamente. "Por que diabos eu sou a Julieta?!"  
  
"Kyungsoo, por favor..." o sorriso largo se levantou lentamente em seu rosto e não havia nada da bondade de Baekhyun naquele sorriso. Somente tortuosidades e provocações e aborrecimentos que só os melhores amigos possuíam. "… Quem você está tentando enganar?"  
  


  
*******

 

Jongin estava sentado no campus com Kyungsoo ao seu lado e discutindo ideias para a reunião que ele tinha arranjado com seus amigos. Ele estava de alguma forma muito animado para apresentá-los para Kyungsoo e este a eles. Realmente animado, tanto no bom quanto no mau sentido. Ele tinha que se certificar de avisar todo mundo para se comportar, especialmente Taemin. Mas conhecendo o dançarino e seu amor por provocá-lo, isso não iria acabar bem.  
  
"Podemos ir a algum lugar para comer?" Kyungsoo sugeriu e Jongin assentiu.  
  
"Claro. Key está no clube de teatro. Ele queria ver alguma peça então ir ao teatro também é uma opção "  
  
E quando olhou para cima, ele praticamente viu seu namorado empalidecer e por um momento ele ficou preocupado. Mas quando os lábios de Kyungsoo se esticaram em um sorriso tímido e ele olhou para baixo, ele se acalmou um pouco.  
  
"Isso soa bem. Estou bem com isso desde que não seja Romeu e Julieta."  
  
E Jongin só podia olhar para ele e inclinar a cabeça para o lado, a curiosidade queimando dentro dele. Então ele colocou a caneta de lado e esperou que Kyungsoo levantasse seu olhar e que seus olhos se encontrassem.  
  
"Por que não?"  
  
Kyungsoo se inclinou sobre a mesa, e ele estava bonito e misterioso quando sorriu.  
  
"Te conto alguma outra hora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por hoje é isso, meninxs. Espero que vocês estejam gostando da história. Esse capítulo é bem fluff, não é? ESSE É O KIM JONGIN QUE O BRASIL QUER, PRODUÇÃO! hahah 
> 
> Enfim, vou indo. Até a próxima semana! 
> 
> Com amor, wtfuckaisoo <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa noite, chicos! 
> 
> Achavam que não ia ter atualização hoje? hahaha Agora que meu PC voltou do conserto, vou voltar a atualizar por ele (antes era pelo celular), e, pra isso, eu preciso estar em casa, o que é de noite. Então acho que as atualizações agora vão ser todas noturnas. Espero que não se importem... Postar pelo PC é 500x melhor.
> 
> Uma referência necessária vocês saberem nesse capítulo é a expressão "Netflix and Chill" que, literalmente, é "Assistir Netflix e ficar de boas", mas, na verdade, é um código pra "Fazer sexo" hahahaha. Importante vocês terem isso em mente... Tem "sexting" também, mas acho que isso vocês sabem, né? Tipo sexo por mensagem. Basicamente. 
> 
> Enfim, isso é tudo. Vejo vocês lá embaixo.
> 
> Boa leitura~

Já passava da meia noite e Kyungsoo ainda estava estudando, com os óculos presos bem no alto do nariz. Estava tudo quieto, o que o center agradecia, porque esse trabalho valia um terço da nota do semestre e ele não podia se permitir procrastinar mais.

 

Estava tudo quieto porque Baekhyun tinha saído horas atrás com Chanyeol, e só Deus sabia o que eles estavam fazendo. Kyungsoo não queria pensar nisso, mas imaginou que ele não voltaria essa noite, e, por isso, decidiu investir seu tempo estudando. Ele também estava tentando não pensar que, em apenas algumas horas, sairia com Jongin e seus amigos, passando o sábado com eles. Era definitivamente algo para se esperar, mas também que o deixava com náusea. Ele ainda não sabia como lidar consigo mesmo e suas preocupações.

 

Ele continuou estudando, uma equação após a outra, sentindo seu cérebro encolher com cada número que rabiscava nos papéis. Já passava da uma da manhã  quando seu telefone acendeu, indicando uma mensagem de texto de um Baekhyun bêbado, que decidira informá-lo de que não voltaria. Soltou alguns murmúrios baixinhos, antes de jogar o telefone de volta na cama e suspirar, levantando as mãos acima da cabeça para se espreguiçar.

 

Ele olhou para a escrivaninha, coberta de papéis e livros, e ficou realmente impressionado com a quantidade de coisas que conseguiu terminar em poucas horas sem distrações. E Kyungsoo certamente não sentia como se tivesse energia para continuar resolvendo problemas de matemática, e mesmo se tivesse, não achava que seu cérebro iria cooperar consigo. Ele empilhou os papéis em uma pasta, guardando-os com cuidado, porque,  _ Deus _ , se ele os perdesse... Ele estremeceu com o pensamento, antes de pegar seu notebook e colocá-lo na mesa.

 

Os sons quase inaudíveis do ligar da máquina fizeram-no finalmente suspirar de alívio. Ele sentiu como se tivesse conseguido algo e estava muito feliz em poder deixar isso de lado por pelo menos mais alguns dias, antes que tivesse que voltar para terminar. E ele havia ligado seu notebook apenas com o propósito de responder ao e-mail de seus pais de ontem e depois ir dormir, porque não queria parecer que alguém tinha o pisoteado no dia seguinte. Porque, você sabe, ele tinha que dar uma boa impressão. Ou pelo menos é o que ele queria fazer.

 

No entanto, um sinal sonoro alto demais para o silêncio do quarto o assustou. Uma notificação de mensagem. Kyungsoo olhou para a notificação, antes de clicar nela.

 

**kimkaaaaaa** :  _ você não devia estar dormindo?? _

 

Um sorriso bobo surgiu nos lábios de Kyungsoo antes de começar a digitar.

 

**D.O.** :  _ e você? _

**D.O.** :  _ mas respdwndo sua pergunta, matemática. _

**D.O.** :  _ respondendo* _

**D.O.** :  _ por que você tá acordado? _

Ele nem teve que esperar uma resposta, porque Kai já estava digitando e respondeu quase imediatamente.

 

**kimkaaaaaa** :  _ não consigo dormir. O Lay está roncando… _

 

**D.O.** :  _ sei como é, sinto muito… _

 

**kimkaaaaaa** :  _ sinta-se livre para me sentir sim _

 

**D.O.** :  _ pqp _

**D.O.** :  _ você é sempre assim? _

 

**kimkaaaaaa** :  _ charmoso? _

 

**D.O.** :  _ pervertido _

 

**kimkaaaaaa** :  _ Enfim tampinha. Vai dormir. _

 

**D.O.** :  _ não posso _

**D.O.** :  _ você me distraiu _

**D.O.** :  _ agora estou pensando em sentir você _

 

**kimkaaaaaa** :  _ você está tentando transar por mensagem, tipo, sexting? _

Kyungsoo se remexeu na cadeira, um pequeno sorriso estampado nos lábios. Ele não estava mais com sono, pelo menos não muito. Em vez disso, ele olhou o user do seu namorado e a foto de um poodle marrom na foto. Ele inclinou levemente a cabeça.

**D.O.** :  _ É o seu cachorro na sua foto de perfil? Monggu? _

 

**kimkaaaaaa** :  _ não tente mudar de assunto não _

**kimkaaaaaa** :  _ mas sim, é ele _

**kimkaaaaaa** :  _ ele é fofo, né? _

 

**D.O.** :  _ Eu tenho que conhecer ele um dia também  _

 

**kimkaaaaaa** :  _ Ya! _

**kimkaaaaaa** :  _ você tá mudando de assunto! A gente estava falando de sexting aqui! _

 

Kyungsoo mais uma vez se inclinou para trás, sentindo-se um tanto idiota por ter escrito aquilo. Mas esse era Jongin, seu namorado. Ele o conhecia – ele gostava de provocá-lo e talvez até zombar dele às vezes, mas nunca tinha sido com más intenções. Claro que não. Então talvez essa fosse a razão pela qual Kyungsoo estendeu a mão para a cama e pegou o telefone que ele tinha jogado antes, precisando de apenas alguns segundos para discar o número de Jongin.

 

Depois do primeiro toque, o capitão atendeu.

 

"Você me assustou," o mais novo começou, a voz sussurrada. Kyungsoo supôs que era porque Lay estava dormindo. No entanto, isso não o impediu de sorrir. Ele imaginou isso – Kai sentado em sua cama com o notebook no colo, em seguida, o telefone tocando do nada, ele se encolhendo de um jeito fofo. Provavelmente alguns palavrões escapando de seus lábios.

 

"Desculpa."

 

"Você com certeza não parece muito culpado." a risada de Jongin estava ofegante. “Mas ei. Por que... Quer dizer... Você quer mesmo... Sexo pelo celular?

 

Kyungsoo bufou em seu quarto vazio, trazendo o telefone para perto de seu ouvido.

 

"Pelo celular? Não, obrigado, prefiro tentar o negócio real primeiro. O que te fez pensar que é para isso?”

 

"Eu não sei, você estava falando de sexting apenas dois minutos atrás!"

 

" _ Você _  estava falando sobre isso. Eu não."

 

"E agora? Sem sexo? Nem pelo telefone? Que noite chata.”

 

"Jongin, por favor, cale a boca..." Kyungsoo riu, ouvindo sua própria risada ressoando no quarto.

 

“Tsc. Você me ligou e agora está me mandando calar a boca. O que foi?"

 

“Nada não,” Kyungsoo deu de ombros, embora ninguém pudesse vê-lo. "Eu só queria ouvir você antes de ir dormir..."

 

Houve silêncio por alguns segundos, antes de uma risada suave e ofegante.

 

“E você ousa dizer isso na frente de Byun Baekhyun? Ele não vai deixar você em paz depois isso.”

 

"O Baekhyun não tá aqui."

 

"O quê?"

 

“Hm? Ele saiu com Chanyeol. Eles foram para o quarto dele.”

 

“Não, não… Quero dizer…  _ O quê _ ? Por que você não disse isso antes?”

 

“Por que a presença do meu colega de quarto te preocupa? Ligo pro meu namorado e falo 'ei, o Baekhyun vai passar a noite fora, e agora eu estou sozinho e-’…” Kyungsoo parou no meio da frase, pensando sobre isso, antes de limpar a garganta. "Oh..."

 

"Sim,  _ oh _ .” Jongin riu novamente. "Posso ir ai? Eu não consigo dormir...”

 

Kyungsoo piscou rapidamente algumas vezes, ouvindo o silêncio do outro lado da linha. Ele sentiu seu coração pular uma batida.

 

"Vir… Pra cá? Aqui?"

 

"Sim... Quer dizer, se for-"

 

"Não, eu só... Você me surpreendeu." Kyungsoo admitiu, mexendo nervosamente com a bainha de sua camisa, jogando olhares angustiados em direção a sua cama. "Quero dizer... Sim... Claro, você pode, mas-"

 

"Oh...  _ oh, Kyungsoo _ ", Jongin parecia ter percebido alguma coisa. “Quero dizer... Eu posso ir só pra gente passar um tempo juntos. Conversar. Nada... Nada mais. Nós podemos assistir algum filme, o que acha?”

 

“Ah…” Kyungsoo suspirou e ele nem sabia que estava segurando a respiração. “Claro que você pode vir. Eu estou bem aqui.”

 

"Legal. Eu tenho uma conta na Netflix. Então,  _ Netflix and chill _ .”

 

" _ Meu Deus, Jongin _ ..." Kyungsoo quase perdeu o ar, antes de balançar a cabeça levemente. “Só vem logo. Estou esperando."  

  
  


******

  
  


Jongin chegou cerca de quinze minutos depois e Kyungsoo se perguntou porque ele demorou tanto – o prédio do dormitório dele era só a três blocos de distância, no próprio campus. Mas ele apareceu, em toda sua glória – calça de moletom e jaqueta de inverno, porque estava frio lá fora, com uma sacola com bebidas e salgadinhos. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado, ele parecia não ter prestado atenção nisso, mas Kyungsoo achou engraçado.

  
  


Assim, ele abriu a porta e sorriu quando Kai se inclinou para pressionar seus lábios contra os de Kyungsoo.

  
  


“Oi.”

  
  


“Isso sim são boas vindas” o mais alto riu, inclinando-se para baixo, a mão atrás da cintura de Kyungsoo para beijá-lo outra vez.

 

Kyungsoo aproveitou o momento, porque de verdade – quando que os dois realmente tinham tempo de ficarem juntos sozinhos? Agora, sem Baekhyun, eles finalmente tiveram aquele momento de paz. E eram quase duas horas da manhã, ninguém podia interrompê-los naquela hora.

 

O pensamento estava deixando Kyungsoo ligeiramente desconfortável, especialmente quando Jongin o soltou e se dirigiu para a cama, sentando e olhando para Kyungsoo.

 

"Então o que fazemos agora? Filme? Ou conversar? Ou os dois?”

 

"Eu não sei. É muito tarde para assistir um filme.”

 

“Então vamos conversar!” Jongin sorriu e deu um tapinha na cama. Kyungsoo trancou a porta, antes de se juntar a Kai na cama, sentado do outro lado da sacola plástica enquanto o capitão da equipe retirava a jaqueta de inverno. Ele estava vestindo uma simples camiseta branca por baixo, mas até isso ficava tão deliciosamente bem nele, que Kyungsoo teve que se forçar a desviar o olhar de seu peito e até seu rosto. O que não o fez se sentir melhor. Jongin era lindo.

 

"Por que você não conseguiu dormir?" Perguntou o mais baixo enquanto se aproximava de Jongin, que estava abrindo uma lata de cerveja, que Kyungsoo estava prestes a julgar, mas não o fez, porque Jongin o abraçou com o braço livre, o deixando encostar a cabeça contra o peito dele.

 

"Eu te disse. Lay estava roncando.” Jongin deu de  ombros, levando a cerveja aos lábios. "Também não consegui parar de pensar em amanhã."

 

Kyungsoo expirou  e foi uma mistura de um suspiro e um sorriso.

 

"Sim. Eu também…” Kyungsoo se mexeu e se levantou, apoiando os cotovelo na cama. "Você acha que seus amigos vão gostar de mim?"

 

Ele não esperava que Jongin risse tão alto, nem o puxasse de volta para beijar sua têmpora.

 

“Você vai conhecer meus amigos idiotas, Soo, não meus pais! Eu é que deveria estar preocupado, porque eles totalmente vão me envergonhar.”

 

"Por favor... Como eles poderiam envergonhar  _ O _ Kim Kai?" Kyungsoo questionou e Jongin realmente engoliu a cerveja agora, não apenas um gole inocente, mas três, muito corajosos. Quando ele moveu a lata para longe, suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas.

 

“Eles são chamados de amigos por uma razão... Eles sabem coisas minhas que nem eu sei… Especialmente o Taemin. E ele não parece ter um filtro entre o cérebro e a boca.” Kai suspirou. "Eu não sei. Eu só espero que eles não falem demais.”

 

"Mas eles são seus amigos." Kyungsoo sorriu. “Eu adoraria ver como eles são quando estão com você. Ou melhor, como você é quando está com eles. Aposto que não é o mesmo que quando está com o time...”

 

"Bem, os caras do time são meus amigos, com certeza, mas... Os que você vai conhecer amanhã me conhecem desde o primeiro ano do ensino médio..."

 

Jongin fez uma careta e Kyungsoo sorriu. Ele sabia que o ensino médio era um período sombrio para basicamente todas as pessoas. Ele poderia apostar que Kai era um garoto popular lá, mas ser popular  no colegial e ser popular na faculdade eram duas coisas absolutamente diferentes.

 

Então ele se aconchegou mais perto de Jongin e olhou para cima com um sorriso no rosto.

 

“Você acha que eles têm fotos de quando te conheciam na escola? Eu quero ver como você era...”

 

“Oh Deus, Kyungsoo...” e sentiu o mais alto balançando a cabeça, então uma mão correndo pelo cabelo suavemente, empurrando sua franja um pouco para longe de seus olhos. "Por que você está deixando a vida tão difícil pra mim?"

 

E Kyungsoo riu, curtindo a noite com conversas doces junto de seu namorado.

 

O fato de que eles tinham que encontrar esses meninos em apenas algumas horas não era mais tão preocupante…

 

*******

 

Jongin estava quase correndo na frente, arrastando-o junto dele. Agora, Kyungsoo sabia que ficar acordado até às  cinco da manhã daria errado – eles deveriam acordar por volta das dez para pegar o ônibus e chegar à cidade e ao cinema. No entanto, eles dormiram demais e agora estavam correndo, muito, muito atrasados.

 

Jongin assegurou-lhe que estava tudo bem, enquanto saíam do ônibus e iam para o local de encontro, Kyungsoo se sentindo cada vez mais ansioso.

 

"Oh, lá estão eles..." Jongin murmurou e Kyungsoo levantou a cabeça para ver um pequeno grupo de quatro pessoas em pé ao lado da fonte do parque, sentindo uma pontada no peito.

 

“Espere, Jongin! O que… Não sei o que dizer!”

 

O capitão parou e antes que Kyungsoo soubesse, ele estava segurando seu rosto entre as palmas das mãos, um sorriso tranquilizador em seus lábios.

 

“Tudo bem, Soo! Seja você mesmo. Diga alguma coisa legal.”

 

“Qual?” Kyungsoo replicou sério, ganhando uma risada afetiva e um rápido beijo.

 

"Vamos. Vai ser ótimo!”

 

Kyungsoo acreditava que, para os relacionamentos funcionarem, ele tinha que ouvir seu namorado. Então, quando Jongin mais uma vez agarrou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos, Kyungsoo soltou um suspiro nervoso e tentou colocar um sorriso no rosto.

 

Porque eventualmente, quando eles finalmente alcançaram os quatro caras e Jongin os cumprimentou, todos enterraram seus olhos nele, e ele mais uma vez tentou sorrir.

 

"Você estão atrasados." disse um homem de aparência uma raposa, com mechas  rosadas no cabelo loiro, olhando-o de cima a baixo. "E por que diabos parece que alguma coisa te atropelou?"

 

"Desculpe," Jongin apertou sua mão em torno da de Kyungsoo por um segundo. "Nós tivemos um imprevisto."

 

"Cara. Não se passou nem um minuto e você já está sendo nojento.” um cara mais baixo avançou, estendendo a mão para Kyungsoo. "Olá. Eu sou Jonghyun.”

 

"Kyungsoo.”

 

"Oh, confie em mim, eu sei." O outro disse, fazendo o  _ center  _ piscar rapidamente algumas vezes. Então aquele cara, Jonghyun, com seu sorriso largo e olhos brilhantes, balançou o queixo na direção de Jongin. "Ele nunca para de falar de você."

 

"Lá vamos nós..." Kai grunhiu, mas o interior de Kyungsoo formigou calorosamente enquanto ele olhava para o namorado com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. “Não fala essas coisas! É vergonhoso... De qualquer forma, onde está Onew?”

 

"Pelo departamento de artes... Ou comendo... Provavelmente comendo..." Taemin disse, um sorriso sabido em seu rosto enquanto ele observava Kyungsoo.

 

"Sim, ok, então..." Jongin se virou para Kyungsoo, o braço apontando para o primeiro cara que tinha falado – aquele que parecia genuinamente desinteressado em toda a conversa e cujos olhos estavam queimando um buraco no peito de Kyungsoo, como se ele estivesse tentando descobrir o que ele estava vestindo por baixo do casaco. “Esse é o Key. O anão ao lado dele é Jonghyun "

 

"EI!"

 

“Você já conhece o Taemin e o que está sorrindo é o Minho, namorado dele.”

 

Definitivamente foi meio tenso quando eles começaram a apertar as mãos e quando Kyungsoo teve que se apresentar depois que Jongin anunciou orgulhosamente que 'este é meu namorado!'.

 

No entanto, Jonghyun e Minho pareciam genuinamente interessados em conhecê-lo, Key não parecia tão malvado também, provavelmente apenas um pouco intimidante com aquele olhar afiado em suas feições. E Taemin que, na maior parte das apresentações, estava olhando para Jongin como se estivesse tentando transmitir uma série de mensagens. Kyungsoo se perguntou se a telepatia realmente existia, quando de canto de olho viu Jongin empurrando seu melhor amigo para longe e o outro rindo por isso.

 

"Ok, nós perdemos a primeira sessão," observou Key, um olhar afiado em direção a Jongin, que parou. “E não vesti esse casaco com a intenção de ficar aqui fora passando frio. Vamos apenas sentar em algum lugar e almoçar até a sessão das 4... ”

 

Os olhos de Kyungsoo involuntariamente caíram para a jaqueta aberta e só agora ele notou que esse cara parecia muito na moda para se sentir confortável nessas roupas. Então ele assentiu vagamente.

 

"Boa. Eu conheço uma cafeteria legal aqui…” Minho sugeriu e Kyungsoo assistiu Taemin sorrir para ele, antes da decisão ser tomada com Key reclamando que estava frio e Jongin lhe dizendo para ser homem.

 

********

 

Kyungsoo ficou surpreso com o caminho que a reunião tomava – todos estavam falando, ele ficou surpreso que não havia nenhuma dessas pausas estranhas em que todo mundo ficava se sentindo desconfortável. Ele estava ouvindo o que os outros caras estavam dizendo e de vez em quando ele dava uma olhada para Jongin.

 

Era óbvio que eles eram próximos, talvez pelo jeito que estavam brigando uns com os outros, ou talvez pelo jeito que estavam jogando insultos um para o outro. Ou simplesmente pelo jeito que eles estavam brincando. Tipo como ele e Baekhyun, porém com mais pessoas.

 

Ele estava ouvindo quando Taemin estava falando sobre o clube de dança, trazendo à tona o lance de escalada. Os olhos de Kyungsoo se voltaram para Jongin, que deu de ombros, desculpando-se. Então veio Minho, que acabou por ser o craque do time de atletismo. Não é de admirar, Kyungsoo pensou, olhando vagamente para a figura magra. Era óbvio que ele era um atleta, apenas pela sua estrutura corporal. E lembre-se, ele estava vestindo uma camisa de gola alta. Daí, para o desaparecido Onew e seu óbvio amor por frango, o que havia feito ele e Jongin se aproximarem. E então Jonghyun, que estava animadamente falando sobre sua graduação e seu clube - obviamente, ele estava no departamento de música e, com essa informação, os olhos de Kyungsoo se iluminaram de animação, porque nem uma vez ele pensara em se juntar ao clube de música antes. Mas agora, com o time, Jongin e tudo o mais que tinha em mente, ele duvidava que tivesse tempo para isso.

 

"Bobagem!" Jonghyun interrompeu. “Claro que você terá tempo! Contanto que você queira e não seja uma bosta, vai dar certo! E eu aposto que você quer! Na verdade, eu posso ouvir você agora, você pode mostrar alguma coisa?”

 

“Jonghyun… Jonghyun…” Key levantou ao mesmo tempo que o rosto de Kyungsoo começou a ficar vermelho apenas pela ideia de ter que cantar na cafeteria. “Você está fazendo isso de novo. Deixe o menino em paz. Além disso, você não pode simplesmente começar a cantar aleatoriamente em uma cafeteria. Da última vez que você fez isso, eles nos expulsaram.”

 

Uma pequena discussão começou, na qual também os outros dois se envolveram, pois obviamente eles estavam presentes naquela época e Kyungsoo estava assistindo com um pouco de divertimento quando sentiu um aperto em sua coxa. Ele olhou para o lado e Jongin estava olhando para ele, um leve sorriso nos lábios.

 

"Por que você não me contou que cantava antes?"

 

"Você não perguntou."

 

"Então eu tenho que perguntar coisas específicas para saber delas?" Jongin balançou a cabeça em divertimento. "Eu quero saber mais sobre as coisas que você gosta..."

 

"Bem, eu gosto de lugares tranquilos, gosto de música e cantar e gosto de você."

 

"Isso é o suficiente para mim," Jongin sorriu, antes de se inclinar para capturar seus lábios em um beijo duradouro, mas casto. E Kyungsoo não teria visto nada de errado nisso, se não tivesse ouvido uma pequena tosse do lado oposto da mesa. Só então ele se lembrou dos amigos de Jongin, que estavam olhando para eles com sorrisos mal disfarçados.

 

"Nós podemos sair agora, se vocês quiserem..." Jonghyun apontou para a porta, as sobrancelhas levantadas para o alto em sua testa. "Quero dizer, nós não queremos ser um incômodo..."

 

"Eu sinto muito-"

 

“Não se desculpe, Soo ...” Jongin apertou sua coxa novamente, virando presunçosamente para Jonghyun com as sobrancelhas tão altas em sua testa. “Se você não quer se sentir solitário, por que você simplesmente não pula no Key? Ser falso é feio”.

 

"Você que o diga."

 

“O quê?” Jongin franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão, quando Jonghyun se virou para Kyungsoo, uma expressão sabida em seu rosto.

 

Kyungsoo se sentiu ameaçado por um segundo.

 

“Eu aposto que você acha que nosso Kai é muito descolado e tudo mais. Capitão de futebol e tal, realmente incrível, também não é idiota... Um bom partido…

 

"… Sim…"

 

"Jonghyun ... Eu não sei onde você quer chegar com isso, mas toma cuidado, porque eu estou bem aqui e vou te matar se você disser algo estúpido e-"

 

“Cale a boca, garoto do frango.” Jonghyun interrompeu, antes de se virar para Kyungsoo e se inclinar sobre a mesa, um olhar conspirador em seus olhos. "Então eu aposto que você sabe tudo isso, mas ele já lhe contou sobre seus tempos de colégio?"

 

Kyungsoo não soube o que aconteceu no momento seguinte - ele só sabia que Jongin pulou de seu assento com um salto desumano, estendendo a mão para provavelmente estrangular Jonghyun. Ele soube que Taemin estava gargalhando e que Minho estava tentando esconder seu sorriso, enquanto Key se levantava do lado oposto do banco, revirando os olhos enquanto se sentava ao lado de Kyungsoo.

 

"Eu tenho que lidar com esses idiotas todos os dias..." O outro suspirou, olhando para o menor. "Mas você está nessa bagunça agora, cara, então se prepara!"

 

E de alguma forma, com um sorriso caloroso em seus lábios, Kyungsoo estava muito feliz por fazer parte daquilo.

 

********

 

O cinema estava quase vazio a essa hora - provavelmente a maioria das pessoas preferia as sessões noturnas. Mas como eles precisavam pegar o ônibus do centro para o campus, tinham que terminar mais cedo.

 

Houve uma batalha completa na frente da bilheteria - alguns deles queriam ver um filme de ação, havia um documentário que Minho queria ver e Key estava fazendo uma birra para o drama que ele gostava. Kyungsoo realmente não tinha nada específico que ele quisesse assistir, então ele saiu disso, assistindo a discussão acalorada de Key e Jonghyun.

 

"Eles são sempre assim," Taemin estava ao lado dele, balançando em seu lugar e Kyungsoo olhou para cima - o garoto  era realmente alto. "Nós vamos acabar assistindo o drama..."

 

"Hm..." Kyungsoo murmurou, olhando de volta para os dois lutadores. "Eles estão... eles estão juntos?"

 

Taemin riu e por um segundo ele pensou que tinha perguntado algo realmente estúpido, mas então Taemin deu de  ombros.

 

"Quem que sabe? Eles estão juntos e não estão. Oficialmente, eles não estão juntos. Mas Deus me livre, se Jonghyun ver alguém flertando com Key, ele enlouquece.”

 

"Ah... Entendo..." O  _ center  _ assentiu e voltou bem a tempo de ver Jonghyun se afastando com um monte de palavrões escapando por sua boca e Key virando-se para a mulher na cabine com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

 

“Disse a você que ele ganharia.” Taemin riu e bateu o ombro no de Kyungsoo. “Bem, é provavelmente uma dessas histórias dramáticas, então sente-se ao lado de Jongin e prepare-se para chorar. Ou para consolar. Jongin é na verdade muito sensível, você sabe... Ele pode ficar bem manhoso. Você deveria comprar lenços...”

 

A boca de Kyungsoo estava ligeiramente aberta em choque quando Taemin se afastou para o lado de Minho e quando Jongin o substituiu. Kyungsoo olhou para ele com um certo carinho.

 

"O quê? Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto? ... Deus, não. O que Taemin disse?”

 

"Nada, sério!" Kyungsoo agarrou sua mão e sorriu levemente. "Só que você chora durante filmes tristes."

 

"Esse porra..." o capitão suspirou, lançando um olhar na direção de Taemin. “Eu só chorei uma vez. E em minha defesa, foi um filme muito triste.”

 

"Pare de mentir, Kim Jongin!" Taemin sorriu e ignorou o olhar seguinte. “Ele sempre chora. E para deixar claro, o filme foi  _ 'Up' _ .”

 

Houve algumas risadas assim que começaram a entrar no salão. E logo antes de entrarem, Kyungsoo agarrou a mão de Jongin e sorriu quando o mais alto olhou para ele com uma expressão desanimada.

 

"Está tudo bem. Eu chorei também.”

 

Ele sentiu um formigamento no peito quando Jongin sorriu largamente e se inclinou para beijá-lo.

 

********

 

O filme não foi ruim, Jongin decidiu - foi legal, um pouco chato, mas legal. O fato de que ninguém parecia interessado nele (com exceção de Key) foi provavelmente a melhor parte, porque ele conseguiu ficar se beijando com Kyungsoo na última fila, sem ter que se importar com seus amigos, porque, provavelmente, eles também fizeram isso.

 

Mas quando o filme acabou, todos estavam de alguma forma felizes com o dia que passaram juntos.

 

Além disso, Jongin estava muito feliz em notar que Kyungsoo estava se sentindo confortável com seus amigos - ele o viu interagindo livremente com Jonghyun, rindo com Minho e Taemin, falando sobre o clube de teatro com Key. Ele estava feliz por eles estarem se dando bem e por isso mesmo a volta para o campus não foi tensa.

 

Ele se sentiu extremamente feliz quando Key decidiu finalmente sorrir com carinho para Kyungsoo e declarar que estava ansioso para a próxima vez que se encontrassem. Quando Jonghyun escreveu seu número na mão de Kyungsoo e exigiu que ele fizesse uma audição para o clube de música em breve. Quando Minho prometeu vir com Taemin para o próximo jogo para assisti-los jogar…

 

Ele estava observando Kyungsoo e sua expressão brilhava, seus lábios esticados em um sorriso largo, então eles foram deixados sozinhos, caminhando em direção ao dormitório de Kyungsoo.

 

"Bem... Eu espero que você tenha se divertido..." Jongin deu de ombros e viu seu namorado assentindo rapidamente.

 

"Sim! Seus amigos são incríveis!” Kyungsoo se inclinou sobre ele. "Estou feliz que você me apresentou a eles."

 

"Claro..." Jongin envolveu uma mão em volta dos ombros de Kyungsoo. “Você parece bem. Você não parece assustado. Isso é uma coisa boa."

 

"É," Kyungsoo riu, antes de parar abruptamente. "Mas há uma coisa sobre a qual estou realmente curioso."

 

"Hm?"

 

"O que é esse mistério sobre o ensino médio?"

 

Jongin soltou uma risada estrangulada, antes de puxar Kyungsoo para mais perto.

 

“Você mesmo disse. É um mistério. Eu não vou te dizer."

 

"Taemin vai me dizer."

 

"Eu vou castrá-lo enquanto ele estiver dormindo se ele contar."

 

"Uau. Amizade."

 

Jongin riu novamente, o prédio D à vista, enquanto se aproximavam. O capitão da equipe ainda tinha que buscar suas coisas lá antes de ir para o seu próprio quarto. E a conversa foi alegre, animada e amigável enquanto eles caminhavam até lá.

 

Quando eles pararam em frente ao quarto, Kyungsoo suspirou.

 

"Baekhyun está aqui."

 

"Como você sabe?"

 

“Esse cheiro de irritante e insolente... Ele também  nunca tranca a porta. Olha” Kyungsoo apontou para a maçaneta e Jongin não tinha certeza do que ele deveria olhar, mas Kyungsoo abriu a porta e o deixou entrar antes que ele tivesse a chance de perguntar.

 

Ele não ficou surpreso em entrar primeiro e congelar um pouco com a visão de Baekhyun deitado, Chanyeol sobre ele, ambos envolvidos em um beijo muito quente, as mãos agarradas uma à outra.

 

Kyungsoo entrou ao lado dele e soltou um suspiro, antes de empurrar a porta. Fechou com um estrondo impressionante que assustou os dois homens na cama. Jongin pensou que era um pouco ridículo como Chanyeol se arrastou para longe de Baekhyun, como se ele tivesse sido pego por sua mãe e como Baekhyun se levantou sobre os cotovelos, lábios levemente inchados enquanto sorria.

 

"Bem-vindos. Querem se juntar?

 

"Cale a boca." Kyungsoo resmungou e revirou os olhos, continuando a tirar o casaco. Jongin, no entanto, encostou-se à parede.

 

"Isso definitivamente não é estranho," ele pontuou e Baekhyun bufou.

 

"Teria sido se você chegasse aqui mais tarde."

 

"Você é nojento e eu não quero morar com você."

 

“Claro que você quer morar comigo. Além disso, ser hipócrita é feio.” Baekhyun observou, o sorriso se alargando. "Então, capitão, você passou a noite aqui?"

 

"Sim…"

 

"Viu? Minha opinião é válida. Se você pode ser nojento, então eu também posso!” Baekhyun exclamou, jogando as mãos em volta do pescoço de Chanyeol para se apoiar em seu ombro. Jongin observou Kyungsoo revirar os olhos novamente e ficou impressionado com isso - ele fazia isso todas as vezes?  

 

"Não é assim, seu idiota."

 

“Claro, então ele vem aqui e passa a noite com você, mas não é assim. Certo. OK. Aposto que vocês dois estavam discutindo a evolução da nossa nação.”

 

"Não. Nós estávamos discutindo sua degradação.” Kyungsoo respondeu, antes de finalmente pendurar seu casaco e virar-se para Jongin, que estava assistindo a troca com divertimento.

 

Agora, ele viu que aqueles dois eram próximos. E ele podia ver que Kyungsoo ficou levemente envergonhado pelas especulações de Baekhyun, mas ele achou isso adorável. Mais ainda, ele estava feliz que o humor de Kyungsoo não parecia ter mudado. Ele ainda parecia feliz, animado.

 

Especialmente quando Baekhyun pulou de sua própria cama, arrastando Chanyeol.

 

"Tanto faz. Vocês dois são os maiores empata foda. De qualquer forma, nós não planejamos ficar aqui a noite, de qualquer maneira. Há uma festa na casa Kappa. Todo mundo vai.”

 

"Divirta-se." Kyungsoo brincou, os olhos perfurando a têmpora de Jongin.

 

"Você é um estraga prazeres, sério." Baekhyun franziu a testa, estendendo a mão para a bolsa de plástico que Jongin tinha trazido na noite passada, pegando um saco de batatinhas. “Estou levando isso. Só não seja muito nojento, Kyungsoo. Eu posso tolerar algumas coisas, mas nada de putaria na minha cama.”

 

"O que... Você fez isso primeiro!"

 

"O quê?" Jongin se animou, olhando para Kyungsoo, que parecia furioso. "Eles realmente fizeram isso?"

 

"Sim," Baekhyun sorriu, puxando a mão de Chanyeol em torno de si, enquanto a girafa sorria. "E foi muito legal!"

 

Jongin tinha certeza que Kyungsoo iria jogar algo em seu companheiro de quarto, mas a dupla escapou do quarto antes que isso acontecesse.

 

Em vez disso, observou como Kyungsoo passou a mão pelo cabelo, expirando em derrota e desespero. Então, depois que a porta foi fechada, Jongin sorriu e foi até ele, apoiando as mãos nos quadris, puxando-o para mais perto.

 

"Ele é um pouco difícil, não é?" Ele questionou, os lábios roçando no lóbulo da orelha de Kyungsoo. Sentiu o mais baixo deslizando as mãos pelo peito e pelo pescoço, pendurado nele, pressionando o corpo contra o dele.

 

"Ele é um idiota de merda." Kyungsoo disse irritado, descansando a cabeça no ombro de Jongin. "Mas ele não volta hoje, também, então se você quiser ficar..."

 

Jongin não precisava que ele terminasse a frase para ele acenar com a cabeça no cabelo do outro. Isso ele adoraria fazer.

 

"Sim. E nós podemos assistir os filmes hoje, se você quiser...”

 

Ele não esperava que Kyungsoo pressionasse seus lábios contra seu pescoço, mas era um bom tipo de surpresa. Especialmente quando o mais baixo se afastou um pouco e olhou para cima, embora os fios avermelhados de cabelo caíssem sobre os olhos.

 

"Você disse que tinha uma conta na Netflix... Então, se você ainda quiser  _ Netflix and chill _ , podemos fazer isso..."

 

Jongin não tinha certeza, mas ele achava que seu coração havia parado de bater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAMEM A LUDMILLA PORQUE É HOJE!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Jongin sentia muito calor. Calor o rodeava e, para uma pessoa que geralmente preferia dormir sem cobertores e com as janelas abertas, ele se sentia seriamente desconfortável em sua própria pele. Além disso, ele não estava acostumado a esse peso em seu braço. Ele apenas não estava acostumado a acordar assim.   
  


Mas então a luz do sol apareceu através das janelas fechadas e bateu-lhe diretamente no seu rosto, fazendo-o se mexer e eventualmente abrir um olho. Ele viu o quarto diferente, o cenário diferente, sentindo o cheiro diferente, a doçura da pessoa dormindo pacificamente em seus braços.   
  


Ele se lembrou de onde ele estava. Ele se lembrou  do porquê ele estava aqui em vez de seu quarto. Ele se lembrava de tudo.   
  


Parecia diferente do habitual, porque o calor que ele estava sentindo era por causa do cobertor, cobrindo-os. Porque o peso em seu braço era a cabeça de Kyungsoo. Porque o cheiro doce era a fragrância do namorado dele. Porque o toque suave era seu corpo encostado no dele.   
  


Porque quando Jongin acordou e finalmente olhou ao redor, ele só podia sorrir com carinho apesar do desconforto, e acariciar a cabeça de Kyungsoo - um gesto cheio de carinho.   
  


Jongin piscou algumas vezes, antes de realmente se inclinar para respirar profundamente, o rosto enterrado no cabelo de Kyungsoo, deixando seus dedos correrem por sua bochecha, acariciando a pele macia. Seus olhos vagaram pelo dormitório - Baekhyun, como prometido, não havia retornado ao quarto e, por isso, Jongin estava agradecido. Ele não queria que o  _ front runner _ intrometido deixasse todo mundo saber sobre as aventuras do novo casal do campus. Como se as pessoas não estivessem falando o suficiente sobre eles...   
  


Jongin desviou o olhar da cama vazia e depois voltou para Kyungsoo, se aconchegado tão perto dele, a pele leitosa contrastando com a franja vermelha, os olhos fechados em seu sono tranquilo. Um sorriso irônico chegou aos lábios do capitão. Não era de se admirar  que Kyungsoo estivesse cansado...   
  


A noite passada fora incrível. Em todos os sentidos da palavra - literal, metafórica, teórica. Ele não conseguia pensar em outra maneira de descrevê-la.   
  


Não é como se Jongin não tivesse feito antes, não. É só que desta vez pareceu diferente de alguma forma - ele estava em um relacionamento com Kyungsoo e ele tinha sentimentos em relação a ele - isso não era apenas mais uma aventura. Não era outra noite com um estudante universitário carente. Desta vez, Jongin também tinha sentimentos. Porque era Kyungsoo.   
  


Seus olhos flutuaram até o rosto do namorado novamente, dedos desenhando padrões aleatórios no ombro nu de Kyungsoo, uma lembrança da noite passada, uma parte de seu corpo que não estava coberta pelo cobertor.   
  


Era meio irônico, olhar para ele assim – tão sereno, tão calmo. Porque apenas algumas horas atrás ele estava ofegando tão pesadamente, gemendo tão docemente. Há apenas algumas horas, Jongin vira suas costas arqueando-se na cama, o rosto contorcendo-se a cada palavra certa, com cada toque certo.   
  


Ele o tinha visto  _ desejando _ .   
  


Ele o tinha visto  _ implorando _ .   
  


Ele o ouviu gritando e expirando o nome de Jongin em sussurros abafados.   
  


Ele tinha certeza que Kyungsoo tivera a noite da sua vida. Ou pelo menos a primeira de muitas.   
  


E o fato de que agora Kyungsoo estava simplesmente deitado em seus braços, muito menor do que ele, tão sensual, tão perfeito - apenas fez seu coração vibrar novamente, uma sensação de possessividade surgindo dentro dele. Uma sensação de que ele tinha que proteger Kyungsoo.   
  


O que era meio irônico, dado o fato de que o  _ center  _ provavelmente poderia derrubá-lo em cerca de trinta segundos. Mas Jongin ignorou isso por um tempo e, em vez disso, intensificou o aperto ao redor do menor, o suficiente para não acordá-lo, forte o suficiente para senti-lo contra si mesmo.   
  


Ele não queria acordar Kyungsoo. Ainda não. Ele queria que ele descansasse, porque ele precisava disso.   
  


Afinal, eles tinham treino de futebol à tarde.  
  
******

  
Ontem à noite tinha sido maravilhoso, Kyungsoo pensou consigo mesmo com um pequeno sorriso. Ele não sabia exatamente como ele conseguiu reunir coragem para fazer isso, mas ele fez. Ele já havia dito a Baekhyun, ele amava Kai e não se arrependia. Foi especial.   
  


Acordar tinha sido perfeito, com Jongin ao seu lado e seu sorriso gentil e brilhante, o silencioso "Bom dia!" como se fosse a coisa mais natural a fazer. E Kyungsoo sorriu então, porque ele realmente sentiu isso. Sentiu que assim era como deveria ser.   
  


Tudo tinha sido simplesmente glorioso.   
  


Até o momento, porque Kyungsoo lembrou do treino de futebol.   
  


Foi quando o sorriso dele caiu e quando as preocupações começaram a surgir em sua mente, aninhando-se ali. Porque estava tudo bem mancar levemente em seu próprio quarto ao lado de Jongin, que era o responsável por isso. Tudo bem sentir dor de leve, quando ele não estava perto de pessoas. Estaria tudo certo se ele tivesse que andar, mesmo que de forma engraçada.   
  


O que não estava certo era que ele ter que correr em volta de um campo, jogar um jogo que ele simplesmente não era fisicamente capaz de jogar no momento.   
  


As pessoas não estavam brincando quando diziam que a primeira vez era especial e que você nunca esqueceria.   
  


Kyungsoo definitivamente não esqueceria se os caras da equipe descobrissem o que havia acontecido para ele estar mancando pateticamente. Eles não eram idiotas, afinal.   
  


Mas era uma responsabilidade que ele tinha - ele sabia que o jogo com a CUBE estava cada vez mais perto e a equipe tinha um longo caminho a percorrer, embora eles estivessem praticando loucamente nos últimos dias desde que voltaram da viagem de acampamento. Ele teve que engolir e apenas passar por isso. Afinal, essas eram apenas duas horas.   
  


Além disso, não poderia ser tão difícil, certo?   


*******

  
Preparar-se nos vestiários não foi tão desafiador. Estava tudo bem - Kyungsoo estava cuidadosamente estendendo as mãos para suas roupas, dobrando suas coisas ao contrário dos caras que tendiam a jogar suas coisas, usando roupas e desodorantes uns dos outros. Kyungsoo sempre gostou de ter as suas coisas organizadas.   
  


Além disso, parecia um pouco surreal, porque mesmo aqui Jongin estava se movendo ao redor dele, falando com ele, tocando-lhe a mão quando ninguém estava olhando, um sorriso gentil jogado em sua direção, destinado apenas para ele e para ninguém mais.   
  


E mesmo aqui Kyungsoo sentiu como se estivesse derretendo - ele poderia dizer que era uma poça de pateticidade na face da terra no momento, mas ele amava cada pedacinho daquilo.   
  


Mesmo quando Chen fez uma observação sarcástica sobre eles. Mesmo quando Baekhyun questionou o que aconteceu. Mesmo quando Suho apareceu e perguntou se ele estava com febre porque seu rosto estava vermelho.   
  


Mesmo assim, Kyungsoo sentia que nada poderia acabar com o seu bom humor.   
  


Nada poderia.   
  


Não depois que Kai finalmente se aproximou dele quando os caras começaram a sair um a um e pressionou seus lábios em um pequeno beijo.   
  


"Você está pronto?"   
  


Kyungsoo ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou novamente, os lábios esticados em um pequeno sorriso quando ele apertou o capacete com mais força.   


********

  
Mas sua felicidade durou cerca de mais cinco minutos, porque quando eles finalmente chegaram ao campo, o inferno na terra aconteceu para Kyungsoo. Ou em outras palavras, Jongin mudou para o modo Kai. Para o modo capitão de equipe. Para o modo lobo da SM.   
  


E diferente de Jongin, Kai não era nada como o cara carinhoso e gentil que estava fazendo o coração de Kyungsoo vibrar.   
  


Este homem agora era o  _ quarterback  _ que liderava um time para a vitória. E isso não aconteceu com sorrisos suaves, com sussurros gentis, toques e beijos de tirar o fôlego. Aconteceu com disciplina, muitos gritos, muitos comandos e profanidades e vários ‘DE NOVO!'   
  


E Kyungsoo teria pensado que ele iria escapar disso. Ele pensou que Jongin iria lhe dar uma folga - afinal, ele não podia andar direito por causa dele. No entanto, quando eles ficaram alinhados no campo e Kyungsoo ainda tinha alguma motivação em si mesmo, ele descobriu que Kai não tinha tais intenções.   
  


Porque cerca de dois minutos depois, Chanyeol conseguiu derrubá-lo e agora ele estava pateticamente rolando no chão, a mão levantada para o ombro, onde o protetor do ombro tinha o protegido da queda, mas não completamente. Não era culpa dele que suas pernas não estivessem cooperando com ele. A parte ruim, no entanto, foi que os caras pararam a prática e se reuniram ao redor.   
  


“Caralho… Você está bem, Soo?! Eu não queria bater tão forte, eu só-… Eu pensei que você- “   
  


“Sim.” O mais baixo interrompeu Chanyeol que abaixou para encaixar a mão em torno de seu cotovelo junto com Luhan do outro lado. Eles o ajudaram a levantar e ele estremeceu de novo, a dor percorreu sua espinha. "Estou bem."   
  


E quando ele estava de pé novamente, os caras pareceram deixar isso passar, de alguma forma, exceto por Baekhyun, cujo olhar persistente estava fixo em Kyungsoo, mas o  _ center  _ tentou ignorar isso. Em vez disso, ele se concentrou em Kai e Suho, que se aproximaram deles do lado do campo – uma expressão preocupada no rosto de Suho e uma pequena carranca em Kai.   
  


Kyungsoo apenas suspirou.   
  


"Você está bem, Kyungsoo?" Suho questionou primeiro. “Você parece meio mal hoje. Você caiu agora. Durante as voltas você-“

 

“De volta ao trabalho, pessoal.” Kai deu um passo à frente em direção a Kyungsoo e os caras olharam por mais alguns segundos, antes de finalmente se virar. E lá estava Kyungsoo, levantando o olhar para Jongin - não, Kai - para vê-lo franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Seu ombro está bem?"   
  


Oh, okay. Kyungsoo empurrou a proteção do ombro e tentou senti-lo. E ele não sentiu nada que indicasse qualquer tipo de lesão, nem sentiu algo diferente da dor de uma queda, então assentiu.   
  


"Está tudo bem."   
  


"Você tem certeza?" Suho parecia preocupado, segurando sua pasta com força. “Você realmente não parece bem. E isso pareceu doloroso agora pouco. Você deveria se sentar por hoje, você pode sempre pegar o ritmo de novo algum outro di-“   
  


"Não." Kai interrompeu, lançando um olhar para Suho. “O jogo é neste fim de semana, não podemos arcar com o atraso depois. Não tem depois.”   
  


"Mas ele-"   
  


"Ele disse que ele está bem, certo?" Kai questionou, a mandíbula definida quando ele olhou de volta para Kyungsoo. Nenhum traço de remorso ou pena ou algo semelhante a isso. Apenas a atitude do capitão do time de futebol do SM. "Não está?"   
  


E Kyungsoo só pôde ficar boquiaberto por alguns segundos, parcialmente sem acreditar em seus próprios olhos e ouvidos. Não conseguindo entender direito como Kai poderia estar assim agora.   
  


Mas, novamente, ele estava sentindo inveja de alguma forma. Ele admirava Kai por ser capaz de manter as coisas separadas umas das outras - ele tinha suas prioridades a cada momento. No campo, a equipe era importante. No campo, Kyungsoo era apenas outro jogador que Kai tinha que treinar. No campo, eles não eram quem eram.   
  


Então Kyungsoo engoliu em seco, a mão caindo de seu ombro enquanto ele se forçava a acenar, muito furtivamente ignorando o olhar crítico de Suho em relação a Kai.   
  


"Sim. Estou bem."   
  


E depois de muitas outras quedas e muitas outras tentativas de recuperar o fôlego, depois de muitos olhares preocupados de seus amigos e depois de nenhuma palavra de Kai, Kyungsoo eventualmente começou a sentir um tipo de dor em seu peito.   
  


Só um pouco.   


*********

 

Jongin estava suado e cansado e satisfeito quando o treinamento de futebol terminou e quando eles voltaram para os vestiários. Ele estava ouvindo Lay explicando sobre seu exame que reprovou e ele estava tentando mostrar algum tipo de apoio, mas ele se pegou olhando em volta para ter um vislumbre de Kyungsoo. Mas o vestiário era grande e os caras eram barulhentos e estavam entusiasmados porque poderiam finalmente ir embora e tomar uma cerveja depois da sessão cansativa.   
  


E, eventualmente, ele viu Kyungsoo no canto, com Baekhyun ao lado dele, que estava ajudando a remover as tiras de seus protetores. As entranhas de Jongin se apertaram quando ele bateu nas costas de Yixing e avançou em direção aos caras, chegando a tempo de ver o rosto de Kyungsoo se contorcer de dor quando Baekhyun puxou a proteção do ombro.   
  


"Desculpe," ele ouviu o barulhento murmurar baixinho, eventualmente lançando um olhar sujo para Kai, que tomou isso como uma série oculta de insultos. Ele provavelmente merecia isso.   
  


“Eu termino por ele.” Jongin disse baixinho e só agora Kyungsoo olhou para cima e Kai simplesmente não podia suportar aquele olhar de dor, que imediatamente sumiu e se transformou em uma máscara séria, enquanto Baekhyun empurrava as ombreiras em suas mãos e se afastou. Não antes de murmurar um baixo 'seu merda’, que apenas o capitão da equipe pode ouvir.   
  


E talvez ele fosse, mas ele tinha que ser. Certo?   
  


Ele estava parado lá e segurando o protetor de ombro, observando Kyungsoo quando ele finalmente levantou a mão livre para lidar com a outra proteção, e, só quando viu duas sobrancelhas franzidas no rosto gentil, ele se lembrou do que deveria fazer. Ele deixou o que estava segurando de lado e avançou em direção ao namorado, afastando as mãos.   
  


"Deixe-me fazer eu-"   
  


"Não, eu faço-"   
  


“Kyungsoo…” Jongin olhou para cima e esperou que Kyungsoo levantasse a cabeça e seus olhos se encontrassem, antes que ele suspirasse. "Você está bem?"   
  


"Sim."   
  


“Sinto muito.” Jongin murmurou baixinho, os olhos não se afastando do rosto de Kyungsoo enquanto seus dedos lidavam com as alças. "Você entende porque eu fiz isso certo?"   
  


Houve um silêncio por alguns momentos e Kyungsoo parecia bastante desanimado, mas depois ele finalmente assentiu.   
  


"Eu sei. O jogo é em breve. Precisamos nos preparar.”   
  


"Não é só isso." Jongin suspirou, finalmente olhando para as tiras e retirando o protetor. “É só que... Eu tenho que manter as coisas separadas, você sabe. Nós nunca sabemos o que vai acontecer com a gente e… Eu só não quero que isso tenha alguma coisa a ver com a equipe, certo? ”   
  


"Você escolheu uma hora péssima pra isso."   
  


“O quê?” Jongin questionou, olhando de volta para o rosto de Kyungsoo e vendo o mais baixo já olhando para ele com uma expressão vazia. Eles ficaram assim por alguns segundos, antes de Kyungsoo balançar a cabeça, se afastando.   
  


"Nada, esquece. Tanto faz. Eu entendo."   
  


“Kyungsoo.” Jongin insistiu novamente, dando um passo à frente, prendendo Kyungsoo entre ele e entre os armários. O mais baixo não tinha para onde ir. Ele não podia fazer nada quando Jongin levantou as mãos e pegou o rosto entre as palmas das mãos, fazendo-o olhar para ele. "Se isso é sobre a noite passada..."   
  


"É claro que é!" O mais baixo chiou, a voz descendo o tom. "Nós fizemos aquilo ontem à noite e agora você está dizendo que não sabe o que vai acontecer com a gente."   
  


"Isso foi uma suposição." O capitão se defendeu, segurando Kyungsoo firmemente. “Foi perfeito, ok? Adorei cada maldito segundo e você sabe que sou louco por você... Eu só preciso que você entenda que não deveria ter 'nós' enquanto estivermos no campo. Eu não posso perder um bom jogador por causa de relações pessoais, certo?   
  


"Eu entendo." Kyungsoo assentiu. “E eu respeito isso. Mas da próxima vez seria legal se você também me respeitasse. Ou a minha bunda, por exemplo. Especialmente quando é totalmente sua culpa.”   
  


“Ah, você não tem ideia do quanto eu respeito a sua bunda.” Jongin não pôde deixar de sorrir, porque com essas palavras ele sabia que Kyungsoo não guardava rancor. Ele sabia também pelo tapa no ombro que se seguiu e do sorriso mal disfarçado nos lábios do mais baixo. “Além disso, não é minha culpa. Você que começou!"   
  


"E você terminou."   
  


"Mas-"   
  


“Seja como for, capitão.” Kyungsoo sorriu. "Agora dá licença, eu preciso tomar um banho."   
  


Mas Jongin não se moveu, não antes de pressionar os lábios ao lado do rosto de Kyungsoo, próximo de sua orelha. Não antes de ele ter a chance de beijá-lo e olhar diretamente em seus olhos novamente.   
  


"Você está bem de verdade?"   
  


"Eu vou sobreviver." Kyungsoo sorriu. “Agora vá me arrumar um pouco de gelo, se você quiser ser útil. Eu não consigo nem sentir meu ombro.”   


*********

 

Jongin decidiu se juntar aos caras no bar do campus somente quando Kyungsoo disse que iria com eles. Ele não teria ido lá se não fosse por Kyungsoo. No entanto, ele estava indo, então seria bom o suficiente.   
  


Além disso, ele adorava ver Kyungsoo feliz. Ele adorava ver a maneira como suas bochechas se levantavam quando ele sorria, como seus olhos se estreitavam no final, ele adorava ver o sorriso em forma de coração aumentar. Ele adorava vê-lo brilhar assim, e geralmente acontecia quando ele estava perto dos caras da equipe. Em torno de amigos. Em volta dele.   
  


Então Jongin decidiu se deixar apreciar a visão. Ele devia isso a Kyungsoo. E se ele quisesse sair e se divertir, então ele iria com ele.   
  


Ele não participou muito das conversas - ele estava sentado silenciosamente ao lado de Sehun, olhando para seu namorado, que estava rindo com Chen e com Baekhyun por causa de algo tolo que Tao havia dito. Ele gostava de ouvir Kyungsoo rir. O som era lindo, fazendo-o sorrir alegremente. Tolamente.   
  


"Você parece um louco." Sehun comentou, tomando um gole de sua bebida ao lado dele no bar. “Para de ficar encarando ele. Você é assustador."   
  


"Cala a boca."   
  


“Não, sério. Você parece que planeja sequestrar ele ou algo assim.” Sehun bufou. “E te conhecendo, sei que você provavelmente está pensando em algo assim. Você e seus fetiches estranhos.”   
  


"Que caralho..." Jongin bufou, franzindo as sobrancelhas por um segundo enquanto olhava para o mais novo, levantando sua própria cerveja.   
  


"Você sabe," Sehun deu de ombros. "Role-playing e essas coisas."   
  


"Apenas... Pare de falar, Sehun."   
  


O mais novo fez um som que Jongin não conseguiu definir. Então ele só decidiu ignorá-lo por enquanto, enquanto continuava a encarar Kyungsoo e seus olhos que sorriam.   
  


Encarar Kyungsoo e o modo como ele estava ocasionalmente jogando olhares para si, aqueles que causaram sentimentos mistos em Jongin.   
  


Ele não queria se sentir culpado.   
  


Ele não queria.   
  


Ele havia explicado seu ponto de vista mais cedo ao mais velho. Ele não podia se permitir misturar essas coisas.   
  


Mas lá estava ela – aquela sensação de desconforto quando ele olhou para Kyungsoo novamente e se lembrou dele apenas algumas horas atrás – deitado no campo de futebol com as mãos pressionadas contra os ombros, tentando se segurar. E ele nem tinha se movido para ajudar...   
  


Jongin levantou a cerveja e de alguma forma o conteúdo desapareceu em segundos. E ele estava prestes a olhar para o namorado, para continuar explorando suas expressões, mas então ouviu um estalo de um copo no balcão e Sehun bufando.   
  


"Você sabe..." o mais jovem disse e Jongin cometeu o erro de olhar para ele. "Você sabe como as borboletas se juntam ao redor do fogo, certo?"   
  


Jongin vagamente assentiu, sem prestar muita atenção, até que Sehun lhe lançou um olhar.   
  


“Eu espero que você saiba no que você se meteu, Kai. Você nunca foi o tipo de relacionamento sério.”   
  


"Como você sabe disso?" O capitão apertou os olhos em direção ao mais novo que apenas levantou uma sobrancelha em escárnio.   
  


"Se as borboletas não são cuidadosas, elas se queimam no fogo, Kai... Então pense sobre o que você está fazendo antes de realmente fazer isso."   
  


Houve alguns momentos de silêncio, nos quais Jongin olhou de volta para o namorado risonho e depois para Sehun novamente.   
  


“Eu sou sempre cuidadoso, Sehun. Eu não vou me queimar tão facilmente.”   
  


Outro bufo do mais jovem quando ele lançou um olhar de julgamento para o capitão.   
  


"Quem disse que você é a borboleta?"   
  


Kai parou em seu lugar, piscando algumas vezes, antes de olhar de volta para Kyungsoo.   
  


Ele nunca iria machucá-lo. Não intencionalmente. Nunca.   
  


Mas, novamente, talvez hoje tenha sido exatamente o que ele fez. Kai mordeu o interior da bochecha, antes de apertar o copo vazio.   
  


"Tanto faz."  
  
********

 

"Me conta tudo."   
  


"Não."   
  


"Oh meu Deus, Kyungsoo, apenas me diga!" Baekhyun choramingou, jogando-se na cama de Kyungsoo, ao lado de seu colega de quarto, que lançou um olhar irritado para ele.

 

“Eu não quero. Céus, Baekhyun... Não seja chato!   
  


"Vamos! Eu sempre te conto tudo!”

 

“O que é desagradável. Eu não quero ouvir metade das coisas que você me diz.”Kyungsoo afirmou. "Agora saia da minha cama."   
  


"Não até você falar!"   
  


Kyungsoo era amigo de Baekhyun desde os últimos dois anos no ensino médio. Ele conhecia Baekhyun muito bem e para seu horror absoluto, Baekhyun o conhecia tão bem quanto. E ele deveria saber que não havia como escapar dessa conversa.   
  


Ele deveria saber que não seria capaz de se livrar da peste que seu melhor amigo era. Não até que ele lhe dissesse alguma coisa.   
  


Kyungsoo grunhiu e puxou seu cobertor debaixo de Baekhyun, antes de encará-lo.   
  


"O que você quer?"   
  


Houve um sorriso vitorioso no rosto de Baekhyun, quando ele se arrastou até a cama de Kyungsoo para sentar-se mais perto dele, as pernas cruzadas em uma posição que fez Kyungsoo pensar que seu amigo não tinha intenções em terminar isso rapidamente.   
  


“O que aconteceu ontem à noite depois que eu e Channie saímos?”   
  


Havia um nó na garganta de Kyungsoo quando Baekhyun terminou a pergunta.   
  


Muitas imagens da noite passada inundaram sua mente. Muitas das coisas que aconteceram o atingiram. Kyungsoo levantou as pernas, segurando um travesseiro nas mãos.  
  
_Kai era tão bonito. Tão perfeito. Seu corpo era como uma escultura da qual Kyungsoo não conseguia manter os olhos longe. Uma espécie de perfeição da qual ele não conseguia manter as mãos longe. E ele não sabia o que era para ele até que Kai começou a beijá-lo avidamente, deixando marcas vermelhas no pescoço e no peito, as mãos certificando-se de que Kyungsoo estava tremendo._  
  
Ele puxou o travesseiro com mais força para si mesmo, tentando ignorar a sensação de formigamento na parte inferior do estômago.  
  


“Nós… Eu e Jongin… Nós…”  
  
_Jongin não parou de beijá-lo. Nem por um único momento. Os momentos em que ele não estava o beijando, estava sussurrando palavras para Kyungsoo, nas quais o mais baixo não conseguia focar. Não quando ele estava se sentindo tão sobrecarregado, tão bem. Não quando ele estava segurando as mãos de Jongin, empurrando-se para ter os lábios juntos, para silenciar os gemidos um do outro._  
  
“Você fez, não foi?!” Baekhyun parecia feliz e Kyungsoo estava de alguma forma assustado por ele. "Você dormiu com Kai!"  
  


"Bem... Eu ..."   
  


"Kyungsoo!"   
  


“Sim, eu fiz.” Kyungsoo murmurou e só agora ele notou que havia uma nota defensiva em sua voz. "E daí? Ele é meu namorado!"   
  


“Eu sei, idiota! Estou feliz por vocês dois.” Baekhyun revirou os olhos, antes de mais uma vez se inclinar para frente. "Vamos. Me conta!"   
  


"Mas que... Eu não vou dizer mais nada!"   
  


“Você foi o ativo? Claro que não, porque é que estou perguntando. Você anda como um pinguim com as pernas fraturadas.”   
  


"Eu não-"   
  


"Você sim. De qualquer forma. Como foi? Foi bom? Eu aposto que sim... ” a última parte foi um murmúrio que provavelmente foi o pensamento do próprio Baekhyun, mas Kyungsoo decidiu, pelo bem  de sua amizade, ignorá-lo.   
  


"Eu não tenho nada para comparar, mas pareceu... Foi apenas..."  
  
_Kyungsoo estava vendo tudo branco, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem bem fechados, as mãos ainda agarradas nas mãos de Jongin. Ele se sentiu tão cheio, tão completo. Tão bem, como ele nunca se sentiu em sua vida antes. Algo novo. Algo emocionante. Algo mágico._  
  
"Sim?"  
  


“Foi incrível.” Kyungsoo encolheu os ombros, tentando se afastar, mas Baekhyun sorriu para ele.   
  


"Isso é bom! Isso é mais que bom! Agora imagine o que mais está por vir!   
  


"O que você quer dizer?"   
  


“O que eu-… Não seja idiota, Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun bufou. “Esta foi sua primeira vez. Ele certamente deve ter sido gentil e cuidadoso e cauteloso e todas essas merdas. Agora imagine quando acontecer de verdade.”   
  


“Isso foi bom o suficiente.” Kyungsoo deu de ombros, trazendo as pernas para perto de seu peito. Seu colega de quarto lhe deu um olhar carinhoso.   
  


“Eu aposto que sim. Mas você ainda tem muito mais para ver. Kai vai te mostrar.   
  


"Você está sendo muito assustador agora." Kyungsoo franziu a testa. "Estamos falando da minha vida sexual e você faz soar como lições de vida."   
  


"A vida sexual é uma parte das lições da vida." Baekhyun afirmou, antes de se inclinar para trás em suas mãos. Havia uma pequena carranca no rosto quando ele olhou de volta para Kyungsoo. "Mas, Soo... Se você fez isso ontem à noite, então hoje... Por que você apareceu no treino?"   
  


“Nós temos um jogo neste fim de semana. Eu tenho que treinar.”   
  


"Honestamente..." Baekhyun suspirou, balançando a cabeça e olhando para algum lugar acima da cabeça de Kyungsoo. “Eu não posso acreditar que vocês dois finalmente fizeram isso e ele deixou você rolar no campo a maior parte do treinamento. Falando nisso, como está seu ombro?   
  


"Doendo. Mas vai estar melhor amanhã.”   
  


“Bom,” Baekhyun assentiu, então balançou a cabeça novamente, os olhos fixos nos de Kyungsoo. “Kai é um cara legal. Ele simplesmente não... Ele não entende tudo. Eu o conheço há anos e ele nunca teve um relacionamento estável como esse antes. ”   
  


"O que você quer dizer?"   
  


“Eu quero dizer que ele pode parecer duro agora, depois de hoje, mas não pense assim. É só que ele não sabe o que fazer. Ele tem muito a aprender, assim como você. Mas para coisas diferentes.”   
  


“Desde quando você o conhece tão bem?” Kyungsoo murmurou e então apenas um segundo depois ele sentiu uma ardência em sua testa - Baekhyun o acertou com seus longos dedos, uma carranca no rosto.   
  


“Eu o conheço há muito mais tempo do que você, então cale a boca e ouça. Ele é um cara legal, mas às vezes ele age como um bosta. Ele pode não saber o que é certo ou errado de se fazer em um relacionamento, mas mesmo assim, o time realmente significa muito para ele. Então, mesmo que ele aja como um merda de vez em quando, tente não ser duro com ele. Como eu disse, ele ainda precisa aprender muito.”  
  
_Eu só preciso que você entenda que não deveria existir 'nós' enquanto estamos no campo._  
  
"Você entende?"  
  


Kyungsoo entendia. Então ele balançou a cabeça em silêncio, apertando as mãos ao redor do travesseiro, antes do sorriso de Baekhyun ressurgir lentamente e ele olhar para seu colega de quarto com o mesmo olhar predador de minutos atrás. Um olhar diabólico, que não sugeriu nada de bom.   
  


“OK, mas agora você sabe tudo sobre a rola mais desejada de todo o campus. Estamos falando de Kim Kai aqui!”   
  


"Baekhyun..."   
  


“Vamos lá, rapaz de sorte! Me conte tudo sobre esse homão da porra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MANO. De todos esse o capítulo mais mistura de emoções. Esse e o 16. 
> 
> Meu Deus. Eles finalmente transaram mas PUTA QUE PARIUUU KAAAAI EU QUERO TE DAR UM TIROOOOOOO ai que ódioooo. E ele ainda faz isso de novo depois. GRRR vou parar por aqui pra não dar muito spoiler. Santo Cristo eu fico indignada. 
> 
> Enfim. Ficamos por aqui essa semana, pessoal! Espero que estejam curtindo a fanfic uwu  
> Até próxima sexta~
> 
> Com amor, wtfuckaisoo <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, gente! 
> 
> Aqui estamos nós com os capítulos da semana! Demorei? risos. Espero que gostem! Esse capítulo é bem de boas, e a té fofo. Aproveitem enquanto podem. hahahaha

Uma mensagem apareceu na tela e o som nos fones, que anunciaram a chegada da mesma, o assustaram. Kyungsoo piscou algumas vezes antes de abrir o balão pop-up para olhar rapidamente a mensagem.   
  


Para o horror total de Kyungsoo, era o chat do grupo. O que significava que, uma vez que eles começassem, não parariam tão cedo, e ele acabaria silenciando a conversa. De novo. Contudo, involuntariamente, ele correu os olhos pelas mensagens.   
  
**Kevin** :  _ festa na minha casa hoje à noite _ _   
_ **Kevin** :  _ tragam bebida _ _   
_ **Kevin** :  _ e não fiquem muito bêbados _

_   
_ **deerson** :  _ legal _   
  


**$uho** :  _ Temos um jogo amanhã. _ _   
_ **$uho** :  _ Como é que vocês vão jogar se estiverem de ressaca? _ _   
  
_

**ohorat_94** :  _ Cala a boca vovô _ _   
  
_

**xxxiumin** :  _ quem caralhos é Kevin? _

 

**Kevin** :  _ Xiumin, cara, mas que porra _ _   
  
_

**chenchenchen** :  _ risos _   
  
Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, quase silenciando o grupo novamente. Ele não estava afim de ir a uma festa, mas uma nova série de mensagens brotaram antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.   
  
**$uho** :  _ Gente, eu estou falando sério. _ _   
_ **$uho** :  _ E o jogo? _ _   
  
_

**ohorat_94** :  _ ai meu DEUS, hyung, cala a boca _ _   
  
_

**ByunBae** :  _ nós temos outro problema _ _   
_ **ByunBae** : o  _ Soo tá revirando os olhos aqui _

**ByunBae** :  _ Acho que ele não tá gozando _

**ByunBae** :  _ gostando* foi mal foi o corretor _

_   
_ **chenchenchen** :  _ por que caralhos o seu celular tá corrigindo pra isso?! _ _   
  
_

**PCY** :  _ :-) _   
  
Kyungsoo desviou o olhar do notebook por um segundo na direção da cama de Baekhyun, onde o último estava deitado e já o encarava com um sorriso sutil.   
  


"Eu não vou, seu idiota."   
  


"Por que não?" Baekhyun disparou da cama enquanto Kyungsoo ouviu algumas notificações de novas mensagens. "O time inteiro provavelmente vai. Nós vamos nos divertir juntos."   
  


"Suho está certo. Nós temos jogo amanhã. Nós precisamos nos concentrar."   
  


"Meu Deus, você é tão chato." Baekhyun bufou, fixando o olhar de volta em seu celular enquanto Kyungsoo revirou os olhos novamente. Ele não iria morrer por não comparecer a uma festa por uma noite. A vida na faculdade às vezes era muito intensa para ele.   
  


Dessa vez, quando ele estava pronto para minimizar o chat, outra mensagem chegou e ele se manteve em silêncio por alguns segundos.   
  
**Kai** :  _ Ótimo. É um bom jeito de relaxar antes do jogo. _ _   
_   
Kyungsoo piscou algumas vezes e considerou a decisão de novo. Uma festa. Uma festa de faculdade cheia de jovens adultos bêbados. A maioria, conhecendo seus amigos. Um monte de admiradores de Kai. Garotos, garotas. E todos eles iriam.   
  


De maneira alguma ele o deixaria ir sem ele.   
  
**D.O.** :  _ Eu estarei lá. _ _   
  
_

**chenchenchen** :  _ woW REVIRAVOLTA _   
  


**D.O.** :  _ Cala a boca, Chen. _ _   
_   
Kyungsoo detestou o som satisfeito que Baekhyun fez em sua cama e ele se apressou em encará-lo antes de olhar novamente na direção de seu notebook.   
  
**xxxiumin** :  _ tudo muito lindo _ _   
_ **xxxiumin** :  _ mas quem é Kevin? _ _   
  
_

******

 

"Não, não, está tudo bem. Eu vou com o Baekhyun." Kyungsoo argumentou, o celular pressionado entre o ombro e o ouvido enquanto ele remexia pelo conteúdo de seu guarda-roupa. "Eu te encontro lá, ok?"   
  


"Você tem certeza?" Kai perguntou, a voz soando suave pelo aparelho.   
  


"Absoluta. Nós não vamos demorar! Eu prometo."   
  


"Vai ser tão chato sem você..."   
  


"Mentiroso," Kyungsoo sorriu contra o celular, antes de balançar levemente a cabeça, o que quase resultou na queda do aparelho. "Vai se divertir enquanto nós não chegamos!"   
  


"Se apresse. Eu já sinto sua falta."   
  


Kyungsoo enrugou um pouco o nariz, mal contendo o sorriso, enquanto que ele pegou o celular e encerrou a conversa. Kai era cafona, mas por alguma razão, ele amava isso. Cada momento. Ele amava todas as palavras doces, as quais ele usualmente classificava como 'nojento' quando as ouvia sendo trocadas entre Chanyeol e Baekhyun. Palavras que ele jamais pensou que gostaria de ouvir. Contudo, era uma sensação boa e Kyungsoo realmente amava. Talvez até demais.

 

"Hm, Kyungsoo? Provavelmente não é da minha conta, mas por que você está tentando se arrumar tanto? Quero dizer, perfeito, você quer dar uns pegas, mas não hoje à noite, cara. Nós temos jogo amanhã. Se lembra do que aconteceu no treino? Você quer que isso aconteça durante um jogo de verdade?!"   
  


"Sim, não é mesmo da sua conta," Kyungsoo murmurou antes de se virar, uma camiseta preta de malha em sua mão. "Mas se fosse, eu te deixaria saber que eu não planejo transar hoje."   
  


"Então por que caralhos você-"   
  


"Porque, Baekhyun, a faculdade inteira vai estar nessa festa estúpida."   
  


"Querendo impressionar? Você já está saindo com o Kai. O que mais você poderia querer?"   
  


"Eu quero que as pessoas se afastem." Kyungsoo sorriu ligeiramente, e pela primeira vez nas últimas duas horas ele estava vendo uma expressão no rosto de Baekhyun que não fosse confusão. Era uma mistura de surpresa, compreensão e descrença.   
  


"Sério, logo agora? E você pretende mostrar para todo mundo o quão sexy você pode ser? Isso não vai terminar bem, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun suspirou.   
  


"Eu não preciso de você e esse seu pessimismo." Kyungsoo retrucou, alcançando um jeans justo e rasgado no joelho.   
  


"É, você precisa. Caso contrário eu já estaria na festa. Com o Chanyeol." Kyungsoo pode jurar que Baekhyun havia revirado os olhos julgando pelo som descontente que ele fez. "Falando nisso. Pra quê você precisa de mim?"   
  


O menor decidiu ignorá-lo por alguns segundos, enquanto puxava a camiseta de malha pela cabeça e checava o resultado no espelho. Estava bom o suficiente, ele pensou, faria Kai ficar ao seu lado a noite toda, sem se importar com os outros e suas opiniões. Faria com que todos percebessem que Kai fez a escolha certa com ele, que ele era merecedor do  _ quarterback _ . E, eventualmente,  as pessoas o encarariam essa noite, mas Kyungsoo sorriu. Deixe-os olharem. Havia muito o que se olhar.   
  


Então, com esse exato pensamento, ele se virou para o seu melhor amigo para encontrar uma expressão de dúvida e suspeita. Os braços de Baekhyun estavam cruzados na frente do peito enquanto ele esperava uma resposta para sua pergunta. Kyungsoo sorriu levemente.   
  


"Então, você sabe como usar delineador, certo...?"   
  


"Delineador não combina com você." Baekhyun balançou a cabeça momentaneamente, antes de levantar uma mão para afastar uma mecha de cabelo da testa de Kyungsoo. "Entretanto... Você tem spray de cabelo?"   
  
*******

 

A festa estava cheia, barulhenta e repulsiva. Exatamente o que Jongin esperava.   
  


Então ele acabou indo ao encontro dos outros. Ele ajudou Kris com as bebidas e comidas e teve que movimentar o queixo diversas vezes ao cumprimentar as pessoas. Algumas delas ele nem mesmo conhecia, mas isso não o impediu de cumprimentá-las. E não havia nada de mal nisso, Jongin pensava, mas a falta da presença de Kyungsoo estava o deixando agitado.   
  


Toda vez que ele ouvia um 'Kai!' distante, ele se virava e esperava ver Kyungsoo, mas ele não estava em lugar nenhum. Então ao invés de tentar solucionar mistérios, Jongin acabou se inclinando contra o balcão da cozinha, uma cerveja em uma mão e o celular na outra enquanto ele discava o número de Kyungsoo.   
  


Ele tinha os dedos ansiosos em volta da lata de cerveja. Já fazia uma meia hora desde que ele havia ligado pela última vez e eles ainda não tinham aparecido. Ele olhou na direção de Chanyeol, que estava sentado alguns metros de distância, sem distanciar o celular do ouvido.   
  


"Você não está nem ao menos um pouco preocupado?"   
  


"Com o quê?" Chanyeol deu de ombros. "Eles estão juntos. Está tudo certo. Relaxa, Kai."   
  


"Mas-" Kai foi interrompido por um 'olá' do outro lado da linha. "Kyungsoo! Onde você está?!"   
  


"Eu- hm... Nós estamos a caminho!"   
  


Jongin franziu as sobrancelhas quando ele notou o quão ofegante Kyungsoo soou e ele ouviu barulhos do outro lado da linha.   
  


"Você está-... Kyungsoo, você está bem?"   
  


"O quê?" uma voz surpresa. "Sim. Bem. Perfeitamente bem. Eu só-... Sai fora!"   
  


"Kyungsoo?" As sobrancelhas de Jongin franziram ainda mais assim que ele se empurrou levemente sobre a bancada, inclinando-se ainda mais sobre o celular.   
  


"Sim, só me dê um-... Sai de cima de mim, Baekhyun... Um segundo!....  _ SAI! _ "   
  


"Kyungsoo?!" Jongin perguntou de novo, um ligeiro pânico em sua voz. "O que o Baekhyun está fazendo em cima de você?!"   
  


Jongin ouviu uma reclamação silenciosa e ao mesmo tempo teve o total prazer de ver Chanyeol cuspindo sua cerveja ao ouvi-lo. Então, no momento seguinte, dois olhos redondos estavam olhando para ele, cheios de confusão. O gigante sussurrou um ‘que porra é essa’ e Jongin apenas piscou algumas vezes. Se ao menos ele soubesse...   
  


"Ele não... Meu Deus, não é isso. Ele só está sendo irritante." Kyungsoo disse, a voz mais calma agora e Jongin suspirou em completa derrota. Ele não conseguia entender nada, então ele apostou em perguntar novamente.   
  


"Onde vocês estão? Vocês já deveriam estar aqui uma hora dessas."   
  


"Eu sei, eu sei. Nós estamos quase chegando. Baekhyun quase bateu em alguém no caminho, então ele parou e agora tem trânsito. Mas nós estamos quase chegando."   
  


Kai suspirou, um pouco de aborrecimento e receio aninhados dentro dele.   
  


"Por que o Baekhyun está dirigindo? Você sabe como ele dirige?! Você poderia ter matado vocês dois."   
  


" _ Agora  _ eu sei."   
  


"Você deveria ter me ligado para ir te buscar." Ele disse, e então suspirou. "De qualquer forma, tenham cuidado, ok?"   
  


"Certo."   
  


Jongin empurrou o celular de volta para o bolso, se virando para um Chanyeol horrorizado.   
  


"Por que Baekhyun está dirigindo?" ele disse de uma vez. "E por que ele está em cima do Kyungsoo?... Espera, como é que ele está dirigindo quando está em cima do Kyungsoo?... Eu não aprovo isso."   
  


Kai lançou um olhar em sua direção, aproximando a lata dos lábios.   
  


"Sendo bem honesto, eu iria preferir se eu estivesse em cima do meu namorado, também. Mas é a vida e você têm que lidar com isso."   
  


"Então você está de boa com o Kyungsoo estar com outro homem?"   
  


"Se esse homem é o Baekhyun, então sim." Kai deu de ombros. "Eles são melhores amigos. Além disso, Baekhyun é muito gay por você."   
  


"Você é gay por mim, também." Chanyeol sorriu descarado após um aceno hesitante.   
  


"Se você tivesse um cachorro e um irmão, eu escolheria o cachorro."   
  


"Naturalmente. Você é um amante de cães maluco! É assustador. Por favor, me diga que você não curte zoofilia."   
  


"Você é maluco."   
  


"E você gosta."   
  


Kai revirou os olhos novamente, sentindo-se à vontade, de alguma forma.   
"Continue sonhando, Yoda!"   
  
********

 

Jongin estava esperando ansioso, se movendo da cozinha para a sala de estar, onde já estava mais calmo porque alguém havia descoberto o jardim com piscina. 

Kai realmente invejava Kris por ter aquela casa toda só para si, tão próxima da faculdade. Mas, novamente, depois de cada festa imprudente que ele dava, aquele lugar se parecia com um salão do inferno. Agora, Kai não sabia como ele sempre conseguia fazer com que o lugar parecesse como antes depois de noites intensas, mas ele também não ligava o suficiente para perguntar. Contanto que ele não estivesse envolvido no processo de limpeza estava tudo certo.   
  


Mas ele tinha que concordar – as festas dele eram realmente famosas entre os estudantes da região. Ele não conhecia alguém que conseguisse reunir mais pessoas com uma simples mensagem de texto.   
  


E tudo estava bom e todos em volta dele estavam gritando, dançando, se divertindo. Mas ele (e recentemente Chanyeol também) não conseguia se levantar e juntar-se à festa. Não quando Kyungsoo ainda não estava lá. E com cada segundo se passando, Kai estava se tornando mais e mais histérico.   
  


E ele era só melancolia balançando no braço do sofá, tentando ignorar a música alta e a massa de pessoas. Mas o que ele não pode ignorar foi Chanyeol estapeando seu antebraço, um baixo mas proeminente ' _ puta merda _ ' escapando de sua boca.   
  


Jongin se virou para ele, provavelmente para perguntar a ele qual era o seu problema, porquê ele estava o estapeando, etc. Contudo, quando ele eventualmente virou a cabeça, sentiu seu queixo cair.   
  


"Ai meu-..." Ele nem mesmo conseguia terminar seu pensamento por causa de um nó que se formou em sua garganta.   
  


Talvez parecesse surreal, mas para ele se parecia com isso – Baekhyun abrindo caminho pela multidão que não se incomodava com ele, e atrás dele- Kyungsoo. Mas aquele não era o seu Kyungsoo. Aquele era um homem que conseguiu atrair todos os olhos para ele com seu comportamento calmo e atitude. Tão misterioso, revestido em roupas pretas. Tão bonito, a pele leitosa contrastando contra a roupa. O cabelo vermelho adornando suas feições. Ele era ele mesmo e de alguma forma diferente. De alguma forma, perfeito.   
  


Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Jongin sentiu como se o mundo tivesse parado de se mover, porque Kyungsoo estava o encarando, um sorriso calmo e gentil em seu rosto.  _ Cheguei _ , ele disse silencioso, e Jongin suspirou, piscando algumas vezes para clarear sua mente. 

 

Era provavelmente o álcool e a música, mas ele sentiu seu coração batendo rápido com cada passo que Kyungsoo estava dando em sua direção.   
  


Jongin impulsionou o corpo do sofá para ficar de pé, encarando diretamente os recém-chegados. Ele não se sentiu nem mesmo um pouco mal por não prestar qualquer atenção a Baekhyun, que se lançou na direção de Chanyeol. Naquele momento, ele só tinha olhos para Kyungsoo. Nada mais.   
  


Então quando o ruivo eventualmente deu mais um passo, Kai se aproximou dele também. E ele não sabe o que aconteceu dentro de si com a visão, ou talvez ele soubesse bem até demais e havia escolhido ignorar, mas assim que ele estava em uma distância curta, sua mão viajou até a nuca de Kyungsoo para puxar o menor para mais perto.   
  


Kai chocou seus lábios bruscamente, seus dentes colidindo ligeiramente, mas ele não se importava. Tudo o que importava é que ele esteve esperando por isso a noite toda. E quando Kyungsoo agia daquela forma, fazia Kai querer ainda mais. Ansiar mais.   
  


Ele não percebeu suas mãos tateando, tocando tudo que pudessem.   
  


Ele não percebeu seus lábios atacando, beijando tudo ao seu alcance.   
  


Ele não percebeu seu corpo se aquecendo conforme a excitação crescia.   
  


Ele percebeu, contudo, que Kyungsoo estava experienciando exatamente a mesma coisa, de alguma forma – porque duas mãos pequenas trilharam um caminho até seu pescoço, o puxando para perto. Porque os lábios cheios estavam abertos, deixando escapar pequenos ruídos de prazer. Porque as sobrancelhas estavam franzidas em concentração e olhos estavam cheios de luxúria.   
Kai nunca pensou que aquilo iria acontecer um dia, mas ele se sentiu diminuindo. Kyungsoo era muito para se lidar - ele era sempre tão espontâneo, tão diferente. Tão interessante.   
  


Ele se afastou, descansando a testa contra a de Kyungsoo. Ambos estavam ofegantes, mas Jongin ignorou isso por um momento. Ao invés disso, ele olhou diretamente nos olhos de Kyungsoo para descobrir que o menor já estava o encarando. Ele sorriu.   
  


"Você está ótimo."   
  


"Eu tento." Kyungsoo respondeu calmo, um tom provocativo em sua voz e Jongin sentiu a garganta secando novamente, deixando seus olhos apreciarem a visão do ser glorioso que Kyungsoo era. Os jeans estavam apertados, abraçando suas coxas de forma tão pecaminosa. A camisa não deixava nada à imaginação. E o rosto, puta merda. Jongin esfregou o polegar sobre a bochecha de Kyungsoo, olhos inspecionando o penteado.   
  


"O vermelho no seu cabelo é mais notável assim."   
  


"Baekhyun disse isso também." Kyungsoo deu de ombros. "Está decente."   
  


"Não, não está só decente." O capitão balançou a cabeça e sentiu um par de olhos o encarando enquanto ele olhava Kyungsoo de cima à baixo novamente, sentindo um descontrole. Não apenas mentalmente, mas também em suas partes baixas. "Está quente."   
  


"Você é quente." Kyungsoo retrucou e antes que Jongin percebesse o mais baixo havia capturado seus lábios de novo. Ele fora surpreendido quando o sentiu arrastando a língua em seus lábios, antes de mordê-los levemente. E Jongin finalmente deixou escapar o riso chocado – aquele que ele esteve segurando desde que pousou seus olhos em Kyungsoo.   
  


"Ok, tampinha, espera um pouco. O que significa tudo isso?"   
  


"Por quê? Você não gosta?"   
  


"Talvez eu goste até demais para conseguir pensar coerentemente. É por isso que eu quero uma resposta."   
  


Kai encarou os lábios de Kyungsoo suspendendo em um sorriso assimétrico, assim que ele levou as mãos até seus ombros, apoiando-se nele.   
  


"Eu só queria estar bonito para o meu namorado."   
  


O capitão teve que piscar algumas vezes mais, antes de envolver as mãos em volta da cintura de Kyungsoo e antes de selar seus lábios rapidamente.   
  


"É desnecessário. Você sempre está bonito." Ele pontuou antes de seus olhos se moverem para a multidão. Ele viu muitas pessoas desviando o olhar imediatamente. Muitas continuaram encarando insolentemente sem pestanejar. Ele teve vontade de rosnar para eles, mas ele se virou para Kyungsoo ao invés disso. "E todos estão olhando. Eu não gosto disso."   
  


"Me sinto lisonjeado."   
  


"Kyungsoo!" Kai choramingou e ele estava novamente surpreso com seus atos. "Eu não quero que eles encarem o que é meu."   
  


Um tapa rápido em seu ombro.   
  


"Eles encaram o que é meu todo dia mas você não me ouve reclamar, certo?"

  
"É totalmente diferente, eu não-"   
  


"O quê?" Kyungsoo questionou, um sorriso pequeno em seus lábios assim que ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "O que é diferente?"   
  


"Bem, para começar, as pessoas sabem que eu não estou ao alcance delas. Além disso, eu realmente não presto atenção nelas. Sempre foi assim. E, fora isso, eu me preocupo quando eles fazem isso com você, é tão… Estranho."   
  


Houveram alguns minutos de silêncio, onde Kyungsoo só piscou sem expressão na direção dele, as mãos escorregando dos ombros, antes dele explodir em risadas. Um som parecido com um sino deixando seus lábios em formato de coração.   
  


"Isso. Isso é a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi. Você está bêbado?"

 

"Talvez. Um pouco. De você."   
  


"Você é tão brega que me deixa envergonhado."   
  


Mas ele não se envergonhou. Ao invés disso, ele inclinou para baixo e eles se beijaram novamente, corpo a corpo, dedos correndo pelo cabelo um do outro.   
  


"Você não precisa se preocupar comigo," ele ouviu a respiração de Kyungsoo suave em sua orelha. "Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo."   
  


"Ah,  _ eu sei disso. _ " Kai assentiu, sentindo uma pontada leve em seu lóbulo que fez seu corpo inteiro tensionar.   
  


"E sobre o status do meu relacionamento," Kyungsoo soou satisfeito quando se afastou, uma expressão de divertimento em seu rosto quando ele apontou com a cabeça na direção da multidão, a maioria deles ainda encarando. "Eu acho que eles estão bem cientes de que eu também estou fora de alcance."   
  


"Deixe-os saber," Kai disse, sentindo um pequeno sorriso brotando em seus lábios. Havia um tom faminto em sua voz, assim que ele segurou o rosto de Kyungsoo entre as mãos e juntou suas testas novamente. " _ Você é meu. _ "   
  
*********

 

Kyungsoo se acostumou com os olhares. 

 

Talvez porque Jongin nunca saiu do seu lado ou talvez porque ele deixou de se importar. Não fazia diferença. O que importava é que se alguém tinha dúvidas sobre ele antes, agora eles certamente não tinham mais.   
  


Se houvesse alguém que pensasse que Kai não estava falando sério quanto aquele relacionamento, agora eles haviam sidos provados do contrário. Porque já haviam passado mais de três horas nas quais eles estavam entre seus amigos, lado a lado, dedos entrelaçados, ocasionalmente um beijo ou outro. Era incrível. Saber que ele poderia fazer o que quisesse sem se importar com os outros. De alguma forma, diferente.   
  


Ele se sentia livre.   
  


"Então, ei, Soo. Eu gostei do que você fez com o seu cabelo. Parece... Bem, não parece você. Isso é bom."   
  


"Você está sendo um pedaço de merda grosseiro, Tao, cale a boca." Luhan o respondeu antes de desviar o olhar na direção de Kyungsoo. "Mas eu tenho que concordar, você está gostoso para caralho essa noite."   
  


"Olhar é permitido. Mas sem tocar." Ele encolheu os ombros, não sentindo nenhuma vergonha no momento. Provavelmente era a pequena quantidade de tequila queimando em suas veias.   
  


"O quê?" Kai se moveu abaixo dele. "Não. Definitivamente não. Sem toques  _ e _ sem olhares. Vocês são nojentos."   
  


"Não é como se já não tivéssemos o visto nu." Sehun revirou os olhos e Kyungsoo sentiu suas bochechas queimando. "As vantagens de estar em um time de futebol."   
  


"Como isso é uma vantagem?" Tao franziu a testa, se movendo para longe. "É absolutamente nojento."   
  


"Fecha a sua boca heterossexual, Zitao."   
  


"Bem," Lay disse, a voz de alguma forma distante na casa barulhenta. "Eu também não gosto de caras, mas o D.O. tem uma bunda bonita. E o Kai tende a andar semi nu no quarto também. E ele nunca tranca a porta quando toma banho. Eu já vi coisas."   
  


"Ai meu Deus," Kyungsoo ouviu Kai grunhindo antes de o empurrar gentilmente para o lado por um segundo, encarando seu colega de quarto. "Lay? É, tá certo. Você pode parar de falar agora."   
  


"Como caralhos nós terminamos falando sobre pessoas nuas?" Xiumin questionou e Chen providenciou uma resposta.   
  


"Tao estava falando sobre o cabelo do Kyungsoo. E então nós descobrimos que o Lay ainda tem essa mania estranha por bumbuns. Estamos certos de que ele não é gay?"   
  


Kyungsoo piscou para longe da conversa e de um Yixing envergonhado, descansando a mão sobre a coxa de Jongin. Ele moveu a cabeça para o lado e apenas segundos depois ele sentiu um par de lábios imperceptíveis em sua pele. Kyungsoo sorriu.   
  


"Você quer dançar?" Kai o perguntou e Kyungsoo congelou momentaneamente.   
  


"Dançar? Hmm... Eu não sei dançar, Jongin."   
  


"Ah, por favor. Não é como se todo mundo fosse ver nessa bagunça toda."   
  


E Kyungsoo percebeu que ele provavelmente estava certo - havia gente demais. Ninguém se importaria com ele ou sua dança de pinguim estranha. Contudo, Kai estaria lá e a única pessoa com quem ele se importava no momento o veria. O que não exatamente era o que ele queria.   
  


"Talvez mais tarde. Depois de mais três shots."

 

"Não." Kai disse e de repente seu comportamento era frio, assim que ele se levantou e não encara mais apenas Kyungsoo, mas o time todo. "Chega de beber! Nós temos um jogo amanhã. E essa festa é para relaxar. Então, nada de beber mais. Fui claro?"   
  


"Estraga prazeres." Sehun murmurou e alcançou um novo shot, antes de piscar na direção do capitão e engolir o conteúdo. "Saúde."   
  


"Idiota." Kai resmungou. "Eu juro por Deus que se nós perdermos amanhã eu vou socar todos vocês."   
  


Kyungsoo levantou ligeiramente a sobrancelha, pensando sobre o quanto ele amava quando Jongin se transformava no capitão do time - em quanta autoridade ele tinha sobre os caras, porque até mesmo Sehun empurrou a bandeja com os shots que restavam para longe. O quanto ele amava quando Kai era disciplinado assim. Estava mexendo com sua imaginação e em alguns pensamentos suas bochechas começavam a queimar.   
  


Como agora.   
  


Ele se levantou apressado e ao invés de pensar no quão incrível seria ver Kai daquele jeito no quarto, ele o pegou pelo braço e começou a arrastá-lo na direção da pista onde todas as pessoas estavam dançando.   
  


"Eu pensei que você não quisesse." Kai o virou e em um momento Kyungsoo estava o puxando para a multidão, no próximo ele estava nos braços de seu namorado, se movendo de forma nada natural com a música animada.   
  


"Eu mudei de ideia."   
  


Kyungsoo se agarrou em Kai quando o maior riu divertido.   
  


"O que está acontecendo com você hoje? Baekhyun te drogou ou algo do tipo?"   
Kyungoo balançou a cabeça antes de descansar a testa sobre o ombro de Jongin. Era quase engraçado como eles estavam apenas se mexendo lentamente, trocando o peso de um pé para o outro quando a música era alta, rápida, crescente. Quando as pessoas em volta deles estavam movendo os quadris, eles estavam apenas se movendo. Em seu próprio mundinho.   
  


E Kyungsoo vivia com a ideia de que isso continuaria noite à dentro. Mas suas expectativas foram rapidamente esmagadas quando Jongin o virou e o puxou para mais perto de si, corpos grudados um ao outro assim que ele pegou o ritmo e Kyungsoo sentiu o rubor rastejando por seu rosto.   
  


Mas a batida era intoxicante, a atmosfera era vibrante, ele se sentiu mais solto. Se tornando um com a música, ele estava se permitindo se divertir sem se importar. Sem pensar. A música. Jongin. Era tudo o que importava agora.   
  


Em algum momento, Jongin disse algo a ele, quase sussurrado, mas Kyungsoo não o ouviu.   
  


"O que?!" ele gritou sobre a música, mas Jongin apenas sorriu e beijou a ponta de seu nariz.   
  


"Nada."   
  


E Kyungsoo pensou que tudo era simplesmente perfeito - sem o cheiro do álcool e as pessoas ao redor, mas entre ele e Jongin tudo estava bem. Mais do que bem. Kyungsoo podia jurar que a vida estava lhe pregando peças. Apenas se eles não tivessem um jogo amanhã ele se asseguraria de que Baekhyun estaria fora a noite toda. Então ele convidaria Jongin de novo. Então ele iria-   
  


Ele se interrompeu abruptamente. Ele não queria pensar naquilo. Ele não deveria. Ao invés disso, ele bateu levemente no ombro de Kai e pediu licença. Disse que ele tinha que ir ao banheiro. E Kai assentiu, o deixando ir após um rápido selinho.   
  


Kyungsoo bufou o ar em suas bochechas enquanto ele se dirigia para os banheiros, lentamente abrindo caminho pela multidão. As pessoas ainda estavam o encarando e era um pouco estranho, mas ele já estava acostumado com isso. Ele poderia viver assim.   
  


O banheiro estava praticamente vazio, ou ao menos era isso que Kyungsoo gostaria de pensar – ele ignorou o gemido súbito que veio da porta fechada do banheiro. Ao invés disso, ele se apressou na direção da pia e molhou o rosto com água fria. Ele precisava de ar puro também, provavelmente, mas isso significaria levar Jongin para fora, no jardim. O que significava mais pessoas. E isso Kyungsoo não queria. Contudo, ele molhou o rosto novamente e deu uma rápida olhada no espelho - nem mesmo um fio de cabelo estava fora do lugar e ele sorriu para seu reflexo. Ele tinha que agradecer Baekhyun mais tarde por isso. Ou provavelmente seus pais. Outro sorriso.   
  


Ele saiu do banheiro e alguém o chamou com um 'e aí'. Ele estava quase certo de que não o conhecia, mas isso não o impediu de responder. Era uma sensação estranha.   
  


Realmente era, Kyungsoo pensava enquanto andava pela multidão. Ele esteve notando - não apenas hoje, mas nas últimas semanas. As pessoas estavam o cumprimentando aleatoriamente no campus. Havia até mesmo um cara na cafeteria que o perguntou sobre como os treinos estavam indo. Kyungsoo nunca pensou que um lugar no time de futebol significaria isso.   
  


E enquanto ele estava pensando, ele esbarrou em alguém - um cara alto, realmente durão, braços grandes e tudo. E Kyungsoo piscou algumas vezes assim que o dito cujo olhou para ele.   
  


"Desculpa, eu estava brisando."   
  


"Ah... Está tudo bem." O cara sorriu e Kyungsoo notou que não havia nada de bom na carranca fria. O cara cutucou alguém atrás dele - outro cara alto, que se virou e encarou Kyungsoo. "Olha, esse é ele. O cara de quem eu falei."   
  


"O viadinho?"

 

"O próprio."   
  


Kyungsoo se sentiu congelando no lugar, o sangue fervendo em suas veias. Ele sentiu suas bochechas queimando, seus olhos escurecendo, sua figura completa tensionando. E sua noite estava sendo tão boa, boa para caralho. Ele não podia deixar alguns imbecis arruinarem com insultos estúpidos. E ele estava a ponto de responder amargamente - uma resposta incluindo a mãe do dito cujo, mas outra voz explodiu sobre a sua e acabou com a cena.   
  


"Do que você o chamou?!"   
  


Kyungsoo se virou para o lado, ligeiramente surpreso em ver Kris andando em sua direção com uma expressão realmente assustadora em seu rosto, agora, Kris era o último cara do time que Kyungsoo pensaria que viria para ajudá-lo ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas o fato era, ele estava andando na direção deles, elevando-se ligeiramente sobre o cara, uma carranca realmente negativa em seu rosto.   
  


"Kris, cara, isso realmente não é da sua conta."   
  


"Você está na minha festa e é da minha conta se você vai insultar a porra dos meus amigos, ok?!"   
  


Kyungsoo suspirou, relembrando. Essa não era a primeira vez que um cara grande estava o provocando em uma festa acontecendo na casa de Kris. Na verdade, a última vez que tinha acontecido foi quando ele conheceu Kai pela primeira vez. Bem, oficialmente. Ele deixou escapar uma risada fraca pelo pensamento, o que o fez ganhar alguns olhares.   
  


"Você está rindo do que?!" o cara irritado rosnou. "Se divertindo? Com os caras grandes para te proteger? É divertido de assistir?"   
  


"Cara, para, ele é o  _ center _ do time de futebol..."   
  


"Eu não poderia me importar menos, ele está rindo na minha cara!"   
  


"Muito mais, tipo,  _ da _ sua cara." Kyungsoo murmurou e foi empurrado para trás por Kris que pulou para frente rápido o suficiente para parar o primeiro cara de avançar nele. Os olhos de Kyungsoo arregalaram levemente pelos insultos que transbordaram como uma canção da boca do cara, e ele também notou vagamente que muitas pessoas estavam se reunindo em volta. Ele sentiu uma mão em sua cintura e se virou para o lado para ver Kai com sua expressão séria.   
  


_ Uh-oh. _ _   
  
_

"O que aconteceu aqui?" o capitão perguntou calmamente, a voz de alguma forma alta no meio dessa bagunça toda. Todo mundo estava olhando e Kyungsoo não pode evitar de pensar o quão ridículo isso estava.   
  


"A sua putinha está causando confusão."   
  


"Puta merda, eu vou te socar se você não parar de mentir." Kris o soltou eventualmente, passando uma mão por suas mechas loiras. "Está tudo bem, Kai, esqueça isso. Vamos lá, gente, não tem nada para ver, vão-"   
  


"Não, Kris." Kai o interrompeu e quando Kyungsoo olhou novamente ele não gostou do que viu. Havia uma expressão fria como gelo no rosto de Kai, que estava encarando o cara que o insultou em primeiro lugar. "Ele acabou de insultar o meu namorado na minha frente e não está tudo bem para mim."   
  


"Jongin..." Kyungsoo tentou pronunciar, mas seu namorado não o ouviu enquanto se aproximava do cara. O  _ center _ não gostou disso. Absolutamente não. Não do fato de que Kai parecia que iria arrancar fora sua garganta, não do fato de que ele novamente iria brigar no lugar dele. Para protegê-lo. Como se isso fosse realmente necessário. "JONGIN!"   
  


E eventualmente, o mais novo parou em seu lugar por um segundo e moveu o olhar para Kyungsoo.   
  


E tudo que Kyungsoo fez foi andar até ele e colocar uma mão em seu ombro. Então ele sorriu.   
  


"Isso não é realmente necessário. Eu já te disse que posso me proteger sozinho."   
  


"Mas-"

 

"Deixa isso comigo."   
  


E assim que Jongin franziu as sobrancelhas, a confusão evidente em seu rosto, Kyungsoo cerrou o punho, que lançou na direção do cara com força, o suficiente para ouvir um choro abafado satisfatório para si, o grandão sendo lançado para trás. Um de seus amigos xingou alto, avançando para segurá-lo. Outro deu um passo para trás, encarando Kyungsoo cuidadosamente.   
  


"Da próxima vez que você me insultar, se certifique de que eu não estou ao alcance de te ouvir. E sinta-se feliz por termos jogo amanhã. Eu não quero gastar minha energia com um lixo como você."   
  


Ele lançou um olhar para o cara que estava segurando seu nariz e Kyungsoo talvez tenha se sentido ligeiramente culpado, mas ele se virou e encarou a multidão vitoriosa que, vou algum motivo, estava comemorando. Aquilo era ridículo. Era divertido como Baekhyun piscou para ele com um sorriso de mãe orgulhosa. Era estranho como Suho estava dizendo às pessoas para se dispersarem porque não havia nada para se olhar. Engraçado como ele se virou e realmente o mostrou um joinha. Como Luhan estava rindo silenciosamente no lado, como Sehun estava fazendo cara de 'nada mal'.   
  


Mas Kyungsoo finalmente sorriu quando uma mão o pegou pelo cotovelo e o virou para trás. Por um momento ele pensou que fosse o cara. E que provavelmente ele seria socado ou algo do tipo.   
  


Ao invés disso, ele sentiu lábios quentes sobre os seus apenas segundos depois e sorriu naquele beijo, puxando Jongin para mais perto de si mesmo.   
  


"Como," o mais novo expirou, suas testas se tocando. "... você lidou com isso tão calmamente?"   
  


"Eu literalmente o soquei na cara, como isso foi calmo? Eu estou lidando com drama adolescente agora mesmo, senhor Kim," Kyungsoo sorriu. "Eu preciso, tipo, escrever no meu diário ou algo do tipo sobre a pessoa péssima que eu sou."   
  


"Puta merda," Kai riu. "Eu acho que te amo, senhor Do."   
  


E Kyungsoo teria congelado no lugar, absolutamente petrificado, se Kai não estivesse rindo gentilmente e se ele não tivesse o puxado para outro beijo apaixonado. Porque aquelas palavras... Aquelas palavras eram assustadoras. Mas Kyungsoo sabia que era o momento. Ele sabia que era a situação.   
  


E era conveniente assim.   
  


Ao invés de pensar sobre a brincadeira, ele envolveu suas mãos em torno do pescoço de Kai e aprofundou o beijo, ouvindo vagamente a exclamação de Kris em um estado quase bêbado.   
  


"SE NÓS GANHARMOS O JOGO DE AMANHÃ EU DAREI OUTRA FESTA!"   
  
*******

 

_ Inspira _ .   
  


_ Expira _ .   
  


_ Inspira _ .   
  


Kyungsoo fechou os olhos, tentando anular a torcida da multidão, tentando não pensar sobre nada, exceto pelo jogo.   
Eles estavam em formação, ele estava na frente, havia um cara enorme em sua frente, o  _ center _ da CUBE, que estava sorrindo maliciosamente.   
  


Era uma coisa jogar com os caras no campo, mas era outra coisa completamente diferente ter o time todo em um ônibus para outra escola, outro campo, onde eles eram os convidados. Não era tão confortável.   
  


Além disso, Kai gritando no ônibus tinha sido um pouco desencorajador. Mas novamente, era culpa de Sehun por ter sido um merdinha e não ter escutado. Por beber demais na noite passada e por ter uma ressaca agora. Ele parecia um miojo com seus membros longos que ele ainda não conseguia controlar propriamente.   
Kai havia o ameaçado, mas o runner tinha novamente o ignorado.   
  


O que havia resultado no empate da pontuação no meio tempo final. Isso era seriamente ruim.   
  


Mas isso não era trabalho de Kyungsoo. Ele só precisava tomar conta do começo dos jogos deles, então ele semicerrou os olhos novamente e olhou para trás, na direção do seu time. E então na direção da bola e na direção do  _ center _ do time adversário.   
  


Kyungsoo ouviu o apito do juiz e todos os pensamentos deixaram sua mente enquanto que ele avançava, ombro colidindo com o ombro do outro  _ center _ , a bola já voando pelo campo. Kyungsoo empurrou-se para frente e quando ele empurrou o cara para longe, ele imediatamente se virou para correr, para olhar. Para cerrar os olhos e ver a bagunça.   
  


Pessoas gritando, Kai fazendo um movimento realmente frustrado em sua posição, onde a bola deveria tê-lo alcançado, mas não o fez. Kyungsoo olhou para o lado. Haviam três homens no chão - um deles era do time adversário, mas os outros dois eram Sehun e Chen. Kyungsoo franziu o cenho, ouvindo as vaias da multidão. Se isso continuasse como estava, então eles iriam perder.   
  


Eles não se classificariam para as finais. E ele não queria isso nem por um caralho.   
  


Muito menos Kai, que estava sorrateiramente sinalizando para o juiz para pedir por tempo assim que o outro time havia pontuado um touchdown. E quando ele continuou pisoteando irado na direção de Chen e Sehun, Kyungsoo grunhiu. Isso não estava indo bem. Não mesmo. Ao menos não julgando pela caminhada raivosa de Kai.   
  


"Oh Sehun, seu pequeno pedaço de merda, EU AVISEI VOCÊ!" ele ouviu assim que se aproximou. "Eu avisei você e agora nós estamos perdendo aqui! Por que porra você não estava prestando atenção?! Chen tropeçou por sua causa! Eles pegaram a bola! ELES PONTUARAM, CARALHO!"   
  


"Eu real-"   
  


"Eu não quero ouvir sobre você estar arrependido, porra." Kai cuspiu, passando uma mão pelo cabelo em frustração. Ele estava segurando seu capacete tão firmemente que Kyungsoo temeu por um segundo que ele pudesse arremessá-lo. Ele suspirou. "Vai para a porra do banco, Sehun. Alguém traga o-"   
  


"Não. Espera." Kyungsoo caminhou para frente e estendeu uma mão na direção de Chen, o ajudando a se levantar. "Não tira ele do jogo!"   
  


"Mas que-..." Kai se virou e sua direção e Kyungsoo deveria saber que aquele não era o melhor humor do seu namorado. Do capitão. Mas ele travou a mandíbula e encarou de volta. "Ele não consegue andar em uma merda de uma linha reta."   
  


"Isso é verdade, mas nós podemos mudar a tática." Kyungsoo assentiu confiante, alcançando Sehun para levantá-lo também. "E se nós revertermos? Da esquerda e então para frente. Os caras atacam, você pega a bola e corre. Isso deve resolver. Por que nós deveríamos passar a bola por aí quando eu posso dá-la diretamente para você?"   
  


"Kyungsoo, isso não é a porra da hora para tentar-"   
  


"Não, Kai, espera." Kris levantou um braço. "Essa era uma das formações do Suho. Nós treinamos isso, só não é uma das nossas tentativas usuais. Nós podemos fazer isso!"

 

"Eu disse-"   
  


"Jongin!" Kyungsoo insistiu e ele viu o capitão o encarando, olhos levemente semicerrados. Ele não era Jongin ali, mas Kyungsoo pouco se importava. Não agora. "Confie em mim!"   
  
******

 

O coração de Kyungsoo estava batendo em seu peito enquanto ele tentava manter uma expressão impassível. O outro time esperaria o mesmo tipo de aproximação – eles iriam na direção dos runners, eles tentariam pará-los.   
  


Mas agora Kyungsoo estava vendo Chanyeol e Baekhyun, Xiumin e Kris na linha de frente, se preparando, buscando posições mais estáveis. Os runners da linha de frente. Eles iriam segurar os caras da frente.   
  


E quanto a Kyungsoo, ele era responsável pelo jogo agora. Ele só tinha uma tentativa. Uma chance para passar a bola diretamente para Kai sem cair antes disso.   
  


Então quando ele ouviu o apito ele expirou rapidamente, jogando a bola por trás de suas pernas. E ele quis olhar. Ele quis ver o que estava acontecendo. Por causa da bola, um inconveniente de um milissegundo, o outro  _ center _ conseguiu puxá-lo de volta, mas Kyungsoo não se importou com isso. Ele olhou para trás para ver a bola ainda voando.   
  


Sua respiração ficou presa.   
  


Kai a pegou. Pousou em seus braços e como se ele de repente estivesse carregado, o  _ quarterback _ começou a correr, a mão erguida em frente a si mesmo para eventualmente empurrar oponentes. Os olhos de Kyungsoo desviaram na direção da linha de frente, e ele sorriu. As coisas estavam bem.   
Kai estava correndo, e seu coração estava batendo.   
  


Kai estava correndo, e os gritos do público estavam de alguma forma silenciados para Kyungsoo naquele momento.

 

Kai estava correndo, e tudo que Kyungsoo podia fazer era segurar a respiração.   
  


E ele apenas arfou levemente quando um runner do time adversário apareceu do nada e praticamente pulou sobre Kai, exatamente onde a linha estava. E Kyungsoo deixou escapar um 'merda' em negação quando o  _ quarterback _ fora atacado e seu coração falho uma batida.   
  


**BEEP.** **  
  
**

Kyungsoo subiu o olhar até o placar quando ele anunciou uma mudança na pontuação. Ele expirou.   
  


_ Touchdown _ .   
  


E ele nem mesmo sabia o que estava fazendo - seu corpo estava se movendo sozinho.   
  


_ Touchdown _ .   
  


Ele estava se levantando do chão quando alguém segurou sua mão e o arrastou para frente. Baekhyun. Ele estava ouvindo gritos fracos, aplausos entusiasmados fracos. Ele não podia ouvir a multidão. Tudo que ele conseguia ouvir era a batida de seu coração batucando em seus ouvidos.   
  


E eles estavam correndo na direção do outro lado do campo. Correram até alcançarem Kai, que estava se levantando com dificuldade, e quem foi, apenas segundos depois, jogado de volta ao chão por um Kyungsoo muito animado que pulou sobre ele.   
  


"Nós vencemos!" ele exclamou, mãos em torno de Kai. "Você conseguiu!"   
  


"Não," Kai grunhiu, um pequeno sorriso evidente em seus lábios assim que ele se virou e finalmente olhou para Kyungsoo. "Você conseguiu."   
  


E honestamente, Kyungsoo não poderia estar mais feliz. Eles haviam conseguido.   
  


E ele estava a ponto de se aproximar e beijar seu namorado, celebrar a vitória, mas ele se ouviu deixando escapar um 'oof' quando alguém pulou sobre ele e então havia mais alguém e Kyungsoo percebeu que os membros do time estava pulando na pilha um atrás do outro, gritando alegremente.   
  


E,  _ puta merda _ , por que ele era o que estava por baixo de todos eles?!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay mas o começo desse capítulo é uma das minhas cenas favoritas. Eles exalam tanto amor, eu fico tão soft :((((
> 
> Bon appetit~ *emoji de diabinho sorrindo* (não chequei se a escrita tá correta, mas vocês entenderam kkkkk)

O dia estava calmo, quieto. O sol calorosamente acariciando sua pele. Dedos desenhando padrões aleatórios no jeans folgado em sua coxa.   
  
Kyungsoo inspirou profundamente, sentindo o perfume de Jongin assim que ele enterrou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, ainda apoiando-se sobre a fronte magra, descansando nas mesas do campus atrás dos prédios principais.   
  
Ele não se importava com o fato deles não estarem conversando. Era suficiente para ele apenas estar perto de Jongin, sentir seu calor o circundando, sentir seu coração batendo sob a palma de sua mão, sentir sua presença. Era suficiente.   
  
Além disso, não é como se a mesa deles estivesse quieta. Nunca estava. Não com todos os caras sentados ali, na maior parte do tempo discutindo ou rindo alto até demais. Às vezes permanecendo em silêncio até que um deles dissesse ou fizesse algo estúpido, o que causaria outra onda de sons de divertimento, um alvoroço de raiva ou simplesmente risadas incontroláveis.   
  
Mas Jongin não era assim na maior parte do tempo – o capitão do time era geralmente quieto, rindo junto de vez em quando, não tão frequentemente expressando sua opinião nos problemas, a não ser que fosse algo que preocupasse a ele ou o time. E para Kyungsoo era mais do que suficiente – ouvir sua voz profunda tão próxima de seu ouvido, sentir seu corpo todo estremecer levemente quando ele estava rindo abafado, ver seus olhos se transformando em luas crescentes quando ele estava sorrindo, apenas estar ali com ele.   
  
E Kyungsoo tinha percebido há muito que não havia motivo para mentir mais para si mesmo.   
  
Ele amava Jongin.   
  
E mesmo que ele estivesse com medo, era mais forte do que ele. E de alguma forma, ele não se importava. Nem mesmo um pouquinho.   
  
Não depois de conhecê-lo mais e mais com cada dia que se passava. Não quando ele estava passando a maior parte do seu tempo com ele, não quando ele sentia que eles estavam se tornando mais e mais próximos com cada palavra dita, com cada olhar, com cada toque, com cada beijo, com cada segredo.   
  
Ele amava Jongin e ele sabia que isso não mudaria tão cedo.   
  
Então ele sorriu levemente e agarrou a camiseta entre seus dedos com firmeza antes de se levantar ligeiramente para pressionar os lábios contra a pele macia do pescoço de Kai.   
  
Imediatamente ele sentiu duas mãos se apertando em torno dele, uma respiração soprada próxima de seu ouvido assim que Jongin virou a cabeça levemente.   
  
"Qual o motivo disso?"   
  
"Eu preciso de um motivo?" Kyungsoo sorriu antes de se apoiar sobre Jongin novamente, como se fosse a coisa mais natural a se fazer. E Jongin, naturalmente, envolveu os braços em torno dele e o puxou para mais perto.   
  
Kyungsoo sorriu novamente, derretendo em sua própria pequena bolha de perfeição e felicidade.   
  
E então Chanyeol disse.   
  
"Vocês sabem, eu odeio quebrar o clima de vocês, mas nós estamos em público. Com gente em volta. Parem de ser nojentos."   
  
"Eu não te vi tendo problemas com isso ontem, quando você estava enterrando a sua língua pela garganta do Baekhyun na frente das salas de aula." Kyungsoo respondeu com seus olhos ainda fechados.   
  
"Pra começar, era na frente da sala de música. Eu só vi Jonghyun participando daquela aula. E depois, algumas pessoas não parecem se importar com a gente..."   
  
"Isso é porque o Kai é gostoso e você não."   
  
"Xiumin?! Mas que-… Eu achei que você estivesse do meu lado!" Kyungsoo ouviu risadas e um 'ugh' silencioso indicando que alguém tinha sido acertado. Ele poderia ter revirado os olhos, mas nem mesmo valia a pena.   
  
"Não, mas falando sério... Todo mundo está olhando..." O sussurro de Suho fez Kyungsoo finalmente abrir seus olhos e quase chiar pela luz do sol acertando seus olhos tão de repente. No entanto, ele realmente levantou levemente a cabeça para olhar em volta e ver muita gente virando as cabeças ao mesmo tempo, como se tivessem medo de serem pegos.   
  
E pela primeira vez naquele dia Kyungsoo sentiu amargura. Porque algo sempre tinha que ferrar tudo.   
  
Ele mal se conteve em encarar todos os estudantes que passavam. Certo.   
  
Contudo, ele sentiu duas mãos se apertando em torno dele novamente por um momento. Então um par de lábios roçando contra seu lóbulo.   
  
"Ignore-os."   
  
E Kyungsoo assentiu com um nó na garganta. Porque desde a festa, as pessoas haviam mudado. Rumores estavam se espalhando, as pessoas estavam falando sobre eles. Kyungsoo havia alcançado seu objetivo – não havia ninguém tentando se aproximar de Jongin como antes, não haviam olhares incriminatórios. No entanto, a curiosidade das pessoas estava grande demais. Agora eles estavam acompanhando, invadindo. E Kyungsoo odiava isso ainda mais.   
  
Ele odiava quando as pessoas que ele mal conhecia estavam o perguntando sobre o relacionamento deles, quando ele ouvia comentários sobre ele e o capitão, quando ele os via olhar e comentar sobre. Estava fazendo suas entranhas se revirarem.   
  
Mas Kai estava certo – a única coisa que ele podia fazer era ignorá-los, mesmo que ele estivesse sentindo os olhares persistentes. E quando ele finalmente pousou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Kai novamente, ele estava mais do que satisfeito em sentir o outro enterrando o rosto em seu cabelo por alguns segundos.   
  
"Você está livre hoje à noite?"   
  
Kyungsoo ignorou o grunhido de Chanyeol, ele ignorou o comentário de Sehun, ele ignorou os sons que seus amigos fizeram. Ao invés disso, ele sorriu e entrelaçou os dedos aos de Kai. O mais novo abaixo dele suspirou, antes de selar o topo da cabeça de Kyungsoo.   
  
"Perfeito."   
  
E Kyungsoo fechou os olhos novamente, antes de ouvir a voz profunda de Chanyeol explodindo novamente.   
  
"... Ei, Baek?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Me dá esse saco que você tá segurando. Eu acho que vou vomitar."   
  


******

 

"Você tem certeza?"   
  
"Sim," a voz rouca de Jongin causou arrepios na espinha de Kyungsoo. "Ele disse que ia pra balada."   
  
Isso era tudo que Kyungsoo precisava ouvir antes de suas mãos envolverem o pescoço de Kai para puxá-lo sobre si mesmo e pressionar seus lábios juntos. Para sentir Kai próximo, de um jeito diferente. Para sentir seus lábios quentes deixando vestígios em seu maxilar e pescoço, para sentir seus dedos brincando com a barra da camisa de Kyungsoo.   
  
Para saber que eles estavam sozinhos e não seriam incomodados se continuassem.   
  
É por isso que ele empurrou Kai para trás e apressadamente alcançou a barra de sua camisa, puxando-a. E seu namorado obedeceu, levantando as mãos para que Kyungsoo pudesse retirar a roupa rapidamente, jogando-a para o lado descuidadamente, deixando as pontas de seus dedos roçarem o peito tonificado e os contornos do abdômen de Jongin. Para finalmente assimilar tudo, juntar os lábios à clavícula de Kai e morder sua pele levemente, para ouvi-lo finalmente deixar escapar um grunhido silencioso, antes que fosse novamente empurrado para a cama.   
  
Mãos correndo sem rumo nas costas de Jongin, Kyungsoo tentou manter sua respiração estável quando seu namorado começou a deixar beijos por seu peito, dedos provocando ao redor da área sensível de seus mamilos, fazendo-o sentir a excitação borbulhando em seu peito a cada momento que se passava.   
  
E quando os lábios de Jongin finalmente alcançaram o cós do jeans de Kyungsoo e quando o mais novo olhou para cima para ver o  _ center _ do time se agarrando aos lençóis, ele só pode sorrir e Kyungsoo só conseguiu estender a mão em sua direção.   
  
"Me beija."   
  
E Jongin não precisou de um segundo pedido, ele puxou Kyungsoo para cima e conectou seus lábios em um gentil, ainda que feroz beijo. Amoroso, mas exigente. Para ambos. Mas Kyungsoo podia sentir os dedos de Jongin em sua cintura, impaciente com o botão de seu jeans, arrepiando-se toda vez que seus dedos roçavam contra a sua pele.   
  
E todas as vezes que eles o faziam, só ficava melhor.   
  
Kyungsoo sabia do que Jongin gostava. Então, quando ele empurrou suas virilhas juntas para criar atrito, ele ouviu Jongin sibilando levemente antes de apertar os lábios sobre aquele ponto sensível no pescoço de Kyungsoo, e isso fez o  _ center _ arquear as costas contra o corpo de Jongin em um gemido silencioso.   
  
"Eu preciso de você, Jongin..." o mais baixo disse áspero antes de empurrar Jongin para longe por alguns segundos, encarando diretamente suas pálpebras com olhos luxuriosos. E aquele olhar fez Kyungsoo se sentir tão especial, porque lá estava ele, Kim Jongin, olhando para ele daquele jeito. E só fez o borbulhar no peito de Kyungsoo ainda mais eminente, as batidas de seu coração ainda mais fortes.   
  
E quando o mais novo finalmente acenou e conseguiu puxar o jeans de Kyungsoo com um movimento muito rápido, o mais baixo sentiu sua respiração presa novamente.   
  
E o contato dos dedos de Kai em suas coxas, com o formigamento que ficava para trás enquanto ele movia suas mãos ainda mais acima, provocava Kyungsoo tão cruelmente.   
  
"Você é tão bonito, Soo..."   
  
"Jongin..." o menor arquejou, dedos apertando em torno do bíceps de Jongin. "... Me toque."   
  
Kyungsoo sentiu o olhar prolongado de Jongin sobre seu rosto antes do mais novo se afastar ligeiramente e avançar na direção da mesa de cabeceira próxima de sua cama, a mão frenética percorrendo a primeira gaveta.   
  
E enquanto Jongin estava procurando, Kyungsoo levou seu tempo para acalmar a respiração, ele deixou seus olhos percorrerem as curvas do corpo de Jongin – os músculos, a pele bronzeada que ele simplesmente queria marcar, tomar Jongin como seu. Deixar que todos soubessem que ele o pertencia assim como ele lhe pertencia.   
  
Contudo, ele nem mesmo teve a chance de fazê-lo porque apenas alguns segundos depois Jongin estava beijando-o novamente, a língua traçando o contorno de seus lábios antes de suspirar, completamente acomodado entre as pernas de Kyungsoo, a mão afagando sua lateral.   
  
Kyungsoo ouviu Jongin abrindo a tampa do lubrificante e ele esperou ansiosamente, olhos nunca se movendo para longe de seu namorado e seus movimentos rápidos.   
  
E assim que eles se encararam novamente com Jongin inclinando em sua direção, Kyungsoo gemeu.   
  
"Jongin!" ele proferiu assim que sentiu a mão livre de seu namorado se movendo para acariciar seu membro negligenciado, finalmente, para distrair a atenção do dedo lubrificado que o penetrou lentamente.   
  
Não era doloroso, mas talvez um pouco desconfortável. Kyungsoo ainda não estava acostumado com a sensação. Ele duvidada que ele se acostumaria com isso...   
  
Contudo, Jongin estava mantendo um ritmo estável, finalmente adicionando um segundo dedo, que fez Kyungsoo ranger os dentes.   
  
O  _ center _ se viu gostando do esticar, a dor fraca que vinha junto, da queimação enfraquecida. Era um tipo bom de ardor, um tipo bom de dor. E ele queria mais daquilo, então ele abriu os olhos e encarou Jongin, ofegando profundamente por todas as coisas que ele estava sentindo, por causa do prazer misturado com o formigamento das maravilhas que Jongin fazia com ele.   
  
"Jongin... Jongin, eu preciso de você..."   
  
"Mas eu não-"   
  
"Eu não ligo." Kyungsoo insistiu, puxando Jongin para baixo pelos ombros para beijá-lo avidamente. "Eu quero você.  _ Agora _ ."   
  
O capitão pareceu um pouco surpreso, os olhos levemente abertos em preocupação, então quando ele não se moveu Kyungsoo tomou para si a responsabilidade de desabotoar seu jeans com dedos trêmulos e de puxar com força sua roupa, antes de Jongin finalmente começar a se mover e obedecer, empurrando seu jeans e novamente se movendo sobre Kyungsoo, braços em ambos os lados de seu rosto, assim que ele se abaixou para beijar sua bochecha.   
  
"Sobre todas as coisas que essas pessoas estão dizendo, Soo-"   
  
"Agora não," Kyungsoo quase grunhiu, agarrando os ombros de seu namorado. "Eu preciso de você já!"   
  
"É, parece que tem alguém muito excitado..." Jongin sorriu levemente e Kyungsoo amou aquele sorriso, mas ele não pode evitar de encará-lo feio.   
  
"Diga isso para a sua ereção, seu-  _ ah _ !" as unhas de Kyungsoo cravaram na pele de Jongin quando o mais novo afundou em seu pescoço, sugando-o não tão levemente, ao mesmo tempo em que Kyungsoo finalmente o sentiu se aproximando, alinhando-se à sua entrada.   
  
E então ele teve que cerrar os dentes por não querer chiar de dor. Porque dois dedos não eram nada comparados ao membro de Jongin o penetrando lentamente, mesmo que eles estivessem usando lubrificante. Mas Kyungsoo não se importava. Ao invés disso, ele cravou novamente as unhas nos ombros de Jongin, porque ele sabia que o último gostava. Ele gemeu ofegantemente, deixando Jongin chupar seu pescoço. Ele sabia que amanheceria com um hematoma. Um chupão. E ele sabia que o time de futebol definitivamente iria vê-lo no vestiário, mas por agora ele não conseguia se preocupar com tais pensamentos. A única coisa em que ele realmente conseguia prestar atenção era Jongin e o preenchimento súbito que ele estava sentindo quando o último deixou de empurrar. E ele ficou ali, distribuindo beijos por todo o rosto de Kyungsoo, o dando tempo para se acostumar, deixando-o se acalmar.   
  
E Kyungsoo fez exatamente isso, ele fechou seus olhos e expirou lentamente, profundamente, antes de puxar Jongin para baixo para beijá-lo.   
  
O mais novo tomou como uma confirmação para se mover, arrebatando os quadris contra o corpo de Kyungsoo, fazendo o outro ofegar pelo movimento repentino, fazendo-o fechar novamente seus olhos.   
  
E Jongin continuou, gradualmente aumentando a velocidade, e o pequeno borbulhar no abdômen de Kyungsoo começou a despertar novamente, para fazê-lo sentir mais e mais, para finalmente aproveitar do prazer total.   
  
Especialmente quando Jongin o puxou ligeiramente, invertendo completamente o ângulo de suas estocadas. Foi quando Kyungsoo finalmente deixou escapar um gemido imprudente que provavelmente até mesmo as pessoas dos outros andares devem ter ouvido. Vendo pontos esbranquiçados, expirar em absoluto prazer porque Jongin estava atacando sua próstata sem piedade.   
  
E Kyungsoo não queria piedade. Ele só queria aquilo, o prazer que Jongin poderia lhe oferecer. E era ainda melhor porque ele sabia que ele também aproveitava - julgando pelos gemidos silenciosos e baixos, as sobrancelhas levemente cerradas, o lábio inferior capturado entre os dentes perfeitos.   
  
O  _ center _ quase gritou quando as mãos de Jongin percorreram por todo o seu peito novamente, esfregando seus mamilos, adicionando ainda mais prazer do que ele já sentia - o borbulhar dentro dele ameaçava explodir, os pontos esbranquiçados em sua visão só se multiplicavam.   
  
"Vamos lá, Soo..." ele ouviu Jongin sussurrar baixo, sua voz rouca intensificando tudo que ele já estava sentindo. "Você pode gozar pra mim?"   
  
Kyungsoo fechou os olhos quando uma mão roçou contra a cabeça do seu membro gotejante e era tudo que ele precisava – as investidas incessantes de Jongin naquele ponto em particular, suas mãos abusando de seus mamilos e membro. Era tudo que ele precisava para atingir seu ápice com um grunhido, um fraco ' _ Jongin _ ' escapando por seus lábios inchados, enquanto os filetes esbranquiçados atingiram seus peitos. E Kyungsoo ainda estava em seu ápice com Jongin o estocando algumas vezes mais, aproveitando do orgasmo antes de se acalmar e soltar um ruído, descansando sua testa sobre a de Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sabia que ele também havia terminado, porque segundos depois ele havia se retirado de si, deitando-se na cama ao seu lado, respirando pesadamente.    
  
E eles estavam apenas sentados lá, Kyungsoo pensando sobre a última hora em um frenesi, pensando sobre como eles acabaram ali e em como ele amou cada segundo disso, como ele amou tudo sobre Jongin e sobre como ele queria beijá-lo. Então quando ele moveu a cabeça para o lado, foi agradavelmente surpreendido quando os lábios de Jongin alcançaram os seus no caminho. Kyungsoo sorriu entre o beijo, sentindo a mão de Jongin brincando com uma mecha do cabelo, que ele colocou atrás de sua orelha.   
  
Jongin sorriu para ele quando se afastaram.   
  
"Obrigado."   
  
"Você não precisa... Me agradecer depois de todas as vezes que fazemos isso..." Kyungsoo murmurou baixo, mas seu namorado riu em silêncio ao seu lado.   
  
"Ah, eu preciso sim. Eu sou grato por isso. Por você... Por ter você."   
  
"Deixa de ser brega." Kyungsoo sorriu, escondendo o rosto novamente no ombro de Jongin – um lugar mais do que confortável que ele encontrou para si.   
  
"Você gosta quando eu sou brega."   
  
"Culpado." Kyungsoo riu em silêncio, sentindo a exaustão lentamente rastejando em si.   
  
E tudo era perfeito, eles estavam se abraçando, apenas ficando juntos, antes que houvesse uma batida alta na porta, que fez Kyungsoo tremer em terror absoluto. Especialmente quando a pessoa do lado de fora falou.   
  
"Ei, gente..." a voz de Yixing ressoou pelo quarto do dormitório, a voz ligeiramente abafada graças à porta entre eles. "Eu posso entrar agora? Ou vocês ainda não terminaram?"   
  
A última coisa que Kyungsoo fez antes de quase cair da cama na pressa de procurar por suas roupas, que ele teve de carregar até o banheiro, foi encarar Jongin cuja expressão parecia de alguma forma melancólica. Como se ele estivesse envergonhado.   
  
Mas só um pouco.   
  
********

  
"Ei, Kyungsoo!" Suho sorriu irônico, andando até o  _ center _ do time no corredor lotado. Kyungsoo só pode sorrir contido, distraidamente.   
  
"Oi."   
  
"Chanyeol disse que tem panqueca no menu de hoje no refeitório! Vamos nos apressar! Eu quero aquelas com chocolate antes que elas acabem!" o assistente do treinador disse animado, fazendo Kyungsoo franzir as sobrancelhas em sua direção com um pequeno sorriso. Típico de Suho.   
  
Contudo, por mais tentado que estivesse pela ideia de panquecas de chocolate, ele teve que balançar a cabeça.   
  
"Lamento. Eu preciso ir até a sala do diretor."   
  
Antes mesmo dele terminar Suho o olhou com a expressão confusa, sem nem mesmo perceber.   
  
"A sala do diretor? O que você vai fazer lá?"   
  
Era a vez de Kyungsoo de olhá-lo completamente sem entender.    
  
"Eu não faço ideia. Meu professor de matemática me disse que eu deveria ir até lá imediatamente depois da aula..." Kyungsoo suspirou, ajustando as alças de sua mochila em seu ombro. "É provavelmente alguma coisa organizacional."   
  
"Bom, isso não vai demorar. De qualquer forma, é caminho..." Suho deu de ombros. "Eu vou com você. E então nós podemos ir para o refeitório juntos, certo?"   
  
Kyungsoo sorriu pela ideia - era sempre melhor andar com alguém que o conhecia, que era seu amigo. Além disso, a caminhada até o prédio administrativo não seria tão solitária dessa forma.   
  
Ao invés disso, ele estava caminhando com Suho, animadamente conversando com ele sobre o jogo próximo no Domingo. Discutindo uma das novas ideias de Suho para a estratégia de jogo.   
  
E era apenas uma conversa animada e sorrisos e risadas até eles chegarem à mesa da secretária e ela lhes dizer para entrar. Foi quando Kyungsoo limpou a garganta e entrou em seu modo sério por alguns segundos, exatamente quando o diretor se virou – um homem de meia idade, que imediatamente se levantou e lhes ofereceu um sorriso seco, os olhos se movendo na direção de Suho.   
  
"Senhor Kim, eu não esperava vê-lo aqui com o Senhor Do."   
  
"Nós estávamos indo para o refeitório, então eu pensei que não seria um problema se eu... Se eu o acompanhasse?"   
  
"Está tudo bem, Senhor Kim." O homem apontou na direção dos assentos em frente à mesa massiva. "Por favor, sentem-se, os dois. Na verdade é bom que esteja aqui."   
  
Kyungsoo e o assistente do treinador trocaram um olhar de sobrancelhas franzidas, antes de realmente se sentarem nas cadeiras, cautelosamente. Kyungsoo se endireitou, sobrancelhas franzidas, quando o diretor olhou para ele com uma expressão impassível.   
  
"Senhor?" ele questionou, se sentindo inquieto. "Por que precisava falar comigo?"   
  
"Nós recebemos uma reclamação, Senhor Do." O diretor declarou e os olhos de Kyungsoo se arregalaram, centenas de pensamentos passando por sua mente em questão de segundos, assim que ele piscou e afastou a confusão para longe. "Sobre você."   
  
"S-sobre mim? Eu não fiz nada!" Kyungsoo arqueou as sobrancelhas, tentando lembrar de algo com relação à universidade que ele possa ter feito – contudo, ele não conseguiu. Suas notas eram boas. Ele só era um estudante quieto, sem incomodar ninguém.   
  
Mas então algo nele estalou, e ele se lembrou de todas aquelas pessoas que estavam encarando tanto ele quanto Kai, e seu coração pulsou. Eles não poderiam ter feito isso... Reclamar para a administração... Seus olhos olharam em volta freneticamente, antes de se fixarem no diretor.   
  
"Senhor, se isso tem algo a ver comigo e com Jongin, então-"   
  
"Jongin?"   
  
"Kai... Quero dizer... Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo suspirou, fechando os olhos por menos de um segundo. "Eu juro por Deus, todos os estudantes estão sempre observando com essas expressões incriminatórias, mas nós não fizemos nada de errado. Certo, eu entendo que as pessoas gostem dele, ele é a estrela do time de futebol e tudo, mas não é minha culpa que eles não aguentem vê-lo com outra pessoa, é... É um absurdo! Se é sobre nós ent-"   
  
"Senhor Do," o diretor o interrompeu, a face se transformando no que deveria ser um sorriso fascinado. "Eu não interfiro na vida amorosa dos meus estudantes."   
  
"Oh," foi a única coisa que Kyungsoo pode dizer, caindo de volta na cadeira, ignorando a expressão entretida de Suho. "Então... Então o que é... Senhor?"   
  
"Nós recebemos uma reclamação sobre a semana passada, Senhor Do." O diretor suspirou, recostando-se em sua cadeira. "Sobre agressão física em outro estudante."   
  
"Agressão física?" Kyungsoo arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Eu não...  _ Agredi _ ... Ninguém! Eu..."   
  
Kyungsoo parou no meio da frase, as memórias caindo como um banho sobre ele. Memórias da festa. Aquele garoto... O garoto que ele bateu... Ele não poderia ter...   
  
Kyungsoo subiu o olhar para o diretor, que suspirou.   
  
"Você quebrou o nariz dele, Senhor Do. Eu acho que isso conta como ataque físico."   
  
Kyungsoo quis responder, gritar que aquele imbecil definitivamente mereceu o soco. Contudo, ele permaneceu em seu lugar, ainda tentando ignorar os olhos de Suho se movendo entre ele e o diretor.   
  
"E por que eu estou aqui?" Kyungsoo perguntou com cautela, temendo a resposta. Contudo, o diretor parecia precisar dizer assim que ele avançou, encarando alguns arquivos em sua frente.   
  
"Veja, Senhor Do, eu geralmente não interfiro nos assuntos dos estudantes, nas relações ou em seus problemas. Vocês são todos adultos e não é da minha conta para interferir em suas vidas. Contudo, quando eu recebo uma reclamação direta e escrita, eu não posso deixar passar." Kyungsoo assentiu em silêncio, sentindo seu humor mudar drasticamente, assim que o diretor empurrou os arquivos para o lado e finalmente o encarou diretamente. "Normalmente há detenção para esses casos. Frequentemente suspensão por algum tempo, dependendo do caso. Contudo, você é um aluno realmente excepcional, Senhor Do. Seus arquivos são perfeitos. Suas notas são altas, você não fez nada problemático."   
  
"Então eu vou levar algum tipo de detenção?" Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas. Perfeito, como se fosse aquilo que ele precisasse agora, com todos os treinos, com todo o trabalho com as provas e tudo mais. Ele grunhiu internamente, desejando encontrar aquele pobre bastardo em algum lugar fora da universidade, assim ele poderia batê-lo de verdade por colocá-lo naquela situação.   
  
Mas ele teve que ouvir, porque o diretor avançou novamente.    
  
"Normalmente eu teria que suspender você da universidade por um mês, Senhor Do. Mas você tem aulas pela frente e eu não desejaria arruinar o futuro de alguém promissor como você. Então, ao invés disso, nós só manteremos essa suspensão para todas as atividades de clubes."   
  
E antes que Kyungsoo pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Suho saltou para ficar de pé.   
  
"Você não pode fazer isso!" o assistente do treinador estava em pé, uma expressão de choque em seu rosto. "Nós temos um jogo esse Domingo, senhor! E as finais são depois de apenas uma semana! E Kyungsoo é um jogador essencial, nós não vamos conseguir sem ele!"   
  
E foi quando tudo ficou evidente. Quando Kyungsoo exalou o ar, toda a força o deixando quando ele percebeu.   
  
Eles estavam o suspendendo. De tudo que não fosse conectado com os estudos – suspensão da oferta para o clube de música, suspensão de todos os outros tipos de clubes que Kyungsoo pudesse se juntar. E mais importante, suspensão do time de futebol.   
  
"Senhor! Você realmente não pode fazer isso!" Suho estava sendo sensato. "Aquele cara naquela maldita festa! Ele estava sendo um idiota! Kyungsoo tinha todo o direito de socá-lo!"   
  
"Senhor Kim." O diretor disse com um olhar severo e Suho finalmente se acalmou, sobrancelhas franzidas. "Por favor, sente-se. Eu entendo que essa seria uma grande perda para o time. E acredite, esse time está representando a minha universidade! Eu quero que vocês se deem bem, mas eu também preciso fazer o meu trabalho. Então esse é o único acordo que eu posso fazer agora.   
  
"Mas-"   
  
"Nem mais uma palavra, Senhor Kim."   
  
E a respiração de Kyungsoo estava ficando irregular, um novo tipo de inquietação crescendo dentro de seu peito.   
  
"Senhor... Eu... Você não pode me tirar do time... Nós trabalhamos tão duro por isso e... E eu só... Você não pode por favor me deixar jogar nesses dois jogos e então eu vou... Eu vou aceitar minha suspensão e eu vou... Eu não sei, eu posso fazer algum trabalho comunitário, mas esses jogos são realmente-"   
  
"Senhor Do." O diretor disse em um tom que fez todas as esperanças de Kyungsoo voarem pela janela. Mas o homem avançou novamente. "Senhor Kim disse que você teve uma razão para... Para bater nessa pessoa. Então, você pode escrever sua própria reclamação para a administração para cancelar sua suspensão. É a única coisa que eu posso fazer por você agora. Mas até que sua carta seja revisada, eu não posso fazer nada sobre isso."   
  
E Kyungsoo só pode suspirar profundamente, olhos abertos, mas sem ver nada. Contudo, quando Suho se levantou e o puxou junto, Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando não pensar na reação de Kai. Tentando não se culpar por isso.   
  
"Obrigado, Senhor." Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer, porque depois de tudo, o diretor realmente o aconselhou sobre como sair dessa situação, se é que era possível. Ele não lhe dera uma suspensão completa. Então ele se sentiu grato, ao menos por isso. Mas de alguma forma, quebrado.   
  
Suho, contudo, olhou para o diretor com um brilho frio em seus olhos.   
  
"Eu farei o treinador conversar com você, senhor."   
  
"Isso não mudará nada, Senhor Kim..." o homem atrás da mesa suspirou. "Vocês podem ir agora. Eu acredito que você tem um time de futebol para preparar."   
  
O coração de Kyungsoo falhou uma batida e ele permaneceu parado ali, completamente exausto, antes de Suho agarrá-lo pelo cotovelo e puxá-lo para fora do escritório.

 

*******

  
Kyungsoo não se juntou aos outros para o almoço, muito menos Suho. O outro disse que iria encontrar o treinador e 'descobrir um jeito de lidar com isso'.   
  
Kyungsoo voltou direto para seu dormitório e jogou a mochila na cama em frustração, deixando escapar um grunhido animalesco, misturado a um soluço. Aquilo era horrível.   
  
Alguns meses antes ele nem mesmo pensava que faria parte do time, que ele faria parte do grupo de pessoas que ele sempre apreciou observar. Mas ali estava ele, e agora eles estavam lhe dizendo que ele não poderia fazer o que ele amava fazer. E ele odiou isso.   
  
E sobre a reação de Kai, ele nem mesmo queria pensar nisso.   
  
Contudo, o que ele fez em seu quarto foi achar a solicitação e preenchê-la, deixando de mencionar alguns dos detalhes como o fato de que aquele cara o chamou de 'putinha' e que Kai era na verdade o primeiro que iria socá-lo. Não seria bom se ele voltasse ao time e eles suspendessem o capitão e quarterback. Meio sem sentido.   
  
Então ele a enviou e começou a rezar para todos os deuses para que fosse revisado logo, o mais rápido possível.   
  
E ele só estava sentado ali, sozinho, ponderando o que fazer, como achar um jeito de sair dessa situação, quando seu celular apitou e ele mordeu o inferior novamente.   
  
Alarme.   
  
Do treino.   
  
Seu coração apertou em seu peito novamente, mas ele se levantou. Ele teria que enfrentar Kai a respeito disso. Conversar com ele.   
  
Ele era seu namorado, afinal. Ele tinha que lhe contar sobre isso.   
  
Então, com passos pesados, Kyungsoo partiu na direção da porta, parando momentaneamente, pronto para pegar sua mochila com seus protetores, capacete e toalhas, mas então ele parou, uma carranca amarga aparecendo em sua expressão, antes dele rumar irritadiço para fora.   
  


******

 

Jongin já estava pronto para o treinamento – o capacete descansando em baixo do braço enquanto ele olhava em volta a bagunça dos caras de preparando. Ele não conseguia ver Kyungsoo e ele estava se sentindo realmente apreensivo. Ele não tinha o visto o dia todo.   
  
"Você parece uma criança perdida," Chen sorriu para ele, seminu, fixando os protetores em seus ombros. Kai apenas o lançou um olhar. "Sem o Kyungsoo, digo. Você parece meio deslocado, de alguma forma. Eu não sei, talvez eu devesse tomar a posição de capitão."   
  
"Cale a boca e se prepare. Você vai correr mais três voltas."   
  
"Viu? Meu ponto foi provado. Sensível pra caralho..."   
  
"Calado antes que se tornem cinco voltas."   
  
"Onde ele está, de qualquer forma?" Chen finalmente perguntou, colocando o uniforme, olhando em volta assim como Kai. "Vocês dois brigaram ou algo do tipo?"   
  
"Chen, você realmente está pedindo pra apanhar."   
  
"Isso se você me pegar, criança." Chen sorriu novamente, acertando Kai com a sua toalha antes de correr rapidamente para longe. E o capitão teria o seguido, mas ao invés disso ele apenas balançou a cabeça, lançando um olhar na direção na pele avermelhada em seu antebraço, xingando mentalmente o amigo, antes de olhar em volta novamente.   
  
Nenhum traço de Kyungsoo. E era suposto que eles fossem começar...   
  
"Ele virá mais tarde!" Tao revirou os olhos. "Vamos! Nós podemos ir agora? Você não pode me prender depois das nove! Eu tenho... Um trabalho para fazer!"   
  
"Eu já te disse! Assistir a um show de moda não é trabalhar!" Kris zombou atrás dele, mas Kai os ignorou. Ao invés disso, ele suspirou e assentiu.   
  
"Sim. Todos no campo. Ele só... Vai se juntar a nós mais tarde, eu acho."   
  
E Kai se moveu na frente de todos, ignorando alguns dos ruídos descontentes dos seus colegas de time. Ele andou na direção das portas para o campo, Baekhyun andando ao seu lado, uma expressão séria em seu rosto.   
  
"Então..."   
  
Kai o olhou de cima e o viu erguendo as sobrancelhas.   
  
"Você finalmente fodeu com tudo?"   
  
"Mas que caralho-... Não, Baekhyun, eu não fodi." Kai franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele não o tinha fodido, certo? É... Ontem tinha sido incrível, Kyungsoo estava tão feliz, tudo estava bem. Talvez ele só estivesse ocupado com alguma coisa, provavelmente alguma palestra...   
  
E ele só estava caminhando, pensando sobre o que ele poderia ter feito, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar de nada. Ao invés disso, ele ouviu um 'oh' baixo - um ruído confuso e surpreso vindo de Baekhyun.   
  
E Kai não precisou de explicações. Ele só precisou olhar para cima para ver Kyungsoo parado do outro lado do campo, sentando na primeira fileira dos bancos, mãos unidas, uma expressão séria no rosto. Uma expressão da qual Kai não gostou. Milhares de pensamentos passando por sua cabeça, assim que ele enterrou seu capacete nas mãos de Baekhyun.   
  
"Aqui. Eu já volto."   
  
E antes mesmo que o outro pudesse responder, Kai estava acelerando na direção dos bancos e observando quando Kyungsoo olhou para cima e suspirou, e Kai só franziu a testa, assim que finalmente o alcançou, imponente sobre ele.   
  
"Você está bem, Soo?" foi a primeira coisa que ele perguntou, capturando o rosto do outro entre as mãos. O mais baixo apenas franziu as sobrancelhas e assentiu.   
  
"Eu estou bem." Ele disse, suspendendo uma das mãos para colocar sobre as de Kai e puxá-las para baixo. O capitão continuou observando enquanto Kyungsoo se levantou lentamente. "Nós precisamos conversar, Kai..."   
  
"Kai.." o capitão expirou, abaixando a mão, sobrancelhas franzidas. "O que está acontecendo, Kyungsoo? Por que você não está pronto? Onde está o seu uniforme?"   
  
"É sobre isso que nós precisamos conversar." Kyungsoo disse, respirando profundamente enquanto Kai só expirou. Ele não gostava de como aquilo soava. "Eu-... Eu não posso jogar."   
  
"O que você-... O que você quer dizer?" Kai perguntou, sua voz aumentando um pouco o tom. "Eu perguntei se você estava bem! Você disse que estava!.... Eu... Eu machuquei você?"   
  
"Não, não é isso, idiota." Kyungsoo sorriu amargo, antes de suspirar novamente. "Eu tive que falar com o diretor hoje. Eu tenho... Hm... Lembra daquele cara na festa do Kris?"   
  
"Sim," Kai respondeu cauteloso.   
  
"Bem... Ele... Ele enviou uma reclamação contra mim por agressão física." Kyungsoo chiou. "E agora eu estou suspenso. Eu não posso tomar parte de nenhuma atividade dos clubes por um mês até que eles considerem minha explicação do problema... Incluindo o time."   
  
E Kai permaneceu ali, olhos vidrados enquanto ele encarava Kyungsoo, enquanto pensava, processando a informação. E então houve um estalo.   
  
"MAS QUE PORRA?!"   
  
"Eu sei, eu sei... Suho estava comigo e... Ele tentou explicar que nós temos um jogo nesse final de semana e as finais na próxima semana e está tudo uma merda mas o diretor não fará nada até que a minha reclamação seja revisada pela administração."   
  
"Você explicou que nós não temos um  _ center _ de reserva?!" Kai disse autoritário e observou quando Kyungsoo de alguma forma pareceu menor, assim que ele assentiu.   
  
"Suho explicou. Ele disse que não poderia fazer nada sobre. E então ele foi procurar pelo treinador. Talvez eles sejam capazes de descobrir algum jeito, eu-"   
  
"Que porra, Kyungsoo?! O que eu faço agora?!" Kai rugiu, o interrompendo, virando de costas ao passar uma das mãos pelo cabelo, sentindo o impulso de chutar alguma coisa. "Ele não pode simplesmente te suspender, caralho! Se alguém tem que ser suspenso é aquele imbecil!"   
  
"Eu sei! Ele pode cancelar minha suspensão, mas primeiro eles precisam re-"   
  
"Eu entendi!" Kai enraiveceu, passando a mão pelo cabelo novamente, milhares de pensamentos nublando sua mente. "Quando? Quando isso vai ser revisado?"   
  
"Eu-... Eu não sei. Provavelmente na próxima semana..." Kyungsoo mal murmurou e Kai sentiu uma tempestade crescendo dentro de si.   
  
Na próxima semana significada que Kyungsoo perderia o jogo contra o TNS nesse domingo. Significava que Kai teria dois dias para achar um novo  _ center _ . Fazer com que algum dos jogadores reserva fizessem o trabalho de Kyungsoo.   
  
"Droga!" ele se exaltou, chutando o banco ao lado de Kyungsoo. "O que caralho tem de errado com as pessoas?!"   
  
"Ei..." Kyungsoo disse silenciosamente e Kai o sentiu se aproximando, ele podia ouvir os passos incertos. "Tudo vai ficar bem. Você pode... Você pode trazer o Donghae pra linha de frente, certo? Ele pode conseguir no meu lugar... Apenas dessa vez, com sorte..."   
  
"Donghae não treinou para ser um  _ center _ !"   
  
"Mas ele pode fazer isso agora!" Kyungsoo foi racional e Kai sentiu uma mão trêmula em seu ombro. "Vai dar certo, Jongin, eu prometo... Nós vamos resolver isso-"   
  
"Nós?" Kai zombou, afastando a mão de Kyungsoo. "Eu sou quem preciso lidar com essa bagunça de time agora, Kyungsoo. Eu. Não nós. Você... Só vai embora."   
  
"Mas eu-"   
  
"Só vai, Kyungsoo! Caralho. Você não está ajudando aqui desse jeito! Você não pode fazer nada pelo time!" Kai se viu dizendo aquilo antes mesmo de pensar com cautela. E então ele ouviu um ' _ oh _ ' silencioso e antes que percebesse Kyungsoo o olhava com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, lábios pressionados juntos e uma expressão de mágoa, aquilo fez algo dentro de si agitar. E antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Se desculpar, dizer que sentia muito, qualquer coisa, Kyungsoo havia virado sobre seus calcanhares, correndo para longe.   
  
Kai sentiu seu coração cair e ele rosnou novamente, chutando o banco mais uma vez.   
  
Antes de se virar e congelar pela visão de um Baekhyun apenas a um metro de distância dele, uma carranca muito profunda em seu rosto. Então ele havia ouvido aquilo.   
  
"Para a sua informação..." Baekhyun deu um passo à frente e empurrou o capacete com muita força no peito de Kai, fazendo o capitão estremecer. "Você acabou de foder com tudo."   
  


********

  
Jongin não havia falado com ele em dois dias e Kyungsoo estava caindo em sua própria pequena depressão todo fim de tarde quando Baekhyun voltava do campo, totalmente exausto, com uma carranca profunda em seu rosto.   
  
Ele era a única pessoa para quem Kyungsoo poderia perguntar sobre o progresso durante esses últimos dias.   
  
E Baekhyun sempre fora cuidadoso sobre isso, gentilmente se lembrando de mencionar o nome de Kai o mais raramente possível. E Kyungsoo deveria agradecê-lo algum dia, por ser um bom amigo. Mas por agora, ele tinha muita merda com que lidar.   
  
E aquela tarde de domingo foi o dia mais doloroso que Kyungsoo se lembrava de ter.   
  
Ele se lembrou de como ele costumava comparecer a cada jogo de futebol da SM antes, porque ele tinha que torcer por seu melhor amigo e lançar alguns olhares na direção de Kai.   
  
Contudo, depois dele se tornar parte do time, ele conhecia essas pessoas tão bem, ele se acostumou tanto a estar lá, ao invés de estar ali. No campo, ao invés dos bancos como audiência. E doía se sentar ali para assistir ao time tomando as posições, com outro cara em seu lugar, tomando a sua posição. Kyungsoo quis chorar.   
  
E doeu ver tudo ruir.   
  
Donghae estava fazendo um bom trabalho, ele estava indo mais do que bem, na verdade. Mas ele não havia treinado com os outro caras tempo suficiente. Ele não sabia tudo sobre o trabalho de equipe deles. Apenas não estava funcionando.   
  
E quando o último  _ bip _ do placar disparou, Kyungsoo forçou o fechar dos olhos, observando enquanto a maioria dos _front runners_ desacelerou, entendendo que não havia nenhum sentido em continuar correndo atrás da bola. Não após um _touchdown_.   
  
Ele observou quando a linha defensiva lentamente regrediu, seus ombros caindo bruscamente.   
  
Ele observou quando Kai tirou o capacete e jogou no campo verde em frustração, empurrando Sehun do caminho, enquanto ele começou a se retirar na direção do vestiário.   
  
Porque quando a SM perdeu, tudo que Kyungsoo pode fazer foi suspirar, tentar conter as lágrimas e desviar o olhar do campo, onde ele não poderia se juntar a eles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EU AVISEI. 
> 
> Isso é tudo que tenho pra dizer. Até próxima sexta!!! 
> 
> Com amor, wtfuckaisoo <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GENTE MIL DESCULPAS!!!!!
> 
> Sinto muito por ter atrasado de novo!!! Mas é que ontem eu não estava no meu estado normal então não consegui vir aqui. Desculpa mesmo. Vou trabalhar duro pra isso não continuar acontecendo :(
> 
> Espero que espumem- opa, gostem muito do capítulo! ^-^

Kyungsoo estava sentado em silêncio em uma mesa no refeitório, olhando para suas batatas fritas com uma expressão bastante rancorosa.

Ele não podia acreditar que SM havia perdido o último jogo. E ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de se perguntar como teria sido se tivesse jogado. O que poderia ter acontecido se ele não estivesse suspenso e se Donghae não tivesse sido levado às pressas para tomar sua posição apenas dois dias antes. Ele estava se perguntando se eles poderiam ter vencido e isso estava lentamente o deixando louco.

Isso e o fato de que Jongin não tinha sequer se aproximado dele desde a última vez que eles conversaram no campo - e o fato de que ele não o procurara depois do jogo, que ele não o havia ligado ou mandado uma mensagem para ele, nem sequer uma vez. Estava quebrando Kyungsoo por dentro.

Então, quando sentiu um tapinha em seu ombro, teve que lutar contra sua vontade de deixar que um palavrão rolasse por sua língua, porque não queria que ninguém perturbasse sua fase de autopiedade. No entanto, ele olhou para cima para apenas ter a testa franzida ao ver um Taemin sorridente.

"Olá, Kyungsoo."

"Oi."

"Posso sentar aqui?"

"Não."

"Obrigado." O outro respondeu, empurrando a bolsa de Kyungsoo para longe da cadeira, já colocando sua bandeja na mesa. O mais velho apenas lançou um olhar em sua direção, permanecendo em silêncio.

A última coisa que ele precisava agora era do melhor amigo de Jongin.

"Então eu ouvi que você foi suspenso." Taemin se inclinou, mastigando uma batata frita preguiçosamente, os olhos nunca deixando o rosto de Kyungsoo. E a única coisa que o mais baixo queria fazer era pegar ele pelo colarinho e arrastar para longe, ou apenas socá-lo, porque ele estava tendo dificuldade para não pensar nisso. Em vez disso, ele apenas revirou os olhos e desviou o olhar. "Ok, entendi... Jongin está realmente chateado, sabe."

"Com licença," Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça por um segundo, "Por que você está aqui mesmo?"

"Oh, Minho não vai almoçar hoje. Eu não queria ficar sentado sozinho."

"Jonghyun e Onew estão bem ali."

"Você é muito hospitaleiro..."

"Você não pode simplesmente me deixar agonizar em paz?"

"...E, obviamente, muito dramático." Taemin sorriu. "Se conforme. Então, você conversou com Jongin ultimamente?"

Os lábios de Kyungsoo se contorceram, antes de formarem uma carranca no rosto novamente.

"Eu pensei que ele estava lhe contando tudo."

"Normalmente sim. Não falo com ele desde a última quarta-feira." O dançarino deu de ombros. "E melhor! Eu não quero falar com ele depois que eles perderam. Eu nem quero chegar perto daquilo."

"Daquilo..." Kyungsoo comentou e lançou um olhar para Taemin e seu pequeno sorriso.

"Sim. Quero dizer, você não pode realmente dizer que ele age como gente quando está em campo, pode?"

Kyungsoo passou a língua sobre os lábios secos, balançando levemente a cabeça, algo em seu interior mexendo histericamente, quando ele finalmente olhou para Taemin - provavelmente a primeira pessoa que realmente podia ver o quão diferente Jongin era quando ele estava se transformando no Kai do time de futebol. Quão ambicioso, quão rígido e até rude, o quão autoritário ele poderia ser. E os lábios de Kyungsoo se contraíram novamente.

"Acho que você está certo."

"Eu estou certo, é claro!" Taemin revirou os olhos, pegando outra das batatas fritas de Kyungsoo. "Quero dizer, Donghae, eu nem quero pensar no pobre rapaz. E os outros? Você consegue imaginar isso?"

Kyungsoo suspirou, os dedos batendo na superfície da mesa.

"Taemin, eu realmente aprecio você tentando me fazer sentir melhor, mas você não está ajudando..."

"Tentando fazer você se sentir melhor?" Taemin riu e Kyungsoo lançou-lhe um olhar. "Por que você acha que eu perderia meu tempo fazendo isso?"

"Eu não sei... Apenas... Você está aqui e você está falando sobre ele assim..."

"Isso é porque ele é meu melhor amigo! E ele é um cuzão." Taemin levantou as sobrancelhas levemente. "Quero dizer, você vai me dizer que não é verdade?"

Kyungsoo abriu a boca, mas depois fechou novamente porque realmente não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer. Parcialmente, Taemin estava certo.

"Ele realmente não é... Quero dizer... Jongin é-"

"Pode parar. Estou falando de Kai aqui." O dançarino sorriu levemente. "E deixa eu te falar, sou o amigo dele há anos. Eu não vou tolerar ele assim. É por isso que eu o chamo de Jongin."

"Eu não vejo a conexão." Kyungsoo franziu a testa e estava prestes a pensar em uma desculpa esfarrapada para fugir dali, mas Taemin apenas sorriu novamente e pegou outra batata frita.

"Você é o namorado dele, Kyungsoo..." o dançarino ergueu as sobrancelhas. "O que estou dizendo é que não estou confortando você, sei que provavelmente teve um motivo para ser suspenso. Mas se você está o aceitando assim, então você deveria estar grato por não estar por perto agora. Se não, então você realmente deve mudar seu jogo, cara. Quero dizer, se ele fosse meu namorado, eu esperaria que ele fosse ele mesmo o tempo todo. Jongin 24 horas por dia. Não quem ele é quando está no campo. Não Kai."

Kyungsoo sentiu como se tivesse um nó na garganta. Ele não podia dizer nada, porque ele sabia que Taemin estava certo.

O que ele também sabia era que Jongin era responsável por esse time e ele também conseguia entender isso.

Mas no final, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer - Jongin ou Kai, qualquer um, ele não falava com ele em dias, e Kyungsoo não iria baixar tanto o nível - ele não iria procurar por ele e ligar pra ele primeiro. Ele não se desculparia, não se sentiria mal por algo de que não era culpado.

A única coisa que ele podia fazer era esperar que a maldita queixa fosse revisada o mais rápido possível.

Então, quando ele olhou para cima e viu Taemin estendendo a mão para suas batatas fritas novamente, a única coisa que ele fez foi balançar a cabeça e suspirar em derrota.

*********

"Eu tenho uma boa notícia, pessoal!" Suho invadiu o vestiário, balançando uma pasta acima de sua cabeça. E tudo o que Kai fez foi olhá-lo com maldade - nada poderia ser uma boa notícia, a menos que Suho conseguisse criar uma máquina do tempo. Ele precisava voltar no tempo e se livrar de todas as merdas que ele tinha feito nos últimos dias. "Eu consegui colocar a queixa de Kyungsoo para cima na lista! Ele pode voltar antes do domingo!"

"Isso é perfeito, mas ele perdeu uma semana de treinamento..." Chen observou, olhando de lado para Kai, que estava prendendo a respiração. "Além disso, Donghae está trabalhando duro nisso."

"Oh, eu estou bem. Tudo bem." O cara murmurou do canto. "Se Kyungsoo puder voltar, seria muito melhor."

Houve alguns momentos de silêncio constrangedor e Kai pôde sentir os olhos dos membros da equipe se virando lentamente para ele e ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Ele já estava se sentindo suficientemente um merda.

Ele olhou para cima por um breve momento e encontrou os olhos de Baekhyun, e ele só pode morder a língua para se impedir de dizer algo da qual ele iria se arrepender. Baekhyun, é claro, sendo o melhor amigo de Kyungsoo, esteva aqui para silenciosamente, ou não tão silenciosamente, criticá-lo por cada maldita coisa que ele estava fazendo - por dizer essas coisas para Kyungsoo, por não ligar para ele, por não encontrá-lo, por não falar com ele, por não se desculpar.

E Kai estava sentindo algo ruim dentro de si, algo que o incomodava o tempo todo, tornando suas noites sem sono, seus dias cansativos.

E essa coisa ele identificou como arrependimento - ele amava Kyungsoo e ele tinha, como Baekhyun tinha bem colocado, fodido com tudo. Pra caralho. E tudo o que ele queria fazer era trazer as coisas de volta para onde estavam antes.

Então ele assentiu silenciosamente, antes de se levantar sob os olhares de todos.

"E quando vamos saber o que o diretor diz?"

"O treinador irá falar com ele amanhã de manhã." Suho respondeu cautelosamente. "Nós saberemos então."

Kai assentiu novamente. Tudo dependia de sua única folha de papel que precisava ser revista pela administração da universidade. O sucesso da equipe, seu estado mental e seu relacionamento. Tudo.

E por alguma razão, isso o fazia sentir ainda mais arrependimento.

E ele não gostou disso.  
  


*******

Kyungsoo estava sentado na beira da cama, pensando repetidas vezes sobre as palavras de Taemin, sobre seu modo de pensar, sobre sua visão das coisas.

E não importava o quanto ele estivesse tentando se convencer de que o dançarino não tinha razão, ele simplesmente não conseguia. Taemin estava simplesmente certo - ele conhecia Jongin há muito tempo, ele o conhecia muito melhor do que Kyungsoo. No entanto, suas palavras, tão afiadas e diretas quanto poderiam ter sido, eram verdadeiras.

Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, tempo suficiente para soltar um suspiro trêmulo, antes de se virar para Baekhyun.

"Então, como foi o treino?"

"Você sabe," seu melhor amigo encolheu os ombros da outra cama. "O mesmo de sempre... Ah, espere, não... Chen colocou uma cobra de borracha na bolsa de Tao. Ele surtou, ele estava gritando como uma menina-"

"Por que eu não estou nem surpreso..." Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, os dedos segurando o lençol da cama levemente. "E... E Donghae? Ele está... Melhorando?"

"Eu acho que ele está tentando desistir."

"O quê?"

"Você sabe. Ser expulso da equipe ou algo assim. Kai não foi exatamente legal com ele depois que perdemos na semana passada.

"Você não me disse isso." Kyungsoo murmurou para apenas ter seu melhor amigo bufando do outro lado da sala.

"Bem, desculpe-me por tentar ser um bom amigo."

"Não precisa." Kyungsoo se levantou com os cotovelos levemente, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto examinava a expressão de Baekhyun por aproximadamente três segundos. "De qualquer forma, como... Como  _ele_  está?"

"Deus, Kyungsoo... Ou você é ou muito legal ou muito burro. Por que você pergunta? Espere, não responda. Eu não preciso de você todo nojento." Baekhyun fez um som de vômito que lhe rendeu um olhar muito afiado de Kyungsoo. "De qualquer forma, se você quiser saber coisas assim, fale com ele."

"Ele é o único que não fala comigo."

"Você já tentou se aproximar dele?!"

Kyungsoo, pela segunda vez em apenas um dia, não conseguiu fazer um som sair de sua boca. Em vez disso, ele deixou Baekhyun olhar para ele, antes de puxar o cobertor sobre sua cabeça. Ele não precisava disso.

Não do seu melhor amigo.

*********

"Hey," Jonghyun sorriu, se colocando ao lado de Jongin no banco do estúdio de dança. Era de manhã cedo e Jongin tinha vindo aqui depois que Taemin sugeriu - era melhor estar na mesma sala com alguns dançarinos e Jonghyun do que no refeitório cheio onde todo mundo estava olhando para ele e onde todos os jogadores de futebol estavam. De alguma forma era um pouco mais confortável. "Então, Chen me disse que Sehun ouviu o que Suho estava dizendo a Luhan, como Baekhyun disse a Chanyeol o que você disse para Kyungsoo."

"O quê?"

"Baekhyun contou para o Chanyeol e então Suho estava dizendo a Luhan e Sehun os ouviu e Chen me disse-"

"Não, eu quero dizer, por que ele te disse isso?"

"E por que não diria?" Jonghyun deu de ombros antes de lançar um olhar para o capitão do time de futebol americano. "E devo dizer, você é um merda, cara."

Jongin tentou se controlar e ignorar a dor aguda em seu peito, então ele acabou concordando, franzindo a testa.

"Obrigado."

"Não, sério. Eu simplesmente não consigo entender isso. Por que você disse a ele algo assim?!"

"Eu não o insultei..."

"Pior! Você disse a ele que não precisa dele!" Jonghyun retrucou, depois olhou em volta, antes de diminuir o tom quando Jongin estava prestes a argumentar que ele não disse isso. "Cale-se. Eu o vi uma vez e sinto que o conheço melhor do que você, e  _você_  é o namorado dele, pelo amor de Deus. É óbvio que ele ama você e o futebol, então por que caralhos você pensou que dizer isso seria uma boa ideia? "

"Eu não pensei nisso, tá bom?!" A carranca de Jongin se aprofundou, enquanto ele olhava para trás. "Eu estava tão zangado e confuso por causa dessa maldita suspensão e isso só... Escapou! Eu não sei o que eu estava pensando! Mas o jogo era importante e você viu o que aconteceu e agora não tenho ideia do que faremos..."

"Esse é o seu problema, Jongin," o cantor suspirou, fechando os olhos e encostado no banco. "Você só pensa em futebol. Sobre os jogos."

"Isso não é-"

"É verdade. E você deveria deixar disso, porque é apenas um jogo, Jongin. E você vai perder muito por causa disso se continuar assim."

Jongin não podia fazer nada, exceto olhar para o homem loiro, que estava sentado descuidadamente ao lado dele. Ele apenas o encarou, sentindo todos os tipos de emoções se acumulando em seu peito, ameaçando entrar em erupção.

"Você não sabe nada sobre futebol." Ele disse finalmente, Jonghyun abrindo um olho. "E você obviamente não sabe nada sobre mim. "

"Eu sou seu amigo, Jongin. Eu sei tudo sobre você." Jonghyun deu de ombros, antes de Jongin sentir dois olhos afiados olhando para ele, e ele sentiu como se estivessem examinando sua alma. "Mas sobre aquele lunático, Kai... Você está certo. Eu não sei nada sobre esse cara."

*********

Jongin estava correndo pelo campo em direção aos vestiários, a mão segurando o saco com seu traje de futebol bem apertado, uma carranca muito profunda em seu rosto.

E ele estava andando e andando, quase a ponto de correr, até chegar ao prédio e invadir o interior, em direção aos vestiários. E quando ele estava prestes a entrar, outra figura saiu, fazendo com que quase batessem um no outro.

"Suho!" O quarterback tencionou, parando em seu lugar. "Eu estava procurando por você!"

"Eu também! É importante, Kai!"

"Eu primeiro!" Interrompeu o capitão. "Você acha que eu posso ter um distúrbio de personalidade múltipla?"

"Multi- O que?! Que porra você disse?"

"Eu sei que parece loucura, mas estou falando sério agora!" O capitão mordeu o lábio inferior por um segundo. "Disseram-me a mesma coisa quatro vezes hoje e acho que estou ficando doido."

"Kai... Sério... Você está louco".

"Exatamente. E você é um estudante de psicologia!"

"OK, você está me assustando. Você se lembra de tudo que fez nos últimos dias?"

"Sim."

"E não há lacunas na sua memória? Você ouve vozes?"

"Não e não."

"Então você está bem! Jesus..." Suho franziu as sobrancelhas e cruzou as mãos na frente do peito, antes de suspirar. "O que está acontecendo com você?"

"Bem, as pessoas continuam dizendo que eu não sou- Continuam dizendo que eu não sou a mesma pessoa quando estou aqui, que eu... Que eu mudo!"

"Sim. Isso não faz de você uma pessoa com um distúrbio dissociativo de identidade. Apenas um cuzão."

"Uau. Eu esperava apoio pelo menos de você."

"OK, você pode calar a boca agora e me deixar falar? Isso é importante! A queixa do Kyungsoo foi revista e sua suspensão será cancelada a partir da próxima semana."

O cérebro de Jongin estava trabalhando tão duro, que ele quase podia ouvir o processamento da informação, antes que ele olhasse para Suho e retrucasse.

"SEMANA QUE VEM?! Isso é depois do jogo!"

"Você sabe, provavelmente é isso que as pessoas querem dizer quando dizem que você é louc-"

"Suho!"

"OK, ok, tenha um pouco de paciência e me deixe terminar!" O assistente do técnico levantou as sobrancelhas. "Me encontrei com o Diretor junto com o treinador, explicamos a importância do jogo. Ele disse que não pode cancelar a suspensão antes, porque Kyungsoo  _quebro_ _u_  o nariz daquele cara..."

"E?"

"Paciência, Kim Kai! Nós convencemos ele a pensar sobre isso e ele voltou atrás. Ele vai cancelar um dia antes para que Kyungsoo possa jogar no domingo." 

E Jongin ficou parado lá, piscando algumas vezes, antes de se lançar para frente para puxar Suho em suas mãos para um abraço provavelmente muito apertado e sufocante.

"Eu te amo, Suho, você não tem ideia do quanto eu te amo!"

"A palavra em que você está pensando é ' _adorar_ ', não ' _amor_ '. Solte! Eu não preciso que Kyungsoo quebre o  _meu_  nariz também!" Suho resmungou, mas havia um pequeno sorriso no seu rosto enquanto balançava o queixo na direção da porta. "O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que você tivesse um jogador para recrutar.

Jongin só podia deixar seu sorriso se espalhar em seus lábios, antes de dar um tapinha nas costas de Suho e antes de, mais uma vez, sair correndo do lugar.

E o assistente do treinador riu baixinho para si mesmo e balançou a cabeça, pensando em quanto uma pessoa poderia mudar em apenas alguns segundos. Isso foi antes de uma cabeça sair da porta ao lado dele e ele teve o choque de sua vida.

"Eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado, Oh Sehun, eu vou te matar algum dia."

"Você me ama." O mais jovem jogador da equipe respondeu descaradamente, antes de olhar para o assistente. "Você acha mesmo que ele não tem um problema mental?"

"Você ouviu?" Suho levantou uma sobrancelha, antes de sorrir e balançar a cabeça. "Claro que ele não tem. Ele parece maluco para você?"

"Esta é uma pergunta retórica?"

"Sehun..."

"Só estou dizendo que ele parece muito louco para mim. Ele sempre foi esquisito, mas esses últimos dias... Eu não sei, cara..."

E Suho só podia sorrir mais uma vez, encostando no batente da porta.

"Há uma diferença entre ser louco e ser ambicioso. E definitivamente há uma diferença entre ser ambicioso e perceber que está afetando os outros negativamente."

"Você pode falar meu idioma, por favor?"

Suho revirou os olhos antes de dar uma olhada em Sehun.

"Ele é louco, sim. Mas ele é louco porque está apaixonado e porque tem medo. Não porque haja alguma alma psicopata vivendo dentro dele."

Houve silêncio por alguns momentos e os dois estavam olhando para a saída para o campo, antes de Sehun sacudir a cabeça, com uma leve franja caindo em seus olhos.

"Eu não sei... Ele meio que parece, não é?"

Suho revirou os olhos novamente, antes de se empurrar da parede para o escritório do treinador.

Com Kyungsoo de volta para o jogo desta semana, ele tinha trabalho a fazer. Ele não tinha aberto o livro de estratégias há algum tempo...

********

Kyungsoo estava caminhando para sua próxima aula naquela tarde, tentando ignorar as pessoas ao redor. E mesmo quando ele ouviu alguma comoção atrás de si, ele não se virou - ele não poderia se importar menos com os dramas do campus. Ele agora tinha o próprio.

No entanto, ele não podia simplesmente não congelar em seu lugar, quando ele ouviu uma voz muito familiar, ainda que áspera, dizendo 'sai do meu caminho!' logo atrás e quando ele estava prestes a se virar para inspecionar a situação, Jongin já estava de pé ao lado dele, respirando pesadamente por ter corrido até ali, um pequeno sorriso no rosto quando ele estendeu a mão para Kyungsoo, entregando-lhe uma casquinha de sorvete.

"Menta e chocolate para mim e algodão doce para você, certo?"

Kyungsoo expirou, os olhos correndo para o rosto do capitão - uma máscara calma com um pequeno sorriso, um sorriso muito real que ele gostou de ver. Uma face muito bonita a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Ele sentia muito a falta dele.

E ele queria apenas deixar cair sua bolsa e envolver as mãos em volta do pescoço de Jongin, puxá-lo para perto e beijá-lo, apenas segurá-lo com força. Mas ele não podia. Ele simplesmente não conseguia fazer isso. Em vez disso, ele pegou o sorvete com a mão um pouco trêmula, antes de olhar para cima novamente.

"Podemos conversar?" Kai disse baixinho, o sorriso escurecendo um pouco e as sobrancelhas se franzindo. O  _center_  apenas balançou a cabeça brevemente, uma vez, ele não confiava em si mesmo para fazer mais. "Olha, eu queria me desculpar... Eu estava agindo como um completo idiota e eu só... Eu só espero que você possa me perdoar pelo que eu disse."

"Você esqueceu o granulado." Kyungsoo murmurou, apertando os dedos ao redor do cone, quando Jongin lhe deu um sorriso torto.

"Eu não vou esquecer da próxima vez."

"Haverá uma próxima vez?" Kyungsoo questionou e finalmente olhou para cima, os lábios apertados em uma linha reta enquanto observava o sorriso de Jongin desaparecer. "Por que você está aqui, Jongin?"

"Eu- Eu te disse! Eu queria me desculpar!"

"E você decidiu fazer isso agora, depois que cancelaram a suspensão para o jogo no domingo?" Kyungsoo sentiu as sobrancelhas subindo pela testa a cada segundo que passava. "Você não podia fazer isso antes?"

"Kyungsoo, eu-" o capitão começou, mas depois fechou a boca, fechou os olhos. "Olha, eu realmente sei que estava errado. Eu não deveria ter agido assim. Eu só... Eu só queria que fizéssemos tudo certo."

"Você disse que não há um nós, certo?"

"Kyungsoo, me dá um tempo!" Jongin gemeu e Kyungsoo provavelmente cederia, se não fosse pelas palavras de Taemin ecoando em sua mente. "Eu me desculpei! O quê você espera que eu faça?!"

O mais baixo acenou com a cabeça, desviando o olhar por um segundo, piscando para afastar as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.

"Deixa eu perguntar de novo então. Por que você está se desculpando?"

"Porque eu sei que errei. Eu sei que não foi sua culpa, e mesmo assim eu disse tudo aquilo e eu só- Eu me arrependo! Eu me preocupo com você, Kyungsoo! Eu me preocupo tanto com você e me arrependo de dizer essas coisas para você!"

"Quer saber de uma coisa, Jongin?" O mais baixo começou, olhos colados no rosto do mais alto. "Eu te amo. Pronto, falei. Eu te amo. E é exatamente porque eu amo você que dói."

Ele observou a expressão de Jongin mudar provavelmente cinco vezes no intervalo de três segundos. No entanto, quando o mais alto abriu a boca, provavelmente pronto para falar, Kyungsoo levantou a mão para detê-lo.

"E é exatamente porque eu amo você, que sinto que todo o meu ser está sendo destruído. E essa não é a primeira vez que você faz isso. Provavelmente não será a última, Jongin."

"Kyungsoo, você não pode dizer isso!" O mais alto finalmente o interrompeu, um olhar realmente perdido em seus olhos. Um olhar muito horrorizado, um brilho muito triste do qual Kyungsoo teve que desviar o olhar.

"Sim, eu posso." O mais baixo assentiu e soltou um suspiro. "Se você se importasse comigo, teria pedido desculpas mais cedo. Se você se importasse, não teria dito isso em primeiro lugar."

Kyungsoo apertou mais ainda a da tira da bolsa, mordendo o interior de sua bochecha para se impedir de deixar escapar um gemido, para se impedir de ficar com os olhos marejados. Para se impedir de se sentir tão mal.

"Kyungsoo..." quando Jongin expirou seu nome em um suspiro quebrado, o mais baixo olhou para cima para ver uma máscara de absoluta agonia no rosto do mais novo. "O que você está dizendo? Claro que me importo com você! Você não tem ideia do quanto- "

"Não vamos fazer isso, ok?" Kyungsoo interrompeu, finalmente encarando Jongin. "Sobre o jogo, não se preocupe. Eu estarei lá amanhã para o treinamento. E quanto a nós..."

"Kyungsoo, não-"

"Eu só preciso de um tempo para pensar, ok?" O mais baixo soltou em silêncio, desviando o olhar ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia Jongin expirando. "E eu sinto que você precisa de algum tempo para pensar também."

Kyungsoo agarrou a alça novamente, empurrando de volta o sorvete na mão de Kai, sem olhar para cima, sem olhar para o seu rosto, porque sentia que se o visse agora, começaria a chorar.

"Eu te vejo amanhã, capitão."

E com isso, ele estava fugindo no campus da universidade, deixando o capitão para trás com dois cones de sorvete derretendo em suas mãos e um coração muito, mas muito despedaçado.

_O que ele havia feito?_

*********

"Ele terminou comigo!" Jongin choramingou, pressionando o travesseiro contra o rosto novamente, tentando ignorar o modo como Taemin revirou os olhos.

"Pela milésima vez, ele não terminou com você!"

"Ele disse que precisava de tempo para pensar! É a mesma coisa!" Jongin respondeu fracamente. "Eu o amo, Taemin, e dói."

"Você é a criatura mais estúpida na face da terra que eu já tive o desprazer de conhecer." O dançarino bufou, antes de jogar uma caneta no seu melhor amigo, que apenas lhe deu um olhar ofendido. "Eu te disse! Isso não é um término! É óbvio que Kyungsoo te ama! E ele te disse isso! Então, ao invés de lamentar, faça algo sobre isso ou pelo menos pense sobre o seu jogo estúpido... É a primeira vez que vejo você assim..."

"Você não está ajudando!" Jongin agarrou o travesseiro novamente, fechando os olhos com força. "Ele me deixou lá e eu... Me desculpei! Eu queria resolver tudo, mas-"

"Olhe, Jongin, cale a boca e ouça. Você tem sido um cuzão por muito tempo. Com a equipe, com alguns dos alunos, até com o Kyungsoo. E você não pode simplesmente esperar que ele continue aguentando isso. Se ele fizer isso, ele só vai se machucar."

"Mas-"

"Ele está te dando uma chance, seu imbecil, você não vê?" Taemin se levantou da cadeira na mesa e franziu a testa para Jongin, que tirou o travesseiro do rosto, as sobrancelhas franzidas na direção de Taemin, mostrando interesse em sua expressão assim que o mais velho cruzou as mãos na frente de seu peito.

"Ele está te dando uma chance de se provar digno. De finalmente amá-lo do jeito certo."


	18. Chapter 18

"Ok, eu tenho uma pergunta," Suho levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você está doente?"

"Não."

"Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Sim."

Kai olhou para o menor, que piscou duas vezes antes de levantar a mão para o rosto do  _quarterback_ , uma mão estendida na testa, a outra na bochecha. E não foi tão difícil se livrar dele, Jongin só teve que afastá-lo com um 'Cara, o que você está fazendo?' e olhar para ele com uma expressão de dúvida.

"Tem algo errado com você. Você não está com febre. Você bebeu alguma coisa?

"Não. Olha, estou perfeitamente bem, certo? Mentalmente também."

"Eu duvido disso. E você está tentando me dizer que você não está intoxicado com nada? Sem álcool, sem drogas? Remédio?"

"Suho, pare."

E finalmente, finalmente, o assistente do treinador parou, as mãos cruzadas na frente do peito, uma carranca de desaprovação evidente em seu rosto.

"Então eu tenho uma pergunta. Você está maluco?

"Não!" A resposta veio mais rápido do que Kai tinha pensado, ao mesmo tempo em que ele franziu as sobrancelhas e soltou um suspiro. "Provavelmente. Eu não sei. Talvez eu esteja. Mas eu preciso finalmente fazer algo certo."

"E você acha que deixar o time é certo?"

"Eu sei que não é!" Kai quase choramingou, antes de fechar os olhos, tentando se impedir de fazer caretas. "Mas eu preciso provar para Kyungsoo... Para todo mundo, que eu não sou apenas o que eles vêem no campo. Eu... Eu amo futebol, tudo bem, mas as pessoas estão certas. Eu preciso... Parar."

"E você acha que isso está provando alguma coisa?" O mais novo observava as sobrancelhas de Suho se erguerem cada vez mais. "Isso é burrice, Kai! Além disso, você não pode fazer isso! Você é o capitão do time, você não pode simplesmente sair do time assim."

"Na verdade, eu posso." O mais alto deu de ombros. "Está no livro de regras. Eu só preciso entregar minha carta de demissão pro treinador."

"Você quer dizer esse pedaço de merda?" Suho franziu a testa e olhou para a carta que o capitão havia entregado a ele mais cedo. "Eu não vou entregar isso pra ele. Você não vai deixar este time. E você não vai deixar esta sala até que você explique porque você pensou que isso fosse, de alguma forma, lógico."

"Não vem ser todo psicólogo pra cima de mim. Consiga seu PhD primeiro."

"Kim Kai, eu juro por Deus... Você trabalhou duro para este time. Você é o melhor quarterback do SM há séculos! E você formou esse time! Você fez todo mundo trabalhar como um! E você está dizendo que quer deixar tudo apenas alguns dias antes do fim?"

"Eu não acho que você entenda, Suho... Meu relacionamento está em jogo por causa disso. Por causa de mim. E minhas amizades também, eu não posso-"

"Você pode." Suho lançou-lhe um olhar, antes de apertar os dedos ao redor da carta, tornando-a uma bagunça amassada de uma folha. "E você vai."

"Suho-"

"Kai." O mais velho interrompeu e houve silêncio por alguns momentos. "Você tem treinamento em quinze minutos."

E Jongin mordeu a parte interna de sua bochecha.

Levara tanto para ele reunir coragem e fazer isso, para finalmente ir contra si mesmo. E agora Suho estava dizendo que não estava certo. Bem, droga, então o que estava certo? O que ele poderia fazer?

Porque depois que ele havia recebido um não, ele sabia que não ousaria fazer isso de novo. Ele amava o time, ele adorava jogar futebol. Então, se ele fosse fazer isso, ele faria isso corretamente.

E o treino era em poucos minutos... Os outros já estavam se preparando. E ele fechou os olhos quando um pensamento começou a rastejar em sua mente. Apenas não apareça.

"E Kai..." Suho disse e o capitão abriu um olho para olhar para o amigo antes de sair da sala. "Se você acredita em mim e na nossa amizade e se você se importa com os meus conselhos, então me escute pelo menos essa vez. Você precisa estar lá. Os lobos da SM não são um bando sem o líder deles."

Jongin soltou um suspiro que ele estava segurando, antes de deixar seus ombros caírem. Ele simplesmente não conseguia fazer isso. Ele não podia sair.

"Tudo bem," ele balançou a cabeça fracamente. "Te vejo no campo."

********

Kyungsoo estava cansado da noite passada – o treino tinha sido duro, longo, Kai não parecia particularmente alegre e Suho também não. Kyungsoo até pensou que Suho parecia preocupado. Talvez ele precisasse encontrar o assistente mais tarde, garantir que tudo estava bem com ele.

No entanto, ele tinha suas próprias preocupações no momento - ele tinha uma tonelada de atividades para escrever, mas pensar no polinômio de Newton era a última coisa em sua mente, e a biblioteca parecia tão legal, tão tranquila, tão pacífica. Como se estivesse tentando convencer Kyungsoo de que não havia nada de errado em fechar os olhos por alguns minutos, se permitindo descansar.

No entanto, isso seria estúpido, Kyungsoo sabia. Se ele se deixasse adormecer agora, ele não seria capaz de acordar tão cedo e perderia todas essas horas sem fazer nada.

Então, ao invés de fazer isso, com um pequeno suspiro, ele bateu novamente na caneta sobre os papéis vazios e virou a cabeça para a pilha de livros, esperando conseguir reunir coragem para puxar um deles para frente de si mesmo.

E quando ele voltou ao seu quarto naquela noite, depois de cinco horas lendo e estudando, com uma leve dor de cabeça e um forte desejo de apenas dormir, ele ficou muito descontente ao ouvir gemidos de seu quarto antes mesmo de chegar à porta. Um grunhido escapou de sua garganta quando ele bateu a porta duas vezes.

"Eu vou entrar em um minuto, então é melhor você estar vestido e pronto para ir embora, Park Chanyeol, ou eu juro por Deus..."

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos quando ouviu uma leve risada de dentro do quarto, seguido por um gemido e uma série de xingamentos que Kyungsoo realmente não precisava ouvir para saber que eram direcionados para ele.

E quando ele estava prestes a bater na porta novamente depois de alguns instantes, a madeira balançou para trás e a figura alta de Park Chanyeol apareceu na frente dele - uma camiseta arrastada às pressas, calças que pareciam meio folgadas e sapatos com cadarços desamarrados.

"Olá, raio de luz."

Kyungsoo murmurou, quando o empurrou para o lado e entrou em seu quarto, o nariz se contraindo na direção da cama de Baekhyun. Ele furtivamente ignorou seu melhor amigo vestindo apenas uma camisa enorme, ele ignorou a forma como eles estavam se agarrando na porta por mais dois minutos e ele definitivamente ignorou o fato de que ele viu as mãos de Chanyeol apertando a bunda de Baekhyun bem na sua frente. Ou pelo menos ele escolheu ignorar. Ele não precisava desse tipo de negatividade em sua vida. Agora não.

E, eventualmente, quando o front runner alto finalmente saiu e Baekhyun emergiu de volta no quarto com um sorriso aturdido e cabelo revoltantemente desgrenhado que praticamente gritava ' _eu acabei de transar_ ', Kyungsoo achou impossível parar de zombar.

"Você é tão nojento."

"Não aja como se você fosse um santo."

"Pelo menos eu não ando na sua frente nu!" Kyungsoo piscou e finalmente olhou para sua mesa. "Vá colocar algumas calças. Você está me distraindo."

"Oh, não..." Baekhyun parecia horrorizado por um segundo, talvez a única razão pela qual Kyungsoo virou a cabeça para checá-lo, porque ei! Ele era um bom amigo. E Baekhyun soava chocado. Mas assim que ele olhou e viu um pequeno sorriso zombeteiro, ele se arrependeu. "Não me diga que você tem tesão por mim. Quero dizer, você é pedaço de mau caminho, Soo, mas eu tenho Chanyeol, obrigado."

"Baekhyun, você é tão-"

"Dá um tempo..." o mais velho revirou os olhos, antes de se jogar em sua própria cama. "De qualquer forma, por que você demorou tanto? Seu notebook me deixou louco. Além disso, quem sai pra estudar sem o notebook?"

"Pessoas que não querem se distrair."

"Certo. De qualquer forma, o seu  _whatsapp_  estava apitando como louco à tarde. Eu não sei quem mandaria tanta mensagem para você."

E quando Kyungsoo lançou um olhar sujo para seu amigo e o comentário zombador, ele só o viu levantando as sobrancelhas para ele com uma leve expressão de interesse.

"Você acha que é o Kai?"

"Baekhyun-"

"Não mesmo. Quero dizer, eu realmente não conheço ninguém que tenha escrito para você tão persistentemente."

E Kyungsoo não tinha uma resposta para isso. Alguma parte dele estava pulando animadamente, dizendo-lhe para se apressar, porque poderia ser Jongin! Poderia ser ele... Mas então outra parte dele estava tentando mantê-lo racional. Depois do que ele havia dito no outro dia, ele não poderia estar mandando mensagem pra ele, poderia?

"Bem, só há uma maneira de descobrir." Ele murmurou e puxou seu laptop para si mesmo, rapidamente digitando sua senha. E quando ele abriu a janela, ele viu mensagens de apenas uma pessoa.

E uma parte dele aplaudiu de alívio, porque não era Kai. Mas outra parte dele, um pouco maior, quebrou, porque  _não era Kai._

"É o Suho." Ele disse secamente para Baekhyun, que estava esperando do outro lado da sala. E depois de ver seus ombros caírem decepcionados, ele voltou para o computador, soltando um suspiro enquanto olhava para o topo das mensagens.

**$uho** _: Kyungsoo, você está ai?_  
 **$uho** _: ...Olá?_  
 **$uho** _: OK, de qualquer maneira, olhe..._  
 **$uho** _: Eu sei que você e Kai não estão exatamente se encaixando perfeitamente no momento, mas eu preciso da sua ajuda_.

O  _center_  quase bufou ao ler a mensagem. "Não estão exatamente se encaixando perfeitamente." Confie em Suho para transformar tudo em algo mais positivo. No entanto, ele olhou de volta para a tela, intrigado, um pouco assustado, mas curioso.

**$uho** _: Eu não acho que você perceba isso, mas Jongin está passando por um período muito, muito difícil agora por causa de tudo - ele está sendo realmente pressionado por causa dos jogos, por causa do trabalhos... Inferno, até por causa de nós, seus amigos. Tudo fica esmagador, você sabe._  
 **$uho** _: E agora ele está se culpando por tudo. Eu falei com ele ontem e para ser honesto, Kyungsoo, estou preocupado_.

E o coração do  _center_  se apertou em suas costelas, ele se viu incapaz de respirar corretamente, enquanto continuava a ler as fileiras das mensagens de Suho.

**$uho** _: Ele disse que queria provar para você e para todo mundo que ele não era o que as pessoas pensam que ele é. E Kyungsoo, me corrija se eu estiver errado, mas você como seu namorado deve saber que não há nada de errado com ele. Nada que ele precise mudar. Pelo menos não drasticamente._   
**$uho** _: O que estou tentando dizer é... você pode falar com ele?_   
**$uho** _: Eu sinto que ele realmente precisa disso agora._   
**_$uho_ ** _: E talvez você também, Kyungsoo..._

Kyungsoo soltou um suspiro quando ele terminou, de repente se sentindo acordado. Uma sensação de cócegas estava chegando ao seu peito, uma sensação pegajosa, sufocante, que ele reconheceu como culpa.

E ele precisava se lembrar de novo e de novo, de que não havia nada para se sentir culpado, porque não era sua maldita culpa que as coisas tivessem ficado assim. E ele tentou, e esse sentimento estava se transformando em algo maior, em algo nebuloso, ainda mais sufocante - preocupação.

Então, antes que ele pudesse registrar o que estava fazendo, ele pegou as chaves novamente, levantando-se apressadamente.

"E aonde você está indo agora? O que aconteceu?"

"Eu vou ver Jongin."

"O que-... O que diabos..." Baekhyun disse, mas Kyungsoo não teve tempo para explicar suas decisões irracionais. Em vez disso, ele correu em direção à porta, deliberadamente deixando o laptop aberto, porque sabia que seu colega de quarto não calaria a boca até descobrir tudo. Era mais fácil deixá-lo ler tudo.  
"SABE, VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO UM IDIOTA, KYUNGSOO! SE VOCÊ IA SAIR CINCO MINUTOS DEPOIS DE VOLTAR PARA CASA, POR QUE VOCÊ ME INTERROMPEU COM CHANYEOL! VOCÊ-"

E a vontade de voltar no corredor e dar um soco em Byun Baekhyun nunca foi tão fácil de ignorar.

********

"Ok, ok, eu estou indo!" Jongin soltou um suspiro, quando outra série de estrondos ressoou pela sala. Yixing estava tomando banho, então ele não poderia abrir a porta. Ele provavelmente não podia nem ouvir. E levantar da cama parecia tão pouco atraente. No entanto, com um grunhido, ele se levantou em um movimento rápido, não se importando com seu corpo sem camisa, quando ele se aproximou da porta e a abriu, piscando duas vezes em completo choque porque a última pessoa que ele esperava era Kyungsoo. "O-oh... Soo..."

"Estou aqui para falar com você." Ele ouviu o mais baixo, notando como seus olhos não estavam se encontrando completamente. E ele já podia sentir seu coração acelerado, porque tudo o que ele queria fazer era avançar, agarrar o corpo menor com seus braços, puxá-lo para mais perto. No entanto, ele não podia fazer isso. "Posso entrar?"

Jongin apenas saiu do caminho, abrindo a porta mais largamente, deixando Kyungsoo passar por ele na sala bagunçada, e seus olhos não o deixaram, nem mesmo uma vez, quando ele empurrou a porta e se aproximou.

"Eu estou... uh... Desculpe pela bagunça... Nós realmente não, uh, esperávamos visitantes... "

Jongin sentiu uma pequena parte dele formigando quando viu o canto do lábio de Kyungsoo levantar ligeiramente, quase imperceptível, e para uma pessoa que não conhecesse Kyungsoo, provavelmente não significava nada, mas para Jongin significava o mundo.

"Tudo bem."

"Sim..." Jongin assentiu vagamente, encontrando-se incapaz de desviar o olhar, sentindo-se tão nervoso apenas parado ali. Como o jogo tinha mudado. "Então..."

"Então..." Kyungsoo disse, virando-se para ele, as mãos balançando em ambos os lados do seu corpo menor, os dedos apertados em punhos.

"Sobre o que você queria conversar?"

E ele finalmente congelou, quando Kyungsoo se acalmou e finalmente o olhou nos olhos, um tipo de determinação nos olhos castanhos.

"Eu. Você. Nós. Futebol. Eu não sei. Alguma coisa. Tudo. Sua vez."

"OK..." Jongin assentiu, sobrancelhas levemente franzidas, enquanto observava Kyungsoo se sentando na cadeira em sua mesa. Ele seguiu o exemplo, afundando-se cuidadosamente em sua cama, os olhos explorando o rosto calmo de Kyungsoo. "Vamos conversar então."

"Vamos conversar..." o mais baixo acenou com a cabeça, os dedos mexendo nervosamente, Jongin podia ver isso. Ele também podia ver o modo como Kyungsoo ocasionalmente mordeu o lábio, as sobrancelhas ligeiramente franzidas. Ele conhecia Kyungsoo, ele sabia que estava preocupado, inseguro.

"Eu não acho que isso esteja funcionando. Eu e você, assim. Eu só... Não é normal não ter você por perto."

"Oh..." Jongin soltou um suspiro, sentindo como se alguém o tivesse o chutado bem no peito. "Bem... Se isso significa alguma coisa, eu só vou deixar você saber que eu sinto o mesmo. Eu me sinto tão... Tão vazio sem você, Soo..."

"E isso é uma coisa boa, ou?"

"Não é uma coisa boa." Jongin franziu a testa, balançando a cabeça ligeiramente. "Está me deixando maluco te ver todos os dias e não ser capaz de te dizer tudo o que eu quero te dizer e não me aproximar de você, te abraçar... Eu só... Eu estraguei tudo, não foi?"

"Todos nós precisamos perceber nossos erros antes de tentarmos consertá-los," o mais baixo soltou em silêncio, os olhos enterrados no chão, quando ele deu de ombros. "E eu acho que você está fugindo disso. Você está tentando consertá-los sem nem mesmo entender."

"Eu sei onde estraguei tudo, Soo. Eu não deveria ter sido daquele jeito com você. Com os outros jogadores, também, eu não deveria ter agido assim, eu só-"

"Você não entendeu nada, Jongin." Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça levemente, um pequeno sorriso fraco em seus lábios, enquanto olhava para o mais novo. "Isso não é sobre mim ou sobre os caras. É sobre você. Você é quem precisa ver o que quer fazer. Ninguém mais pode fazer isso por ti. Você deve definir suas prioridades sozinho, e não estou lhe dizendo para escolher entre nós ou o jogo. Porque isso é errado. Eu só estou falando sobre encontrar esse equilíbrio."

Jongin ficou confuso com as palavras, sua mente estava girando.

"E como eu faço isso?" Ele resmungou, apenas para receber outro pequeno sorriso de Kyungsoo em troca.

"Começamos comigo me desculpando." Ele disse baixinho, quase inaudível. "Foi errado da minha parte esperar que você mudasse. Eu percebi isso alguns minutos atrás, quando eu estava pensando sobre não ter você e suas piadas idiotas por tanto tempo. Eu não quero que isso mude."

"Bom!" Jongin respirou. "Incrível. Porque eu também não quero que isso mude!... Não as piadas, quero dizer..."

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer." Kyungsoo assentiu, antes de inclinar a cabeça levemente. "E agora estamos equilibrados no momento. Você agiu como um idiota, depois se desculpou, mas eu agi como uma criança e não aceitei. Agora eu que peço desculpas, e ficamos quites."

"Isso significa que estamos juntos novamente?"

"Nós não estávamos?"

"Eu não... Eu realmente não sei, com o jeito que você falou no outro dia."

"Vamos começar de novo, certo?" Kyungsoo suspirou e quando ele olhou para cima, ele estava sorrindo, um sorriso em forma de coração que Jongin estava ansioso para ver há dias, agora estava enfeitando os lábios de seu amado, fazendo sentir algo em seu estômago. "Eu sou Do Kyungsoo, prazer em conhecê-lo."

"Olá..." o mais jovem respirou. "Eu sou Kim Jongin e sou loucamente apaixonado por você."

"Você diz isso para todo mundo quando os conhece?"

"Só se eu sentir isso." O capitão sorriu em retorno, finalmente sentindo o peso sair de seus ombros. "E agora?"

"Agora nós podemos nos beijar...?"

"Você faz isso com todo mundo quando os conhece?"

"Só se eles me disserem que me amam." Kyungsoo sorriu e Jongin finalmente sentiu uma onda quebrando dentro dele, lavando cada preocupação que ele tinha. Kyungsoo era dele, isso não mudou. Kyungsoo o amava, e ele o amava da mesma maneira. Ainda mais.

Porque pela primeira vez em mais de uma semana, Jongin finalmente levantou a mão para o rosto de Kyungsoo, para ansiosamente passar o polegar sobre a maçã do rosto, para sentir uma mão menor agarrando a dele, para finalmente sentir o calor que ele estava desejando. Ele deixou seus dedos traçarem as linhas do rosto de Kyungsoo, de seus lábios, absorvendo tudo porque só agora percebeu... Ele sentia muita falta dele. Só agora ele percebeu o quão surpreendentemente solitário tinha sido sem Kyungsoo ao seu lado.

E ele passou outros dez segundos expressando sua gratidão a todos os seres espirituais lá de cima, que ouviram suas orações e pedidos, que fizeram isso acontecer, porque isso só poderia ser um milagre.

E seu coração batia mais rápido, quando uma das mãos de Kyungsoo se moveu para o peito dele, enquanto seus corpos se aproximavam cada vez mais, seus lábios a poucos centímetros de distância. Jongin já podia sentir a respiração de Kyungsoo fazendo cócegas em sua pele, ele podia sentir seu calor. E eles estavam quase se beijando, quando...

"Oh!" uma voz ressoou pela sala e os dois pularam para trás, surpresos com o súbito aparecimento de Yixing, com uma toalha preguiçosamente enrolada em volta de sua cintura, cabelo molhado e um sorriso leve e confuso. "Desculpe, caras, não pretendia interromper. Eu não esperava você aqui esta noite, Soo, não depois... Bem, você sabe."

"Muito legal, Lay, obrigado," Jongin resmungou, jogando uma camiseta na direção de seu colega de quarto. "E coloque alguma coisa. Eu não preciso do meu namorado olhando para outros homens andando nu."

"Eu não estava olhando." Kyungsoo bufou, depois revirou os olhos. "Além disso, com Byun Baekhyun como meu colega de quarto, Yixing saindo do chuveiro não deve ser o seu maior problema."

"O que isso quer dizer?"

E Jongin ficou lá, esperando a resposta, ele não recebeu. Em vez disso, ele viu o verdadeiro sorriso nos lábios de Kyungsoo mais uma vez, muito feliz, muito alegre, enquanto ria silenciosamente, levantando-se da cadeira.

"Nada." Ele balançou a cabeça levemente, quando ele se inclinou e, antes que Jongin soubesse, a mão de Kyungsoo estava afastando uma franja do seu rosto, enquanto se inclinava para pressionar os lábios contra a testa. "Eu te vejo amanhã, tudo bem?"

"Ok..."

"E não esqueça o que eu te disse."

Jongin assentiu novamente. Equilibrar. Certo. Ele podia fazer isso. E quando ele olhou para cima novamente, Kyungsoo já estava se movendo em direção à porta, o que o motivou a se levantar, também, andando atrás dele e segurando a porta aberta, enquanto o mais baixo saía.

"Ei, Soo..." ele disse baixinho, calmamente, observando o outro virar para o lado para apenas olhar para ele com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Ele apenas deu de ombros. "Obrigado... Por essa chance, por tudo... Eu realmente amo você... Você deveria saber disso."

Outro pequeno sorriso leve. Um reconfortante.

"Oh, eu sei."

*********

A primeira vez que Kyungsoo notou que algo estava errado foi quando as pessoas na universidade eram vistas conversando em pequenos grupos, entusiasmadamente zumbindo pelo campus, muito enérgicas para Kyungsoo aceitar isso no início da manhã.

A segunda vez que ele percebeu que algo definitivamente não estava certo foi quando ele passou por um grupo de garotas, ouvindo-as gritando sobre o próximo jogo de futebol em dois dias. Teria sido realmente lisonjeiro se eles estivessem torcendo por seu próprio time, mas quando ele ouviu uma delas soltando um 'JIYONG' muito alto, seguido por gritos ensurdecedores, Kyungsoo percebeu que não era o caso.

Na terceira e última vez que ele sabia que algo tinha acontecido, foi quando ele entrou no vestiário para o treino e teve que enfrentar um bando de homens meio-nus discutindo acaloradamente alguma coisa.

"Oi," ele murmurou assim que chegou ao seu armário e olhou para seu colega de quarto, que parecia pronto para lutar. "Perdi alguma coisa?"

Baekhyun revirou os olhos antes de suspirar.

"Claro que você não saberia. Você mora sob uma rocha, Kyungsoo?"

"Sob uma pilha de livros, na verdade."

"A equipe da YG vai chegar amanhã. Todo mundo está ficando louco..."

"Certo..." Kyungsoo ergueu as sobrancelhas. "E por que isso é um problema?"

"Honestamente, Soo... Eles são sexy. E eles são os vencedores do ano passado. E eles são sexy."

Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas, não entendendo realmente o que todo o rebuliço significava enquanto ele se preparava para o treino, ouvindo as pessoas discutindo ao redor da sala. Ele estava no meio de colocar suas ombreiras quando ouviu outra declaração ressoar pela sala.

"E ouvi que Jiyong está no comando novamente." Kris preguiçosamente anunciou. "Obviamente, a universidade deixou-o livre depois de todos os incidentes."

"Eu ouvi pessoas falando sobre ele hoje." Kyungsoo declarou baixinho, várias cabeças virando em direção a ele, enquanto ele dava de ombros. "Algumas garotas estavam falando sobre ele. Quem é?"

"Não é alguém que deva te preocupar." A voz profunda assustou Kyungsoo quando ele se virou e viu Jongin e Suho em pé ao lado da porta dos vestiários, uma expressão muito séria no rosto do capitão.

"'Não é alguém que deva preocupar?' Chen arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Claro, eu gostaria de ver como ele não se preocuparia com ele no domingo, quando nós teremos que enfrentá-los."

"Tudo bem então," Kai deu de ombros e Kyungsoo olhou para ele novamente. "Ele é um idiota egocêntrico, cheio de amor próprio e cujo nome eu não quero ouvir nesta sala."

"E ele é o capitão da YG." Suho acrescentou, depois de um olhar muito afiado em direção a Kai, que revirou os olhos.

"Vaidoso e lascivo."

"Absolutamente brilhante," Tao interveio. "Ele é um dos melhores  _quarterbacks_  que eu já vi."

"Cale a sua boca, Zitao." Kai franziu a testa em sua direção, antes de disparar um olhar para Kyungsoo. "Não, sério, ele não é sua preocupação. Ele é a minha."

"Alguém ainda está chateado por ter perdido pra ele um maldito ano atrás." Baekhyun ergueu as sobrancelhas e grunhiu, antes de Kai anunciar que ele iria pegar a bola. E Kyungsoo estava apenas sentado lá, um pequeno sorriso ameaçando abrir-se em seu rosto, quando ele se virou para seu melhor amigo, cujo olhar persistente ele estava sentindo em sua têmpora.

"Você precisa seriamente acalmar seu homem." Baekhyun anunciou. "Eu nem entendo por que ele está com inveja. Tipo,  _cara_..."

"Inveja?" Kyungsoo riu, balançando a cabeça. "Esse cara é tão bom assim?"

"Bem, ele definitivamente não é ruim..."

"Então só mais um jogador de futebol?"

"Bem... Você poderia dizer que sim..."

"Bem, talvez ele devesse sentir inveja," declarou Kyungsoo, finalmente soltando a alça de seu ombro, um pequeno sorriso zombeteiro brincando em seus lábios. Ele pensou em como era tolo e infantil que seu namorado pudesse estar pensando desse jeito. "Só mais um jogador de futebol... Acho que posso ter um tipo, afinal de contas, Baek..."

E foram cerca de três segundos depois que Kyungsoo se virou para pegar suas coisas de volta na mochila e recuou por causa do grito repentino de Baekhyun.

"SOCORRO! Eu acho que meu colega de quarto é gay por mim!"

Kyungsoo não pôde deixar de sorrir e entrar em campo com uma atitude positiva, apenas para se preocupar a cada segundo que passava por causa do rosto mal-humorado de Kai, dizendo-lhes para repetir as voltas, para recolher, atentar para as formações.

Kyungsoo estava observando-o, notando o modo nervoso como ele soltava o ar durante intervalos irregulares de tempo, olhos vagando pelo campo inteiro, e ele só podia parar em um ponto, se perguntando por que exatamente ele estava tão nervoso.

Dois olhos pararam nele, dois olhos castanhos que ele poderia encarar para sempre, mas quando as sobrancelhas do rosto se levantaram em uma pergunta silenciosa, o  _center_  só podia suspirar e continuar com as voltas.

********

"Os  _Red Capes_  estão chegando... Os  _Red Capes_  estão chegando..." Chanyeol declarou, os olhos focados no outro lado do refeitório enquanto a maioria dos caras, incluindo Kyungsoo, olharam para um bando de caras entrando, sendo excepcionalmente barulhentos, mas de alguma forma descolados.

" _Busta_ , eles nem são britânicos." Com sua visão lateral, Kyungsoo notou o modo como Xiumin chicoteou a cabeça em direção a Chanyeol com os olhos apertados e uma carranca. "O quê?" Chanyeol parecia de confuso e foi a vez de Kyungsoo revirar os olhos e assistir Xiumin piscar duas vezes, antes de suspirar.

"Não me diga. Você fez uma maratona de Super-homem, não é?

"Talvez..." Chanyeol respondeu, um tom defensivo em sua voz. "Isso é o que acontece quando seu namorado está mantendo você na seca."

"Eu já disse a você, pare de ser tão aberto sobre isso!" Baekhyun sibilou ao lado dele. "Eu não vou fazer isso até depois do jogo!"

"Não vai mesmo." Kai falou e Kyungsoo finalmente olhou de volta para a mesa, os olhos se iluminando com interesse. "Eu juro que se algum de vocês estiver fora de forma amanhã, eu vou matá-los pessoalmente e depois vou persegui-los no inferno para matá-los novamente."

"Honestamente, Kai, relaxe. Você tem que segurar esse rancor. Só porque eles venceram o último jogo... Você é uma criança." Suho suspirou, empurrando sua salada quase pronta. "De qualquer forma, vou rever as formações com o treinador mais uma vez. Vejo vocês mais tarde no campo, ok?"

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça vagamente, olhando para o grupo muito interessante de caras - absolutamente diferentes, alguns altos, outros menores, com estilos, comportamentos, expressões e, obviamente, sentimentos sobre "a escola rival" diferentes, a maioria deles parecia calma, alguns olhavam em volta, e havia também alguns sorrindo e interagindo com os alunos, claramente amigos deles. E Kyungsoo apenas inclinou a cabeça.

Isso não pode ser tão ruim assim, certo?

********

Kyungsoo sentiu um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Ele definitivamente não esperava que Kai terminasse o treino assim – ele não esperava que ele os reunisse, dissesse que eles fizeram um ótimo trabalho. Ele seriamente não esperava. Ele estava esperando que ele gritasse com eles para descansar para o dia seguinte, não que chamasse todo mundo para um bar, tomar uma rápida cerveja antes de voltarem para os dormitórios. E por sua conta.

Kyungsoo definitivamente não esperava isso.

Mas lá estavam eles, sentados em uma cabine do bar onde sempre iam, cada um segurando uma cerveja na mão, a conversa animada ressoando pela mesa.

"...Então Jonghyun realmente disse a todos que eles estão namorando e eu acho que todos já sabiam, exceto por Key, porque ele parece estar completamente confuso com a situação." Suho estava dizendo. "Quero dizer, ele está tentando fingir que está com raiva, mas ele gosta..."

Kyungsoo estava tentando prestar atenção em todas as conversas, ele estava tentando participar, se divertir, apenas não pensar sobre o próximo jogo amanhã, não pensar em nada, se eles iriam perder.

Ele estava apenas tentando aproveitar a noite, antes de ir para a cama mais cedo e dormir o suficiente.

E tudo estava indo de acordo com seu plano, e provavelmente com o de Kai, até que as portas do bar se abriram e um grupo barulhento entrou, vestindo as jaquetas vermelhas da Universidade YG, uma sensação lavando Kyungsoo assim que ele os viu ali.

"O que eu te disse sobre as jaquetas vermelhas..." ele ouviu Chanyeol murmurar, mas ele nem se incomodou em prestar atenção. Ele estava um pouco ocupado observando o grupo de garotos olhando ao redor, quando um deles focou os olhos neles e um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Um sorriso que Kyungsoo definitivamente não descreveria como amigável.

E a próxima coisa que ele sabia era que eles estavam caminhando em direção a sua mesa. Kai estava tenso ao lado dele, e tudo que Kyungsoo podia fazer era mover a mão para a coxa do namorado, apertando-a levemente para lembrá-lo de se comportar.

A próxima coisa que ele sentiu foi a mão de Jongin descansando em cima dele, entrelaçando seus dedos, justamente quando o pequeno grupo de homens parou na frente deles, um cara com óculos escuros, embora eles estivessem em um bar escuro, e cabelos com uma cor vermelha louca de pé na frente.

"Olá," ele cumprimentou. "Não esperava ver vocês aqui esta noite."

"Bem, estamos no  _nosso_  campus." Suho sorriu, mas Kyungsoo viu algo forçado nessa expressão dele. "Como vocês têm estado? Vocês estão prontos para o jogo?"

"Sempre." O mesmo cara abriu um sorriso e Kyungsoo finalmente soltou um suspiro, entendendo que esse era o capitão do time, esse que olhou ao redor deles, antes de finalmente levantar seus óculos escuros. E o que ele viu, ele definitivamente não conseguia entender. Não havia absolutamente nada sobre esse menino que o fez parecer rude de qualquer maneira possível, o que o fez sorrir e olhar para baixo. Kai realmente era uma criança. "Eu vejo que vocês têm novos recrutas."

Kyungsoo olhou para cima para ver o homem olhando para ele e, imediatamente, se sentiu de alguma forma sobrecarregado. Ele não gostava de ser o centro das atenções. Assim não.

"O mesmo poderia ser dito para vocês," disse Kai, apertando com força a mão de Kyungsoo. "Ouvi dizer que você conseguiu novos  _front runners."_

"Sim," o homem na frente olhou para o lado, para dois dos caras mais jovens, provavelmente primeiranistas. "Bobby e BI impressionaram durante os jogos anteriores do campeonato. Eles merecem jogar nas finais. Felizmente, as únicas pessoas que precisávamos substituir eram aquelas que se formaram, não aquelas que... Saíram."

Agora, Kyungsoo não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, ele sabia que Moonkyu havia deixado o time, mas ele com certeza não esperava que alguém mais apontasse isso. E ele não esperava que Jongin apertasse sua mão.

O que ele não esperava era que o sorriso de Suho evaporasse, as conversas sobre a mesa se calassem.

"Tudo bem, entretanto, eu soube que você é bom... Kyungsoo, certo?" O homem de cabelos ruivos sorriu e ele parecia tão genuinamente sincero que Kyungsoo quase o comprou por um segundo. "Eu ouvi coisas, um dos melhores jogadores da equipe. Há muitas coisas que ouvi sobre você."

"Engraçado," O  _center_  ouviu-se dizendo sem sequer registrar o pensamento. "Eu não sabia quem você era até ontem."

Ele não esperava que o silêncio se tornasse ainda mais sobrecarregado, algo no brilho daqueles olhos que estava motivando-o a agir. Ele só sabia que tinha estragado tudo. Talvez um pouco. A última coisa que ele deveria estar fazendo agora era alimentar o fogo.

"Sabem de uma coisa, eu acho que nós tomamos bebidas suficientes esta noite, garotos..." Suho tentou, mas foi interrompido pelo outro cara, o que estava parado ao lado do capitão da YG - um cara não tão alto, com boa aparência e um cabelo rosa, que Kyungsoo só viu agora.

"Tão cedo? Você certamente não quer estragar a festa, não? A noite é uma criança. Nós poderíamos ter uma conversa tão legal, não nos vemos há séculos..."

"Sim, desde o ano passado." O capitão sorriu e Kyungsoo podia jurar que a maioria de seus companheiros de equipe queria dar um soco nele, e foi Baekhyun (claro, porque sempre era o Baekhyun) quem realmente levantou um pouco e inclinou-se sobre a mesa para enfrentar o outro time.

"Se há algo que vocês precisam dizer, digam. Você está meio que arruinando nossa... Como nós chamamos isso? Noite de relaxamento? Noite de preparação mental? 'Vamos chutar suas bundas, então celebramos antecipadamente'?"

"Você está sendo arrogante, Byun..." outro cara do lado sorriu, sobrancelhas levantadas. "E como terminará sua noite de relaxamento? Com você indo transar no banheiros do bar com seu namorado gigante?"

Os olhos de Kyungsoo dobraram de tamanho quando ele ouviu algo se chocando na mesa e ele virou bem a tempo de ver Baekhyun de pé com uma expressão muito furiosa.

"É isso aí. Segure meu telefone, Chanyeol." o  _runner_  estava dizendo enquanto o empurrava nas mãos de seu namorado, o rosto em uma expressão agressiva, olhos apertados nunca desviando o olhar do outro time. "Eu vou acabar com você."

E Kyungsoo apenas assistiu atordoado quando sentiu Kai soltar sua mão e ficar de pé junto com mais cinco caras na mesa, de pé entre Baekhyun e o cara, que Kyungsoo não conhecia. E ele não conseguia parar de pensar em como tudo era clichê, até que Chanyeol falou.

"Oh, então você me deixa na seca, mas eu tenho que segurar suas coisas... Faz eu me sentir bem, viu?... Ah se você estivesse certo, Mino, ah se fosse..."

E quando Kyungsoo viu o outro cara abrindo a boca, ele viu Jongin levantando a mão.

"Chega." Ele disse, calmamente, mas duramente. Assim como quando ele estava falando no campo, sem os gritos. Ele olhou ao redor de todos, com os olhos parando em cada pessoa por alguns segundos, antes de fixar o queixo. "Vamos deixar isso para amanhã, não?"

"Eu vou ter que concordar com Kai." O capitão ruivo olhou para o seu time e os ombros tensos de Kyungsoo se acalmaram quando ele os viu recuar um pouco. "Podemos terminar esse argumento amanhã no campo. Não há necessidade de discutir como crianças..."

"Exatamente." Kai assentiu, antes de lançar um olhar para seus companheiros de equipe, certificando-se de que todos estavam sentados no lugar. E Kyungsoo apenas ficou lá, esperando. "Nós nos encontraremos amanhã, GD. Por enquanto... Tenha uma boa noite com sua equipe, prepare-se. Vai ser cansativo."

"Oh, eu tenho certeza que será." O outro sorriu, antes de levantar levemente sua garrafa de cerveja, uma expressão séria e calma em seu rosto. Uma expressão de uma pessoa que não parecia ter uma única preocupação na vida. "Saúde!"

E não foi até que eles finalmente estavam fora, fora do alcance da audição, que alguém em sua própria mesa, provavelmente Baekhyun, bateu a mão na mesa e finalmente trouxe a atenção de volta para eles.

"Bem, se isso não foi intenso." Chen assobiou baixinho. "Eles vieram definitivamente para ganhar, eles têm coragem."

"Eles têm e eu não gosto nada disso." Suho gemeu, afundando na mesa enquanto Kai assentia sombriamente ao lado de Kyungsoo.

"Sim. Eles vão ser um inferno amanhã por causa desse encontro." O capitão suspirou, os dedos traçando a mão de Kyungsoo novamente. "Precisamos ter cuidado."

"Por quê? Você acha que eles vão jogar sujo?

"Não seja ridículo. Essas são as finais, eles não podem fazer isso, lá é cheios de juízes." Kai bufou, colocando sua mão ao redor da de Kyungsoo, os dedos entrelaçados novamente. "Eu só não quero ninguém por aí sozinho. Faremos isso como uma equipe, tudo bem?"

E os caras na mesa começaram a aplaudir - Kai sabia quais simples palavras ele precisava usar para fazê-los pensar positivamente. Ele sabia como ser um capitão. Um muito bom, aliás.

Kyungsoo apertou a mão dele levemente.

Ele não precisava dizer nada para Kai saber que ele concordava.

Para Jongin saber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deu certo, gente! Eu ouvi um amém, irmãos??? Estão mais calmos agora? hihihihi
> 
> Até sexta! Com amor, wtfuckaisoo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOA NOITE GRUPO!!! 
> 
> Como vocês estão? Cheguei com o capítulo de hoje hihi~ Graças a Deus chegaram os melhores horizontes. Não se preocupem que daqui pra frente é só coisa bonita.
> 
> Uma coisa bem pequena de inglês que vocês precisam saber pro capítulo é a palavra 'roleplay', que não tem uma tradução específica. Se tiver, não conheço lol. Vocês sabem o que significa? Roleplay é um fetiche na qual a pessoa gosta de ou interpretar uma cena/contexto (ex. ir pra um bar com o namorado e fingir que não se conhecem ai se pegam no final) ou vestir uma fantasia e incorporar um personagem (ex. bombeiro, médico, etc) durante o sexo. Não sei se deu pra entender...? Não é exatamente IMPORTANTE pra fic, mas pra vocês entenderem uma das piadas kkkkk
> 
> Animados pro cap? Vou parar de falar. Até lá embaixo!

Kyungsoo sentia-se meio enjoado quando entrou no vestiário no dia seguinte – ele não queria pensar no jogo à frente deles. Ele só queria ter certeza de que tudo o que faria seria favorável ao time.

 

E ele tentou o seu melhor, pra ser sincero, ele treinou o máximo possível nos últimos dias, ele tentou dormir bem na noite anterior para estar refrescado e energético pela manhã. E, por enquanto, estava funcionando.

 

A única coisa que o fazia sentir que algo não estava no lugar era um pressentimento – a sensação de que ele não seria bom o suficiente, que, por causa dele, todo o time falharia. Medo.

 

Ele balançou a cabeça e, com isso, esses pensamentos desapareceram. Ainda era muito cedo para o jogo – que seria esta noite. Mas ele prometeu a si mesmo não estudar hoje, e também ele poderia ser expulso por Baekhyun e Chanyeol. Ele sabia que eles não seriam tão nojentos como normalmente eram, mas ele simplesmente não queria segurar vela. Claro, ele sempre poderia ligara para Jongin, mas ele também não queria isso. Ele só queria vir aqui antes, ficar sozinho por um tempo, para pensar.

 

Ele deixou sua mochila com a camisa no vestiário e depois saiu para o campo – estava vazio, em silêncio. Era meio esmagador pensar que em apenas algumas horas as pessoas começariam a chegar para assistirem ao jogo final da liga universitária, e o deixava meio nervoso pensar que ele faria parte desse jogo.

 

Então ele levou seu tempo ficando ali, em algum lugar no meio do campo, olhando em volta das arquibancadas, que logo seriam ocupadas pelos outros estudantes de sua faculdade e pelas pessoas que haviam vindo para torcer para a YG.

 

Ele estava pensando profundamente demais para ouvir alguém se aproximando por trás.

 

"Não é um pouco cedo demais para estar aqui?"

 

Kyungsoo virou-se de repente para ver a pessoa a sua frente – a primeira coisa que ele registrou foi o cabelo vermelho que fazia seus olhos doerem por olhar por muito tempo sob o sol. Ele tentou não mostrar sua surpresa quando piscou uma vez e inclinou a cabeça.

 

“É sim. Mas isso não parece ter te impedido de vir.”

 

“Ponto para você.” O sujeito deu de ombros, o casaco vermelho brilhante demais para o gosto de Kyungsoo. "Acho que a noite passada realmente não foi muito bem. Eu queria me desculpar por isso, alguns dos caras estavam bêbados, eu mesmo não estava completamente sóbrio.”

 

"Certo." Kyungsoo franziu os lábios, desviando o olhar para os assentos novamente. Ele não esperava que o capitão da equipe adversária estivesse aqui agora.

 

"Então... Eu sou o Jiyong." O cara ao seu lado ofereceu novamente e Kyungsoo o observou com cautela, antes de assentir.

 

“Eu sou o Kyungsoo.”

 

“Então você é o  _ center _ ?”

 

“Sou. E você é o  _ quarterback _ ?” Kyungsoo ofereceu, principalmente porque ele não sabia o que mais dizer. Ele já sabia que o cara era o capitão e o  _ quarterback _ . Ele realmente não tinha nada para lhe dizer, mas não faria mal tentar se comunicar. Afinal, esses meninos da YG eram apenas estudantes universitários, assim como eles.

 

"Esse sou eu, sim. Então, você está pronto para o jogo?”

 

"Estou.” Kyungsoo respondeu, talvez muito rápido, sem olhar para o capitão.

 

"Entendo."

 

Kyungsoo não esperava que o outro fosse rir, mas quando ele o fez tudo o que podia fazer era se virar e olhar para ele. Por que ele estava rindo? Ele fez algo idiota? Algo embaraçoso?

 

"Desculpe,” ele mesmo disse antes que Kyungsoo pudesse questioná-lo. "Esse clima é apenas estranho. Eu não sei o que dizer."

 

"Oh..."

 

"É só que... Normalmente não falo com os jogadores de futebol da SM. Nós não... Não gostamos muito uns dos outros.”

 

"É mesmo, é..." Kyungsoo ponderou, desviando o olhar por um segundo. Ele percebeu isso. Certamente, alguns de seus amigos admiravam o time da YG, ele ainda se lembrava das palavras lisonjeiras de Tao. No entanto, admiração não significava que eles realmente gostassem deles. Kyungsoo tinha ouvido ofensas, sussurros e palavrões suficientes para saber que a situação era essa: rivalidade em seu melhor estado. Ele teve vontade de rolar os olhos.

 

"Sim. Mas você parece legal.” Kyungsoo olhou para ele novamente para ver um sorriso aparentemente amigável em seus lábios. "Talvez depois do jogo desta noite nós podemos ir tomar alguma coisa?"

 

Kyungsoo lhe lançou outro olhar, trocando seu peso de perna com cautela.

 

"Eu não acho que isso seria uma boa ideia.”

 

"Oh?” o capitão da YG parecia intrigado. "Por que não?"

 

"Eu tenho um namorado."

 

Houve alguns momentos de estranho silêncio, antes de Kyungsoo ver Jiyong balançar a cabeça.

 

"OK. Entendo. Isso não significa que não possamos tomar uma bebida, certo?”

 

Kyungsoo quase fez uma careta – ele nem gostaria de tentar explicar a Kai que sairia com seu rival para tomar uma bebida. Isso seria muito hilário ou muito dramático. Em qualquer caso, exaustivo. E Kyungsoo não quis nem pensar nisso, então ele acabou dando de ombros.

 

"Vejamos o que vai acontecer com o jogo primeiro e depois conversaremos de novo.”

 

"OK.” O homem de cabelos vermelhos sorriu, antes de levemente dar alguns passos para trás. "Eu acho que vou te ver mais tarde, então..."

 

"Sim... Acho que eu também.” 

 

E enquanto observava o homem de cabelos vermelhos deixar o campo tranquilamente, Kyungsoo não podia deixar de pensar no que diabos acabara de acontecer.

  
  


**********

  
  


"Eu estava procurando você, seu cascudo!"

 

"Bem, eu estava... Espera, do que diabos você me chamou?"

 

"Tanto faz." Baekhyun revirou os olhos quando Kyungsoo entrou no quarto. "Nós temos que começar a arrumar as coisas agora, o jogo começa em uma hora e meia e não consigo encontrar meus protetores de coxa.”

 

"Segunda gaveta no seu armário." Kyungsoo respondeu de forma útil, ganhando um sorriso do seu melhor amigo. Ele também lançou um olhar para Chanyeol que estava deitado na cama de Baekhyun, brincando com o telefone nas mãos. "Escuta aqui…"

 

"Não, você escuta. Eu consegui 30% em um trabalho, você acredita nisso? Eu realmente tentei escrever aquilo e eu só recebo 30! Eu gastei tipo, o quê, meia hora naquilo? Isso é ultrajante – ”

 

"Baek, escute, isso é importante. Jiyong me chamou para tomar uma bebida com ele depois do jogo.”

 

Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio quando Baekhyun virou a cabeça em sua direção e Chanyeol caiu da cama com um resmungo baixo e surpreso.

 

"Jiyong?!” perguntou o mais alto incrédulo, enquanto se levantava. "Tipo GDragon, capitão da equipe de futebol da YG, Jiyong?"

 

Quando Kyungsoo assentiu, viu as sobrancelhas de Baekhyun levantarem na sua testa ainda mais e Chanyeol soltando um som abafado, surpreso.

 

"E?” perguntou Baekhyun.

 

"E o quê?"

 

"O que você disse?"

 

"Eu disse a ele que eu tenho um namorado, mas depois ele disse que ainda podemos sair.” Kyungsoo torceu o nariz, sentando em sua cama.

 

"Por que você contou a ele?!” perguntou Baekhyun, uma expressão aturdida em seu rosto. "Ele é quente."

 

"O que você quer dizer com ele é quente?" Chanyeol ergueu a voz da cama, de repente parecendo alarmado. "Ele não é quente... Ele é tipo, temperatura ambiente.”

 

"Ele é quente." Baekhyun lançou um olhar a seu namorado, antes de balançar a cabeça levemente. "Cara, é melhor o Kai não descobrir sobre isso..."

 

Kyungsoo assentiu calmamente, a mente ainda atordoada, pensamentos ainda correndo em todas as direções.

 

"Sim, Jesus... Se ele descobrir, eu não quero estar lá." Chanyeol murmurou do lado e Kyungsoo deu de ombros.

 

"Não se trata de Kai agora. Por que você acha que ele disse isso?”

 

"Talvez ele saiba..." Chanyeol soltou pensativo. "Sobre você e Kai, quero dizer. Talvez ele esteja tentando causar atrito ou algo assim.”

 

"Muita novela." Baekhyun o interrompeu, rolando os olhos, antes de jogar os protetores de coxa na mochila. "Ou talvez ele esteja interessado em você. Você é uma bola de raio de sol fofa e encantadora, Kyungsoo, quem não estaria?

 

"Eu te daria um soco, mas eu não quero ser suspenso novamente.” resmungou Kyungsoo, olhando o sorriso de seu melhor amigo crescer. Foi Chanyeol quem falou primeiro.

 

"Talvez realmente não devamos falar sobre isso agora. Temos um jogo daqui a pouco, vamos nos concentrar nisso por enquanto, ok?”

 

"Ou talvez realmente não devêssemos mais falar sobre isso," Kyungsoo corrigiu, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Ele não me interessa. Só estou me perguntando o que ele está querendo com isso.”

 

"Tentando te pegar, provav– _Ai!_ Seu fodido... Isso doeu!"

 

"Era para doer!" Kyungsoo rosnou, antes de se levantar da cama e dar a seu melhor amigo outro olhar de julgamento. "É melhor não dizer isso na frente do Jongin, tudo bem?!”

 

"O que eu sou, um idiota?"

 

"É uma pergunta retórica?"

 

"Ai, Kyungsoo, isso quase doeu." Baekhyun estremeceu, antes de mostrar a língua na direção de seu amigo. Kyungsoo o ignorou e enterrou seus olhos em Chanyeol.

 

"O mesmo vale para você, sua girafa estúpida.”

 

"O quê? Estúpida? Com licença, mas não foi eu que tirei 30 por cento na tarefa de casa.”

 

"Ei!"

 

"Chanyeol..."

 

"Eu sei, eu sei,” o mais alto levantou-se e começou a esticar-se preguiçosamente. "Se eu até me atrever a pronunciar uma palavra, você vai cortar minhas orelhas ou algo assim.”

 

Kyungsoo piscou duas vezes, antes de um pequeno sorriso se crescer no rosto.

 

"Exatamente."

 

"Que cara bizarro."

  
  


**********

  
  


"NÓS NÃO ESTAMOS ATRASADOS!"

 

Kai revirou os olhos quando ouviu o grito de Baekhyun antes mesmo de vê-lo entrar nos vestiários. No entanto, quando ele se virou, ele o viu entrando seguido de perto por Chanyeol e Kyungsoo.

 

"Honestamente..." ele ouviu Suho dizendo do lado. "Se vista logo! Não temos muito tempo, precisamos revisar a tática do jogo de hoje novamente."

 

"É contra a YG que estamos jogando, a tática não não funcionar." Chen reclamou e Kai apenas suspirou de novo. Até certo ponto, ele estava certo. Era tudo uma questão de talento agora, uma questão de paixão e trabalho árduo.

 

"Nós vamos revisá-la," ele disse em vez disso, fechando os olhos por um segundo. "Apenas por precaução."

 

Ele se virou para ignorar os comentários de alguns dos caras. Em vez disso, ele concentrou seu olhar em Kyungsoo, que estava se arrumando no canto com Baekhyun. Kai inclinou a cabeça levemente, antes de se aproximar deles.

 

"Precisa de ajuda com isso?" Ele perguntou, levantando as mãos levemente para pegar o final da tira das ombreiras de Kyungsoo. Ele observou o mais baixo olhando para cima, dois grandes olhos redondos, olhando diretamente para ele, piscando uma vez.

 

"Sim."

 

Jongin simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça, assistindo enquanto Kyungsoo tirava sua camisa, deixando o cabelo uma bagunça desgrenhada. O capitão realmente não tinha nada a dizer  – ele estava se sentindo nervoso com a próxima partida, uma espécie de nervosismo que ele não sentia há muito tempo. Pelo menos com um jogo. Então é por isso que ele colocou todo seu foco em pegar o protetor, colocando-o cuidadosamente no ombro do namorado e puxando a corda de lado. Ele se aproximou para puxá-la, para protegê-lo corretamente, sem sequer perceber que, fazendo isso, seu corpo se aproximava de Kyungsoo. Que o cheiro de seu shampoo, misturado com a doçura que Kyungsoo era, o atingiria. Sem perceber que feicharia os olhos e, de alguma forma, sentiria que não estava em um espaço cheio de jogadores de futebol, mas apenas em uma pequena bolha com o seu Kyungsoo.

 

Ele não conseguiu se conter em avançar ainda mais, o nariz quase enterrado nas mechas do cabelo de Kyungsoo. Ele não conseguiu parar de correr os dedos pelas costas nuas de Kyungsoo depois que ele terminou com a tira. Ele não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir quando sentiu Kyungsoo estremecendo sob si.

 

"Eu preciso me arrumar, Jongin..." ele ouviu Kyungsoo sussurrando baixo, antes de afastá-lo levemente, aqueles olhos redondos ainda olhando para ele. E Jongin apenas assentiu, com a mão deslizando pelo antebraço de Kyungsoo, sem querer soltá-lo. No entanto, eventualmente ele teve que soltar, porque Suho o puxou para o lado, um livro aberto em suas mãos.

 

Ele não conseguiu se concentrar em nenhuma palavra que o assistente do treinador estava dizendo. Ele não entendeu nada da formação que ele estava explicando, ele não estava prestando atenção. Ele simplesmente não conseguia, não quando seus olhos continuavam a virar na direção do canto onde Kyungsoo ainda estava se vestindo, conversando calmamente com Baekhyun. E sempre que ele olhava para eles, via seu namorado olhando de volta para ele, e quando seus olhos se encontravam, Kyungsoo desviava o olhar, um tom rosado se espalhando pelo seu rosto.

 

Jongin não pôde deixar de sorrir para si mesmo, o que lhe rendeu uma bofetada no braço por Suho com o livro de estratégias. Mas, de alguma forma, o assistente não parecia se importar  –  ele estava tentando esconder seu sorriso.

 

"Sabe, eu só percebi isso agora, mas sempre que ele está por perto, você derrete."

 

"Dignidade é superestimada." O capitão respondeu calmamente ao comentário de Suho. "Eu o amo."

 

"Eu posso  _ ver _ isso. Mas você sabe o que eu amo?" Jongin realmente se voltou para Suho para ver o que ele tinha a dizer. Ele foi recebido por um livro aberto com o's e x's. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

 

"Abraços e beijos?"

 

"Encantador." Outro golpe com o livro no antebraço. “Eu amo minhas formações e você também deveria amá-las. Você terá tempo suficiente para encarar o Kyungsoo após o jogo, mas agora me escute!”

 

E então o capitão realmente não tinha uma opção. Ele olhou uma última vez para Kyungsoo e Baekhyun, os dois aparentemente discutindo calmamente, ambos já em seus uniformes. Seu olhar demorou-se por alguns segundos – o suficiente para que Kyungsoo olhasse para ele, para que seus olhos se encontrassem, para que o  _ center _ levantasse o canto de seus lábios em um sorriso inclinado e para que Jongin se derretesse de novo.

 

Então, finalmente, ele se virou para Suho, que esperava pacientemente.   
  


 

********

  
  


"TODO MUNDO PRONTO?" Kai perguntou em voz alta, tentando acalmar-se antes de perguntar aos outros. Ele observou enquanto a equipe se juntava na frente dele, alguns concordavam com confiança, outros ficando um pouco desanimados. Kai olhou para todos e então para cada um deles, antes de respirar de novo. "Eles ganharam no ano passado. Eu sei, é uma merda. E agora temos que passar por isso tudo de novo."

 

Mais uma vez, um olhar para todos, observando como alguns deles estavam balançando a cabeça, outros estavam olhando fixamente, terceiros tentavam se esconder atrás dos outros.

 

"Mas," ele continuou, um pouco mais alto. "Nós temos novos jogadores. Nós treinamos duro. Tão duro... Nós melhoramos. E todas essas horas que passamos lá suando, todas essas horas que estávamos lá correndo, nos preparando, elas não foram em vão! Vamos sair neste campo agora e mostrar o que conseguimos fazer este ano! Nós iremos lá e vamos mostrar o que significa trabalhar arduamente por algo!"

 

Houve um tumulto, uma onda de vozes levemente elevadas, que fez o capitão sorrir. Lá estavam eles, a equipe dele...

 

"Nós iremos lá e VAMOS ACABAR COM ELES, CERTO?"

 

"E então vamos esfregar em seus rostos que, pelo menos, temos alguém para acabar fodendo em um banheiro de bar!" Baekhyun gritou com entusiasmo e todos os gritos morreram, enquanto todos se voltaram para encará-lo.

 

Kai não tinha nada a dizer  – ele olhou para o  _ front runner _ quando Chanyeol limpou a garganta, enquanto alguns dos jogadores bateram nas suas costas, outros começaram a rir, quando Kyungsoo abriu um sorriso. Ele sentiu seus próprios lábios se curvando um pouco para cima, antes que ele realmente soltasse uma suspiro e batesse na porta do armário para atrair a atenção dos garotos para si.

 

"Isso também. Vamos lá ganhar este jogo agora, tudo bem?" Ele disse, antes de assentir levemente, principalmente para si mesmo. "Nós podemos fazer isso juntos, tudo bem? Somos um time... Eu acredito em nós... VAMOS LÁ!"

 

Outro alvoroço de vozes masculinas, em grande parte confusas, mas Kai ficou ali enquanto os observava saindo do vestiário depois de Suho, um por um, caminhando com entusiasmo... com confiança. E ele ficou parado até quase todos saírem, até que ele e Kyungsoo foram deixados na sala, parados um ao lado do outro.

 

"Você está pronto?" Ele perguntou calmamente e Kyungsoo, à sua frente, sorriu.

 

"Quase."

 

E antes que Kai pudesse questioná-lo, o mais baixo ergueu a mão, um vidrinho de tinta preta parado ali.

 

O capitão sorriu quando ergueu a mão e o pegou da mão dele, passando um pouco no seu dedo, antes de se aproximar de Kyungsoo e levantar a mão, passando o dedo abaixo do olho de Kyungsoo, em sua bochecha. Ele quebrou o contato visual com ele por um segundo para pegar mais um pouco da tinta com o polegar. Então ele olhou de novo, os olhos fixando-se com os de Kyungsoo antes de repetir a ação do outro lado do rosto de Kyungsoo, movendo o dedo, transformando a pele branca leitosa em uma linha negra.

 

Mas quando ele terminou, ele não desviou o olhar, nem sequer soltou o rosto de Kyungsoo.

 

Em vez disso, ele se inclinou e capturou os lábios do  _ center _ com os dele. E ele se sentiu tão feliz. Aquilo era tão familiar, mas tão estranho, porque _ ele estava com saudade pra caralho!  _ E eles se moveram juntos, os lábios se encaixando perfeitamente, deixando-os sentirem o gosto um do outro, mas não aprofundando. Ele sentiu o mais velho sorrindo no beijo, antes que duas mãos menores o empurrassem levemente e antes que dois olhos redondos o olhassem de novo, um certo brilho neles que fazia o interior de Jongin revirar.

 

"Qual o motivo disso?"

 

"Para dar boa sorte, é claro." O capitão respondeu e Kyungsoo sorriu, as mãos em seu peito agarrando o tecido de sua camisa.

 

"Bom, nesse caso..."

 

O capitão não se importou nem um pouco quando o outro o puxou para frente e voltou a colidir com seus lábios, desta vez saboreando-os completamente, sua língua traçando seu lábio inferior, o que o deixava louco.

 

E tão selvagem e súbito quanto começou, terminou, e Kyungsoo voltou a estar a um passo de distância dele, sorrindo inocentemente, enquanto agarrava o capacete ao lado e erguia as sobrancelhas.

 

"Então, nós vamos ou o quê?"

  
  


***********

  
  


Kyungsoo sentiu a pressão quando ouviu o primeiro apito do árbitro, quando todos os jogadores começaram a se mover para suas posições, quando ele avançou para o campo, na parte frontal de sua formação.

 

Ele também viu a outra equipe – as camisas vermelhas e brancas da YG, ele os viu correndo, preparando-se também. Ele caminhou para sua posição e parou quando chegou ao ponto em frente ao  _ center _ da YG. Um aperto de seus olhos o ajudou a reconhecê-lo – o cara alto que havia zoado Baekhyun e Chanyeol ontem à noite. Mino.

 

"Você?" Ele o ouviu rir. " _ Você _ é o  _ center _ deles?! Isso é uma piada?"

 

Kyungsoo cerrou os olhos em sua direção, sentindo-se cheio de um sentimento que ele sabia que mais tarde o faria fazer merda. Por enquanto, ele precisava manter a bola longe da YG, ele precisava fazer isso. E o que era melhor do que aquilo para filtrar essa ira?

 

Ele sentiu um tapinha no ombro quando Baekhyun passou por ele em direção a sua posição, ouviu alguém do seu time gritando de maneira encorajadora. Ele podia ouvir os apresentadores falando pelos alto-falantes.

 

Ele conseguia registrar tudo isso, mas não estava prestando atenção. A única coisa que importava no momento era o sorriso irônico visível no rosto do outro  _ center _ através do capacete, a sensação de que ele tinha que se provar subindo por suas veias e o árbitro se aproximando com a bola.

 

_ Lá vamos nós _ , pensou Kyungsoo, assumindo uma posição mais firme, inclinando-se ligeiramente para a frente, sentindo tensão acumular em seus músculos enquanto se preparava para o jogo ao ouvir a contagem regressiva.

 

Enquanto observava como tudo se movia lentamente, ouviu a campainha, e quando sentiu seu corpo reagir antes mesmo de poder pensar nisso – ele se atirou para a frente, o ombro indo de encontro ao torso do outro  _ center _ , a bola já estava voando em algum lugar acima de suas cabeças.

 

E, geralmente, essa força fazia outros  _ centers _ estremecerem, ou até caíram no chão. Com este, Kyungsoo só poderia empurrá-lo de volta, antes de encontrar resistência, antes de ser empurrado de volta com uma máscara furiosa em seu rosto.

 

"Eu subestimei você, seu anão.”

 

"Me chame disso mais uma vez e você não será capaz de ter filhos." Kyungsoo disse enquanto recuava, não se concentrando mais nessa briga. Em vez disso, ele dirigiu os olhos para a bola que estava voando ao redor do campo – ele observou como as pessoas estavam se enfrentando a poucos metros de distância dele. Ele estava assistindo quando Chanyeol saltou para a frente para pegar a bola, ele observou como ele foi jogado no chão apenas alguns momentos antes de jogar a bola na direção de Tao. Tao, que estava livre. Tao, que a pegou e começou a correr. Tao, que, no entanto, estava sendo lentamente cercado pela outra equipe.

 

Kyungsoo observou enquanto a bola passava pelo campo das mãos de Tao para Xiumin, depois de Xiumin para Chen e finalmente para Kai, que estava cuidadosamente cercado por Kris, Chen e Sehun. E uma vez que estava em suas mãos, ele observou todos os quatro se movendo juntos, como um, os três mantendo a equipe rival longe enquanto Kai progredia com a bola, tudo parecendo surreal no momento.

 

Kyungsoo pôde piscar duas vezes antes de o placar apitar e mostrar sua pontuação.

 

6:0

 

Ele sorriu em deleite, sentindo alguns tapinhas nas costas enquanto os outros membros do time estavam voltando à posição.

 

Ele definitivamente conseguia ver a diferença neste jogo – esse time não devia ser subestimado. Ele conseguia entender tudo agora. Eles eram bons, bons até demais.

 

Então, quando ele voltou à posição, ele xingou internamente por causa da visão na frente dele e, o mais importante, o olhar cheio de dedicação nos olhos de Mino.

 

"Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso de novo, princesa.”

 

No entanto, quando o apito soou novamente, Kyungsoo investiu com todas as suas forças e o  _ center _ perdeu o equilíbrio, um olhar incrédulo no rosto quando a bola passou voando sobre o campo. Quando Kyungsoo recuou um pouco, um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto, ele observou o  arregalar dos olhos surpresos do outro.

 

"O que você estava dizendo,  _ princesa _ ?"

 

No entanto, esse sorriso presunçoso caiu quase imediatamente quando viu o grandalhão do dia anterior, com o cabelo rosa, jogando Lay no chão com força, tirando a bola de suas mãos. E Kyungsoo só podia ficar parado e não fazer nada enquanto as linhas defensivas avançavam, tentando recuperar a bola, e eles quase o fizeram, mas a YG foi mais rápida. Quando a bola chegou às mãos do  _ quarterback _ , Kyungsoo ficou mais uma vez espantado. Ele estava se movendo pelo campo tão rapidamente, como um raio. Com a bola em sua mão, ele estava indo para o outro lado do campo, pulando e se esquivando a tempo de evitar a linha de defesa de SM.

 

Então, quando o som soou novamente e Kyungsoo olhou para o placar mais uma vez, ele franziu os lábios.

 

6:6

 

**********

 

"Nós ainda estamos empatados..." Chen estalou a língua enquanto se sentava no banco ao lado de Kai, segurando uma garrafa de água na mão. O capitão assentiu sombriamente.

 

"Ok, pessoal, ouçam, todos estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Continuem assim e vocês definitivamente vão – "

 

"Não." Kai levantou-se. "Precisamos dar mais a partir de agora... Todos vocês conhecem a YG. Você sabem que eles vão começar a jogar sujo se acharem que vão perder.”

 

"Isso não é um pouco extremo demais?"

 

Kai virou a cabeça na direção de Kyungsoo, observando a tinta preta manchada no rosto e um olhar de leve descrença.

 

"O quê?"

 

"Quero dizer, sério? Eles não podem trapacear na frente de um estádio inteiro cheio de gente. Eles vão receber uma penalidade.”

 

"Isso é verdade, mas eles sempre encontram um jeito." Kai desviou o olhar, porque esse era um argumento que ele não queria ter no momento. Em vez disso, ele fechou a garrafa de água e lançou-a em direção a Suho. "O que eu estou tentando dizer é que precisamos reunir toda a energia que resta para essa parte. Nós podemos fazer isso! CERTO?!"

 

"Sim!"

 

Kai suspirou com a falta de entusiasmo, mas ele não podia culpá-los – todos estavam cansados, esgotados até. A YG não era uma oponente fraca.

 

Todos estavam tendo dificuldades, mas no final, depois de tudo, ele sabia que eles poderiam fazer isso. Eles tinham que fazer isso…

 

"Sim, nós podemos..." ele murmurou para si mesmo, antes de levantar a cabeça novamente. "Vamos fazer deste um jogo honesto e agradável, assim como nós praticamos. E quero que todos tenham cuidado, está bem?"

 

"Um jogo honesto e agradável? Ter cuidado?!” Luhan levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando em volta incrédulo. "Quem é você e o que você fez com o nosso capitão?"

 

"O que eu quis dizer é, se liguem na porra do jogo ou eu juro que vou agendar uma reunião para todos vocês com o Criador..."

 

Luhan sorriu e bateu no seu ombro, antes de colocar o capacete.

 

"É disso que estou falando…"

 

Kai sorriu, balançou a cabeça e depois seguiu seu time de volta ao campo.   
  


 

**********

  
  


Era claro que ele estava exausto quando continuaram a partida, mas, quando o jogo começou novamente, ele teve que dar o seu tudo de novo, ele precisava fazer o seu melhor.

 

E ficou cada vez mais difícil manter Mino longe – é como se ele estivesse ganhando força enquanto Kyungsoo estivesse lentamente perdendo a dele. No entanto, com muita força de vontade e ainda mais física, ele conseguiu lançar a bola para trás, ouvindo um chiado frustrado do outro  _ center _ .

 

E enquanto Kyungsoo estava ocupado observando o jogo, os  _ front runners _ passando a bola, ele escolheu ignorar o ' _ Seu merdinha… _ ' que escapou dos lábios do outro, o que foi seu primeiro erro. O segundo foi não estar sendo cuidadoso, como Kai havia avisado.

 

Em um momento, ele estava vendo Baekhyun passar a bola para Xiumin. No momento seguinte, ele sentiu uma força inacreditável acertá-lo no peito.

 

Então, ele estava caindo no chão e tudo se movia lentamente. E tudo ficou em silêncio em seus ouvidos quando ele colidiu com o campo verde, quando sentiu a dor disparando pelo ombro ao cair sobre ele, a quase um metro do seu local original, um grito não tão abafado escapando de seus lábios.

 

O mundo de Kyungsoo começou a girar, provavelmente por causa da colisão, provavelmente porque ele bateu a cabeça no chão, provavelmente porque ele não conseguiu se impedir de levar a mão até o protetor, onde ele havia colidido com o chão. E era pra supostamente proteger você, mas não a esse nível,não no nível em que você é jogado no chão.

 

" _ Porra... _ " ele soltou quando percebeu o que aconteceu, quando os sons começaram a voltar, quando ele começou a ouvir a multidão gritando de novo, quando ouviu pessoas gritando seu nome, quando tudo começou a aparecer novamente.

 

Ele piscou algumas vezes, observando tudo do chão, pessoas correndo no campo, a bola ainda voando.

 

E a primeira coisa em que se concentrou foi Kai.

 

Ele estava olhando para si, os olhos e a boca abertas em choque, com o que tinha que ser uma expressão assustada em seu rosto.

 

E Kyungsoo expirou quando o  _ quarterback _ pegou a bola em suas mãos, olhos sem se afastar dele. E tudo estava se movendo tão devagar, tudo era tão surreal, a única coisa a mantê-lo são sendo os olhos castanhos enterrados no dele, sem desviar o olhar.

 

Então a multidão começou a gritar novamente e Kyungsoo teve que piscar uma vez para perceber o que estava acontecendo.

 

Porque, no momento seguinte, Kai tinha jogado a bola, correndo pelo time em sua direção.

 

E Kyungsoo queria gritar, dizer-lhe para não fazer isso, dizer-lhe para voltar, que ele precisava terminar o jogo. Mas ele não podia. Porque no movimento mais leve que ele fazia, uma pontada de dor percorria pelo seu ombro direito, fazendo-o estremecer. Mas isso não importava, porque apenas segundos depois, Kai estava no chão ao lado dele, duas mãos hesitantes cuidadosamente o envolvendo, tentando levantá-lo.

 

"Soo... Soo, você está bem? Droga... Kyungsoo?”

 

E o  _ center _ apenas pisou uma vez, tudo ficando borrado, quando ele ouviu um som indicando uma mudança na pontuação, quando outros jogadores começaram a se reunir, quando Kai se inclinou e tentou ajudá-lo a se sentar, o que resultou em outra careta de dor.

 

"Você é... Um idiota..." murmurou Kyungsoo, sua mão livre formando um punho no peito de Kai, antes de fechar os olhos. "Porque você fez isso?"

 

Houveram alguns momentos de silêncio, em que Kyungsoo podia ouvir Kris e Suho gritando no campo por um tempo, alguns dos jogadores de YG discutindo, o árbitro apitando como um louco. Mas ele não se concentrou nisso. Ele continuou agarrado a Kai, sentindo suas mãos fortes ao redor dele, sua respiração pesada ao seu lado.

 

"No final..." o capitão começou, quando ele removeu o capacete de Kyungsoo com cuidado. "Eu não posso perder você, Kyungsoo... E o futebol... É apenas um jogo. Isso eu posso perder.”

 

Kyungsoo o olhou com cansaço, tentando de alguma forma aliviar a dor em seu ombro, enquanto Kai passava a mão pelos seus cabelos, mantendo-o reto, e Suho fazia um gesto para que os médicos se apressassem.

 

Kyungsoo fechou os olhos novamente e enterrou a cabeça no peito do outro.

 

"Você é um idiota..." ele murmurou calmamente, apertando os dedos na camisa de Jongin. "E eu te amo tanto. Pra caralho…”

 

Havia um sorriso no rosto do capitão, antes que ele fosse empurrado de lado por dois homens que ajudaram Kyungsoo a se levantar antes o  _ center _ perder o outro de vista.

 

Mas, de qualquer forma, o jogo de futebol era a última coisa em mente nesse momento.   
  


********

 

“Então, e agora?” Perguntou Suho, enquanto Kyungsoo encolhia-se novamente, olhando para  a  quantidade inútil de bandagem envolta debaixo da camisa no lado direito do tronco. Isso não estava ajudando nem um pouco, mas ele não queria ir pro hospital. Ainda não. Ele precisava continuar aqui nos últimos trinta segundos do jogo. Ele não podia perder isso, e conseguiria viver por mais um meio minuto.

 

"Eles escaparam com apenas uma penalidade." Kris estalou sua língua, olhando na direção do campo.

 

"Eu deveria dizer ao Donghae que pegue suas ombreiras?" Perguntou Suho, os olhos enterrados em Kai, que estava mordendo o lábio inferior.

 

"Kyungsoo?"

 

O homem olhou para cima quando o capitão disse seu nome. Eles estavam olhando para ele, todos esperando por uma resposta, provavelmente. Foi Suho que se levantou primeiro.

 

"Não. Isso é inadmissível. Ele não pode jogar neste estado. Eu não vou deixar e – "

 

"Eu quero,” Kyungsoo interrompeu-o, levantando-se do banco, observando Suho dar um passo para trás em um leve choque. "Eu comecei, eu também quero terminar... A menos que, claro, o time não concorde."

 

"Estamos condenados de qualquer jeito." Chen soltou um suspiro, ganhando uma pancada nas costelas de Baekhyun.

 

"Cala a boca. Nós podemos fazer isso."

 

"Claro que podemos. Nós podemos repetir a última formação..." Kris observou, antes que seus olhos deslizassem preguiçosamente para Kai. "Mas precisamos que o Kyungsoo nos dê a bola antes..."

 

"Eu posso fazer isso." O mais baixo ergueu as sobrancelhas, antes de deixar as duas mãos caírem, tentando não estremecer pateticamente pela dor que atravessava seus membros. "Eu consigo."

 

"Bem..." Kai suspirou, olhando para ele apenas por um segundo, antes de voltar para o time. "Eu confio nele. Baekhyun está certo. Nós podemos fazer isso. Todos nós..."

 

"Eu não consigo acreditar que você está deixando isso acontecer..."

 

"Ele está certo, Suho..." Kai lançou um olhar ao mais velho. "Ele começou isso, nós não estaríamos aqui sem ele. Então ele merece terminar, se ele quiser."

 

Kyungsoo sorriu novamente na direção do namorado. Ninguém disse nada, mas a maioria dos caras estavam concordando. Ninguém lhe deu tapinhas desta vez e, pelo menos por isso, Kyungsoo estava grato. Por isso e por seu apoio infinito. Pela piscadela de Yixing, pelo sorriso de Xiumin, pelo balançar de cabeça de Tao, pelo revirar de olhos de Baekhyun, pelo sorriso cheio de dentes de Chanyeol... Por tudo.

 

"Vamos lá.” Kai apressou todos a se moverem antes de avançar com eles. Suho foi quem ajudou Kyungsoo com seu capacete desta vez, dando-lhe um olhar duro antes de o jogador ir para o campo.

 

"Tenha cuidado, está bem?"

 

E com aquelas palavras ecoando em sua mente, Kyungsoo posicionou-se na frente de Mino e seu sorriso desagradável,

 

"Como está seu ombro, princesa?"

 

"Nada bem." Kyungsoo soltou por entre dentes cerrados, esperando que o árbitro se aproximasse, entrando em posição. E ele nunca tinha feito isso antes, mas ele mudou de posição, colocou a perna esquerda para frente em vez da direita, o ombro esquerdo preparando-se para sofrer a colisão, não o direito.

 

Ele estava se preparando, esperando pelo melhor, fazendo com que cada músculo em seu corpo se movesse, se enrijecesse, se preparasse para a colisão.

 

E então houve um apito e Kyungsoo fechou os olhos, inclinando-se para manter Mino no lugar, sentindo todo o corpo tremendo, dor espalhando por todo o seu corpo, enquanto ele conseguia jogar as mãos para trás e fazer a bola voar por cima da cabeça dos jogadores e em direção a sua equipe. E então, quando soube que já havia desaparecido, ele finalmente parou de empurrar, ele se afastou do outro, que estava o encarando raivosamente incrédulo, e Kyungsoo apenas sorriu, tentando ignorar a dor latejante no seu lado direito e na sua cabeça.

 

"É para isso que eu tenho outro ombro."

 

E antes que ele soubesse, sua mão estava voando até o ombro para apertá-lo enquanto ele voltava a cair no chão, isso sendo tudo o que ele sentia no momento  – uma espantosa pulsação em todo o corpo  – quando as bordas de sua visão começaram a escurecer.

 

Mas ele não se importou com isso. A única coisa que importava era que ele fez o que podia.

 

Era que ele ouviu a torcida das pessoas, embora ele não conseguisse ver o que estava acontecendo.

 

Era que ele ouviu a mudança no placar e os gritos extasiados de vozes bem conhecidas.

 

Era que ele ouviu o sinal do fim do jogo e que ele viu pessoas correndo em sua direção, sua voz rouca favorita cada vez mais perto, gritando:  _ 'Nós conseguimos! Você conseguiu, Kyungsoo!' _

 

Porque quando a SM ganhou, ele sabia que tudo tinha valido a pena.

 

Então ele deixou sua cabeça cair no chão, sem sequer perceber que estava sorrindo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HINOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Jongin agindo como uma pessoa normal e se preocupando com o Kyungsoo em vez do jogo? TEMOS!!
> 
> Finalmente, né, meu filho? Orgulho de ele ter reconhecido seu erro e mudado :')


	20. Chapter 20

Foi a luz que o acordou lentamente. 

 

Ele não abriu os olhos, não. Ele apenas sentia-se tão cansado, como se cada movimento, até mesmo levantar suas pálpebras, precisasse de muita energia. Ele apenas soltou um suspiro suave, pensando.

 

As últimas coisas das quais ele lembrava estavam, de certa forma, embaçadas. Ele lembrava que a SM ganhou o jogo, que ele desmaiou, ele se lembrou da dor terrível no seu lado direito e se lembrou de alguém o levantar, provavelmente. Tudo depois disso era um grande buraco negro.

 

E talvez apenas isso, depois de dois minutos de contemplação, foi a razão pela qual preguiçosamente abriu seus olhos, cegados pela luz do sol por alguns segundos. Mas quando ele conseguiu, depois de notar as cortinas, paredes e lençóis brancos, ele percebeu que estava em um hospital. O que explicaria a agulha em seu braço. E o gesso.

 

De repente, ele se sentiu muito desconfortável, pânico disparando por ele por alguns segundos, antes que ele finalmente virasse a cabeça para examinar mais o quarto, e antes que ele esquecesse tudo enquanto seus olhos se concentravam na cabeça descansando na borda de sua cama  – tudo o que podia ver eram mechas de cabelo castanho escuro, mas era suficiente para ele saber.

 

Jongin estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, com a cabeça apoiada em um de seus braços enquanto dormia pacificamente ao seu lado. Kyungsoo sentiu seus lábios curvarem-se enquanto a mão que funcionava, que não estava restringida pelo gesso, moveu-se para o lado para acariciar a cabeça de seu namorado.

 

Ele não podia esquecer o que Jongin tinha feito, apesar do fato de que todo o resto era um borrão. Ele simplesmente não conseguiu esquecer o fato de o capitão tê-lo escolhido ao invés o jogo. E isso quando ele tinha a bola nas mãos, quando estava a poucos metros da zona interna. A poucos segundos de marcar um  _ touchdown _ .

 

Ele não conseguiu esquecer como seus olhos se arregalaram debaixo do capacete, como ele tinha jogado a bola de lado e corrido em sua direção quando caiu no chão.

 

Kyungsoo sorriu para si mesmo mais uma vez, antes de puxar muito levemente uma das mechas de Jongin. Ele sabia que o capitão não estava em um estado de sono profundo, o que foi confirmado pelo fato de ele se levantar imediatamente, com olhos sonolentos vagando por alguns segundos, antes de se deparar com o rosto de Kyungsoo.

 

"Você está acordado."

 

"Estou." Kyungsoo assentiu, enquanto observava seu namorado suspirar no que parecia ser alívio, antes que ele se abaixasse novamente, sentando-se na cadeira, que ele aproximou da cama, ambas as mãos agarrando a esquerda de Kyungsoo.

 

"Como você se sente?"

 

"Umq bosta."

 

"Eu juro que quando encontrar o fodido do Song Mino, eu vou dar a porra de uma surra nele..."

 

"Foi só um jogo, Jongin..." Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, se contorcendo para que pudesse se mover para uma posição meio deitada, meio sentada. Então um olhar afiado para Jongin. "Se importa de me ajudar?"

 

O mais jovem levantou-se em um pulo novamente e Kyungsoo pensou que, sim, isso era realmente muito divertido e agradável. Ele estava sorrindo para si mesmo quando Jongin o segurou e o ajudou a se levantar, mas quando o mais novo estava prestes a recuar, Kyungsoo fechou os dedos no tecido de sua camisa e usou toda a força que tinha na mão esquerda para mantê-lo perto. O que não foi tão difícil, pois o mais novo não parecia querer lutar contra isso.

 

Então ficaram assim, o queixo de Kyungsoo apoiado no pescoço de Jongin e vice-versa, em completo silêncio, até que Kyungsoo intensificou o aperto na camisa de Jongin e suspirou.

 

"Obrigado."

 

"Pelo quê?"

 

"Por ficar aqui comigo. Por... Por arriscar o jogo por minha causa e por acreditar em mim."

 

"Você não precisa me agradecer por isso." Jongin finalmente se afastou, sua mão encontrando o caminho para a bochecha de Kyungsoo, acariciando sua pele levemente. "Se for assim, eu que deveria ser o que tem de agradecer."

 

"Pelo quê?" Kyungsoo o imitou com um pequeno sorriso.

 

"Por abrir meus olhos, é claro."

 

Kyungsoo já esperava quando Jongin se inclinou e depositou um pequeno beijo em seus lábios, como se estivesse temendo que fosse machucá-lo de alguma forma, o que fez com que o mais velho sorrisse levemente com malícia.

 

"Ah, vamos lá, eu não sou contagioso." Ele murmurou levemente, então puxou Jongin para aprofundar o beijo que era tão doce e, de repente, ele simplesmente não estava cansado, estava transbordando de energia.

 

E ele estava curtindo o beijo, até que Jongin se inclinou para frente e estava prestes a empurrar-se para cima, esquecendo totalmente os gessos no lado direito. Foi quando ele moveu o braço e quase mordeu Jongin na tentativa de não sibilar em dor.

 

"Me desculpe,” Kyungsoo soltou imediatamente, voltando a descansar nos travesseiros, antes de mover os olhos para o lado direito do seu tronco. "Então, qual é o diagnóstico, doutor? O quão fodido estou em uma escala de um a dez?"

 

"Eu não sabia que você gostava de  _ role-play _ ." Jongin sorriu para ele, antes de se sentar novamente na cadeira, mãos acariciando o antebraço da mão esquerda de Kyungsoo. "Eu diria em torno de sete. Um ombro deslocado, uma pequena fratura no braço e duas costelas machucadas.”

 

Kyungsoo estremeceu um pouco.

 

"Isso é um oito sólido. Então, quanto tempo eu vou ter que usar isso?"

 

"Três a quatro semanas", Jongin respondeu com um pequeno aceno e Kyungsoo não pôde deixar de pensar como era fofo ele já saber as respostas a essas perguntas.  _ Jongin se importava _ . "Além disso, eles lhe deram um monte de comprimidos para diminuir qualquer possível dor.”

 

"E quando serei liberado deste lugar?" Kyungsoo estremeceu novamente. "Parece tão chato, tudo é branco e deprimente.”

 

Foi Jongin que riu e apertou levemente o braço de Kyungsoo.

 

"Você pode sair na hora do almoço, mas você vai ter check-ups toda semana." Jongin deu de ombros, com as sobrancelhas franzindo levemente. "Algo sobre apertar o gesso ou algo assim. Eu não sei."

 

E Kyungsoo assentiu meio pensativo, mas ainda de bom humor, um suspiro saindo da boca.

 

"Três a quatro semanas, você diz... Deus, como vou viver com isso por tanto tempo?"

 

"Essa é a melhor parte," disse Jongin e Kyungsoo virou-se para dar uma olhada, mas ficou agradavelmente surpreso ao ver o rosto de Jongin a poucos centímetros de distância do seu, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios. "Eles disseram que você vai precisar de ajuda para tomar banho.”

 

E o coração de Kyungsoo parou por um milésimo, enquanto ele erguia o braço para segurar a bochecha de Jongin, aproximando seu rosto ainda mais. Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

 

"Eu aposto que Baekhyun não se importaria de me ajudar.”

 

Ele viu Jongin rolando os olhos antes de diminuir a distância entre eles, pressionando seus lábios juntos mais uma vez. E Kyungsoo apenas sorriu no beijo, envolvendo seu braço saudável ao redor do pescoço de Jongin, porque ele o amava. E ele sabia que o outro o amava tanto quanto.

 

E não importava que ele tivesse um gesso em sua mão inteira, ataduras em seu torso e não importava que meio que doía quando ele respirava, porque, naquele momento, tudo estava perfeito.

 

*********

 

“Precisamos comemorar Kyungsoo!”

 

"Comemorar o quê?" Kyungsoo franziu a testa. "Meu corpo disfuncional?"

 

"Bem, pelo menos não é o seu rosto, então ainda podemos – "

 

"Cala a boca, Baek," Suho sorriu do outro lado da mesa, no bar de sempre. "Mas ele está certo em uma coisa. Devemos celebrar a vitória! Quero dizer, não chegamos a celebrar porque você estava nocauteado no hospital, mas agora estamos todos juntos, então...”

 

"Então é hora de encher a cara." Chen gritou do lado, o primeiro a realmente levantar sua dose. "Vamos beber por termos trabalhado para caralho por isso!"

 

"É um motivo legal para se beber." Kai sorriu do lado, mão apertando ligeiramente a coxa de Kyungsoo, enquanto um por um, todos os meninos levantavam suas doses. "Pela equipe!"

 

Kyungsoo sorriu, levando o copo até os lábios, deixando o licor queimar a garganta.

 

O time. A vitória. Por eles valia a pena beber.   
  


********

 

Foi meia hora e três doses mais tarde, quase meia-noite, quando os meninos começaram a ficar atordoados, quando começaram a se levantar e caminhar até a pista de dança. Kyungsoo estava surpreso, observando Baekhyun se movendo totalmente fora do ritmo com Chanyeol ao lado dele, cujos movimentos de dança o fizeram pensar por um segundo que ele estava afugentando moscas. E enquanto alguns dos caras só tinham que agradecer por estarem se misturando com a multidão, coisas diferentes poderiam ser ditas para os outros. Kyungsoo não podia tirar os olhos de Yixing, que parecia não ter limites quando estava bêbado, movimentando seus quadris sugestivamente e outros movimentos de dança incríveis que Kyungsoo não esperava dele. E então havia um Suho angustiado e meio bêbado, que tentava pará-lo.

 

E talvez, só talvez, se ele estivesse um pouco mais bêbado, teria se juntado àquela diversão. No entanto, ele ainda conseguia pensar de forma racional, percebendo que sair na pista de dança disfarçado como uma múmia do pescoço para baixo não era exatamente a coisa mais inteligente a fazer. Nem a mais segura.

 

Mas não é como se ele não estivesse curtindo a noite, apenas sentando-se com Kai na mesa agora vazia, meio deitado, meio sentado no assento, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Kai, enquanto sorria para a vista a sua frente. Ele podia sentir a mão do capitão distraidamente desenhando padrões aleatórios em sua coxa.

 

E estava realmente perfeito, até que Chen se separou da multidão, cerrando os olhos em sua direção e levantando a cerveja em algum tipo de saudação. Então, ele caminhou em direção a eles, seu sorriso aumentando a cada passo.

 

"Por que não se juntam a nós, vocês dois? É divertido."

 

Kyungsoo sentiu Kai apertando sua coxa por um segundo, mas antes mesmo de ele abrir a boca, Kyungsoo levantou o olhar, os olhos bem abertos e um sorriso adornando seus lábios.

 

"É... Você deveria ir, Jongin," sussurrou Kyungsoo, pressionando seus lábios contra o canto da boca de Kai quando o mais novo se virou para olhar para ele. "Nós viemos aqui, você deveria se divertir! Você merece isso."

 

"Mas você – "

 

"Eu vou te ver daqui." Kyungsoo assentiu e quando Jongin ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse pedindo uma confirmação de que estava tudo bem, Kyungsoo puxou seu rosto para mais perto dele, capturando os lábios cheios entre os seus para um beijo suave. "Vai."

 

Então Kyungsoo se afastou dele, deixando-o passar para a pista de dança. Mas Kai não foi antes de se inclinar para beijá-lo novamente.

 

"Eu não vou ficar por muito tempo."

 

"Vai logo." Kyungsoo sorriu.

 

Então ele ficou parado lá, observando os dois jogadores de futebol se moverem para o bar, cada um deles recebendo uma nova cerveja em mãos. E enquanto ele estava muito ocupado olhando a forma de Jongin, os ombros largos e tronco magro, a bunda perfeita e as pernas longas, ele não sentiu alguém se aproximar dele, assustando-o quando surgiu do nada ao seu lado.

 

"Eu juro, você precisa parar de ficar tão surpreso," Baekhyun revirou os olhos. "Faz, o que, três anos desde que eu conheci você? Quatro? E você ainda fica assustado.”

 

"Da próxima vez,  _ eu _ vou te espreitar e veremos o que você terá que dizer.”

 

"Você repete isso há três anos.”

 

"São quatro." Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, finalmente olhando para Baekhyun. "Tem algo que você quer?"

 

Ele não gostou do fato de que Baekhyun se inclinou para frente.

 

"Sim. Tem. Acabamos de ganhar a maldita liga. Por que diabos você não está se juntando à festa ali?”

 

Kyungsoo perguntou-se se doeria muito se ele atingisse a cabeça de Baekhyun com o gesso em seu braço. Em vez disso, ele decidiu apenas olhar para o seu melhor amigo, piscando seriamente algumas vezes, tentando determinar se ele estava falando sério ou se estava muito bêbado para compreender as coisas.

 

"E então, você vai ficar sentado aqui a noite toda?"

 

"Não, eu vou  _ sapatear _ ." Kyungsoo respondeu com sarcasmo.

 

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas quando Baekhyun bufou e recostou-se novamente.

 

"Olha. Da última vez que chequei, a parte de cima do seu corpo não entra no caminho da sua parte inferior. Portanto, você pode simplesmente superar e dançar conosco e então, ei, quem sabe, você pode até conseguir uma transa!"

 

Kyungsoo sentiu seus lados arderem, antes de dar as costas para Baekhyun.

 

"O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal? Para onde Chanyeol foi?"

 

"Não mude de assunto.”

 

"Não estou."

 

"Isso não acabou, viu. Não posso acreditar." Baekhyun apareceu ao lado dele novamente, a cerveja na mão, pronto para sair dali. "Você já era chato e entediante mesmo sem o seu gesso. Agora você será ainda pior.”

 

"Tchau, Baekhyun..."

 

“OK. Tudo bem! Mas quando você me pedir ajuda, não vou te ajudar, só espere! Quando você me perguntar: "ei, Baek, você pode me trazer a toalha?”, eu não vou e você terá que sair nu. E então eu serei o primeiro a rir porque... "

 

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos quando Baekhyun bateu em Minseok, derramando cerveja em si mesmo e esquecendo completamente dele. Em vez disso, ele olhou para a outra parte da pista de dança, onde Yixing estava dançando mais cedo. No entanto, o  _ front runner _ já não estava mais lá. O lugar foi ocupado por outro dançarino, tão bom quanto, porém mais alto. Mais magro. Cabelos escuros caindo nos olhos, movimentos suaves se misturando em uma dança graciosa, mas poderosa.

 

E Kyungsoo foi hipnotizado, seus olhos não conseguiram afastar-se dele, seu cérebro não conseguindo compreender nada. Não era o fato de que essa dança, embora simples, parecesse tão incrível. Não o fato de que Jongdae apareceu do nada e tocou o dito cujo no ombro. Não o fato de que, quando ele olhou para cima, seus olhos se encontraram e Kyungsoo sorriu.

 

Era porque aquele gracioso dançarino ali era Jongin. O seu Jongin.

 

O capitão forte e assustador do time de futebol da SM estava dançando tão graciosamente, de forma tão sexy, tão atraente. E Kyungsoo não conseguiu esconder seu choque, não verdadeiramente, mas, mais uma vez, ele também não estava surpreso. Ele nunca viu um  _ quarterback _ se afastar do alcance das pessoas tão rapidamente como Jongin. Ele nunca viu movimentos tão delicados e calculados no campo. Não era como jogadores de futebol normais faziam. Era como Jongin fazia.

 

E agora isso, ele dançando apenas a poucos metros de distância dele... Isso explicava tudo e, ao mesmo tempo, encantava Kyungsoo.

 

E o este só podia inclinar-se para frente, olhos focados nos movimentos de seu namorado, pensando em tudo o que sabia sobre Jongin. E sobre tudo o que não sabia.

 

Pensando em como isso era apenas o começo.

 

Esse pensamento fez um sorriso florescer em seu rosto.   
  


**********

 

Ele não conseguiu uma transa, então, tecnicamente, Baekhyun estava errado. Não que ele não quisesse, na verdade, ele poderia ter descoberto uma maneira de se deitar sem sentir desconforto em seu torso. Jongin, no entanto, não era facilmente persuadido, então, naquela noite, Kyungsoo desistiu desse objetivo. Ele se conformou com aconchegos, que eram tão bons quanto.

 

Era realmente estranho passar os dias com tanta tranquilidade, com uma palestra ou duas no máximo, sem provas, sem exercícios intensos, sem jogos. Apenas ele e Jongin, caminhando de mãos dadas pelo campus, aproximando-se do estádio, falando sobre nada realmente significativo, apenas aproveitando o tempo que eles estavam tendo um com o outro. Ou, em outras palavras, era tão calmo. Tão bom.

 

E ficou ainda melhor quando eles chegaram ao estádio e o sol já estava começando a desaparecer, aquecendo o céu, transformando-o em uma mistura colorida de vermelho, laranja e azul. Ainda melhor porque o estádio estava quase vazio, umas poucas pessoas da segurança, algumas figuras pequenas no outro extremo do campo, provavelmente atletas saindo após o treino. Kyungsoo viu pompons atirados de lado, o que significava que as líderes de torcida também estiveram ali por perto não fazia muito tempo. Mas, além disso, era só ele e Jongin, caminhando pelo campo de grama até as arquibancadas, de mãos dadas.

 

Kyungsoo sorriu. Apenas algumas vezes ele esteve aqui sem treinar ou jogar um jogo.

 

"Nós sempre terminamos aqui, de alguma forma..." ele sussurrou calmamente e Jongin andou ainda mais devagar, lançando-lhe um olhar cauteloso.

 

"Nós podemos – ... Podemos ir pra outro lugar, se quiser.”

 

"Não! Eu gosto daqui." Kyungsoo puxou-o levemente, antes de suspirar com desprezo. "Eu tenho que perguntar, no entanto. Estar aqui não me deixa parar de pensar na equipe. O que acontecerá com eles?"

 

"O que você quer dizer?" Jongin perguntou, sua voz ligeiramente confusa, enquanto se sentavam em um dos bancos superiores. Kyungsoo encolheu os ombros.

 

"Xiumin, Luhan, Kris e Suho estão se formando. O semestre do Tao está quase acabando, ele voltará para a China em breve. Metade da equipe vai embora...” só de pensar nisso estava o entristecendo. Claro, eles não perderiam contato, eram amigos. Mas eles não estariam mais juntos. Jongin ao lado dele também parecia um pouco desanimado quando soltou um suspiro.

 

"Estive pensando nisso também..." o capitão da equipe olhou para o campo, umedecendo os lábios antes de apertar a coxa de Kyungsoo levemente. "Vamos recrutar novos jogadores, eu acho. Não há mais nada a fazer.”

 

"Eu sei, mas... Quero dizer... Não vai ser a mesma coisa."

 

"Ei," Kyungsoo sentiu a mão de Jongin em sua bochecha, inclinando seu rosto para olhá-lo. Ele estava sorrindo. "Claro que não vai ser a mesma coisa. Mas por que isso seria ruim?"

 

"Eu não disse que era uma coisa ruim, é só que... Esse time realmente... Realmente significa muito para mim. E eu sei que é assim pra você também, Jongin. Mesmo que você sempre seja tão rigoroso sobre o jogo, tão focado no esporte, eu sei que você ama os caras."

 

"Amor é um pouco exagerado..."

 

"Jongin! O que eu estou tentando dizer é que, mesmo que novas pessoas cheguem, esses cinco não estarão aqui conosco. Poxa, nem vamos passar tanto tempo com eles, eles estão saindo da universidade, para longe do campus.”

 

"Deixe-me entender isso," Jongin sorriu de novo, movendo sua mão da bochecha de Kyungsoo para colocar uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha. "Você está triste não porque o time vai ficar meio vazio, mas porque eles estão indo embora?"

 

"Bem, quero dizer... Tipo isso..."

 

Ele foi interrompido por Jongin pressionando seus lábios contra sua testa, mantendo-os por mais alguns segundos do que o necessário, antes de puxá-lo para um abraço, tão apertado quanto o gesso permitiria.

 

“Mesmo se você não puder encontrá-los com tanta frequência, você ainda terá o resto do time. Você terá Sehun e Chen, Lay também não vai a lugar nenhum. Poxa, Chanyeol e Baekhyun... E eu. Eu sempre estarei aqui por você."

 

"Pare de ser clichê."

 

"Estou falando sério." Jongin envolveu sua bochecha novamente. "Você vai me ter e eu vou ter você. E para ser sincero, posso viver com isso.”

 

"Ah, pode?" Kyungsoo o afastou levemente, um pequeno sorriso levantando-se em seus lábios porque ainda tinham alguns meses antes dos outros saírem e antes do novo ano começar, e ele não queria pensar nisso agora, não quando ele estava feliz com Jongin. "Diz aí, você quer ir pra sorveteria?"

 

Um sorriso sugestivo floresceu no rosto de Jongin, antes de se inclinar para beijar os lábios de Kyungsoo suavemente.

 

"Você me conhece. Eu sou sempre fraco por chocolate com menta.”   
  


**********

 

Kyungsoo suspirou quando viu que a fechadura não estava trancada. Ele abriu a porta, em vez disso, ouvindo o fluxo do chuveiro em seu banheiro compartilhado com Baekhyun.

 

"Espere aqui, vou pegar roupas e já venho." Kyungsoo soltou a mão de Jongin. Eles já haviam conversado sobre isso  – na noite passada, Jongin passara a noite no quarto deles, hoje Kyungsoo iria para o seu quarto com Yixing porque Baekhyun praticamente o implorou para mantê-lo vazio durante a noite. Kyungsoo concordou depois de muitas ameaças e advertências, porque ele não queria nem saber o que ele e Chanyeol fariam juntos.

 

"É você, Kyungsoo?" Ele ouviu uma voz fraca gritando do banheiro e ele só podia revirar os olhos.

 

"Sou eu. Na próxima vez, tranque a porta e não faça perguntas estúpidas.” Kyungsoo pegou a bolsa com a mão esquerda, deixando-a aberta na cama enquanto se virava para o guarda-roupa. Jongin estava encostado na parede, mexendo em seu telefone enquanto esperava ele terminar. Kyungsoo empurrou rapidamente uma camiseta, um jeans e uma cueca limpa na bolsa antes de entrar no banheiro, com a mão apoiada na maçaneta da porta.

 

"Por Deus, é melhor a cortina estar fechada, estou entrando!" E Kyungsoo o fez, sequer olhando para a banheira, alcançando sua escova de dentes na pia. No entanto, quando ouviu Baekhyun puxá-la de volta e olhou para cima, viu a cabeça de seu melhor amigo saindo do lado, olhando para ele através do espelho.

 

"Aonde você vai?"

 

"Vou passar a noite no quarto de Jongin e Yixing. Você me pediu, não foi?!”

 

Baekhyun sorriu para ele, antes de levantar as sobrancelhas.

 

"Você sabe que o time de YG está indo embora amanhã, certo?"

 

"Sim." Kyungsoo assentiu vagamente, pegando a pasta de dentes e verificando rapidamente sua aparência no espelho.

 

"Sim? Não consigo acreditar nisso. G  _ fucking _ D te chamou pra sair e você nem sequer considerou isso!"

 

Kyungsoo fechou os olhos no mesmo segundo que a porta do banheiro abriu amplamente e um certo capitão estava parado ali, torcendo a cabeça de Kyungsoo para Baekhyun, que parecia querer que o chão o engolisse.

 

"De onde diabos você veio?!"

 

"O que você acabou de dizer?!"

 

"Eu disse, de onde diabos você acabou de vir – "

 

"Isso não, seu idiota! Kyungsoo!"

 

O homem mais baixo soltou um suspiro, finalmente abrindo os olhos e encarando o seu melhor amigo através do espelho.

 

"Bom trabalho, Baekhyun," ele murmurou calmamente, talvez com uma pitada de ameaça em sua voz, ignorando o som do protesto que o mais velho fazia. "Olha, Jongin, não vamos falar sobre isso. Eu nem levei o pedido dele a sério, então esqueça isso."

 

"Mas – "

 

"Shhh!" Kyungsoo, de ponta dos pés, beijando os lábios de Jongin rapidamente, antes de desaparecer no quarto, deixando o capitão chocado no banheiro com o  _ front runner, _ que parecia querer se esconder atrás da cortina novamente. No entanto, Jongin não estava tendo nada disso. Seus olhos rapidamente voaram na direção de Baekhyun, capturando seu olhar.

 

"Você," ele sussurrou baixinho, tão silenciosamente que apenas Baekhyun o ouviria. "Você vai me contar tudo sobre isso amanhã, estou sendo claro?"

 

"Quer que ele me mate? Sim, certo.” Baekhyun bufou e puxou a cortina para trás, desaparecendo da visão de Jongin. "Lide com seu drama pessoal sozinho e não me envolva. A menos que, é claro, você queira que eu me envolva, o que explicaria você ainda estar no banheiro enquanto estou nu a apenas dois metros de você.”

 

Jongin podia entender por que Kyungsoo estava constantemente repetindo que se ele pudesse estrangular Baekhyun, ele o faria.

 

Se pudesse, Jongin o encorajaria.

 

Oh sim, ele o faria.   
  
********

 

Kyungsoo não gostava do jeito que Kai estava olhando para ele do lado da cama enquanto conversava com Yixing. É como se seus olhos estivessem queimando um buraco em sua cabeça, o secando com tanto vigor que, em certo ponto, até mesmo Yixing lhe perguntou se ele estava bem.

 

E em algum momento da noite, depois de cerca de uma hora de conversa com Yixing e completo silêncio de Jongin, Kyungsoo suspirou no meio de sua sentença, olhando pesaroso na direção do chinês.

 

"Me desculpe, Yixing, me dê um segundo," e assim, ele se virou para Jongin e cutucou-o na costela. "O que você tem? Você planeja me ignorar a noite toda?!”

 

"Não estou te ignorando.”

 

"Então, o que você está fazendo? Você não diz uma única palavra faz mais de duas horas e continua me encarando! Posso sair agora, se você quiser." Kyungsoo ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto Jongin sacudiu a cabeça e soltou um suspiro irritado.

 

"Eu apenas estou contemplando a minha vida. Por que você não me disse?"

 

"Não valia a pena mencionar!”

 

"Sim, mas se isso não valesse a pena mencionar, então como eu sei que você está sendo sincero comigo?"

 

"Oh, oh, agora você está falando de honestidade!" Kyungsoo franziu a testa. "Se é assim, então, por que você não me disse que podia dançar daquele jeito?"

 

"O – o quê?! Isso não tem nada a ver com o fodido do Jiyong te chamando para um maldito encontro!"

 

"Tem sim!"

 

"Não tem! Por que eu tenho que descobrir pelo Baekhyun, que parecia estar apoiando essa ideia?”

 

"Sério?" Kyungsoo inflou suas bochechas. "Você realmente vai me questionar sobre Baekhyun e a visão dele da vida?"

 

"Sim... Bem, não, mas..." Jongin suspirou e sua voz parecia mais calma agora, pacífica. "Isso ainda não altera o fato de que você não me disse. Eu sou seu namorado! Você deveria me contar coisas assim...”

 

"Você é meu namorado." Kyungsoo assentiu, sentando ao lado de Jongin, colocando a mão atrás do pescoço e olhando diretamente para seus olhos. "E essa é exatamente a razão pela qual eu não disse. Porque você, meu namorado, é uma coisinha mal-humorada que eu adoro tanto, e mencionar que algo como isso não só deixaria você mal-humorado, como também causaria essa discussão estúpida que estamos tendo agora sobre algo absolutamente irrelevante.”

 

"Espere, espere, espere..." Kyungsoo olhou para o lado, onde Yixing estava alternando entre olhar para ele para Jongin. "Jiyong chamou você para um encontro?"

 

Kyungsoo vagamente assentiu com a cabeça e ele definitivamente não esperava que os olhos de Yixing se arregalassem e um sorriso selvagem aparecesse em seu rosto enquanto ele batia palma como um louco, soltando uma risada alta.

 

"Porra, Soo! Você realmente deve amar o Kai se Jiyong te chamando pra sair é irrelevante para você...”

 

O  _ center _ sacudiu a cabeça, antes de voltar para Jongin.

 

"Tá vendo? Até o Yixing vê isso. Por que você não pode?" Kyungsoo inclinou-se para mais perto, apenas a centímetros do rosto de Jongin. "Eu amo  _ você _ , não o Jiyong. Porra, eu nem o conheço!"

 

Quando Kyungsoo sentiu uma mão em seu rosto, ele sabia que estava tudo bem. Ele se inclinou na direção da palma de Kai e sorriu. 

 

"Eu sei,” respondeu o mais novo, lábios pairando sobre os de Kyungsoo. "E vamos continuar assim, está bem?"

 

Kyungsoo sorriu quando pressionou seus lábios juntos, ignorando o abafado ‘ _ nojento _ ’ que Yixing soltou da cama.   
  


**********

 

Jongin estava empurrando as batatas fritas com o garfo, sem sentir realmente fome. Taemin e Jonghyun estavam de pé do outro lado da mesa e eles estavam conversando baixinho. Um grupo de meninas em uniformes de torcida passou pela mesa, cumprimentando-os alegremente. E Jongin normalmente teria pelo menos a decência de responder, mas ele sequer fez isso. No entanto, ele notou seus amigos acenando de volta às meninas. Uma deles, Anna, pensou, ou Annie, se separou do grupo e se aproximou de sua mesa, perguntando a Jonghyun sobre uma tarefa que precisavam entregar no final da semana. E se Jongin fosse estúpido, ele não teria notado os sorrisos e o flerte óbvio. Ele sorriu um pouco, pensando sobre a reação de Key sobre isso. Ele pagaria para vê-la.

 

No entanto, outra coisa agarrou sua atenção e ele se virou para o lado  – um grupo de pessoas terrivelmente barulhentas entrou na cafeteria e não era difícil reconhecer os casacos vermelhos e os jogadores da YG.

 

E definitivamente não foi difícil localizar a única pessoa com cabelo vermelho de chamar a atenção. Quando seus olhos pararam no capitão da equipe de YG, Jongin ficou tenso.

 

"Você vai fazer algo estúpido." Taemin anunciou e Jongin lançou uma olhada para seu melhor amigo, que encolheu os ombros com indiferença. "Você está com esse olhar.”

 

"Já te contei sobre isso. Ele chamou meu namorado para sair!”

 

"E? Não é como se ele tivesse aceitado, certo? Eu não acredito que estou dizendo isso, mas você é a rainha do drama."

 

"Eu vou falar com ele." Jongin anunciou.

 

"E espero que você realmente queira dizer “falar” quando diz isso. Como ele vai, como está o tempo hoje, parece bom para uma caminhada. Diga-me o que você quer dizer quando diz que vai falar com ele.”

 

"Eu preciso deixá-lo saber que Kyungsoo não é uma pessoa com a qual ele deveria brincar, porque se ele chegar perto dele, vou arrancar sua cabeça.”

 

"Jongin, isso não é falar. Traga seu traseiro de volta aqui.”

 

"Não. Volto em dois minutos.”

 

"Mesmo para você, isso é um outro nível de estupidez." Taemin protestou, antes de franzir a testa. "Espero que eles não te dêem uma surra. Mas eu também espero que eles o façam. Eu adoraria ver isso acontecer."

 

Mas Jongin não estava mais o ouvindo. Ele estava caminhando até a mesa onde a outra equipe estava sentada, dando passos seguros, sentindo os punhos apertados.

"Ah," foi Jiyong quem o viu primeiro e o olhou apenas quando ele parou ao lado dele. "Olha quem está aqui. Olá, Kai. Eu suponho que você veio, o quê, esfregar na nossa cara?”

 

"Gostaria de fazer isso depois de terminar de falar com você." O capitão da SM anunciou ignorando os outros jogadores e virando-se diretamente para GD. "Fique longe de Kyungsoo, tudo bem?"

 

"E por que eu deveria fazer isso?"

 

"Porque eu escutei que você o chamou para sair." Jongin zombou. "E se ainda não for suficientemente claro para você, ele não está disponível.”

 

"Então eu não tenho permissão para pedir às pessoas em relacionamentos para sair comigo?"

 

"Oh, me desculpe. Deixando meu namorado fora dis – ”

 

"Você sabe que eu não sou gay, certo?" Jiyong o interrompeu no meio de sua frase, levantando as sobrancelhas e Jongin cerrou os olhos para ele. "E você sabe que estou em um relacionamento... Por quase um ano agora... Certo?"

 

"Você... Está?" Jongin olhou em volta da mesa e só agora percebeu que, entre todos os homens, havia uma garota sentada ao lado do capitão da equipe – um olhar bastante feroz, com maquiagem pesada, de olhos pretos e sobrancelhas levantadas tão alto em diversão que ela parecia que daria uma bofetada em Jongin se ele continuasse falando.

 

"Esta é Chaerin," Jiyong acenou com a cabeça para ela e Jongin sentiu que talvez ele não deveria ter vindo aqui em primeiro lugar, mas quando a menina sorriu para si mesma e despreocupadamente levantou seu queixo, Jongin só conseguiu franzir as sobrancelhas e olhar de volta para o capitão. "Ela é praticamente uma menina, como você pode ver."

 

"Então... Então por que diabos você chamou meu namorado pra sair e–"

 

"Eu o chamei pra dar um rolê. Tomar uma bebida ou algo assim. Relaxar. Não tipo um encontro."

 

Jongin fechou os olhos por um segundo, respirando profundamente, antes de dar à equipe da YG outra olhada. A maioria deles pareciam se divertir com essa troca. O cara com o cabelo rosa estava sorrindo e o loiro ao lado dele estava tentando não tão silenciosamente deixar claro a todos que ele nunca deixaria o capitão se esquecer disso.

 

Então Jongin sacudiu a cabeça fracamente, antes de voltar para Jiyong.

 

“Então, sobre esfregar em suas caras?"

 

"Cara, você praticamente o chamou de gay. Não precisa ser grosseiro." O jogador de cabelos cor-de-rosa sorriu de seu assento. "Além disso, vamos ganhar no próximo ano."

 

"Eu gostaria de ver isso acontecer." Jongin deu um pequeno sorriso maroto para ele, olhos correndo sobre todos os caras da equipe novamente. "Ah, e mais uma coisa. Saia da minha escola."

 

"Eu pensei que estávamos em bons termos agora que está claro que eu não estou tentando roubar seu namorado." Jiyong revirou os olhos e Jongin o silenciou com um olhar frio.

 

"Depois do que seu  _ center _ fez com Kyungsoo, você não é bem-vindo aqui."

 

"Você não acha que é um pouco protetor demais? Deixe seu homem viver."

 

"Estou dizendo isso de capitão para um capitão. Você sabe que era trapaça e agora eu tenho um jogador com costelas fraturadas e um ombro deslocado. Poderíamos prestar uma queixa e Mino ficaria fora da liga nos próximos três anos." Jongin disse isso, lançando um olhar para o  _ center _ . "Mas não vamos fazer isso, porque o jogador ferido disse que não é necessário. Confie em mim, se eu estivesse falando como o namorado de Kyungsoo agora, o nariz de Mino não estaria mais tão reto.”

 

Jiyong levantou um braço para parar o alvoroço de seus jogadores. Em vez disso, ele mediu Jongin com um olhar e assentiu uma vez, oferecendo a mão para ele.

 

"Eu preciso admitir isso, Kai, você realmente é uma pessoa interessante. Tão imaturo, mas tão maduro.”

 

Jongin olhou para a mão esticada, antes de levar a sua para um aperto de mão – um aperto de mão forte e rápido, que terminou com GD sorrindo para ele.

 

"Vamos partir em breve. Esse foi um bom jogo, Kai. Mas Taeyang disse, nós o conseguiremos no ano que vem.

 

"E como eu disse, adoraria ver isso acontecer."

  
********

 

Jongin voltou à mesa onde Taemin e Jonghyun estavam esperando por ele, os olhos focados nele enquanto ele estava se sentando.

 

"Qual foi a necessidade disso?" Perguntou Jonghyun e Jongin finalmente soltou um suspiro.

 

"Ele não é gay. Ele tem uma namorada. Isso é incrível.”

 

"Bom. Perfeito. Hm, por que é incrível?”

 

"Porque Kyungsoo está a salvo dos dedos gananciosos da YG."

 

"Você tem problemas, cara,” concluiu Jonghyun, recostando-se na cadeira. "E deixe-me adivinhar. Você não vai dizer a ele?”

 

"Isso seria grosseiro." Taemin cutucou o outro. "Quero dizer, ele acha que foi convidado para um encontro. Não deixe que ele pense o contrário, isso é realmente bom pro ego, queira ele admitir ou não.”

 

"Desde quando você é um perito nessas coisas?" Jongin revirou os olhos, antes de se voltar para Jonghyun. "Mas ele está certo. Não é bom dizer pro Kyungsoo, isso está acabado.”

 

"Você pode estar certo sobre isso, mas não posso deixar de notar que há muitas coisas que você não conta ao seu namorado."

 

"O quê? Eu conto tudo a ele!"

 

"Ah, é?" Jonghyun sorriu e Jongin não gostou dessa expressão nem um pouco. "Então me diga, você contou sobre o você do ensino médio ou ainda está adiantando?"

 

O rosto do capitão empalideceu.

 

"Não se  _ atreva _ ."

 

Mas eles não o estavam ouvindo mais. A única coisa que ele podia ouvir desses dois era gargalhadas altas. E Jongin apenas afundou em seu assento. Tanto mico em um período de cinco minutos.

 

Mas, novamente, sentiu-se de certa forma aliviado. De certa forma, calmo.

 

De certa forma, apenas  _ certo _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai, gente, que feliz, né? Tudo se encaixou. Mas deixem eu contar pra vocês... Estamos na penúltima atualização... risos. Só faltam mais dois capítulos para serem postados. Posto tudo de uma vez ou um próxima semana e outro na seguinte? Opinem, por favor. 
> 
> Tenho muitas palavras de gratidão, mas vou guardá-las pro último capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado da história até aqui.
> 
> Vejo vocês próxima sexta!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, seguimores! Cheguei! Demorei? hihihi
> 
> Cheguei a uma decisão. Hoje postarei o penúltimo e amanhã postarei o epílogo, assim vocês têm um tempinho pra digerir o final da história e tals. 
> 
> Nesse capítulo, algumas infos necessárias pra entender as referências são:
> 
> > S'mores: Aperitivo geralmente comido em acampamentos, ou em algum lugar com uma fogueira, composto por marshmallow e chocolate derretido envolvidos, como um sanduíche, por bolachas. Qualquer coisa é só jogarem no google que aparece.
> 
> > Punt: Jogada de futebol americano. Definida como um jogada na qual um jogador pega a bola e a chuta para o alto e para frente o mais distante possível a fim de dificultar para o oponente fazendo-o correr mais.
> 
> E é isso! Até lá embaixo e boa leitura~

Muitas coisas aconteceram em dois meses.

 

Para começar, Kyungsoo conseguiu tirar o gesso. Ele começou a apreciar muitas coisas depois disso - como o fato de poder comer corretamente, de poder se vestir em um tempo recorde sem sibilar de desconforto, de poder correr as mãos livremente pelos cabelos de Jongin enquanto o puxava para mais perto. Pequenas coisas que ele realmente não tinha prestado atenção antes.

 

Além disso, a semana de provas haviam começado de novo, mas, de alguma forma, sem todas as horas gastas no campo de futebol, estudar parecia ser a coisa mais fácil de se fazer. E as sessões de estudo com Jongin faziam da leitura divertida, algo que Kyungsoo tinha duvidado ser possível por toda sua vida.

 

Mas não era tudo sobre Kyungsoo e Jongin – muitas coisas aconteceram com seus amigos também. Kris finalmente arranjou coragem para chamar Suho para um encontro. Os caras, é claro, estavam sendo ridiculamente sarcásticos sobre tudo isso, mas sem os comentários de Sehun que estavam deixando tudo óbvio para Kris e sem Tao para documentar e reafirmar as declarações de Sehun, eles não teriam sido o mais novo casal a caminhar pelo campus com dedos entrelaçados.

 

Jonghyun foi promovido para presidente do clube de música - uma grande conquista que ele tinha desejado desde que entrou na universidade, o que resultou nele perseguindo Kyungsoo quase todos os dias tentando convencê-lo a fazer audição para o clube, até que Kyungsoo finalmente o fez. A experiência fez com que ele aprendesse uma coisa - não subestime pessoas como Jonghyun - pessoas que parecem fofas e divertidas no início, e então se provam o maior pé no saco.

 

Muitas coisas aconteceram, como a mãe de Kyungsoo vindo visitá-lo um dia sem aviso prévio, quase o pegando no meio de algo que ele não queria ser pego fazendo. Como Xiumin finalmente se inscrevendo nesse curso de barista do qual ele sempre estava falando. Como Lay que decidiu trazer um gatinho perdido para o dormitório, quase resultando em ele e Kai sendo expulsos.

 

Logo já era julho.

 

Com cada dia feliz que passava, o coração de Kyungsoo estava cada vez mais apertado, porque logo o ano terminaria. Quase metade dos caras da equipe ou eram seniores, o que significa que suas graduações se aproximavam – dia após dia, com certeza e nada devagar – ou eram estudantes intercambistas que teriam que voltar para sua própria universidade. Tudo isso logo após a formatura e as provas.

 

E era uma noite tranquila que ele estava tendo no dormitório, com um Baekhyun muito aturdido que estava fungando pateticamente de sua cama, quando Kyungsoo percebeu que o tempo que ele estava acompanhando, o tempo que eles tinham juntos, estava diminuindo drasticamente.

 

Aconteceu com uma notificação alta de uma nova mensagem no chat de grupo.

 

**Kevin** :  _ se vcs acham que vou sair desse lugar sem ser em grande estilo vcs tão enganados _

 

"Kyungsoo?" Ele ouviu Baekhyun falar roucamente de lado e respondeu com um ‘ _ hm’ _ silencioso. "Você pode me trazer o Rinosoro, por favor?"

 

"Vá pega-lo você."

 

"Sua compaixão não conhece limites," seu companheiro de quarto fungou novamente, empurrando seus cobertores lentamente, fatigado. Kyungsoo lançou um olhar em sua direção – ele finalmente encontrou um jeito de se deitar e ter seu laptop em si sem sentir que seu pescoço estava quebrando. Ele  _ realmente _ tinha que se levantar? Depois de um olhar raivoso em direção a Baekhyun, que mal se movia, e depois de um rolar de olhos, ele colocou o laptop de lado e empurrou-se para cima.

 

"De todas as horas para ficar doente..." murmurou Kyungsoo, procurando o remédio estúpido de Baekhyun. "E onde diabos está o Chanyeol? Por que  _ eu _ tenho que pagar de babá?!”

 

"Ele está ajudando Kris a deixar tudo pronto para a-" uma série de tossidas interrompeu sua declaração antes de ele cair de volta no travesseiro. “Viagem."

 

"Uma viagem?" Kyungsoo perguntou, as sobrancelhas franzidas levemente quando ele finalmente encontrou o remédio na gaveta e o jogou na direção de Baekhyun. O  _ runner _ não o pegou, ele apenas o deixou cair sobre o colchão e então começou a buscá-lo cegamente, enquanto o laptop de Kyungsoo emitia mais um som de notificações de mensagens. Voltando para seu laptop, ele as abriu.

 

**Kevin** :  _ sexta-feira eu quero todos vcs no Southern Gates às 15 _

 

**Kevin** :  _ tragam apenas roupas para o fim de semana, cuidamos de todo o resto _

 

Kyungsoo piscou contra sua tela por um segundo, antes de se voltar para Baekhyun.

 

"Então, o que é isso?"

 

"Eu não sei." Baekhyun respondeu com voz rouca. "Chanyeol só vai dirigir um dos carros, é isso. Nem mesmo ele sabe.”

 

Kyungsoo suspirou antes de fechar o laptop e colocá-lo de lado, pegando seu celular, os dedos movendo-se sobre o visor sozinhos, o movimento tão natural.

 

"Ei." Jongin respondeu após o primeiro toque.

 

"Ei," Kyungsoo sorriu para nada em particular, apertando o telefone entre as mãos. "Você quer sair? Estou preso no quarto com um saco de parasitas pelas últimas 5 horas e acho que não aguento mais fungadas e tosses."

 

Kyungsoo sorriu quando ele ouviu Jongin rir e Baekhyun reclamar.

 

"Claro, por que não?"

 

"OK, então... Daqui a dez minutos na frente do edifício B?"

 

"Sabe... Yixing disse que ele via ficar trabalhando até tarde no estúdio, então talvez se-... Eu estava pensando que talvez você pudesse vir aqui e nós..."

 

"Você é tão desajeitado." Kyungsoo riu, empurrando-se para cima com um pequeno sorriso. "Eu estarei ai."

 

Ele desligou e jogou o telefone para o lado, tirando uma roupa de seu guarda-roupa, sem se preocupar com o fato de que o olhar de Baekhyun estava abrindo buracos nas suas costas.

 

"Sabe, você tem que me apreciar mais, seu cuzão!"

 

Kyungsoo bufou, puxando uma camiseta sobre sua cabeça.

 

"Então você vai me deixar aqui sozinho? E se... E se eu ficar doente?”

 

"Você já está doente."

 

"Sim, mas e se eu piorar? Tipo, e se eu começar a me sentir realmente muito mal?”

 

"Você vai sobreviver."

 

"Sim, mas e se..."

 

"Então você pode me ligar para que eu possa vir salvar você," Kyungsoo ergueu as sobrancelhas na direção de seu melhor amigo. "Isso foi solidário o suficiente?"

 

"Você ainda é um cuzão."

 

"Eu não planejo voltar cedo esta noite, então você pode ligar para Chanyeol se quiser."

 

"E você também é nojento."

 

********

 

Quando chegaram aos portões (anos depois, porque Baekhyun reclamava a cada dois minutos que precisava de uma pausa, e porque Chen esqueceu sua bagagem, então teve que voltar), Kyungsoo percebeu que tinham chegado no momento certo por causa da risada crescente.

 

Ele não ficou chocado ao ver alguns dos meninos lá, incluindo Jongin, empurrando malas para dentro dos carros, checando coisas de uma lista (Suho) e apenas brigando um com o outro. E foi exatamente isso que chamou sua atenção – Kris fechou a porta do seu carro e endireitou-se. No entanto, os cabelos castanhos não estavam lá, mas cortados curtos, quase raspados. Ele definitivamente não esperava isso.

 

"Quando você disse que iria embora em grande estilo, eu não esperava por isso!" Chen começou a rir ao lado, ganhando um olhar de raiva e uma resposta rápida, antes que ele avançasse para o carro de Chanyeol. E Kyungsoo já estava caminhando em direção ao carro de Jongin, seguido por Baekhyun tão silenciosamente, reclamando e ainda tossindo.

 

"Você ainda está doente," pensou Kyungsoo, jogando sua mala junto a de Baekhyun no porta-malas. "Você devia ficar em casa e apenas, sei lá, dormir."

 

"E perder isso? Você está louco?” Baekhyun bufou, pulando dentro do outro carro com Chanyeol e Chen, deixando Kyungsoo balançando a cabeça em vão.

 

"Ele é impossível, sério." Kyungsoo franziu a testa, voltando-se para Jongin. "E se voltarmos a acampar? E se eu tiver que dormir em uma barraca com ele novamente? Ugh.”

 

"Bem, não vi tendas nos carros, então é um bom sinal."

 

Kyungsoo suspirou quando as mãos de Jongin deslizaram pela sua cintura, puxando-o mais perto. Ele sentiu a respiração quente do outro em seus lábios.

 

"Então você realmente não tem ideia de para onde estamos indo?"

 

"Não. Kris apenas me deu o endereço para colocar no GPS. É em algum lugar perto do mar.”

 

"Como se eu precisasse de mais sal na minha vida.”

 

"Ei, o que é isso, com essa atitude?" Jongin empurrou-o levemente, pressionando suas testas juntas. "Parece que alguém acordou no lado errado da cama hoje."

 

"Acordei na  _ sua _ cama hoje," lembrou Kyungsoo, pressionando rapidamente seus lábios juntos. "E estou apenas estressado sobre isso. As festas do Kris nunca terminam bem para mim.”

 

"Bem, quero dizer... Não é como se tivéssemos nos conhecido por causa de uma delas."

 

"Sim, quando uma cara estava prestes a bater em mim. Que ótimo."

 

"Pare de ser tão negativo. Tudo vai ficar bem, ok?" Jongin colou seus lábios aos de Kyungsoo novamente, desta vez por mais tempo, puxando Kyungsoo mais perto. E o mais velho apreciou isso, agarrou-se fortemente a seu namorado e se deixou apreciar esse pequeno momento, antes que alguém passasse por eles, empurrando-os deliberadamente.

 

"Eu acho que vou vomitar. E pensar que eu vou ter que ir no mesmo carro que vocês... KRIS! VOCÊ TEM CERTEZA QUE NÃO TEM NENHUM ESPAÇO SOBRANDO AI?!"

 

"Supere, idiota," Jongin finalmente soltou Kyungsoo para golpear Sehun de brincadeira. "Além disso, você não tem o direito de falar. Por que eu concordaria em deixar você e o Luhan viajarem no meu carro? Vocês são nojentos."

 

"O Luhan é tímido, ao contrário de vocês dois."

 

“Não me pareceu tímido no outro dia.” Minseok observou do lado. "Eu acho que todo o dormitório ouviu vocês."

 

"E eu acho que não é da sua conta." Um afobado e ruborizado Luhan declarou, os olhos se dirigindo para Sehun. "Entra no carro!  _ Agora _ !"

 

E enquanto esses dois estavam envolvidos em uma discussão calorosa ao lado, Kyungsoo riu e olhou para Jongin novamente.

 

"Você tem certeza de que tudo vai ficar bem?"

 

Kyungsoo sorriu levemente quando Jongin torceu o nariz.

 

"Nós já vimos coisa pior... Vem, vamos!"

 

*********

 

A enorme casa de campo pertencia à família de Kris, essa é a única explicação que Kyungsoo conseguiu quando saíram dos carros e questionaram onde estavam. E era, de fato, uma casa enorme, o  _ center _ refletiu silenciosamente para si mesmo quando todos atravessaram a porta principal e se encontraram em uma sala de aparência muito moderna e brilhante, com uma parede de vidro dando-lhes uma visão perfeita do mar a apenas 300 metros de distância.

 

"Então, eu fiz uma lista."

 

"É claro que você fez." Sehun suspirou e Suho fez uma careta em sua direção quando apareceu com uma pasta, muito semelhante à que usava para as técnicas de futebol.

 

"OK. Eu e Kris ficaremos no quarto dele. Luhan, Sehun - vocês estão no quarto dos pais, último quarto no segundo andar. Kyungsoo e Jongin, primeiro quarto de hóspedes, segundo andar também. Chanyeol e Baekhyun, terceiro quarto do primeiro andar, e os outros, no terceiro andar, o quarto ao lado deles. Está bem?"

 

"Não mesmo! Eu não quero ficar em um quarto ao lado do Chanyeol e Baekhyun! Não vou conseguir dormir!”

 

"Oh, cala a boca, Chen!" Baekhyun zombou do lado. "Você podia usar essa chance pra tentar seduzir o Minseok, em vez de ser um idiota.”

 

"Além disso, na última vez que verifiquei, não gosto de necrofilia."

 

"O que isso significa, Park Chanyeol?!"

 

"Cala a boca, pessoal." Kris revirou os olhos. "Chen, você pode dormir no sofá, não tô nem aí. Vão e deixem suas coisas nos quartos e nos encontraremos aqui em dez minutos, ok?”

 

"Que tal vinte minutos?" Sehun sorriu, pegando sua bolsa e lançando um olhar para Suho antes de passar de Kris, puxando Luhan pela mão. "Não vamos nos apressar."

 

Kyungsoo nem sabia o que estava acontecendo quando Kris pegou Sehun pelo cotovelo e Suho começou a dar um sermão, ou quando Tao começou a rir do lado, Lay observando a confusão e Xiumin apenas balançando a cabeça. Ele só sabia que ele sentiu uma mão envolver sua cintura e quando ele olhou para cima, Jongin estava sorrindo.

 

"Só vamos." O capitão disse em voz baixa e Kyungsoo assentiu, agarrando a bolsa e seguindo Kai em volta do tumulto e em direção às escadas.

 

********

 

Ninguém seguiu os planos de Suho. No entanto, tudo parecia estar simplesmente perfeito. A praia, a companhia de amigos, o sol, as saídas, o jantar que Sehun e Chen fizeram após uma ida ao supermercado local, o que significava macarrão instantâneo.

 

E já era tarde da noite, todos estavam relaxando na sala de estar, os olhos fixos na ampla tela de TV com um filme de comédia, mas os pensamentos de Jongin estavam em outro lugar. Ele não conseguiu se concentrar no filme, mas em vez disso ele estava pensando no dia que eles passaram juntos, os olhos alternando entre os jogadores, de Kris e Suho, que estavam sentados do outro lado do sofá, para Xiumin, que estava deixando Chen se apoiar nele, para Luhan, que estava empurrando pipoca na boca de Sehun, para Tao, que estava perguntando a todos o que estava acontecendo no filme, porque ele ainda não conseguia entender completamente.

 

A única coisa na qual ele conseguia se concentrar era nas palavras de Kyungsoo de alguns dias atrás, fazendo sentido para ele agora. Finalmente ele estava entendendo. Finalmente estava caindo a ficha.

 

Era isso.

 

Esse era o fim.

 

Eles estariam indo embora logo, eles não estariam mais por perto. Nem na equipe, nem no campus, nem nos arredores. Eles teriam ido  _ embora _ .

 

Ele se sentiu afastando para trás, movendo o queixo do ombro de Kyungsoo e dando um suspiro silencioso, fazendo com que o mais baixo em seus braços se virasse ligeiramente e lhe desse um olhar questionador.

 

"Você está bem?" Kyungsoo sussurrou segundos depois, as sobrancelhas franzidas em uma expressão preocupada.

 

Jongin olhou ao redor da sala mais uma vez, antes de apertar as mãos em torno da cintura de Kyungsoo, puxando-o para ainda mais perto e plantando um beijo suave em seu pescoço.

 

Ele não respondeu.

 

*******

 

O domingo na casa de campo de Kris foi ainda mais barulhento, ainda mais cansativo e ainda mais satisfatório do que o dia anterior. Kyungsoo se viu se divertindo, como em todas as vezes em que todos estavam juntos. Baekhyun já parecia estar se sentindo melhor (graças a Deus Kyungsoo não o deixou entrar no mar no dia anterior), fazendo piadas por todos os cantos, dando nos nervos de todos.

 

Suho decidiu ele mesmo ir ao mercado desta vez, então eles realmente tiveram comida de verdade no almoço. Kyungsoo e Chanyeol ficaram encarregados com a tarefa de torná-la comestível, o que significa que eles estavam na cozinha com dez outros meninos vindo a cada dois minutos para perguntar quando a refeição ficaria pronta.

 

"Você tem certeza de que você tem que assar isso?" Lay choramingou em algum momento, enterrando um dedo na mistura que Kyungsoo preparou tão cuidadosamente e depois levando-o a sua boca. "Quero dizer, é bom assim. Não podemos comer isso?”

 

"Tem ovos crus nisso, seu sem cult-...“ Kyungsoo suspirou no meio de sua sentença, antes de estapear a mão de Yixing para longe da tigela em sua segunda tentativa de comer a massa. "Por que você não vai ajudar Xiumin a montar a mesa, hm?"

 

"Ou eu poderia ir tirar uma soneca."

 

"Faça isso, campeão." Chanyeol disse ao seu lado, quando Lay finalmente saiu da sala. "Viu, é assim que as pessoas que não sabem cozinhar são."

 

"Uh, lembre-se, a maioria de nós sabe cozinhar. Por exemplo, eu posso-”

 

"Fritar macarrão instantâneo com mel não conta, Sehun." Chanyeol interrompeu, antes de acenar sua espátula no ar com indiferença. "Eu estava dizendo, as pessoas que não podem cozinhar não podem realmente apreciar a arte de cozinhar. O esforço e o tempo que colocamos na criação desse-”

 

"Diga mais uma palavra e eu vou enfiar essa espátula na sua boca."

 

"Isso!" Sehun comemorou ao seu lado, mergulhando o dedo na massa enquanto os outros dois não estavam olhando. "Acaba com ele, Kyungsoo!"

 

O mais baixo revirou os olhos, com um sorriso pesaroso nos lábios.

 

*******

 

"Me dê os marshmallows."

 

"Espere, ainda não estou pronto!"

 

"Por Deus, Xiumin, apenas pegue um e passe!"

 

"Você poderia calar a boca? Você nem tem seus biscoitos preparados. Você sabe mesmo como se prepara  _ s'mores _ ?! "

 

"Já vi isso antes... Nos filmes."

 

"Tao, só... Só cala a boca. Eu vou fazer o seu para você.”

 

Jongin sorriu para si mesmo apenas alguns segundos antes de algo começar a cutucar seus lábios e ele olhou para baixo para ver Kyungsoo segurando um pronto para ele comer.

 

"Obrigado." Ele sussurrou, antes de pegá-lo das suas mãos e se recostar nas toalhas que haviam esparramado na praia, com a fogueira no meio.

 

Era uma noite tranquila e muito agradável. Eles tinham que ir dormir cedo hoje porque precisavam dirigir todo o caminho de volta para a SM no dia seguinte, então se deixaram desfrutar de um bom bate-papo ao redor do fogo com latas de cerveja em suas mãos e dois pacotes de grandes marshmallow para devorarem antes de irem dormir.

 

"Cara, isso é bom, né?" Luhan ralhou depois de um tempo, rompendo o silêncio. "Eu certamente sentirei falta disso."

 

E Jongin, pela primeira vez hoje, começou a pensar novamente em tudo. Ele baixou o  _ s'more _ , olhando ao redor do círculo que os caras formaram em volta do fogo. E de alguma forma, pela primeira vez, ele começou a perceber que não era só ele quem tentava esconder a cara de tristeza. Porque do outro lado, Suho estava escondendo o rosto no ombro de Kris. Porque era Chen quem estava mordendo o lábio enquanto brincava com uma vareta em suas mãos sem olhar para cima. Porque eram Baekhyun e Chanyeol que estavam quietos, o que era incomum. Porque era Lay que estava piscando rápido, e porque era Kyungsoo cujos dedos entrelaçavam com os seus e foi ele quem agarrou sua mão firmemente, segurando-a.

 

"Eu também sentirei falta." Kris falou calmamente, envolvendo uma mão em volta dos ombros de Suho.

 

"Sim. Não será mais a mesma coisa, não é?" Baekhyun suspirou. "Vai ficar tão silencioso no almoço e a equipe não será mais _ nossa _ equipe."

 

"E eu não vou ter o colega de quarto mais legal." Sehun disse, lançando um olhar para Tao (e Jongin teve que verificar novamente porque era a última coisa que ele esperava do seu amigo malcriado).

 

"E a metade dos meus amigos desaparecerão e eu vou ficar preso com Baekhyun, Chanyeol  _ e _ Chen..." Kyungsoo soltou um suspiro e Jongin realmente soltou uma risada em meio aos protestos dos outros três. "Mas ei, pessoal, se recomponham."

 

Jongin piscou algumas vezes, antes de sentir Kyungsoo apertando mais sua mão e enviando um sorriso na direção dele.

 

"Claro, não estaremos juntos o tempo todo, mas alguém me disse algo uma vez. Isso está longe de ser um adeus. Só porque não estaremos juntos, não significa que não seremos mais amigos, certo? E eu tenho que dizer, eu concordo com isso."

 

Houve alguns momentos de silêncio, todos olhando para Kyungsoo, antes que Xiumin soltasse uma risada tranquila.

 

"Para ser sincero, Kyungsoo, não esperava isso de você, mas você está certo. Quem lhe disse isso está certo.”

 

"Esse seria o melhor capitão de futebol que já conheci."

 

Jongin inclinou para baixo para olhar para o namorado, que já estava olhando para ele e não podia deixar de sorrir, levantar o braço e o segurar o rosto do outro, puxando-o para mais perto.

 

Foi um beijo muito rápido, um selinho, mas parecia uma promessa. Todas as palavras não ditas que ele não sabia que precisava.

 

"Arranjem um quarto, vocês dois." Chen interrompeu o momento, causando gargalhadas. "Melhor capitão, você diz. Não é a melhor descrição para Kai. Eu diria procriação satânica com problemas mentais.”

 

"Eu teria cuidado com a língua se eu fosse você, Chen." Xiumin bateu seu ombro no dele levemente. "Ele pode ser tudo isso, mas você ainda está na equipe e ele ainda é o capitão."

 

"E eu posso ter problemas, mas pelo menos estou fazendo o que tenho que fazer. E acabei de achar a pessoa perfeita para limpar os vestiários neste semestre." Jongin ergueu as sobrancelhas levemente e sua cerveja. "Saúde, Jongdae."

 

"Fodido.”

 

*********

 

Não foi tão bonito quando realmente começou a acontecer.

 

Os primeiros a sair foram Kris, Tao e Luhan.

 

Kyungsoo não imaginou que seria tão doloroso ter que ver alguém indo para um aeroporto, ter que assistir Sehun tentando se segurar, porque seu melhor amigo e seu namorado estavam indo embora juntos. Não era fácil ver Suho perder a compostura assim que Kris se inclinou para plantar um beijo na sua testa. Não era fácil ter que abraçar os garotos, sabendo que seria a última vez por um longo, longo tempo.

 

Não era fácil ver Jongin tremendo quando começaram a se retirar e definitivamente não foi fácil quando Suho desmoronou completamente quando eles atravessaram os portões e estavam longe de vista. Quando ele se inclinou sobre o ombro de Kyungsoo e começou a chorar pesadamente. Quando eles finalmente voltaram para os carros em completo silêncio, apenas alguns soluços a serem ouvidos de vez em quando.

 

Definitivamente, não foi fácil.

 

E também não foi fácil, apenas alguns dias depois, quando eles tiveram que levar Xiumin e Suho também. Embora não estivessem saindo do país, foi tão triste e trágico quanto a primeira vez.

 

Para Kyungsoo, Suho era uma das pessoas mais próximas que ele tinha na equipe, depois de Jongin. Era difícil saber que ele não estaria mais lá, que ele não poderia falar tanto com ele.

 

Para Chen também, aparentemente, porque ele soltou uma confissão muito desleixada e com muitas lágrimas quando eles estavam se despedindo e foi Xiumin que o abraçou com um pequeno sorriso.

 

"De todas as horas para me dizer..."

 

E Kyungsoo não pôde deixar de sorrir com tristeza, vendo malas sendo jogadas em carros, observando as pessoas limpando lágrimas (até mesmo Chanyeol que estava se segurando até agora), observando-os se abraçando fortemente, segurando um pouco mais.

 

_ Isso não é um adeus _ , ele teve que lembrar a si mesmo a cada vez que sentiu os olhos molhados,  _ está muito longe de um adeus. _

 

E, eventualmente, ele acenou pros carros que estavam dirigindo para longe do campus.

 

Eventualmente, ele abraçou Jongin, segurando-o com força.

 

Eventualmente, ele fingiu que ele não o ouviu soltar um soluço, porque ele sabia.

 

Para si mesmo, era difícil.

 

E para Jongin, que os conhecia há séculos, que tinha estado junto com eles no mesmo time há anos...

 

Kyungsoo nem conseguiu imaginar como era se sentir assim, então tudo o que ele podia fazer era mantê-lo firme e não abandoná-lo.

 

*******

 

_ Dois meses depois _

 

_ ******* _

 

"Cale a boca, sim?"

 

"Você sabe de uma coisa? Você está sendo maldoso e não tolerarei essa atitude sua." Baekhyun levantou-se de sua cama e agarrou seu telefone, dando um pequeno show. "Eu vou apenas pro Chanyeol, já que  _ ele _ não parece estar com um pau enfiado no cu."

 

"Ótimo. Certo. Pelo menos você não vai estar aqui, falando  _ a porra do tempo todo _ ." Kyungsoo retrucou, voltando a atenção para os livros.

 

O tempo estava passando, mas algumas coisas nunca mudariam. Baekhyun, por exemplo, ainda não conseguia entender muito bem o conceito de estudar, tornando a vida de Kyungsoo no início do novo semestre simplesmente difícil.

 

Então ele realmente sentiu alívio quando ouviu o fechar da porta do quarto do dormitório. Agora ele finalmente poderia se concentrar em sua lição de casa e em todas as coisas que precisava memorizar.

 

Era setembro de novo e depois das férias, depois do verão despreocupado, a universidade deu na cara de Kyungsoo com força. Tipo, muita força.

 

Os estudos estavam ficando cada vez mais difíceis, mais e mais livros que tinham que ser lidos empilhados na mesa de Kyungsoo sem piedade.

 

O tempo nunca parecia ser suficiente, com Jonghyun seguindo-o nos intervalos, lembrando-o constantemente de não se esquecer das reuniões do clube de música e vindo até ele com novas ofertas de músicas e perguntas sobre composições.

 

Seu relacionamento com Jongin estava ficando cada vez mais firme. Quanto mais tempo eles passavam juntos, mais eles pareciam se encaixar e se entender.

 

Eles passaram quase o verão inteiro juntos, saindo todos os dias, sozinhos ou com amigos, e, às vezes, Kyungsoo se perguntava como era a sua vida antes de conhecer o capitão do time de futebol (e Baekhyun sempre estava lá para lembrá-lo de que ele era simplesmente um nerd, e que ainda é).

 

Mas estava tudo bem. Tudo estava bem e Kyungsoo se viu acostumado com o novo ritmo de vida. Tudo estava se encaixando no lugar, como era suposto.

 

E foi mais tarde naquela noite, quando ele estava prestes a parar de ler porque seus olhos não aguentavam mais, que ele recebeu uma notificação de mensagem, então ele abriu seu laptop e sorriu tristemente para a caixa de mensagem.

 

**kimkaaaaaa** :  _ Não se esqueça de amanhã... _

 

E Kyungsoo sacudiu a cabeça, dando um suspiro.

 

Como ele poderia esquecer?

 

*********

 

“Você está  _ atrasado _ ."

 

"Eu sei, eu sei, desculpe!" Kyungsoo correu para ele e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar seus lábios apressadamente, antes de tirar a camisa da bolsa que tinha jogado de lado. "Aparentemente, algumas pessoas acharam que seria inteligente voltar para casa às  _ duas horas da porra da manhã _ ."

 

"Me desculpe, mas não é minha culpa se você tem o sono leve." Baekhyun deu de ombros, um sorriso esperto em seu rosto que de alguma forma insinuava que ele não estava arrependido. Nem um pingo. O capitão revirou os olhos.

 

"De qualquer forma, o treinador está esperando lá fora, então se apresse."

 

E ele observou enquanto seu namorado e Baekhyun apressavam-se para fechar suas bolsas, tirando as bolas do chão e discutindo durante todo o tempo enquanto faziam isso.

 

"Vamos," disse Jongin com hesitação quando finalmente terminaram e caminharam até ele, um pequeno sorriso abrindo caminho em seus lábios. "Nós temos uma equipe para preencher."

 

********

 

“Esse cara é bom." Kyungsoo murmurou, observando como Baekhyun passou a bola e o dito cujo pegou sem esforço do outro lado do campo.

 

"Eu também acho." Jongin murmurou ao lado, olhos varrendo a lista. "Taeyong?"

 

"Meio que soa com Taeyeon." Kyungsoo sorriu.

 

"Taeyeon? A presidente do clube de música?”

 

"Melhor não dizer isso na frente de Jonghyun ou ele vai honestamente arrancar sua pele com você vivo."

 

Jongin sorriu para si mesmo, segurando seu capacete enquanto seus olhos varriam o campo, parando em Baekhyun, que estava instruindo todos a se alinharem para o  _ punt _ . [ _ T/N: basicamente, um tiro de meta _ ]

 

E Jongin estava assistindo como, um a um, eles começaram a chutar a bola em direção ao gol, alguns falhando, outros conseguindo por pouco, apenas alguns conseguindo fazê-lo adequadamente, chamando a atenção do capitão.

 

"Olhe para eles. Eles são tão bons." Kyungsoo murmurou do lado e Jongin olhou para ele quando ele sentiu uma cutucada de lado. "Você acha que podemos arranjar mais deles e nos livrar de Baekhyun em vez disso?"

 

"Parece um plano muito racional e imparcial."

 

"Nós também poderíamos tirar Chanyeol, enquanto estivermos nisso."

 

Jongin balançou a cabeça novamente, um sorriso brincando nos lábios quando ele apertou os olhos e começou a observar os jogadores. E ele estava observando atentamente, sem perder uma única jogada de ninguém, antes que o treinador instruísse que ele e Kyungsoo seguissem em frente e se juntassem a eles para as próximas rodadas. Afinal, desta vez eles não estavam apenas recrutando um jogador.

 

Eles estavam recrutando muitas pessoas para o time de futebol da SM, e eles tinham que fazer isso direito.

 

********

 

“Agora vou ler os nomes das pessoas que entraram pra equipe." Jongin anunciou e Kyungsoo simplesmente ficou ao lado de Baekhyun, um passo atrás, observando os jovens à sua frente se encolherem nervosamente.

 

Kyungsoo lembrou-se de como ele se sentiu há cerca de um ano atrás no lugar deles, quando seu melhor amigo o arrastou para a seleção de um  _ center _ para a equipe. De repente, lembrou-se disso como se tivesse acontecido ontem, o quão ansioso ele tinha ficado, o quão profundamente caidinho por Jongin ele estava, como esse dia mudou tudo para ele.

 

"Johnny, Hansol, Taeyong, Jaehyun, Ten, Yuta, Taeil e Doyoung. Vocês ficam. Os outros podem ir."

 

"Vocês podem tentar novamente no próximo ano!" Baekhyun ralhou enquanto assistia mais da metade dos rapazes se afastando, obviamente desapontados. "Vocês foram todos ótimos!"

 

"Melhor do que você, sim."

 

"Calado, pinguim."

 

"Oh, vem calar."

 

"Você adoraria isso, não é?"

 

"Vocês podem parar com essa merda?" Jongin virou. Não, Kai. E Kyungsoo imediatamente se endireitou e olhou para o namorado que estava jogando olhares divertidos entre ele e Baekhyun. "Isso é hora?"

 

"Me deixa." Baekhyun sorriu e deu um passo à frente, olhos escaneando todos os caras que agora estavam em uma linha, confusão escrita em seus rostos. "Eu vou deixar Kai assustá-los até a morte, porque é nisso que ele é bom. Só vou dizer-lhes que, se você não consegue lidar com coisas assim, ou se você, por algum motivo ficar facilmente ofendido ou tipo, sei lá, for sensível ou qualquer merda assim, então seu lugar não está nesta equipe.”

 

"Oh, cale a boca, Baekhyun."

 

"O quê? É verdade!"

 

"Baekhyun!" Kai sibilou. "Por que você não vai dizer ao treinador que precisamos do antigo plano estratégico, hm?"

 

"Baekhyun?!  _ Baekhyun _ ?! Por que eu? Sabe, você está escolhendo favoritos aqui e isso é muito injusto. Eu vou lá dizer que precisamos do plano e também dizer a ele que precisamos votar para um novo capitão porque o nosso parece ter algo contra a liberdade de expressão.”

 

Kyungsoo mal segurou suas risadas. Ele realmente estava tão confuso, mas há muito tempo desistiu de tentar entender seu melhor amigo. Em vez disso, ele esperou até que ele estivesse no prédio, até que Kai lhe lançasse um olhar divertido, antes de voltar para os rapazes mais novos, na sua maioria calouros.

 

"Vocês podem pensar que estou brincando agora, mas ele disse a verdade. Na nossa equipe, o que é importante é o relacionamento que temos entre nós, e se você acha que não conseguirá lidar com isso, agora é hora de sair. Se vocês acham que vai dar certo só vir para os treinos, vocês estão enganados. Vocês vão estar no time, então isso significa que vocês vão tentar se encaixar, vocês vão fazer todo o necessário para construir um vínculo com os outros, para entender o trabalho em equipe pelo qual trabalhamos tão duro. Entendido?” Acenos fracos, silenciosos, respostas sussurradas.  _ Errado _ , Kyungsoo sorriu para si mesmo. "EU DISSE, ESTAMOS ENTENDIDOS?!"

 

As respostas depois que Kai ergueu o tom foram audíveis, e Kyungsoo sorriu para si mesmo novamente. Ele lembrou como há um ano, essa introdução tinha sido diferente. Tão, tão diferente. Kai mudou tanto.

 

"Bom. Como estamos entendidos, espero que todos vocês tentem nos dar o melhor de agora em diante. Alguns de vocês serão fixos, outros estarão na reserva. Mas, no entanto, vocês fazem parte desta equipe, tudo bem?”

 

Outra série de afirmações, desta vez mais confiantes.

 

“Bom. Qualquer coisa que você queira adicionar, Kyungsoo?”

 

O  _ center _ simplesmente deu de ombros, sentindo todos esses olhos dirigidos a ele. Um pequeno sorriso.

 

"O padrão que está estabelecido para todos vocês é  _ alto _ ."

 

Alguns momentos de silêncio, antes de o capitão assentir.

 

"Sim. E, para acompanhar, vocês precisam dar o seu melhor para a equipe. Comecem com cinco voltas ao redor do campo." Alguns momentos de silêncio e piscadas. "O que vocês estão esperando?! Agora! Vão!"

E Kyungsoo não pôde deixar de rir quando os meninos começaram a olhar ao redor confusos, começando a correr um após o outro, sob o severo olhar de Kai.

 

"Você não acha que você é muito rigoroso? Fazendo-os treinar depois de terem passado seleção até agora?”

 

"Você não tem moral pra falar nada. ‘ _ O padrão que está estabelecido para todos vocês é alto _ ’. Que porra foi essa?!"

 

"É a verdade!" Kyungsoo riu, olhos seguindo os caras que estavam correndo com entusiasmo. "Não é como se você não estivesse pensando o mesmo."

 

"Isso é totalmente irrelevante. Você não diz coisas assim pros pirralhos novos. Nós não queremos que eles sejam réplicas dos caras que foram embora. Nós só queremos que eles se encaixem.”

 

"Engraçado, não é o que você me disse quando vi você pela primeira vez nesse campo." Kyungsoo finalmente desviou o olhar dos meninos e dirigiu-se a Jongin, que já estava olhando para ele. "O capitão daquela época chamou nós todos de idiotas e tenho certeza de que ele nos disse para tentarmos ser líderes se torcida se não entrássemos para a equipe..."

 

“Nossa. Ele parece ser um cuzão.”

 

"Oh, ele era um, sim." Kyungsoo confirmou, aproximando-se, deixando as mãos de Jongin escorregarem por sua cintura. "Mas, em algum lugar sob toda essa dureza, ele acabou sendo um cara sensível e legal."

 

"Um cara sensível e legal é um pouco... Simplesmente não soa certo."

 

"E fofo, engraçado, genuíno, amoroso, atencioso e-"

 

"Tudo bem, eu já entendi. Eu sou tipo, o melhor."

 

"Isso você é." Kyungsoo sorriu quando Jongin se inclinou e juntou seus lábios em um beijo muito inapropriado no meio do campo, como se não houvesse ninguém por perto. E Kyungsoo simplesmente não parecia se importar, porque aquilo era tudo o que importava.

 

"Eu te amo, tampinha."

 

Kyungsoo riu alto, uma onda de emoções varrendo sobre ele enquanto ele envolvia as mãos em torno do pescoço de Jongin, puxando-o para mais perto para sussurrar silenciosamente antes de encostar seus lábios novamente.

 

"Oh, confie em mim, eu sei."

 

E de alguma forma, neste momento, embora estivessem no meio do campo de futebol, embora houvesse um grupo de meninos cansados correndo ao redor deles, embora houvesse gente na arquibancada.

 

Este momento.

 

Ele era tudo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então! O que acharam? Capítulo lindo, não é??? <3333 Partiu meu coração algumas vezes, mas eu amo ele. Eles todos soft na casa de praia do Kris :(((((((( aaaaaaaaaaa eu amo essa fanfic demaissss brasil!
> 
> Ai, to triste por estar tão tão perto de acabar. Porém, é a vida. Algumas coisas têm que acabar para dar espaço para outras novas (tipo a scifi que quero traduzir depois dessa), MAS ENFIM. Vocês não leram nada. Ahem. 
> 
> Vejo vocês amanhã, bebês, provavelmente nesse mesmo horário. 
> 
> Com amor, wtfuckaisoo <3


	22. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei. EU SEI. Demorei. Tô sabendo já.
> 
> MAS o importante é que chegou! Vamos fingir que ainda é sábado <3
> 
> É isso, o epílogo chegou, gente. Meu textão de agradecimento tá lá embaixo. Vejo vocês lá! <3

**_Três anos depois._ **

 

Kyungsoo não entendia muito bem porque as pessoas eram sempre tão melodramáticas depois de deixar a faculdade. Não é como se o mundo estivesse terminando. Claro, foi um pouco difícil no início, mas fora isso tudo parecia bem.

 

Ele conseguiu seu primeiro emprego poucos meses depois de se formar, então ele não podia reclamar. Um ano depois, seu chefe decidiu que ele era realmente um arquiteto decente, então ele começou a fazer projetos solo e isso o deixava extasiado. Ele estava indo bem.

 

Mas, novamente, ele não estava sozinho. Ele não precisava passar por nenhuma dessas coisas sozinho e talvez por isso fosse mais fácil.

 

Jongin estava sempre ao seu lado, sem nunca sair. Ele também havia conseguiu um emprego imediatamente depois de se formar. Era mais fácil para ele, ele só começou a trabalhar na empresa de seus pais. Ele reclamava às vezes, que não era realmente o que ele queria fazer, mas desde que Kyungsoo sugeriu, o mais jovem se inscreveu como um treinador voluntário para a equipe da universidade. Ele só tinha que ir em alguns dos treinos da equipe e desde que ele começou a fazer isso, Kyungsoo percebeu como ele parecia mais feliz. Afinal, ele _era_ Kai.

 

Depois da formatura, eles primeiro encontraram um pequeno apartamento para si e foram morar juntos. Kyungsoo não poderia esquecer completamente desses dias porque quando contou a seus pais sobre ele, eles ficaram incrivelmente confusos sobre porquê seu filho iria morar com um cara do time. No entanto, quando Kyungsoo finalmente teve que explicar mais tarde que ele estava namorando Jongin, as coisas não foram tão bonitas.

 

Ele preferia não pensar muito nisso. Seu pai tinha dado um show naquela época, ameaçando deserdá-lo. E Kyungsoo gritara com ele pela primeira vez em sua vida. Ele disse que não se importava. Ele brigou com seu pai por um bom tempo naquela época. Ele até se recusou a voltar para casa no Natal daquele ano, embora Jongin estivesse tentando convencê-lo de que sua família era mais importante do que ele. Kyungsoo não foi nada convencido.

 

E, eventualmente, de alguma forma, seu pai chegou a um acordo com ele (Kyungsoo não tinha perguntado, mas ele tinha certeza de que sua mãe tinha ajudado) e lhe pediu desculpas. Kyungsoo estava feliz por não estar mais brigando com ele, ele estava feliz por seu pai ter aceitado Jongin como parte de sua vida agora, mesmo que ele não pudesse deixar de notar os olhares sujos que seu pai jogava em seu namorado sempre que eles os visitavam.

 

Por outro lado, os pais de Jongin eram mais do que acolhedores. Na verdade, eles eram acolhedores _demais,_ e Kyungsoo não conseguia entender como as pessoas podiam ser tão gentis, nem mesmo depois de três anos. Sempre parecia surpreendê-lo quando a mãe de Jongin o cumprimentava com beijos e abraços, quando o pai de Jongin sentava-se com ele e fazia piadas, perguntando sobre suas vidas, às vezes até fazendo perguntas e observações que o deixava corado. Kyungsoo gostava de passar tempo com eles, porque aparentemente eles gostavam _dele._

 

E quanto a ele e Jongin, tudo estava perfeito. Seu relacionamento estava apenas progredindo, tudo era mais do que apenas bom, era divino.

 

Claro, como qualquer outro casal, eles tinham seus altos e baixos. Eles tiveram muitas brigas nos últimos três anos, algumas ridículas e outras mais sérios. Kyungsoo se lembrava do tempo em que ele e Jongin não se falaram por um fim de semana inteiro porque não conseguiam parar de discutir sobre a cor das cortinas para a sala de estar. Ele se lembrava de como ele voltou para a casa de seus pais quando Jongin realmente o irritou por algo realmente estúpido. Ele se lembrava de brigas sobre coisas insignificantes, pequenas coisas estúpidas.

 

No entanto, ele também se lembrava de algumas maiores. Lembrava-se do tempo em que conseguiu um de seus primeiros projetos solo, ele costumava passar tanto tempo com seu cliente, mais tempo no escritório do que em casa. Ele costumava ir para casa muito tarde e isso parecia ter preocupado muito Jongin porque um dia ele veio vê-lo no trabalho e  o viu sentado sozinho até altas horas no escritório com o seu cliente – um homem jovem e gentil que queria participar do planejamento de sua futura casa. Jongin não entendeu na época, ele acusou Kyungsoo de estar o traindo, e essa foi praticamente a maior briga que já tiveram. Kyungsoo lembrava-se de brigarem tanto sobre isso, ele se lembrava de como estava com muita raiva até mesmo para terminar com Jongin por causa disso.

 

E isso durou cerca de uma semana, antes que Jongin bater na porta da casa de Baekhyun e Chanyeol, porque ele sabia que Kyungsoo estaria lá. E o mais baixo ainda se lembrava de apenas de ver seu namorado entrar com uma expressão muito sofrida em seu rosto, lembrava-se apenas de se colocar de pé e correr em direção a Jongin e vice-versa, de como eles se abraçavam sem dizer uma única palavra, como ele foi o primeiro a ficar na ponta dos pés e beijar Jongin e ouvi-lo sussurrar silenciosas desculpas. E depois disso, tudo voltou ao normal.

 

Kyungsoo acreditava que essas coisas só tornavam o relacionamento mais forte. Isso fez _d_ _eles_ mais forte.

 

Se alguém tivesse dito para Kyungsoo há alguns anos que haveria uma pessoa que ele amaria mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, ele teria zombado e lhe dito para ser mais realista. No entanto, Jongin parecia ter mudado sua visão sobre o amor, porque agora Kyungsoo não poderia sequer imaginar sua vida sem o homem mais novo. Ele estava certo de que faria qualquer coisa no mundo por ele. Ele o amava tanto assim.

 

E ele sabia que era muito amado. 

 

Então era isso. A vida estava perfeita.

 

Mais que perfeita.

 

E não havia nada mais que Kyungsoo pudesse ter desejado.

 

********

 

Certo, talvez houvesse uma coisa.

 

Um novo número de telefone.

 

Por quê? Porque mesmo que Byun Baekhyun não seja mais seu companheiro de quarto há um tempo, embora eles não se vissem todos os dias, embora fossem adultos responsáveis com empregos estáveis e uma merda de empréstimos estudantis para pagar, Baek sempre parecia encontrar uma boa razão para ligar para Kyungsoo e incomodá-lo durante o dia inteiro.

 

Kyungsoo não podia dizer que realmente não gostava disso, não muito, porque Baekhyun era a pessoa que os mantinha todos juntos. Se não fosse por ele e seus constantes telefonemas a todos da ex-equipe, Kyungsoo não tinha certeza se eles ainda estariam se mantendo em contato tanto quanto agora. Ele tinha que admitir, Baekhyun era a alma de seu círculo de amizade e ele tinha que agradecê-lo por seu esforço algum dia.

 

"O que você quer _agora?!”_ Kyungsoo prendeu seu telefone entre a cabeça e o ombro, tentando decidir se uma janela devia ser colocado na parede sul da casa que estava construindo, ou não. "Estou ocupado."

 

"Sim, claro, você está ocupado," a voz de Baekhyun soou alegre. "Não é como se você tivesse muito mais para fazer, então você pode me dar cinco minutos."

 

"Dois. O que você quer?"

 

“Cuzão... De qualquer maneira, eu falei com Suho hoje, ele e Kris estão vindo para Seul para os feriados!”

 

Kyungsoo sentiu-se soltando o lápis e pegando o telefone.

 

"Eles vêm? Isso é incrível!”

 

"Eu sei, né? De qualquer maneira, eu conversei com Suho e ele realmente queria ver todos, então devemos pensar em organizar algo.”

 

"Sim! Sim, claro. Isso seria ótimo." Kyungsoo sentiu um sorriso florescer em seus lábios. Ele não via Suho e Kris há quase um ano, apenas por suas ocasionais chamadas por Skype, mas isso era diferente.

 

O mesmo para Tao e Lay. Ele tinha visto eles há muito tempo. Luhan havia se mudado de volta para a Coréia, de volta para Sehun, por isso sempre que Jongin convidava seu melhor amigo, Luhan vinha junto e Kyungsoo conseguia encontrá-lo com bastante frequência. O resto dos meninos não tinha ido a lugar algum, então era mais fácil encontrá-los.

 

Mas Suho e Kris, ouvindo que eles iriam voltar, isso realmente o fez feliz.

 

"Isso é realmente incrível.” Kyungsoo suspirou, enquanto empurrava sua cadeira para longe da mesa na sala de trabalho em seu apartamento. "Mal posso esperar para vê-los."

 

"Eu sei, nem eu!"

 

E Kyungsoo estava sentado lá, ouvindo Baekhyun falar sobre seus planos, e ele estava gostando dessa conversa, dessa vez. Ele estava ouvindo e realmente dando idéias sobre um lugar onde eles pudessem se encontrar, ele estava animado para ajudar Baekhyun com isso. Queria ver seus amigos. Todos eles, juntos. Fazia tanto tempo…

 

E também, antes que ele soubesse, deve ter ficado um pouco tarde, porque ele ouviu a porta da frente se abrir e um sorriso ainda maior fez caminho até os lábios.

 

“Ei, o Jongin está em casa. Eu preciso ir.”

 

"O Jongin é mais importante do que eu e o que estamos discutindo agora?... Espere, não responda, eu não preciso que você fique sentimental."

 

“Estamos discutindo tudo há quase uma hora, Baek. Vou te enviar uma mensagem mais tarde. Ou ligar para você amanhã, certo?”

 

" _Tch_. Certo."

 

Kyungsoo desligou, sem prestar atenção à bufada insatisfeita de Baekhyun no final da conversa. _Tanto faz_ _,_ ele tentou amenizar sua culpa, _ele provavelmente vai acabar ligando para o Jongdae._ Em vez de pensar nele, Kyungsoo levantou-se da cadeira e dirigiu-se para o corredor, e, quando chegou à porta, não pôde deixar de sorrir para Jongin, que pendurava o paletó e empurrava os sapatos desajeitadamente, ficando incrivelmente bem em seu jeans e suéter creme, bochechas vermelhas do vento ardente de fora.

 

"Ei,” Kyungsoo disse calmamente do lado e esperou que o mais novo olhasse para cima e lhe desse seu precioso e perfeito sorriso. Ele não hesitou em avançar e envolver suas mãos em torno do pescoço de seu namorado. "Você parece cansado."

 

"Eu _estou_ cansado,” Jongin riu, envolvendo as mãos em torno da cintura de Kyungsoo e plantando um beijo suave e rápido em seus lábios como a coisa mais normal do mundo. "Meu pai começou algumas negociações de terras para um novo edifício da empresa e me enviou lá para conversar com as pessoas. Foi uma bagunça, eu não acho que eles queiram nos vender nada.”

 

"Oh," Kyungsoo soltou um suspiro de compreensão, sem fazer mais perguntas, porque parecia que aquela era a última coisa sobre a qual ele queria falar no momento. Em vez disso, baixou as mãos para os ombros de Jongin, apertando-os com força. “Parece cansativo. Está com fome? Há sobras de ontem à noite se você…”

 

"Eu comi fora com meu pai, tudo bem."

 

"Ok," Kyungsoo sorriu e o beijou nos lábios rapidamente. "Vá se trocar, então, e aí podemos assistir alguma coisa juntos se você quiser."

 

Ele soltou Jongin e observou como o mais novo desapareceu pela porta para seu quarto. Kyungsoo sorriu para si mesmo levemente e se dirigiu para a cozinha, pegando duas taças e aquela garrafa de vinho que tinham ganhado de Minseok quando mudaram de apartamento depois que ambos se tornaram mais estáveis financeiramente, quando a vida começou a funcionar. Era um vinho que ainda não haviam aberto, mas Kyungsoo pensou que Jongin precisava disso agora.

 

Ele pegou tudo nas mãos e se dirigiu para a sala de estar, e não estava surpreso ao ver Jongin  lá, sentado no sofá em uma camiseta larga e calças de moletom. Com seus cabelos desgrenhados, parecia um garoto e Kyungsoo sorriu de novo.

 

"Vinho? Não é um pouco extravagante demais?" Jongin riu quando Kyungsoo colocou as taças na frente deles e serviu a bebida. Ele então o puxou para seu colo, tomando a taça que Jongin ofereceu em sua mão livre, aquela que não estava envolta em Kyungsoo.

 

"Bem, eu pensei que você precisasse, você teve um dia difícil, não é?" Kyungsoo deu de ombros e Jongin deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. O mais velho sorriu. "Além disso, temos uma razão para comemorar."

 

"Oh?" Jongin parecia intrigado quando ergueu uma sobrancelha e endireitou-se. "O que é?"

 

"Bem," Kyungsoo inclinou a cabeça, um sorriso já florescendo em seu rosto porque ele sabia o quanto Jongin iria _amar_ isso. "Eu estava apenas conversando com Baekhyun, e adivinha!"

 

"O quê?"

 

"Tente!" Kyungsoo riu e Jongin fez beicinho.

 

"Eu... Eu não sei? Ele descobriu que pode sobreviver sem te ligar a cada duas horas?”

 

"Ah, se fosse," Kyungsoo bufou e então balançou a cabeça. "Não. É melhor!"

 

"O que poderia ser melhor do que isso, você está reclamando há meses." Jongin sorriu. E Kyungsoo só lhe deu uma olhada porque ele estava ciente de que Jongin, de todas as pessoas, sabia que ele não se importava com os telefonemas de Baekhyun. Nem um pouco. "Me conte então! O que é?"

 

“Suho e Kris. Eles estão vindo para a Coréia para as férias no próximo mês!”

 

Kyungsoo observou como o rosto de Jongin gradualmente se tornou mais brilhante e o sorriso atingiu seus olhos, como seu abraço em Kyungsoo que apertou.

 

"O quê? Isso é ótimo! É sério?!"

 

"Sim, sério," Kyungsoo riu. "E eu e Baekhyun estávamos pensando em fazer uma reunião, sabe. Podemos reunir todos os caras do time. Como nos bons velhos tempos.”

 

Jongin ficou quieto por alguns segundos, mas Kyungsoo pôde ver seus olhos brilhando. Ele podia ver como seu namorado estava feliz.

 

"Isso é... Isso é realmente incrível, Soo... Você não sabe quanto tempo faz desde que eu vi todo mundo."

 

"Oh, eu sei," o mais velho passou a mão pelos cabelos de Jongin. "Nós estávamos falando sobre isso quase agora, porém, teremos que organizar tudo, teremos que chamar Yixing e Tao, teremos que contar a todos os outros… Deve dar certo, não é?"

 

Jongin não respondeu, mas baixou a cabeça para pressionar os lábios contra Kyungsoo. E isso foi suficientemente uma resposta, realmente.

 

Kyungsoo sorriu no beijo e moveu sua mão livre para o pescoço de Jongin, puxando-o ainda mais perto. Ele sentiu Jongin se mover  debaixo dele, empurrando-o de volta no sofá e mudando sua posição, apenas aprofundando o beijo. E Kyungsoo esqueceu completamente por apenas um segundo que estava segurando uma taça  cheia de vinho e ele estava prestes a abraçar Jongin, o que resultou na bebida derramando toda sobre o mais novo, Kyungsoo se sobressaltando ao perceber o que havia feito.

 

_ “Oh, merda _ ... Oh, eu sinto muito, eu-“

 

"Ninguém se machucou." Jongin riu, olhos descendo para a mancha vermelha em sua camisa, para o líquido escorrendo, ameaçando cair no sofá. Jongin levantou-se rapidamente e em questão de segundos voltou com guardanapos nas mãos, lidando com a bagunça que Kyungsoo fizera. O mais velho sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente e levantou-se do sofá.

 

"Vou pegar algo seco para você vestir."

 

Mas quando ele estava prestes a se virar, Jongin agarrou seu pulso e o puxou, seu peito pressionado contra o de Jongin com força no momento seguinte, e ele soltou um som de protesto.

 

"Ei! Você está me sujando todo com isso.” Ele riu quando Jongin o prendeu ainda mais apertado em seus braços. "Ei, me solte! Agora eu preciso trocar minhas roupas também!”

 

Jongin riu de novo – um som suave e quieto que fez Kyungsoo tremer.

 

“Você não precisa.”

 

"Jongin, estou falando sério. Está tudo molhado, e vai manchar e…”

 

"Eu sei de algo que podemos fazer não requer _nenhuma_ roupa."

 

Kyungsoo parou de lutar nas mãos de Jongin e voltou-se para olhá-lo. Ele sentiu um sorriso se espalhando em seus lábios quando  colocou as mãos no peito de Jongin, sentindo os músculos firmes sob o tecido da camisa. Todas as preocupações que ele tinha tido há apenas alguns segundos atrás estavam evaporando, sendo substituídas por algo novo. Algo mais emocionante.

 

"Sério?"

 

“Sério.” Jongin sorriu para ele, e quando ele se inclinou para segurá-lo mais apertado, Kyungsoo envolveu suas pernas em torno da cintura mais jovem e, antes que ele soubesse, seus lábios encontraram os de Jongin e foi tão natural quando eles começaram a se beijar calorosamente, intimamente. Kyungsoo envolveu as mãos ao redor do pescoço de Jongin quando o mais novo começou a levá-lo para o quarto, enquanto os beijos ficavam mais quentes e mais longos, mais profundos.

 

Jongin o deitou de costas na cama, enquanto os lábios do mais alto se moviam de seus lábios para a mandíbula e pescoço, enquanto ele se sentia ofegar pesadamente. E então, ele simplesmente soltou uma risada.

 

"Jongin, não," Kyungsoo riu e quando o mais jovem olhou para ele confuso, ele usou a chance para se levantar e sentar na cama. "Aqui não."

 

"O quê?! Por quê?"

 

Kyungsoo olhou para as roupas de Jongin e para as suas, cobertas de vinho tinto, e ele riu de novo enquanto puxava o rosto de Jongin para outro beijo.

 

"Banheiro. Agora."

 

O mais novo sorriu para ele novamente, revirando os olhos – e Kyungsoo estava prestes a repreendê-lo por fazer isso, mas Jongin o levantou de novo e ele soltou outra risada, enquanto o puxava para pressionar os lábios.

 

Kyungsoo o amava. Tanto. E ver Jongin feliz e animado significava apenas tudo no mundo para ele.

 

Kyungsoo esqueceu de mandar uma mensagem para Baekhyun naquela noite, é claro. E quando acordou na manhã seguinte, com as mãos de Jongin ainda embrulhadas em torno dele, com  um monte de mensagens de texto irritadas de seu melhor amigo, a única coisa que ele podia fazer era rir e aconchegar-se ainda mais perto de seu namorado.

 

Baekhyun podia esperar.

 

**********

 

Kyungsoo realmente estava animado sobre tudo o que Baekhyun não tinha parado de falar nos últimos dias. Ele realmente queria começar a fazer alguma coisa, organizar tudo, só queria ver seus amigos. Ele sentia muita falta deles.

 

No entanto, a vida nem sempre era tão perfeita como tinha sido até agora. Uma manhã, seu chefe o ligou e pediu-lhe para ir ao escritório para algum trabalho.

 

O trabalho de Kyungsoo como arquiteto não exigia que ele permanecesse no escritório o tempo todo. Ele ia lá algumas vezes por semana para dar seus projetos e pegar novos, então ele costumava trabalhar em casa. Ele pensou que havia um problema com algo que ele tinha enviado, ou talvez ele tivesse que mudar alguma coisa.

 

O que ele não esperava era que seu chefe lhe dissesse que três pessoas exigiram seu trabalho. Ele não esperava receber tantos projetos ao mesmo tempo, e com um prazo determinado.

 

Toda a sua animação se evaporou naquele momento e foi substituída pelo estresse, porque c _omo ele terminaria tudo isso_ _em tempo?_ Como ele ajudaria Baekhyun a organizar tudo? Como daria certo?

 

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo Baekhyun estava entendendo.

 

"Está tudo bem, Soo, eu sei que você está ocupado. Eu posso cuidar disso, apenas garanta que você será capaz de ir, certo? "

 

"Eu não perderia por nada no mundo." Kyungsoo suspirou no telefone. "Olha, Baek, eu realmente sinto muito. Se eu terminar mais cedo, vou ligar para você, vou tentar ajudar, OK?"

 

"Cara, fica frio," ouviu a risada de Baekhyun. "Não é como se eu não pudesse fazer algumas ligações. Está bem."

 

Jongin, também, parecia entender, porque nos dias seguintes ele não incomodou Kyungsoo. Ele estava voltando para casa um pouco mais cedo para preparar o jantar para os dois com seu jeito fofo e descuidado, e Kyungsoo estava grato por seus esforços.

 

Ele estava passando a maior parte de seus dias na sua sala de trabalho em casa, desenhando e calculando e desenhando e tentando ser criativo. Discutir detalhes com os clientes, perguntando por preferências, então desenhando novamente, calculando novamente e tentando obter resultados perfeitos o mais rápido possível. Mas o tempo estava voando e o progresso era lento, e a dor de cabeça de Kyungsoo à noite estava ficando cada vez mais forte a cada dia que passava.

 

"Você precisa descansar, amor."

 

Kyungsoo se endireitou imediatamente quando ouviu a voz.

 

"Eu não ouvi você entrar," ele suspirou, esfregando as palmas das mãos em seu rosto. Ele sentiu a mão de Jongin em seu ombro.

 

"Você está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa?"

 

"Estou bem," Kyungsoo tentou sorrir, mas parecia tão artificial, até que ele finalmente desistiu. "Eu só... Eu só quero terminar isso, mas eles têm que mudar de ideia todos os dias. Por que as pessoas são assim? "

 

Ouviu a risada fantasmagórica de Jongin quando o mais novo puxou sua cadeira para trás e segurou suas mãos, puxando-o para cima.

 

Kyungsoo piscou algumas vezes, quando Jongin se inclinou para frente e puxou-o para mais perto, abraçando-o levemente, suas mãos correndo para cima e para baixo das costas de Kyungsoo, em um movimento calmante.

 

"Jongin..."

 

"Hm?"

 

"Eu... Eu preciso terminar isso."

 

“Eu sei,” o mais jovem sussurrou baixinho no ouvido de Kyungsoo. "Mas você também precisa relaxar um pouco. Você está muito tenso.”

 

"Estou tenso porque tenho um prazo e não tenho ideias. Eu-... _Ah._ ” Kyungsoo soltou um som de surpresa quando Jongin mordeu levemente seu lóbulo da orelha. Ele esticou as mãos no peito do namorado. “Agora não, Jongin, eu preciso…”

 

Ele foi cortado no meio de sua sentença quando Jongin empurrou-o contra a parede levemente, as mãos prendendo-o de ambos os lados, peitos pressionados um contra o outro. Ele estava tão perto. Tão malditamente perto, que Kyungsoo podia sentir sua respiração quente em sua pele.

 

"Você precisa o quê?" Jongin perguntou calmamente, de uma forma provocativa, e Kyungsoo sabia então que voltar ao trabalho era uma causa perdida agora. Não quando Jongin estava sendo assim. Não quando ele estava _seduzindo-o._

 

"Você é problema, sabia disso?" Kyungsoo expirou e deixou suas mãos descerem pelos braços de Jongin. Ele viu o sorriso afetado nos lábios do namorado.

 

"Você sabia no que estava se metendo há quatro anos, é tarde demais para recuar agora," Jongin puxou a perna de Kyungsoo para cima do seu lado, pedindo-lhe para se aproximar para que pudesse levantá-lo. Kyungsoo sorriu levemente enquanto enterrava seu rosto no pescoço de Jongin, salpicando-o de beijos, enquanto o mais novo o girava.

 

"Quem disse alguma coisa sobre recuar? Por acaso, eu eventualmente aprendi a gostar de problemas.”

 

"Oh," Jongin riu, andando com ele em seus braços, usando a perna de Kyungsoo para abrir a porta de seu quarto. "Então você está prestes a _amar_ o  que vai acontecer agora.”

 

Kyungsoo deixou escapar uma risadinha surpresa quando Jongin girou novamente e então o deitou na cama, os lábios já no seu pescoço, deixando beijos quentes que faziam-no estremecer.

 

Essa, para variar, seria um a noite de  _ diversão _ .

 

**********

 

Mas Kyungsoo só podia se permitir apenas algumas dessas noites. Ele tinha muito trabalho a fazer e estava culpando o universo por ter brincado com ele. Ele não podia fazer nada para ajudar com os preparativos para a reunião.   
  


Baekhyun, no entanto, o mantinha atualizado em tudo. Lay e Tao iriam participar, Kris tinha falado com eles antes mesmo que Baekhyun tivesse ligado para perguntar. É como se todos tivessem o mesmo pensamento e, com cada dia que passava, as férias se aproximavam cada vez mais e o aborrecimento de Kyungsoo causado pelos projetos estava sendo lentamente substituído por excitação.   
  


"Kyungsoo, temos um problema!" Baekhyun o ligou na noite antes do encontro planejado e Kyungsoo ficou tenso. Porque Baekhyun o ligaria numa hora dessas?   
  


"O quê?" Kyungsoo ouviu sua própria voz – com sono, rouco. Ele olhou para o lado onde Jongin abriu os olhos com preguiça, dando-lhe um olhar estranho. Ótimo, então ele o acordara também. Maldito Baekhyun.   
  


"Eu e a Channie esquecemos de pegar o bolo!"   
  


"O QUÊ?"

 

"Olha, nós estávamos ocupados o dia inteiro comprando e recebendo bebidas, então acabou por escorregar da minha mente, tudo bem? Além disso, você queria fazer algo, então faça isso. Você pode pegá-lo amanhã no seu caminho pra cá?”   
  


Kyungsoo soltou um suspiro. Baekhyun não podia ter enviado uma mensagem para algo assim? Por que ele teve que acordá-los no meio da noite?   
  


"Tudo bem... Claro... Tanto faz." Kyungsoo fechou os olhos novamente, sentindo o sono em sua mente novamente.   
  


"Não se esqueça, ok?"   
  


"Não se preocupe," murmurou Kyungsoo com um pequeno sorriso. "Eu não sou você."   
  


"Cuzão. Sabe, eu chamo você de cuzão com uma frequência muito alta. Se toca,  _ cuzão _ !”   
  


"Eu te amo, Baek." Kyungsoo sacudiu a cabeça levemente. "Agora boa noite.”   
  


Kyungsoo não esperou por uma resposta, ele apenas jogou o telefone de volta no criado mudo e, quando ele deitou de volta no travesseiro, Jongin o observava com os olhos cheios de sono e um pequeno sorriso.   
  


"Qual o motivo para confissões de amor tão tarde da noite?"   
  


"Preciso de um motivo?" Kyungsoo sorriu, esfregando a cabeça no ombro do outro.   
  


"Uh, quando elas não são direcionadas para mim, então sim.”   
  


"Baekhyun e Chanyeol esqueceram de pegar o bolo, então faremos isso amanhã.”   
  


"E isso tem algo a ver com as confissões... Como?"   
  


"Durma, amor.” Kyungsoo abraçou Jongin com os olhos fechados e um coração calmo. "Eu vou te contar amanhã.”   
  


E assim, ambos voltaram a dormir, antecipando o dia seguinte.   
  


********

 

"Jongin, apresse-se!" Kyungsoo estava na porta da frente, esperando o mais novo.   
  


"Apenas um segundo!" Sua voz soou do quarto e Kyungsoo apenas suspirou.   
  


"O que você está fazendo aí, de qualquer maneira?"   
  


E assim que Kyungsoo estava prestes a dar um passo adiante e pôr fim a isso e puxar Jongin para fora, mesmo que à força, o mais novo saiu com as mãos espalmadas e um grande sorriso no rosto.   
  


Por um segundo, Kyungsoo congelou. Porque por um segundo, parecia que não era o Jongin que ele conhecia há anos agora.   
  


Parecia que era o Jongin de quatro anos atrás. O Jongin da faculdade. O capitão do time de futebol, por quem Kyungsoo tinha se apaixonado, antes mesmo de conhecê-lo adequadamente. Antes de amá-lo.   
  


Seu cabelo estava despenteado e ele usava tênis e jeans, e por cima de sua camiseta ele estava usando a sua velha camisa do time. Sem os protetores, é claro, estava caindo livremente sobre seu corpo. Ele parecia tão jovem. Tão feliz.   
  


Kyungsoo sorriu.   
  


"Então? O que você acha?" Jongin sorriu feliz e Kyungsoo soltou uma risada.

 

"Eu acho que você perdeu a cabeça," o mais velho avançou e acariciou a bochecha de Jongin, antes de subir na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo nos lábios rapidamente. "Ainda bem que eu amo você".   
  


O sorriso de Jongin não diminuiu por um segundo. Ele apenas vestiu sua jaqueta e saíram, indo ao apartamento de Baekhyun e Chanyeol para encontrar seus amigos.   
  


Finalmente.   
  


*******

 

"Era necessário tudo isso?" Chanyeol bufou quando abriu a porta e olhou para o look de Jongin. "Você esqueceu o capacete! E a braçadeira de capitão, e a tinta preta?   
  


"Cale a boca ou faço com que você não precise da tinta preta.”   
  


"Isso foi fraco, Kai, mesmo para você." Baekhyun apareceu do nada, arrastando duas cadeiras para sua sala de estar. "Você trouxe o bolo?"   
  


"Aqui está." Kyungsoo repreendeu por trás, pegando o bolo em forma de futebol, olhando desconfiadamente. "Por favor, não me diga que você fez uma festa de futebol, Baekhyun, eu imploro. Eu realmente, realmente imploro para você.”   
  


"Olhe bem pro seu namorado e depois ouse jogar acusações para mim, ok?"   
  


"Nisso eu não tive nenhuma palavra ou participação," Kyungsoo olhou para Jongin, que fez beicinho levemente. "E então?"   
  


"É apenas o bolo. Eu prometo."   
  


Kyungsoo suspirou aliviado ao entregar o bolo a Chanyeol, tirando o casaco e os sapatos.   
  


Ele ouviu quando Jongin seguiu os dois para sala de estar dele e soltou um pequeno som surpreso.   
  


E, assim que ele o seguiu depois, ele entendeu. Completamente.   
  


Baekhyun e Chanyeol tinham decorado sua sala de estar para o encontro. Havia um grande banner impresso na parede, uma foto em grupo de todos eles – jovens e felizes, todos sorrindo, braços de um ao redor do outro. Uma foto da viagem ao lago, lembrou Kyungsoo.   
  


E então havia fotos nas paredes, em todos os lugares, imagens individuais, fotos em grupo, imagens de subgrupos, idiotas e engraçadas, outras bonitas e agradáveis, até mesmo algumas fotos de bebês. E então, havia aquelas que pareciam terem sido retiradas de uma revista, então Kyungsoo assumiu que fossem roubadas da coleção pessoal de fotos de Tao.   
  


Kyungsoo quase não prestou atenção à mesa com todas as comidas e lanches, ele estava muito hipnotizado pelas fotos, por todas as lembranças que o atingiram quando ele começou a andar e olhar com mais atenção. Ele estava em muitas dessas fotos e sorriu com o quão jovem ele parecia lá. Ele estava desaparecido de algumas fotos em grupo, então ele assumiu que essas fotos teriam sido tiradas antes dele se juntar à equipe.   
  


Mas eram todas tão boas, a ideia disso…   
  


"Você não me disse que ia fazer isso." Kyungsoo virou-se para Baekhyun, que sorriu. "Está lindo."   
  


"Eu queria que fosse uma surpresa," o outro deu de ombros. “Estou feliz que você tenha gostado.”   
  


"Então, quando os outros chegarão?”   
  


"A qualquer momento," disse Chanyeol. "Nós ligamos para vocês um pouco mais cedo, você sabe, pra prevenir.”   
  


Kyungsoo assentiu e voltou para a parede com as fotos, tocando algumas delas com os dedos. Todo mundo parecia tão jovem. Era assim que ele se lembrava desses meninos. Seu coração batia ansiosamente em seu peito, esperando ouvir a campainha tocar.   
  


"ONDE DIABOS VOCÊ ACHOU ISSO?" Kyungsoo quase saltou de surpresa quando Jongin gritou e olhou para a parede com os olhos arregalados. Kyungsoo, assim como os outros dois, se aproximaram para ver do que ele estava falando. E isso talvez tenha sido quando Jongin percebeu que ele provavelmente não deveria ter gritado, porque ele tapou a foto com as mãos.   
  


"Tire!"   
  


"Como eu vou tirá-la quando eu nem sei do que você está falando?" Baekhyun revirou os olhos. "Saia da frente. O que é?"   
  


"Oh, você sabe perfeitamente bem o que é!"   
  


"Eu honestamente não faço ideia. Há tantas fotos embaraçosas de você nessa parede que pode ser qualquer coisa. Pode ser de quando você caiu na lama logo após o banho no primeiro ano. Ou pode ser quando você perdeu alguma aposta e teve que levar Kris nas costas durante o dia inteiro, lembra? Ou quando-"   
  


"Sim, nós entendemos," Jongin suspirou, virando-se para Kyungsoo, que estava sorrindo.   
  


"Vamos. O que é isso?” Disse o mais velho, colocando uma mão sobre Jongin, pedindo que ele soltasse.   
  


E, eventualmente, Jongin afastou as mãos, com um cenho franzido muito descontente no rosto e a imagem começou a aparecer. E Kyungsoo ficou na ponta dos pés quando Chanyeol soltou um resmungo e, obviamente, perdeu todo o interesse, virando as costas para eles e comendo um petisco sorrateiramente.

 

E finalmente, Kyungsoo finalmente viu a foto, e ele sorriu.   
  


Era Jongin. No ensino médio. Usando um colã branco e meião, um saco em seu ombro e um sorriso muito grande no rosto. Havia espelhos de lado e sapatilhas de ballet no chão ao lado dele.   
  


"Isso é….  _ ugh, Jesus... _ Isso é do ensino médio. Naquela época, eu-... Eu costumava treinar balé e-...  _ Nossa senhora... _ Na verdade não é muito, hm, não é muito um passado do qual eu goste de falar... "   
  


"É por causa do meião? Deve ser por causa do meião..." Baekhyun sorriu. "E onde está o seu tutu?"   
  


"Cale a boca." Jongin sibilou, depois voltou-se para Kyungsoo, que estava passando a mão por aquela foto antiga de seu namorado com um pequeno sorriso. "Olha, eu... Eu não queria te contar sobre isso, porque... Eu pareço estúpido, ok? Não é a primeira coisa que eu digo às pessoas... Onde você achou isso de qualquer forma, Baekhyun?"   
  


"Taemin ajudou." o mais velho deu de ombros e, obviamente, perdeu o interesse na conversa também. E Kyungsoo sentiu o olhar de Jongin nele novamente, então ele finalmente o olhou, apenas sorrindo. As sobrancelhas do mais novo franziram levemente.   
  


"Você não parece muito surpreso.”   
  


"Você realmente achou que eu não sabia sobre isso?" Kyungsoo não conseguiu controlar o sorriso malicioso. Ou a risada, quando a expressão de Jongin tornou-se ainda mais indecente. "Nós ficamos juntos por quase quatro anos, Jongin, você realmente pensou que eu não descobriria?"   
  


"Eu sabia que você descobriria, eu só tentei adiantar..." Jongin murmurou, lançando um olhar sujo para a imagem. "De qualquer forma, como..."   
  


"Taemin ajudou." Kyungsoo repetiu as palavras de Baekhyun, encostando na parede e observando o rosto de Jongin escurecer.   
  


"Maldito Taemin e sua boca grande." Jongin suspirou. “Bem, seja como for, eu acho... O gato agora está fora da caixa mesmo, então...”   
  


“Eu não vejo por que você não queria que eu soubesse. Você está fofo aqui.”   
  


"Exatamente! Eu estou  _ fofo _ .”    
  


“E isso é ruim, porque...?”   
  


“Porque eu não sou o fofo. Eu sou, tipo... Eu não-... Você que é o fofo! Não eu!"   
  


“Isso soou mais como um insulto do que um elogio,” Kyungsoo riu, inclinando-se para mais perto de Jongin. “Além disso, você quer que eu te lembre o  _ quão fofo _ você estava naquela tiara de orelhas de gato?” 

  
Ele teve o prazer de ver o rosto de Jongin ficando com um tom muito bonito de rosa, antes de ele ficar na ponta dos pés novamente e lhe dar um beijo suave nos lábios.   
  


"Eu gosto. Não importa o que você pensou sobre- “   
  


Sua sentença foi cortado no meio pelo toque da campainha.   
  


Kyungsoo ouviu o grito alto de Baekhyun antes mesmo que percebesse que estava sorrindo. Ele observou como seu melhor amigo foi até a porta e abriu-a e, em seguida, ele estava saltando para a frente, sufocando as pessoas em seus abraços, e por causa dele Kyungsoo não conseguia ver quem exatamente era que tinha chegado, mas isso não importava de qualquer forma.   
  


Ele estava esperando por todos eles mesmo.   
  


Ele só se sentiu avançar quando Baekhyun soltou a pessoa.   
  


“Jongdae!” Kyungsoo não sabia que estava se movendo para a frente até estar esmagando Chen em seus braços, sentindo o outro abraçá-lo também. “Onde você estava, eu não vejo você faz séculos!”   
  


“Você sabe, a vida. Eu e Minseok nos mudamos, estávamos muito ocupados nestes últimos meses.”   
  


“Você se mudou?” Jongin apareceu do lado e Jongdae soltou Kyungsoo com um grito alto, atirando-se sobre o capitão. Em vez disso, um homem de cabelos de ouro se aproximou de Kyungsoo e ele teve que checar duas vezes antes-   
  


“Minseok?! O que-... Oh Deus, você está tão bonito!”   
  


“Eu sei, né?” Jongdae riu de lado, despenteando o cabelo do outro. “Eu venho tentando convencê-lo a tentar isso há anos.”   
  


“Como você está, Soo?” Xiumin apertaram as mãos com ele com firmeza e Kyungsoo estava tão feliz que ele estava os vendo. Ele respondeu rapidamente que estava tudo bem, que ele estava ocupado, e assim a conversa começou, e Baekhyun e Chanyeol juntaram-se, o que durou cerca de um minuto porque depois que a campainha tocou novamente e, desta vez, quando Baekhyun abriu a porta, ele não teve tempo de saltar sobre a pessoa em frente de si. Por quê?   
  


Porque Oh Sehun nunca teria permitido isso. Ele elegantemente entrou da sala, segurando a mão de Luhan firmemente, dando graça a todos com um meio sorriso.   
  


"E aí. Quanto tempo."   
  


Kyungsoo não pulou, desta vez, porque ele tinha visto os dois a menos de uma semana, mas, obviamente, Chen e Xiumin não os tinham visto fazia tempo porque eles pareciam simplesmente entusiasmados com ele.   
  


“Eu vou pegar gelo para as bebidas, OK?” Baekhyun informou Kyungsoo antes de desaparecer em seu apartamento e o menor assentiu brevemente, observando em volta o pequeno grupo de pessoas. Ele sorriu quando Jongdae finalmente entrou e viu as fotos na parede e soltou o grito de sua vida, agarrando Luhan pela mão e arrastando-o para a frente, Minseok e Sehun eventualmente seguido-os, e Kyungsoo não poderia deixar de sorrir e inclinar-se sobre o ombro de Jongin.   
  


“Eu amo isso.” Ele disse apressadamente quando os outros quatro começaram a discutir todas as imagens que estavam olhando há apenas alguns minutos. “Onde Chanyeol foi?”   
  


“Eu não sei.” Jongin olhou em volta. “Ele estava aqui agora...”   
  


“Ei, pessoal!” Chanyeol apareceu saindo da cozinha, colocando um casaco. “Lay e Tao ligaram. Aparentemente, eles se perderam, então eu vou buscá-los. Volto em um instante.”   
  


“Esse é o Lay de quem estamos falando. Não estou surpreso,” Jongin sorriu melancolicamente. “Você precisa de ajuda, cara?”

  
"Com o quê? Dirigir um carro? Acho que dou conta.” Chanyeol o mediu com um olhar e Jongin avançou nele, e Kyungsoo carinhosamente riu, porque é isso, é disso que ele tinha sentido falta por tanto tempo.   
  


“Então, estamos apenas à espera de Suho e Kris agora, certo?” Perguntou Sehun, já sentado no sofá confortavelmente. Seu rosto estava com uma expressão levada quando ele olhou para Jongin. “Foto legal, a propósito.”   
  


Kyungsoo riu quando Jongin atacou Sehun e Jongdae perguntou de que foto eles estavam falando. E quando ele achou, ele imediatamente começou a gritar e  _ nossa _ , Kyungsoo tinha esquecido quão  _ barulhento _ ele era.

 

E ele estava sentado lá, falando casualmente com Minseok e Luhan, olhando para Jongdae, que estava tentando abraçar Sehun, que estava reclamando para Jongin. Baekhyun voltou com o balde de gelo e deixou-o em cima da mesa, participando de ambas as conversas de alguma forma. Estava ótimo.   
  


E, não muito depois, a campainha tocou novamente, e os sentimentos de Kyungsoo não poderiam ser descritos quando viu Kris entrar, cabelo escuro e sorriso largo, o que era impressionante para ele. E atrás dele, o pequeno Suho surgiu na sala e, antes que Kyungsoo soubesse, ele estava praticamente pulando para frente, agarrando o ex-assistente técnico firmemente em seu abraço e não o deixando ir.   
  


“Oh, Deus, você está me esmagando!” Suho riu e Kyungsoo riu também, eventualmente o soltando, segurando em seus ombros, dando uma boa olhada em seu rosto. Suho não mudara. Ele estava tão jovem quanto antes. Contudo, essa era outra razão para puxá-lo novamente para um abraço. Ele sentiu braços o circulando também. “Eu senti sua falta, Soo!”   
  


“Faz tanto tempo”, Kyungsoo murmurou quando finalmente o largou, desta vez de verdade. Ele estava à beira de deixar seus olhos se encherem, mas se segurou, sorrindo em vez disso. "Como você tem estado? Eu-... Tenho tanta coisa para te contar que eu nem sei por onde começar!”

 

“Nós temos tempo,” Suho sorriu gentilmente e, finalmente, ele se afastou um pouco e Kyungsoo finalmente,  _ finalmente _ , percebeu que ele estava vestindo. E ele riu.    
  


“Oh Deus, não outro.” Ele murmurou apenas quando ouviu o riso animado de Jongin, quando o capitão correu para atender Suho, a única outra pessoa excesso de entusiasmo que tinha colocado a camisa.   
  


“Eu disse para ele não fazer isso,” Kris murmurou quando Jongdae o soltou, e ele parecia tão exasperado que Kyungsoo sorriu. "É tão embaraçoso…"

 

"Eu entendo você."   
  


Kris olhou para baixo e sorriu, dando um tapinha no ombro de Kyungsoo.   
  


Baekhyun estava chorando quando Suho o soltou, inventando desculpas e mandando todos para a sala. Kyungsoo observou fascinado como Suho, assim como Kris, começaram a inspecionar as paredes e rir da imagem de Suho com um boné e uma pasta em seus braços. Suho típico da época.   
  


E Kyungsoo apenas sentiu como se seu coração fosse explodir quando ouviu sons  da tranca da porta durante toda a confusão, quando ele finalmente virou a cabeça para a porta assim que ouviu a voz profunda de Chanyeol anunciando que eles estavam aqui, o que significava que Tao e Lay estavam aqui.   
  


Antes que ele pudesse se mover, Jongin passou rapidamente por ele e, segundos depois, ouviu um riso abafado, algo semelhante a um choro, e quando ele espiou pela porta, Jongin estava abraçando Lay com força e vice-versa. Tao cumprimentou Kyungsoo calmamente mas completamente perdeu o controle quando Kris e Sehun apareceram atrás dele. Ele estava soluçando em menos de um minuto, quando seus antigos melhores amigos se aproximaram e o engoliram em abraços.   
  


E Kyungsoo?   
  


Kyungsoo podia simplesmente ficar no seu lugar por alguns segundos, admirando isso. Todos os seus amigos daquela época no mesmo lugar, todos eles sorrindo, se abraçando e brincando. Alguns estavam tentando esconder as lágrimas de felicidade.   
  


É quase como se nada tivesse mudado.   
  


E isso foi tudo que Kyungsoo pensou antes de ele sorrir largamente e juntar-se a confusão no corredor, sem se importar com quem estava cumprimentando e abraçando, porque isso não importava. Ele tinha sentido a falta de todos eles.

 

Tanta falta.

 

 

“Eu sinto falta dos momentos que passamos na SM.” Minseok suspirou em algum momento da noite depois de horas e horas de conversa, de perguntas, de risos e histórias. “Todos nós costumávamos ser tão despreocupados naquela época. Tudo o que importava era jogar futebol e dormir com alguém. Ocasionalmente estudar, também...”

 

Houve algumas risadas daqueles no cômodo.

 

“Eu discordo,” Baekhyun tomou um gole de sua bebida. “Eu acho que a única coisa Kyungsoo estava pensando era em estudar. E pegar Kai. Deus, ele era tão dramático, às vezes, eu ainda tremo quando penso nisso...”

“O que você quer dizer?” Tao perguntou e Jongin observava o sorriso de Baekhyun crescer mais, enquanto ele cutucava Kyungsoo.

“Lembra quando você começou a comparar vocês dois com Romeu e Julieta?”

“Cale a boca.” Kyungsoo riu e Jongin só podia levantar as sobrancelhas e olhar para o seu namorado, querendo saber quando, o que tinha acontecido e por quais razões.

“Bom, ele conseguiu ficar com ele de qualquer forma, quebrando toneladas de corações, tenho certeza...” Jongdae repreendeu de lado e Jongin observou como o largo sorriso de seu namorado se transformou em um menor. Ele não disse nada, ele apenas parecia genuinamente feliz esta noite. Seus olhos brilhavam quando ele falava e seus lábios estavam puxados para trás em um sorriso, revelando seus dentes.

“Devíamos ir lá, sabe? Voltar ao estádio.” Disse Suho do sofá, todos os onze pares de olhos girando na sua direção, fazendo-o dar de ombros levemente, um pouco tímido. “Quero dizer... Se tem uma coisa que nos reuniu em primeiro lugar é ele, então eu acho que devíamos ir.”

“Eu adoraria ir, mas-” Chanyeol deu uma olhada em seu relógio de pulso. “Ninguém vai nos deixar entrar neste momento. É quase meia-noite...”

“Na verdade, alguém pode nos deixar entrar.” Kyungsoo interferiu, endireitando-se levemente, jogando um olhar em direção a Jongin.

Isso era totalmente contra as regras. Foi-lhe dado todas as chaves como o técnico assistente, mas ele só foi autorizado a usá-las em dias de treino. Ele não era autorizado a entrar no terreno da faculdade de outra forma. Ele não era um estudante, ele não era um professor.

Mas ele era Kim Jongin. Ele foi Kai, então quando Kyungsoo apertou sua mão levemente, ele decidiu que valia a pena.

Ele pescou as chaves do bolso rapidamente, levantando-as para que todos pudessem vê-las penduradas no chaveiro.

“Pronto para correrem algumas voltas, pessoal?”

 

*********

 

Após inúmeras advertências para todos ficarem quietos, pelo menos até chegarem ao estádio em si, e depois de inúmeras observações de que esgueirando-se assim só pareciam mais suspeitos, eles finalmente chegaram aos portões exteriores do estádio e Jongin suspirou, pegando as chaves.

 

“Aqui vamos nós.” ele riu, empurrando o portão, sinalizando para os caras para segui-lo.

 

Ele tinha estado aqui muitas vezes desde o começo do ano passado, mas os outros não. Não é como se muita coisa houvesse mudado desde que se formaram, de qualquer maneira. Era o mesmo edifício velho, com inúmeros corredores levando para as arquibancadas, as salas de controle, para as cabines dos comentaristas, banheiros e, finalmente, o corredor reto que levava ao estádio em si.

“Vamos.” Suho sorriu e foi o primeiro a avançar, levando todo mundo para a frente.

E eles estavam a metros de distância do campo mesmo e havia esta nova sensação formigando no peito de Jongin. Ele estava em campo novamente com _seus_ amigos, com a _sua_ equipe. Não com as crianças que ele treinava. E se sentia em casa.

“Esperem!” Chanyeol parou todos eles e Jongin virou-se para ver o gigante na frente de um outro corredor, porém menor. Ele estava sorrindo. “Vamos fazer isso corretamente. Nós nunca fomos direto para o estádio, não é?”

“Nem todo mundo fodia nos banheiros, Chanyeol, vamos lá! Não temos tempo para você ser nojento.” Jongdae revirou os olhos e ganhou um tapa.

“Eu quis dizer os vestiários, seu idiota!”

“O que você vai fazer lá de qualquer maneira?”

“Eu quero ver se as coisas que escrevemos nas paredes e nos armários da época ainda estão lá? Ou eles mudaram alguma coisa?”

Chanyeol nem esperou, ele começou a caminhar pelo corredor e Lay o seguiu. Obviamente foi decidido quando os outros começaram a ir atrás dele e Jongin não teve escolha a não ser seguir.

Ele realmente não tinha ido nos vestiários. O que ele ia fazer lá? E agora, como Chanyeol mencionou isso, ele percebeu que a maioria de suas memórias também eram ligadas a este lugar. Todas as vezes que eles brincavam, quando eles decidiam o que fazer depois das horas de treinamento. Era tudo lá dentro, então ao invés de reclamar, Jongin sorriu e correu para a frente com as chaves.

Abriu as portas e cautelosamente entrou. Parecia que nada tinha mudado aqui também. Os armários vermelhos eram os mesmos de sempre – cobertos de desenhos, palavras estúpidas, nomes riscados, sujeira. Havia camisas jogadas em alguns dos bancos, tênis abandonados. Havia uma pilha de capacetes no canto, da qual Lay se aproximou. Havia vapor no ar, então Jongin assumiu alguns dos jogadores de futebol tinham estado aqui antes.

“Alguma coisa... Cheira horrível aqui.” Tao torceu o nariz.

“O quê?” Baekhyun olhou para ele com um sorriso. “No vestiário dos meninos? Nah...”

“Eu não me lembro de cheirar tão mal quando era a gente.” Tao estremeceu novamente, dando uma olhada rápida ao redor. “Eu vou esperar lá fora. Deus, isso é nojento.”

Jongin ouviu a risada de Kyungsoo e se aproximou dele, deslizando as mãos pela sua cintura.

“Este é o lugar onde eu te beijei pela primeira vez.”

“Você me beijou na festa do Chen pela primeira vez.” Kyungsoo corrigiu, as sobrancelhas levantadas. Jongin revirou os olhos.

“Sim, mas eu quero dizer, tipo... Primeiro beijo de verdade.”

“Vamos sair daqui, gente, antes que esses dois fiquem ainda mais clichê. E antes que meus sensores de cheiro morram, por favor?” Luhan inclinou a cabeça para o lado. “Realmente fede aqui, o que essas crianças estão fazendo hoje em dia?!”

E Jongin só podia sorrir e acenar com a cabeça, porque na verdade ele só queria ver o pequeno lugar. Chanyeol, no entanto, estava pulando animadamente porque encontrou algo que ele tinha escrito nas paredes há cerca de cinco anos, entre todos os outros rabiscos e desenhos que apareceram lá depois disso.

Jongin ficou estático quando eles finalmente chegaram no campo. Estava vazio, apenas alguns manequins empurrados para os lados. Estava escuro.

Mas significava muito para todos eles, então eles gastaram mais duas horas apenas zoando, lembrando uns aos outros de calar a boca depois que alguém deixava um grito sair. Foi divertido, eles relembraram de seus jogos antigos, de episódios engraçados dos treinos, dos testes de seleção, formações, uniformes. Até mesmo sobre o lava-jato para arrecadação de fundos.

 

E eles estavam ali de pé, alguns sentados na grama, outros na primeira fileira da arquibancada, e todos eles, todos os 12 estavam felizes.

 

“Devíamos totalmente nos reunir novamente enquanto ainda estamos aqui,” Lay suspirou, deixando um braço sobre os ombros de Jongin.

 

Ele não tinha que sequer falar, aquilo era um presente. Enquanto os outros tivessem tempo, eles fariam isso. Jongin não iria deixá-los ir sem vê-los novamente.

 

“Na verdade,” ele começou. “Vai ter um jogo amanhã. As crianças vão estar jogando, e vocês podiam todos vir. Assistimos o jogo e depois podemos ir tomar algo ou coisa assim, se quiserem.”

 

“Isso é... Isso é realmente bom.” Suho saltou, ficando de pé, tirando o telefone do bolso. “Amanhã, amanhã… Amanhã é bom. Perfeito. Eu topo."

 

"Eu também! Eu não vou perder isso.” Baekhyun se inclinou para trás e nem mesmo segundos depois, os outros começaram a repetir ‘Eu também!'.

 

E Jongin apenas sorriu contente, inclinando-se para Kyungsoo, que parecia um pouco tenso por um segundo.

 

Jongin sabia, ele ainda tinha trabalho a fazer, ele ainda tinha projetos para terminar, mas quando Kyungsoo relaxou e descansou a cabeça em seus ombros, ele sabia o que tinha acontecido. O mais velho tinha, provavelmente, só fui ligado o 'foda-se'.

 

E de alguma forma, Jongin estava feliz. Ele sabia que Kyungsoo estava esperando por isso há muito tempo, ele sabia que o menor queria isso. Claro, isso significaria trabalhar feito burro mais tarde, mas valia a pena.

 

“OK, mas pessoal-” Minseok foi interrompido por seu própria bocejo. “Meio que está... Ficando tarde, vocês não acham?”

 

“Você realmente se tornou um homem velho, Kim Minseok.” Baekhyun riu. “Mas você está certo. Temos trabalho pela manhã, Yeol... Temos que ir...”

 

E assim, um após o outro, todos eles começaram a declarar o quão cansado eles estavam, e Jongin apenas piscou rapidamente quando Lay firmou seus olhos nele e sorriu. De repente, ele não estava se sentindo tão calmo assim.

 

E todo mundo estava de pé, marcando o encontro do dia seguinte, se despedindo e Jongin notou com prazer que desta vez eles pouparam os abraços e beijos. Eles só disseram curtas despedidas e começaram a sair em pares, alguns deles jogando um pequeno olhar para ele.

 

De repente, mesmo que a noite tivesse sido agradável, ele se sentia nervoso.

"Te vejo amanhã!"

 

*******

 

“Vamos ficar um pouco mais, Soo?” Jongin perguntou e Kyungsoo voltou para ele, enquanto Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay e Tao começou a se mover para longe.

 

"O quê? Não me diga que vai me fazer correr voltas ao redor do campo, capitão.” Kyungsoo sorriu e se aproximou de Jongin de novo, para o centro do grande campo.

 

Ele sabia o quanto este lugar importava para ele, especialmente hoje, depois de finalmente encontrar o pessoal do time. Ele queria compartilhar essa felicidade com ele.

 

“Eu não gosto de favoritismo, mas você é o meu favorito, de qualquer jeito.” Jongin sorriu quando Kyungsoo se aconchegou mais perto dele.

 

Ele gostava disso, apenas os dois juntos no meio deste enorme terreno, cheio de memórias.

“Você realmente ama isso...” Kyungsoo murmurou, mais para si mesmo, mas Jongin abraçou-o e o mais baixo enterrou o rosto em seu peito.

 

“Estou tão feliz por ter feito a decisão certa naquela época.” Ele ouviu o mais novo dizer. “Eu te amo, Kyungsoo, tanto. Mais do que qualquer coisa."

 

“Qual o motivo para confissões de amor tão tarde da noite?" Kyungsoo brincou, repetindo as palavras de Jongin de ontem à noite, mas quando o mais novo o empurrou um pouco para trás, com as mãos apoiadas sobre seus ombros, Kyungsoo olhou para ele intrigado.

 

“Hoje faz exatamente quatro anos desde que você e eu estivemos aqui, neste mesmo local, pela primeira vez juntos, sabe?”

 

“O quê?” Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas, chocado por um segundo pensando que poderia ter esquecido do aniversário dos dois. No entanto, ele tinha certeza de que não estava nem perto ainda, então ele olhou para cima com os olhos cerrados, a espera de uma explicação.

 

“O teste pra seleção. Foi quando tudo isso... Começou. Nós.” Jongin parecia atordoado, ele parecia tão confuso, franzindo os lábios e piscando rapidamente. Kyungsoo estendeu a mão para tocá-lo.

 

“Qual o problema?"

 

“Nada!” Jongin disse rapidamente, olhando para si com olhos arregalados. “Não há nada errado, eu só... Eu não sei como-... Baekhyun disse que você nos comparou com Romeu e Julieta?”

 

Kyungsoo se encolheu com a súbita mudança de assunto e soltou uma risada feliz.

 

“Foi quando começamos a namorar. Eu estava tão assustado, porque eu estava me apaixonando perdidamente você. Eu te amava.” O mais velho deu de ombros. “E eu estava com medo de estar acontecendo muito rápido.”

 

Ele observou enquanto um sorriso carinhoso enfeitou os lábios de Jongin, como o mais jovem soltou um suspiro e agarrou suas mãos. Estava quente.

 

“Você me conhece há tanto tempo e sabe como é difícil para mim me expressar com palavras. Eu definitivamente não sou um Shakespeare, mas meu palpite é que Romeu não era um grande  _ quarterback _ , certo?”

 

“Jongin?”

 

“Eu só estou tentando... O que estou tentando dizer é, eu só... Eu só te amo tanto, tampinha. Você simplesmente invadiu a minha vida e virou tudo de cabeça para baixo, e eu nunca apreciei tanto algo. Eu escolho você em vez de qualquer coisa, sempre. Então, vamos... Vamos fazer isso corretamente.”

 

Kyungsoo não sabia o que estava acontecendo, quando Jongin soltou suas mãos, quando ele recuou um pouco e tirou uma pequena caixa preta para fora. E, de repente, algo no cérebro de Kyungsoo clicou e seus olhos se arregalaram em entendimento.

 

Ele sentiu como se alguém o tivesse chutado no peito, o ar ao redor dele não era o suficiente, e tudo o que ele podia fazer era piscar e tentar trazer seus sentidos de volta.

 

Ele nunca, nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais loucos, imaginou que Jongin faria algo assim esta noite entre todas as noites. Não hoje, hoje tinha sido sobre encontrar com os outros.

 

“Oh meu Deus” Kyungsoo sussurrou quando o mais novo se ajoelhou na grama do campo, diretamente na frente dele, levantando a pequena caixa sem um traço da hesitação que tinha estado lá há menos de um minuto atrás.

 

“Eu tenho muita sorte de você ter aparecido neste campo exatamente quatro anos atrás, Kyungsoo, eu tenho tanta sorte por você ter se tornado uma parte tão grande assim de mim. E eu seria mais do que sortudo de passar resto da minha vida com você, então... Você quer casar comigo?”

 

Todo o pequeno mundo de Kyungsoo estava girando em torno dele, enquanto ele tentava fazer com que sua voz voltasse. Enquanto ele continuava olhando para Jongin, que estava ajoelhado na frente dele com o anel simples, mas agradável, na caixa exibida na sua frente e com a maior pergunta que ele jamais poderia ter lhe feito, Kyungsoo se sentiu tonto.

 

Mas isso. Isso foi algo que definitivamente o pegou de surpresa, e todo o seu ser tremia de emoção, porque  _ oh Deus,  _ ele amava tanto Jongin. E isso, isso significava apenas tudo no mundo para ele, este momento. 

 

Ele não conseguiu encontrar sua voz por outro meio minuto. Ele só olhou com a boca aberta, ampliou os olhos e ele fez sua escolha. Ele assentiu. E então ele balançou a cabeça novamente, antes de sentir um sorriso lenta, mas certamente, abrindo caminho em seu rosto.

 

“Sim” ele murmurou, balançando a cabeça novamente. "Sim!"

 

“Sim?” Jongin se levantou, seu próprio rosto florescendo com um sorriso.

 

"Sim! Mil vezes sim.” Kyungsoo sentiu os olhos lacrimejando levemente, quando Jongin pegou sua mão e colocou o simples anel em seu dedo. E quando se encaixou perfeitamente, Kyungsoo soube que tinha tomado a decisão certa. Ele e Jongin, eles simplesmente eram feitos um para o outro. Ele não olhou para o anel por muito tempo, ele jogou as mãos em torno do pescoço de Jongin e o beijou.

 

Um quente, animado beijo, como nenhum antes. Um beijo cheio de muitas emoções.

 

“Eu te amo, Jongin!” Kyungsoo proferia entre beijos, quando Jongin o abraçou e girou no ar no meio do estádio. "Muito. Eu te amo muito."

 

E assim, desse jeito, um dia que ele pensou que nunca fosse esquecer se transformou em uma experiência totalmente nova, em uma montanha-russa de emoções para si, e, por isso, Kyungsoo não poderia ter sido mais feliz.

 

Isso aqui. Isso era tudo.

 

 

De manhã, ele sentia como se tudo fosse meio surreal, e apenas um olhar para a sua mão e o anel em seu dedo deixou-o sorrindo loucamente, aninhando o rosto de volta no ombro de Jongin.

 

Eles passaram o dia juntos, não saindo de sua casa. Kyungsoo ligou para dizer que iria adiar um dos projetos, de modo que pudesse passar mais tempo com Jongin. Com seu  _ noivo.  _ Parecia estranho, mas era definitivamente algo com o qual Kyungsoo iria se acostumar. Algo que estava fazendo o seu coração dar mortais no seu peito, algo trazendo um novo tipo de emoção.

 

E ele percebeu, então, que era o que o anel em seu dedo significava – uma promessa de uma vida cheia desta emoção. E Kyungsoo estava apaixonado por essa ideia. De estar com Jongin para sempre. Parecia simplesmente perfeito.

 

E, em seguida, ficou um pouco mais tarde, e Jongin lembrou com um sorriso que ele tinha que ir para o jogo e eles tinham que encontrar os outros lá. Kyungsoo pulou de excitação, pronto para contar para Baekhyun e todos os outros sobre essa coisa nova. Ele estava tão animado para compartilhar a notícia. Isso era ótimo.

 

Mas quando ele e Jongin entraram no estádio e campo de mãos dadas, com sorrisos em seus rostos, e aproximaram-se do canto onde o resto dos caras estavam parados, à espera do treinador e do time aparecer, Kyungsoo notou algo. Todos eles estavam sorrindo para eles, rindo. Tao estava animadamente se remexendo em seu assento.

 

“Então nos diga, você disse sim, Kyungsoo?” Minseok perguntou assim que se aproximaram e Kyungsoo sentiu seu queixo cair, seus olhos se estreitando para dar uma olhada em cada rosto na frente dele. A maioria deles sorrindo, alguns tentando esconder seus sorrisos, mas todos à espera de uma resposta.

 

"O quê? Vocês sabiam disso?” Seus olhos se abriram de novo quando todos eles assentiu. "Todos vocês?!"

 

“Claro que nós sabíamos,” Baekhyun sorriu com carinho para ele e Kyungsoo olhou para seu melhor amigo. “Acredite ou não, Jongin estava no processo de arrumar coragem faz cerca de um ano. Todos nós o ajudamos um pouco, de alguma forma.”

 

"O que-"

 

“É verdade.” Luhan sorriu e Kyungsoo se sentiu tonto de novo, como ele se virou nas mãos de Jongin e olhou para ele.

 

"Um ano?!"

 

“Bem, isso é um pouco-”

 

“Você esteve planejando isso durante um ano?! Então você-... É por isso que... É por isso que Suho e Kris disseram que eles estavam vindo para a Coréia?! Por isso que Baekhyun me ligou e-” Kyungsoo simplesmente viu Jongin puxar os lábios para trás em um sorriso, antes que ele se virasse para todos, que também estavam sorridentes. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. “ _ Oh Deus _ ... Eu preciso sentar.”

 

Kyungsoo chegou a sentar na arquibancada, deixando Jongin se agachar na frente dele e segurando suas mãos enquanto ele tentava recolher os seus pensamentos. Ele distraidamente notou todos os caras em torno deles.

 

“Eu só-... Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que você realmente está querendo isso por tanto tempo.” Kyungsoo pronunciou finalmente e o sorriso de Jongin era precioso quando ele o direcionou para si.

 

“Eu ando querendo você desde sempre.”

 

“Isso significa que eu peguei esses projetos adicionais do trabalho de modo que você pudesse planejar isso ou-”

 

"Não. Isso foi apenas o destino do meu lado.” Jongin riu. “Eu acho que era para acontecer.”

 

“ _ Deus _ ...” Kyungsoo estava em algum lugar na linha entre rindo loucamente e chorando. Ele estendeu a mão para puxar Jongin para baixo. “Você não tem ideia do quão maravilhoso você é, Kim Jongin.”

 

“Nos dê um pouco de crédito, hein?” Baekhyun repreendeu do lado e de repente Kyungsoo lembrou que que não estavam sozinhos, mas em um campo, prestes a assistir a um jogo de futebol.

 

“Pois é, alguns de nós até voamos da China até aqui por isso, sabe.” Tao adicionou e Kyungsoo finalmente se soltou, ele começou a rir e se levantou, tentando não deixar as lágrimas de felicidade fugirem.

 

“Obrigado, galera! Muito obrigado! Isso significa muito para mim.”

 

Baekhyun arrastou Kyungsoo para frente e o abraçou.

 

“Parabéns, Soo.”

 

E de repente, como ontem, ele estava sendo abraçado por todo mundo, ouvindo todos parabenizando-o, e quando ele olhou para Jongin, ele estava praticamente na mesma situação. E seus olhos se encontraram, então eles simplesmente sorriram um para o outro.

 

E, em seguida, o time começou a chegar, garotos jovens em trajes de futebol e ombreiras largas, capacetes nas mãos, se perguntando quem estavam sentados em seus lugares designados.

 

“Treinador?” Um dos meninos da frente perguntou, e quando Lay soltou Kyungsoo, ele viu a braçadeira de capitão em sua mão. "O que está acontecendo?"

 

Foi meio estranho ver as pessoas se referindo a Jongin como treinador, mas estava tudo bem. Combinava com ele.

 

“Eu espero que vocês não se importem de eu ter trago alguns treinadores extras, não é?”

 

“Alguns?” O garoto levantou uma sobrancelha, e Kyungsoo riu juntamente com alguns do caras do seu próprio antigo time.

 

“Vocês são equipe do treinador, certo?” Algum menino de trás perguntou e Kyungsoo não tinha certeza de quem respondeu, mas confirmaram, e de repente havia murmúrios e conversas animadas entre os jogadores de futebol.

 

“Então isso significa qu... D.O. está aqui? E Xiumin? E Chen? E-"

 

“Sim” Jongin interrompeu. "Todos eles."

 

“Cara, você são lendas!”

 

E Kyungsoo riu. Ele riu quando seus velhos companheiros começaram a discutir os jogos antigos com esses meninos mais jovens, dando-lhes conselhos.

 

Ele riu, quando ele olhou em volta e percebeu o quanto todos eles cresceram.

 

E como, ao mesmo tempo, eles ainda eram os mesmos.

 

“Você está bem?” Jongin apareceu ao lado dele no meio dessa bagunça e Kyungsoo sorriu, antes de assentir.

 

“Sim, só… Um pouco sobrecarregado mesmo.”

Jongin colocou uma mão em seu pescoço, puxando-o levemente. E Kyungsoo pensou que ele ia beijá-lo, mas apenas quando ele começou a sentir a respiração de Jongin em sua pele, apenas alguns segundos antes de seus lábios se encontraram, o mais jovem falou.

“Bom, é melhor você virar homem, porque temos uma partida para jogar.”

“Filho da mãe,” Kyungsoo sorriu e puxou Jongin para baixo para pressionar seus lábios juntos. Ele abraçou-o com força, sem se importar que um bando de rapazes estavam os observando. Ou que um bando de idiotas (Baekhyun e Chanyeol) começaram a aplaudir. Algumas coisas simplesmente nunca mudavam. “Você é todo meu. Eu te amo."

Jongin sorriu e depositou um beijo na ponta de seu nariz, fazendo Kyungsoo sorrir, antes que ele se voltassem para o resto das pessoas. As crianças estavam evitando olhar em sua direção, provavelmente envergonhadas. Seus amigos estavam rindo para deles.

“Bom,” Kyungsoo riu, puxando Jongin para frente. "Vamos! Temos um jogo para ganhar!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fim.
> 
> Nem sei por onde começar, pra ser honesta. Minha segunda fanfic traduzida, mas a primeira para o português, e só posso dizer que estou muito feliz com o resultado!
> 
> Estou feliz pelos comentários, kudos, feliz com os leitores anônimos que não comentam mas eu sei que estão ai... Estou muito feliz. E grata também. Grata pela paciência, pelo carinho e por terem lido até aqui. A maior parte dos créditos com certeza é da autora, @/jongnugget <3, mas é uma honra poder ter tornado acessível pra vocês uma história boa assim.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado e peço desculpas se fiz algo que incomodou vocês. Trabalharei duro no futuro para melhorar! Dica: O que vocês acham de Sci-Fi? rs
> 
> Críticas, opiniões e sugestões são sempre bem-vindas (se dadas com respeito), então sintam-se à vontade pra apontar algo que vocês tenham notado e que eu poderia melhorar!
> 
> Obrigada e até a próxima! 
> 
> Com amor, wtfuckaisoo <3


	23. Epílogo 2.0 - Feliz Para Sempre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi? kkkkkkkk
> 
> Feliz natal e ano novo galero! Muitos devem estar surpresos. Os que também acompanham a versão original em ingles talvez nem tanto. MAS ENFIM. Alguém achou que eu só voltava na minha próxima fic? hehehh
> 
> Esse é um capítulo extra que a autora postou na época que ainda estávamos traduzindo a fic, sinto muito por ter demorado tanto a disponibilizar pra voces. Mas o importante é que chegou, né? hehe 
> 
> Aproveitem, esse capítulo é mega soft <3

**Dois anos depois.**

 

Ele soprou um fio de cabelo caindo sobre seus olhos, antes de recostar sobre a cadeira e lançar um olhar para todas as plantas em sua mesa.

 

Ele estava cansado. Tão cansado. Exausto.

 

Os últimos dias, semanas, meses até, foram preenchidos com trabalho. Projetos chegando de clientes diferentes e sua cabeça estava explodindo com todos os  _ designs  _ diferentes em que ele esteve trabalhando ao mesmo tempo.

 

Os clientes tomando decisões de última hora e mudando de ideia num período curto de tempo não ajudava a diminuir as dores de cabeça que vinham com o hábito de dormir às três da manhã diariamente.

 

E hoje não seria diferente.

 

Mais uma correção deveria ser feita nos projetos que ele deveria enviar em menos de quatro horas.

 

“Aqui está,” ele ouviu uma voz baixa e o arrastar de pés contra o chão no silêncio absoluto da noite. Ele não pode impedir a satisfação de crescer em seu peito quando ele subiu o olhar e viu Jongin chegando com duas tigelas em suas mãos. “Seu favorito.”

 

“Eu te disse para parar de comprar essas coisas. Não é bom para nós dois.” Kyungsoo murmurou, pegando a tigela que Jongin estava lhe oferecendo e lançando um olhar breve na direção do macarrão instantâneo. Jongin havia jogado um pedaço quadrado de queijo por cima e havia algum tipo de tentativa fracassada de cozinhar um ovo na água, que terminou todo mexido entre o macarrão.

 

Kyungsoo sentiu o calor espalhando das pontas de seus dedos até o fundo do âmago do seu ser.

 

“Você quer que eu vá fazer outra coisa para você?”

 

“Nós ao menos  _ temos  _ outra coisa?”

 

Jongin apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e deu de ombros, dando a volta em torno da mesa até onde Kyungsoo estava sentado e olhando na direção das plantas.

 

Kyungsoo recostou novamente em sua cadeira, começando a sugar o macarrão e prestando mais atenção em Jongin em seu maxilar afiado desse ângulo, em seus olhos escaneando os projetos em sua mesa que pareciam de alguma forma vazios. Nele segurando a tigela com o macarrão e não o comendo. Ele estava franzindo seus lábios.

 

Kyungsoo pode apenas apertar seus olhos e avançar minimamente. Ele conhecia aquele olhar no rosto de seu marido.

 

Ele estava pensando em algo.

 

Ele estava pensando em algo e estava pensando muito nisso.

 

“O que? O que foi?”

 

“Hm?” Jongin parecia alarmado assim que moveu a atenção dos projetos e focou seu olhar nele. Ele sorriu - um sorriso tão bonito, um sorriso tão amável e gentil - um sorriso do qual Kyungsoo nunca se cansaria de ver. “Nada. Só pensando na nossa casa.”

 

“Mm,” Kyungsoo murmurou entre outra bocada do lámen. “O que tem ela?”

 

Jongin colocou a tigela de macarrão (ainda intocada) ao lado da mesa e Kyungsoo sentiu sua sobrancelha fisgar.

 

_ Ok _ . Jongin não estava comendo e ainda havia um olhar muito concentrado em seus olhos. Algo estava errado.

 

“Bem, você sabe que a construção está quase terminada, certo?”

 

“Sim, eu sei,” Kyungsoo divagou. “Eu gerenciei e liderei a construção.”

 

“É, e você sabe como nós a projetamos para ser essa linda, grande casa. Jardim. Todos esses cômodos.”

 

“... Sim, e então?”

 

“Bem, eu estive pensando…” Jongin parou por um momento para agitar suas mãos sem rumo, como se tentasse reunir suas palavras. “Eu estive pensando em expandir.”

 

“ _ O que? _ ” Kyungsoo não tinha a intenção de fazer a voz soar tão fria e dura, e ele também não tinha a intenção de encarar seu marido de cima, mas ele meio que também não podia evitar. Isso era absurdo. “ _ Expandir? _ Jongin, isso é impossível. A construção está quase terminada, expandir significaria alterar tudo, significaria derrubar paredes que já foram construídas, expandir é-... É fora de questão, tudo bem? Significaria-”

 

“Woah, woah,  _ woah!  _ Vai com calma. Eu não estava falando da  _ casa _ .”

 

_ Oh. _

 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo olhou para cima, o fogo dentro ele morrendo. “Ótimo. O que, então?”

 

“Nós.”

 

“Nós?” Kyungsoo arqueou as sobrancelhas antes de deixar escapar um suspiro com o olhar esperançoso nos olhos de Jongin. “Jongin… Jongin, você sabe como eu me sinto sobre um  _ ménage _ , nós já conversamos sobre isso. Mas depois do que aconteceu com o Baekhyun eu só não-”

 

“Ei! Nós concordamos em nunca falar sobre isso.” Jongin interrompeu antes de balançar a cabeça e se sentar no descanso de braço da cadeira de Kyungsoo. “Além disso, não foi o que eu quis dizer, Soo…”

 

Kyungsoo lançou um olhar desconfiado ao marido, antes de também deixar sua tigela quase vazia na mesa. As mãos de Jongin imediatamente tomaram as suas.

 

“Eu mencionei a casa porque tenho acompanhado o progresso da construção. Como começou com um monte de espaço vazio, como cresceu com cada dia que se passava e agora é essa belíssima construção esperando por nós. Nossa casa. E eu estive pensando, não seria uma pena se fôssemos apenas nós dois vivendo lá?”

 

Jongin retirou uma das mãos para fuçar em seu bolso e puxar de lá um pequeno cartão. Estava ligeiramente amassado nas bordas, como se ele tivesse mexido muito ultimamente. 

 

Ele pareceu hesitar antes de estender a mão e entregá-lo a Kyungsoo.

 

Era uma fotografia. Um bebê ainda muito pequeno com olhos ligeiramente inexpressivos e pequenas mãos agarradas em torno de um dedo adulto. Um dedo adulto que, de forma suspeita, se parecia com o de Jongin - ao menos julgando pela unha lascada e o tom de pele único. Kyungsoo conheceria as mãos do marido em qualquer lugar.

 

Mas não foi o dedo de Jongin que fez a sua respiração falhar em sua garganta, era o narizinho amassado e os grandes, grandes olhos do bebê, suas bochechas gordinhas e o pequeno sorriso que revelava as gengivas desdentadas.

 

Ele piscou rapidamente assim que olhou para cima. Seu marido estava o encarando em silêncio, em expectativa, com um pequeno sorriso aturdido em seus lábios cheios.

 

“O nome dela é Soyeon.” Jongin disse baixinho, ainda que suas palavras soassem altas e claras no silêncio absoluto. “Ela mal completou quatro meses. Eu a vi pela primeira vez quando fui ao orfanato com o Chanyeol mês passado.”

 

“Jongin-”

 

“No momento em que eu a vi e notei seus olhos grandes ela me lembrou de você e eu só-... Eu me apaixonei por ela. Eu não consegui me impedir de retornar e só-... Eu só-…” Jongin respirou fundo antes de acenar uma vez. Talvez para si mesmo. “Eu não pude deixar de pensar no quão incrível seria tê-la. Eu e você, tê-la e criá-la-”

 

“Jongin-”

 

“Ter um filho, sabe? Nos mudarmos para aquela grande casa juntos, para criar nossa criança lá, para vê-la crescer e correr pelo jardim e talvez também pudéssemos ter uma piscina uma vez que ela crescer.” Jongin divagando à essa altura, e Kyungsoo sentiu o calor de mais cedo espalhando dentro dele novamente. Dez vezes mais forte do que antes. Ele devia ter pensado tanto nisso. “E todo Natal nós decoraríamos juntos. Eu me vestiria de Papai Noel e você faria aqueles biscoitos caseiros de chocolate. E nossa criança estaria abrindo presentes até o pôr do sol e nós seríamos felizes e no verão nós iríamos-”

 

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo levantou a voz para interromper a narrativa acalorada do marido. Ele apertou sua mão entre as suas, o puxando para perto. Seus lábios se roçaram sob a luz difusa da lâmpada de mesa, era salgado e com gosto de queijo e eles se moviam preguiçosamente juntos nas primeiras horas do dia.

 

Foi um beijo breve. Um beijo com a intenção de calar Jongin.

 

Um beijo com a intenção de acalmá-lo para que Kyungsoo pudesse sorrir assim que ele se separassem.

 

“Eu a amei.” Ele disse baixinho, a testa repousando sobre a de Jongin. Ele podia sentir a forma como os dedos de Jongin intensificaram o aperto em torno dos seus, animadamente. Ele viu seu sorriso crescendo e o seu próprio coração falhou uma batida.

 

“Mesmo?”

 

“Mesmo.”

 

Jongin inclinou-se novamente para beijar Kyungsoo mais uma vez - esse beijo era excitante e mais forte. Kyungsoo sorriu entre o beijo. Ele sentiu os lábios de Jongin esticando em um sorriso também, nunca deixando seu pensamento. Houve um risinho silencioso e ele não tinha muita certeza se vinha dele ou de Jongin.

 

Ele supôs que não importava muito, não quando os dedos de uma de suas mãos estavam agarrando o cabelo de Jongin e os dedos da outra mão estavam seguramente apertados em torno da fotografia do pequeno bebê.

 

Soyeon.

 

“Eu amo você.” Jongin murmurou baixinho e Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio inferior para conter o sorriso de crescer demais.

 

“Eu amo você mais.”

 

“Isso é discutível.” Jongin disse uma última vez antes de juntar seus lábios e empurrar Kyungsoo de volta para a cadeira, o silêncio da noite preenchido de risinhos e murmúrios baixos e todo o amor no coração de Kyungsoo ameaçando explodir.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

O coração de Kyungsoo estava dando saltos em seu peito com a visão à sua frente.

 

Jongin estava parado lá, segurando o pequeno bebê próximo do peito, fazendo barulhinhos e caretas estranhas e Kyungsoo quis rir, mas tudo que ele pode fazer foi sorrir amavelmente enquanto seu coração continuava expandindo a cada segundo. O amor que ele tinha por aquele homem…

 

“Aqui,” Jongin disse e interrompeu o encarar de Kyungsoo ao levantar as mãos e mostrar o bebê na frente dele. “Segura ela.”

 

“Jongin, espera! Eu não-… Quero dizer, eu não consigo-...”

 

“Anda logo.”

 

Kyungsoo estava alarmado e principalmente assustado quando ele se viu pegando o bebê das mãos de Jongin.

 

Ela era tão pequena. Tão leve e tão pequena e ela cabia tão perfeitamente em suas mãos e-

 

_ Ah, meu Deus. _

 

Ela estava olhando para ele.

 

Com aqueles grandes, lindos olhos, ela estava o encarando e suas bochechas gordinhas estavam infladas e Kyungsoo sentiu seu coração saltando em seu peito mais uma vez.

 

Um sentimento totalmente novo e cálido se espalhou em seu peito assim que ele olhou para baixo para a garotinha e ela abriu a boquinha em uma risada.

 

Soyeon.

 

Ele sentiu uma mão deslizando do ombro até sua cintura.

 

Jongin o puxou para perto, ficando atrás dele e olhando para o pequeno bebê enrolado em uma manta em suas mãos.

 

Soyeon.

 

Sua Soyeon.

 

A Soyeon  _ deles _ .

  
  
  


**2**

 

Dois anos se passaram assim, num piscar de olhos.

 

Dois anos com os dias e noites mais longos da vida de Kyungsoo tinham apenas passado.

 

Parecia que todas essas noites em que ele e Jongin se revezaram em trocar fraldas e cantar canções de ninar tinham acontecido ontem.

 

Parecia que todos esses dias malucos, em que Kyungsoo e Jongin estavam surtando coletivamente porque as roupas que eles tinham comprado para o seu pequeno anjinho uma semana e meia antes já não cabiam mais, tinham acontecido momentos atrás.

 

Ele desejava poder parar o tempo por um momento.

 

O pequeno bebê em suas mãos continuava sendo seu pequeno bebê, mas estava andando e correndo por aí por conta própria. Estava apontando para as coisas e tentando falar, estava comendo principalmente por si só e apenas crescendo e Kyungsoo só desejou que o tempo parasse.

 

Sua garotinha estava crescendo tão rápido.

 

Ou talvez fosse ele já com vinte e oito anos de idade começando a se sentir velho. O tempo estava passando muito rápido.

 

Ele estava sentado no sofá naquele fim de tarde, uma criança muito calma em seu colo brincando com suas bonecas e ele brincando com o cabelo dela.

 

Tentar amarrar as pequenas mechas do cabelo negro em dos pequenos rabos de cavalo estava se provando mais difícil do que projetar uma construção inteira.

 

O som distinto da porta sendo destrancada, contudo, fez ele e a criança olharem para cima em agitação e lá se foram os esforços de Kyungsoo para amarrar o segundo rabo de cavalo porque assim que a garotinha ouviu a porta se abrindo, ela pulou de seu colo e com seus pequenos pézinhos agitados correu pela sala a tempo de colidir com um Jongin que apareceu no corredor.

 

Jongin chegando do trabalho estava sempre cansado - os círculos negros abaixo dos olhos estavam mais perceptíveis do que de manhã e o pequeno tique na sobrancelha a cada vez que ele suspirava em exaustão era algo que Kyungsoo tinha se acostumado a ver nos últimos anos, especialmente depois carga horária que veio com a promoção de Jongin. 

 

Contudo, ele também tinha se acostumado a ver toda aquela exaustão evaporar assim que os olhos de Jongin pousassem na garotinha deles.

 

Ele tinha se acostumado a ver Jongin jogar a pasta de documentos para o lado como se todo o trabalho tivesse sido esquecido e tudo que existisse era a criança pequenina balançando suas mãos para cima, esperando para ser pega no colo.

 

“Minha princesa,” Jongin exclamou assim que ele viu a criança ao seu lado, imediatamente se abaixando para pegá-la e girá-la em círculos uma, duas vezes. A sala de estar de repente estava preenchida com risadas animadas, de Soyeon e Jongin.

 

Foi quando Jongin parou e jogou Soyeon para cima antes de pegá-la no ar rapidamente que o coração de Kyungsoo falhou uma batida, como em todas as vezes que Jongin tinha feito isso, e ele pensou que já era hora de interferir. Ele se levantou do sofá e Jongin finalmente olhou para ele também, segurando a criança que se contorcia firmemente contra seu peito.

 

“Esse é um ótimo penteado.” Jongin assentiu na direção do bebê em suas mãos e na direção do elástico de cabelo que já estava escorregando do único rabo de cavalo na lateral da cabeça da garotinha deles. Ela estava ridiculamente fofa e tudo que Kyungsoo pode fazer foi rir em escárnio e se esticar para cima um pouquinho para pressionar brevemente seus lábios contra os de Jongin. Seu marido sorriu e a criança em seus braços bateu palmas e riu oscilante.

 

Kyungsoo se virou em sua direção por um momento, um dedo voando na direção das bochechas ainda gordinhas para acariciá-las. 

 

“Como foi no trabalho?”

 

“Cansativo. Como sempre,” Jongin disse e Kyungsoo sentiu aqueles lábios cheinhos pressionados contra sua têmpora por um momento, antes de mudar a atenção de Soyeon de volta para Jongin e o jeito como ele o olhava com aqueles olhos achocolatados preenchidos de todo o amor do mundo e o mais bonito de todos os sorrisos esticando seus lábios. “Mas eu estou em casa agora.”

 

E depois de todos esses anos, ainda havia a sensação de que eles estavam no meio do campo de futebol e Kyungsoo ainda sentia as mesmas borboletas em seu estômago toda vez que Jongin olhava para ele. Ele o amava tanto.

 

Ele deslizou uma mão do cabelo de Jongin até sua bochecha.

 

“O que você quer que eu faça para o jantar?”

 

“Nós não podemos pedir pizza?”

 

Kyungsoo riu em escárnio novamente.

 

“Não quando há comida perfeitamente comestível na casa, não podemos. Além disso, você está começando a ganhar peso por todas essas porcarias que você continua comendo em segredo.”

 

Jongin deixou escapar um falso ruído surpreso assim que abraçou a criança próxima do seu peito.

 

“Você ouviu isso, princesa?” ele se virou na direção do bebê. “O papai acabou de me chamar de gordo.”

 

“Eu não te chamei de gordo.”

 

“Chamou sim!” Jongin argumentou, descansando a testa contra a de Soyeon e provocando uma nova risada. “Você concorda, Soyeonnie? O papai está ficando gordo?”

 

Isso causou um novo ataque de risos e Soyeon jogando suas mãos numa tentativa de abraçar Jongin, seus braços pequenos mal alcançando de um ombro ao outro. Ela escondeu seu rosto pequeno na curva do pescoço de Jongin, assim que ele deixou escapar um novo ruído falso em surpresa e tentou mover o pescoço para olhar para ela.

 

“Você também acha, não é?”

 

Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio inferior para conter o sorriso mais uma vez assim que viu Jongin rodando com a garotinha deles nos braços novamente. Assim que o viu colocá-la no sofá e atacá-la com cócegas e Soyeon tentando escapar enquanto ria.

 

Às vezes, Kyungsoo acreditava que o tempo estava passando rápido demais.

 

Mas, às vezes, ele se lembrava de que não vivia com apenas um bebê em casa, ele vivia com dois.

 

E às vezes… Às vezes, ele se perguntava sobre como o amor que ele sentia pelos dois continuava crescendo com cada dia que se passava.

 

Às vezes, ele se perguntava se havia alguém no mundo mais feliz do que ele.

 

Ele duvidava seriamente disso.

  
  


**7**

 

Soyeon estava inquieta naquela manhã.

 

Kyungsoo estava ainda mais.

 

Ele continuava correndo em círculos, conferindo tudo uma última vez.

 

Uma mochilinha, confere.

 

Um caderno e dois lápis, confere.

 

Uma garrafa de água, confere.

 

Uma blusa de frio, confere.

 

Uma lancheira com a melhor refeição que ele poderia fazer caber ali, confere.

 

Uma nota na lancheira com um lembrete de que eles a amavam daqui até a Lua e de volta, confere.

 

Outra criança, uma em tamanho grande, parada sobre um dos joelhos e ajustando a camiseta da garotinha deles no lugar, confere.

 

“-seja gentil com os professores e seja legal com as outras crianças. A não ser que alguém seja rude com você, aí você pode-”

 

“Jongin.”

 

“Certo.” Jongin limpou a garganta, segurando as pequenas e delicadas mãos de Soyeon. “Preste atenção na aula e na hora do recreio vá se sentar com os outros e fazer vários amigos.”

 

Soyeon estava assentindo com um sorriso brilhante e Kyungsoo finalmente se agachou, tomando uma de suas mãos de Jongin e a segurando firmemente entre as suas.

 

“Eu e o papai estaremos esperando por você aqui depois da escola.” ele disse silencioso entre um sorriso, porque ele não confiava em si mesmo para dizer mais alto. Aquilo estava o deixando emotivo. “Se divirta, princesa, tudo bem?”

 

Soyeon assentiu novamente antes de avançar para abraçá-los primeiro. Lançando seus braços em torno de seus respectivos ombros e escondendo a cabeça entre as dos dois.

 

Kyungsoo franziu os lábios assim que jogou um braço em torno dela, o outro - em torno de Jongin. Segurando seus dois tesouros mais preciosos no mundo perto por alguns momentos e tentando não agir extremamente sentimental.

 

Ele não iria chorar.

 

Ele se recusava a chorar.

 

Mas era o primeiro dia de escola do seu bebê e era ridículo pensar que ontem ele estava trocando fraldas e a ninando nos braços para dormir. Agora ela estava indo para a escola e-

 

“Eu amo vocês!” eles ouviram a garotinha dizer animadamente.

 

“Nós amamos você também.” Jongin foi mais rápido em dizer com uma voz vacilante e Kyungsoo lançou um olhar na direção de seu marido. Era confortante saber que ele não era o único em crise. “Vá, docinho.”

 

E ela o fez. Ela se virou com o mais brilhante dos sorrisos, duas tranças balançando com ela assim que ela agarrou as alças da mochila e correu na direção da professora.

 

Kyungsoo e Jongin se levantaram lentamente, observando enquanto a professora juntava as crianças em volta.

 

Kyungsoo sentiu a mão de Jongin em torno de seu ombro, segurando-o firme enquanto eles encaravam sua garotinha.

 

Ele envolveu sua própria mão em torno da cintura de Jongin, sem deixá-lo ir.

 

Eles permaneceram lá em silêncio, apenas observando, até a professora finalmente conduzir o grupo de crianças para dentro do prédio da escola e eles perderam sua princesa de vista. Kyungsoo deixou escapar um suspiro quando sentiu Jongin agarrando seu ombro firmemente por um momento.

 

“Minha última reunião termina às duas. Eu virei direto para cá depois disso. Você consegue chegar até às três, certo?”

 

“Eu não perderia por nada nesse mundo.” Jongin respondeu, finalmente se virando com Kyungsoo e partindo na direção dos carros. “Você deu a ela o celular, certo?”

 

“Dei. E você salvou nossos números na chamada de emergência, certo?”

 

“Salvei.”

 

Eles andaram os metros restantes de mãos dadas.

 

Jongin parecia relutante em deixá-lo ir quando eles chegaram ao estacionamento.

 

“É ridículo o quanto ela cresceu, não é?”

 

Kyungsoo olhou novamente na direção do prédio da escola fundamental, sentindo um suspiro se formando antes de assentir. 

 

“É sim.”

 

“Parece que eu pisquei e lá está ela, meu bebê indo para a escola.” Jongin balançou a cabeça, sobrancelhas arqueadas. “Chega de piscadas. Sem mais piscadas.”

 

Kyungsoo deixou que o sorriso amável repuxasse seus lábios novamente, assim que ele se inclinou e beijou Jongin nos lábios. Brevemente. Porque ainda tinham crianças em volta.

 

“Te vejo mais tarde.”

 

“Sim. Kyungsoo?”

 

“Hm?” Kyungsoo murmurou, abrindo a porta de seu carro e olhando de volta para Jongin que estava recostado sobre o dele, o encarando. “O que?”

 

“Eu amo você.”

 

Uma onda quente se espalhou pelo seu peito e ele sorriu.

 

“Eu te amo mais.”

 

“Isso é discutível.” Jongin respondeu com um sorriso de canto, entrando em seu carro e deixando Kyungsoo sorrindo como um adolescente idiota no estacionamento da escola.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“-e ela me mostrou a boneca dela e o vestido era tão bonito!” Soyeon estava inquieta e animada, o hambúrguer (uma exceção que Kyungsoo abriu pelo fato deles estarem comemorando) esfriando porque ao invés de comer ela estava contando entusiasmadamente sobre o seu primeiro dia.

 

“O quão bonito era?” Jongin perguntou, saciando a garotinha com suas perguntas, inclinado sobre a mesa, esquecendo de sua própria comida.

 

“Era o mais bonito!”

 

“Se quer saber,” Baekhyun disse ao lado, inclinando sobre a mesa e olhando para a garotinha deles enquanto deixava Chanyeol lidar com Hyuk e o fato de que ele estava tentando comer batatas que tinham caído no chão. “Eu darei uma boneca ainda mais bonita com um vestido ainda mais bonito, que tal?”

 

Kyungsoo lançou um olhar na direção do amigo. Inacreditável.

 

“Quem é o seu tio preferido?” Baekhyun incitou com um sorriso largo e quando Soyeon gritou seu nome animadamente, ele se inclinou e começou um ataque de cócegas.

 

Kyungsoo balançou levemente a cabeça com o sorriso sutil, mergulhando uma batata no ketchup e estendendo para Hyuk para que o garoto deixasse de tentar pegar as caídas. 

 

Ele lançou um olhar na direção de Jongin e seus olhos se encontraram. Seu marido sorriu um meio sorriso que era seu favorito e deu de ombros.

 

Kyungsoo não era do tipo que mimava crianças, mas ele supunha que não podia evitar. A feição no rosto de Soyeon valia a pena. Valia muito a pena.

 

Eles eram tão idiotas por ela.

 

“Ah! E a Hana faz balé!” Soyeon exclamou animadamente mais uma vez e Kyungsoo arqueou as sobrancelhas.

 

“Agora ela faz?”

 

“Sim! Ela tem um vestido e tem aqueles sapatos rosa! Eu quero fazer balé também!”

 

“Sério!?”

 

Kyungsoo teve que tentar o seu melhor para não rir do jeito como Jongin imediatamente se animou e quase pulou sobre a mesa.

 

Baekhyun e Chanyeol não conseguiram realmente segurar a crise de risos.

 

“Sim! Eu posso?”

 

“É claro que você pode, princesa, a primeira coisa que faremos amanhã de manhã é ir te matricular nas aulas de balé!” Jongin disse, movendo um braço por cima dos ombros da filha enquanto sua animação só continuava crescendo. “Nós vamos comprar para você o mais bonito dos tutus e das sapatilhas de balé!”

 

“Sério?” Soyeon se remexeu novamente, movendo os olhos de Jongin para Kyungsoo, como se buscasse uma confirmação. “Sério!?”

 

Ele não podia evitar. Sem dúvida, um idiota pela filha.

 

“É claro.” Ele sorriu e Soyeon levou isso como um sinal verde para começar a pular em volta animadamente e o coração de Kyungsoo estava explodindo.

 

Jongin parecia que começaria a chorar, então Kyungsoo o alcançou para entrelaçar seus dedos e segurar firmemente a mão de seu marido.

 

“Se quer saber, Soyeonnie, eu conhecia alguém que costumava fazer balé.” Baekhyun iniciou e havia algo em seu tom que fez ambos Kyungsoo e Jongin olharem na sua direção junto com a garotinha. Baekhyun estava encarando Jongin diretamente a havia um brilho provocativo em seus olhos.

 

“Sério? Quem?”

 

Kyungsoo viu o jeito que Jongin cerrou os olhos desafiador e Baekhyun acabou rindo, bagunçando o cabelo da garotinha deles e lançando um braço em torno do ombro de seu filho.

 

“Eu te conto outra hora.”

 

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, o aperto firme na mão de Jongin.

 

Garotos.

  
  


**9**

 

“O JANTAR ESTÁ PRONTO!”

 

Kyungsoo tinha certeza de que eles podiam ouvi-lo gritar com toda a força de seus pulmões já pela terceira vez.

 

Julgando pelas exclamações altas do quintal, no entanto, ele supôs que estava sendo ignorado.

 

E isso ele não permitiria.

 

Ele deixou a louça suja para trás (Jongin merecia isso como punição por ignorá-lo duas vezes seguidas) e ele marchou na direção da porta para chamá-los (e mostrar a Jongin o quanto ele estava insatisfeito com isso).

 

Contudo, com a visão que teve, ao contrário disso ele interrompeu os passos e se apoiou contra o soleira.

 

Ele pensou que Jongin e Soyeon estivessem brincando em torno da piscina.

 

No entanto, eles estavam parados na grama e o cabelo de Soyeon ainda estava alto no coque apertado da aula de balé que tivera mais cedo e Jongin estava encarando diretamente em seus olhos, os próprios apertados enquanto ele segurava firme a antiga bola de futebol. 

 

“Você nunca tira os olhos deles. Você continua encarando e então BAM!” Jongin se moveu para o lado, agarrando a bola firmemente. “Quando eles menos esperarem, você desliza entre eles e marca o  _ touchdown _ , certo?”

 

Jongin estava vestindo seu uniforme antigo e Soyeon estava vestindo o de Kyungsoo - parecia um vestido nela, quase alcançando seus joelhos e as mangas curtas cobrindo as mãos até os cotovelos.

 

“Sua vez agora!” Jongin lançou a bola de futebol e ela pegou, sua princesa, antes de tomar a posição inicial do que parecia ser um  _ front runner _ . Kyungsoo arqueou uma sobrancelha quando Jongin tomou a mesma posição em frente a ela e começou uma contagem regressiva.

 

Ele sentiu suas sobrancelhas gradualmente subindo pela testa enquanto observava Soyeon animadamente bradar um grito de guerra assim que ela se moveu da posição, deixando de encarar Jongin e esbarrando no ombro dele com o próprio e correndo de um pai caindo muito dramaticamente.

 

“Kim está caído e Soyeon está correndo. Ela está na linha defensiva!” Kyungsoo aumentou o tom de voz enquanto sua princesa continuava correndo, mãos firmes em torno da bola de futebol antes de jogá-la no chão. “E ela está dentro!  _ Touchdown _ ! Que jogo extraordinário.”

 

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça assim que andou até o quintal, ajudando Jongin a se levantar enquanto seu marido lançou-lhe o mais brilhante dos sorrisos e esfregou seu ombro. Soyeon estava pulando animadamente.

 

“Você viu isso, pai? Você viu?”

 

“Eu vi, princesa, você foi incrível,” Kyungsoo sorriu quando a garota correu até ele. Eles deram um  _ high-five _ . “Agora vá lavar as mãos. O jantar está pronto.”

 

Ele observou quando a garotinha saltitou de volta para dentro. Jongin a observava em silêncio.

 

Kyungsoo não pode evitar encará-lo por alguns segundos.

 

Eles já tinham trinta e cinco mas Jongin vestindo o uniforme e sorrindo o sorriso mais suave e com os olhos brilhando não era diferente do Jongin que ele conhecera na faculdade. Era irresistível.

 

“Aquela criança tem jeito.” Jongin murmurou, esfregando o ombro antes de lançar um olhar na direção de Kyungsoo. “Ela me lembra você.”

 

“A culpa é sua.”

 

“Eu só ensino coisas boas para ela.”

 

“Ela é uma bailarina, Jongin.”

 

“E ela pode ser a primeira bailarina que também joga futebol americano. Ela pode ser uma  _ quarterback _ . Melhor ainda, ela pode ser uma atacante!”

 

“Kim Jongin, você  _ não  _ vai ensinar a minha filha como atacar pessoas.”

 

“Ela é  _ nossa  _ filha. E por que não?”

 

Kyungsoo apenas revirou os olhos, marchando de volta para a casa.

 

“Vá se lavar, seu idiota. O jantar está pronto.”

 

“Não fuja da pergunta!”

 

“Você tem louça para ser lavada, Kim. Eu me apressaria se fosse você.”

  
  


**12**

 

Começou com uma tarde silenciosa e Soyeon fazendo manha por estar com uma dor de estômago.

 

Não havia muito o que Kyungsoo pudesse fazer além de lhe dar alguns analgésicos e ter certeza de estar ao lado dela na cama até que ela pegasse no sono. Ele supôs que ela tinha comido algo ruim. No entanto, ele se sentia bem? Julgando por Jongin que havia engolido a comida na mesa de jantar, ele também estava bem.

 

E já era depois de meia noite, enquanto ele pensava sobre isso e na expressão dolorosa em seu rostinho, que ele se sentou na cama com um suspiro surpreso, surpreendendo Jongin.

 

“O que?” Jongin perguntou imediatamente, se levantando sobre os cotovelos e ligando o abajur. “Você está bem?”

 

“Eu estou bem.” Kyungsoo se desfez do assunto, rapidamente se virando na direção de Jongin, se sentando para poder encará-lo. “Jongin, é sobre a Soyeon.”

 

Ele observou enquanto Jongin franziu as sobrancelhas e se levantou, também se sentando. Ele parecia preocupado.

 

“O que tem ela? A barriga dela ainda estava doendo na hora de dormir?”

 

Kyungsoo franziu o cenho.

 

Talvez fosse ridículo. Talvez ele estivesse errado. Mas era uma possibilidade, ele supunha.

 

“Jongin, e se ela estiver menstruando?”

 

“Menstr-...  _ Menstr-o que?! _ ”

 

“Você sabe. Menstruação. As garotas tem essa coisa-”

 

“Eu  _ sei  _ o que é menstruação, Kyungsoo.” Jongin interrompeu, parecendo completamente mortificado. “Quero dizer, você realmente acha que pode ser… Isso?”

 

“Eu não sei!”

 

“Bem, com certeza não deve ser. Ela só tem doze anos.” Jongin piscou de um jeito estúpido antes de subir o olhar. “Doze anos é muito cedo, não é?”

 

“Eu sou um arquiteto, não um médico.” Kyungsoo franziu o cenho, se sentindo estúpido.

 

Isso era tão fora de sua área.

 

Tão fora da área de Jongin.

 

Jongin, que parecia ter começado a hiperventilar com o pensamento.

 

“Bem, eu também não sei! Nós podemos pesquisar. Sim, é isso. O Google vai saber.”

 

Antes que pudesse impedi-lo, seu marido havia pegado o celular da cabeceira, os dedos voando sobre a tela e os olhos concentrados na página.

 

Kyungsoo observou quando o rosto de Jongin empalideceu e ele olhou para cima.

 

“A idade média é doze.” Ele sussurrou, soando horrorizado assim que abaixou o celular. Kyungsoo mordeu o inferior. “O que nós vamos fazer, Kyungsoo? Nós não sabemos  _ nada  _ sobre isso. Não podemos ajudá-la…”

 

“É claro que podemos ajudá-la.” Kyungsoo rebateu, tentando se convencer disso. “É claro que podemos. Nós estudamos sobre isso, certo? E nós podemos ler mais sobre isso e então podemos-”

 

“Kyungsoo, o que é que vamos fazer?” Jongin continuava hiperventilando. “Por que nós adotamos uma garota? O que é que  _ nós  _ sabemos sobre garotas?!”

 

“Ei, pare com isso.” Kyungsoo vociferou. Jongin surtando fazia  _ ele  _ surtar ainda mais. “Nós apenas… Pediremos a alguém que nos ajude. Uma garota. Uma mulher.”

 

Jongin se acalmou por um momento, contemplando a ideia.

 

“É. É, nós podemos fazer isso, você está certo.” Seu marido murmurou. “Nós podemos perguntar para a Seulgi. Ela é uma mulher.”

 

“Seulgi? Você diz, a professora de balé da nossa filha, Seulgi?”

 

“Você tem uma sugestão melhor?” Jongin franziu o cenho e Kyungsoo deu de ombros. “Soyeon a ama e ela ama a Soyeon. Ela pode explicar-lhe como toda essa… Coisa funciona, certo?”

 

“Eu suponho que sim.” Kyungsoo suspirou. Seria definitivamente mais fácil se uma mulher explicasse isso tudo. Ele sentia que ele e Jongin só estragariam tudo se tentassem. “Nós podemos pedir a ela amanhã, antes da aula de balé.”

 

Ele observou Jongin caindo de volta no travesseiro com um suspiro pesado.

 

“Por que a nossa menina está crescendo tão rápido? Antes que percebamos ela estará namorando e terão caras tentando engravidá-la e então, Deus me perdoe, ela se casará e nos deixará.”

 

“Você está sendo paranóico.” Kyungsoo expirou assim que se deitou novamente, aconchegando-se mais perto de seu marido. “E o que você quer dizer com ‘Deus me perdoe’? Você não pode esperar que ela fique solteira para o resto da vida, pode?”

 

“Eu adoraria isso.”

 

“Você está sendo ridículo, amor.” Kyungsoo murmurou, selando o pescoço de Jongin na lateral e aconchegando sua cabeça perto do ombro. “Ela só tem doze anos.”

 

Houve um silêncio por alguns momentos, mas Kyungsoo pode sentir o peito pesado de Jongin subindo e descendo irregularmente.

 

“E se ela acabar namorando o Hyuk?” seu marido perguntou e Kyungsoo deu de ombros, pensando sobre o garotinho de sorriso largo jogando videogame com Baekhyun e Chanyeol nos fins de semana.

 

“Isso seria fofo.”

 

“Não, não seria! Ela não pode namorar o Hyuk.” Jongin disse agressivamente e Kyungsoo se viu revirando os olhos com um pequeno sorriso, se aconchegando ainda mais próximo do marido e sentindo sua mão apertar em torno de seus ombros. “Ele é como um irmão dela. Isso seria… Amigocesto.”

 

“Jongin?”

 

“O que?”

 

“Cale a boca.”

  
  


**17**

 

Kyungsoo voltou invadindo a casa, jogando o paletó e a pasta de documentos no corredor.

 

Soyeon e Jongin estavam na sala de estar quando ele entrou. Eles estavam em silêncio e Soyeon estava evitando seu olhar assim que ele chegou.

 

“O que está acontecendo aqui?” Kyungsoo perguntou, sem fôlego. “Eu recebi uma ligação da escola de que você tinha sido mandada de volta para casa. Você está bem?”

 

“Eu estou bem.” Soyeon murmurou, o cabelo de pé em um rabo de cavalo alto assim que ela desviou o olhar. Ela parecia irritada e Kyungsoo inevitavelmente moveu o olhar dela para Jongin, que apenas suspirou.

 

“O que aconteceu?”

 

“Ela disse um palavrão. Foi o que o professor me disse. Eu não sei o que mais aconteceu, eu acabei de chegar.”

 

Kyungsoo sentiu as sobrancelhas subirem rapidamente assim que ele olhou mais uma vez para Soyeon, os braços instintivamente cruzados na frente do peito.

 

“Você xingou? O que houve?!”

 

A garota parecia realmente relutante em falar. Ela nem mesmo olhava para eles. Seu corpo magro estava virado, tudo que ele pode ver foi o contrair dos seus lábios e o franzir que os puxou para baixo.

 

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

 

“Kim Soyeon, olhe para mim agora mesmo. Eu perguntei, o que aconteceu?”

 

Ela lentamente se virou no assento e finalmente olhou na direção deles. Havia algo que aparentava ser raiva misturada com ressentimento em seus grandes olhos.

 

“Eu xinguei essa garota. Ela vem incomodando muita gente. Fazendo  _ bullying  _ com eles. Ela estava mexendo com o Hyuk e eu aguentei o suficiente.”

 

Kyungsoo olhou para Jongin. Eles trocaram um olhar rápido antes de Jongin também tomar a postura de pai rigoroso e cruzar as mãos na frente do peito.

 

“O que você disse?”

 

Soyeon realmente parecia não querer dizer, mas encurralada entre os dois pais ela suspirou e olhou para baixo, para suas mãos.

 

“Eu a chamei de vadia arrogante.”

 

Oh.

 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo devaneou em silêncio. Não era tão ruim quanto ele imaginava.

 

Além disso, Soyeon parecia ter motivos para tê-lo feito.

 

Ele olhou novamente para a sua garotinha.

 

Ele a viu crescer, ele tinha a observado crescer por toda a sua vida e ela era essa mocinha agora. Ela era bonita e talentosa e tinha um bom coração. Ela estava protegendo seus amigos.

 

E Kyungsoo deveria estar bravo por ela estar xingando, mas ao invés disso, ele se sentiu orgulhoso. Ele se sentiu muito orgulhoso.

 

“Eu sinto muito.” Soyeon murmurou e Kyungsoo suspirou. Ela já estava perdoada.

 

“Bem,” Jongin iniciou e Kyungsoo olhou em sua direção. Havia um olhar afável nos olhos de seu marido. “Eu aposto que ela estava agindo justamente do jeito que você a chamou e que ela mereceu isso.”

 

“Você não tem ideia do quanto.” Soyeon assentiu e ganhou um olhar entretido de Kyungsoo.

 

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, tentando não sorrir enquanto ela ainda estivesse no cômodo.

 

“Vá para o seu quarto. E você está de castigo, então não jogue muito no seu celular.”

 

“Você não saberia como me castigar nem se fizesse um curso, pai.”

 

Kyungsoo quase derreteu quando Soyeon se levantou do sofá e andou até ele, beijando sua bochecha suavemente antes de se mover até Jongin e então partindo na direção das escadas.

 

“E SEM MAIS PALAVRÕES, OK? NÃO TEM NECESSIDADE XINGAR!” ele adicionou como uma reflexão tardia, antes de sentir uma mão de Jongin em seus ombros.

 

“Eu não tenho certeza se estamos indo tão bem no quesito parental.”

 

“Eu discordo,” Kyungsoo rebateu, se virando nos braços de Jongin. “Ela é uma mocinha amável. Eu acho que nós fomos bem.”

 

“Honestamente, eu estava esperando algo muito pior.” Jongin deu de ombros. “Uma vadia arrogante? Isso não tem muito impacto, tem?”

 

“Não tem, certo? Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa.”

 

“Talvez nós devêssemos ensiná-la a xingar. Você sabe, para referências futuras.”

 

Kyungsoo bufou, o sorriso se espalhando em seus lábios.

 

“Uma bailarina boca suja que sabe atacar pessoas?” ele envolveu as mãos em torno do pescoço do marido. “Você está arruinando minha filha, Kim Jongin.”

 

“É  _ nossa  _ filha.” Jongin corrigiu, beijando suavemente a testa de Kyungsoo. “E eu acho que ela cresceu muito bem.”

  
  


**20**

 

Estava sendo muito mais difícil do que Kyungsoo pensou que seria, mandar Soyeon para a faculdade.

 

Ver sua garotinha crescendo, indo embora. Por conta própria, cuidando da própria vida.

 

Ele ainda se lembrava de quando eles se despediram dela. E por eles, ele quis dizer todos eles.

 

Ele e Jongin, Baekhyun e Hyuk e Chanyeol, Jongdae e Minseok e Suho, porque Suho estava na Coreia por uma viagem de negócios. Todos eles se despedindo dela e todos a desejando boa sorte.

 

Ele ainda se lembrava de Baekhyun perguntando, provocando-a com a mesma coisa de sempre desde que ela era uma criança - ‘Quem é o seu tio favorito?’.

 

Ele ainda se lembrava da birra que ele fizera depois que Soyeon sorriu e disse confiantemente que era o Jongdae.

 

Ele ainda se lembrava do sorriso satisfeito de Jongdae quando ele levantou o punho no ar com um alto ‘pode crer que eu sou’.

 

Ele ainda se lembrava do quão forte Soyeon os abraçara e o quanto ele estava tentando não chorar.

 

Ele se lembrava dele e Jongin indo para casa naquele dia, sozinhos. Ele se lembrava do quão silenciosa a mesa de jantar parecia. 

 

Ele se lembrava do quão estranho era se acostumar com aquela sensação.

 

Mas ao menos ele tinha o seu Jongin. Ao menos ele o tinha e o amava e depois de todos esses anos todo o seu tempo livre era dedicado ao seu marido.

 

E ao menos ele tinha criado uma boa filha, que ligaria para eles de tempos em tempos, deixando seus velhos saberem que ela estava viva e respirando e feliz.

 

E ao menos ele sabia que ela voltaria para as festas e ele poderia derramar sobre ela todo o amor que ele tinha em seu ser.

 

“Não se esqueça de pegar a lavagem à seco na volta para casa hoje à noite,” Kyungsoo lembrou Jongin antes que ele saísse para o trabalho. “E não se esqueça de estar em casa na hora certa. Soyeon está voltando.”

 

“Como eu poderia esquecer? Eu estava pensando em nem mesmo ir trabalhar.”

 

“Não seja ridículo.” Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, dando tapinhas na bochecha de Jongin antes de colocar seu casaco. “Eu tenho uma reunião, mas não se esqueça de preparar o quarto de hóspedes antes de sair para o trabalho, ok? Soyeon disse que traria uma amiga para passar o feriado aqui.”

 

“Eu sei, eu sei. Vou deixar tudo pronto.” Jongin sorriu, se aproximando para observar Kyungsoo calçar os sapatos e agarrar o tubo com suas plantas e a pasta de documentos. “Não demore muito.”

 

“Você é mesmo um bebezão.” Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, sempre se divertindo, assim que puxou Jongin para beijá-lo brevemente. “Te vejo hoje à noite, ok, amor?”

 

“Te vejo hoje à noite.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A primeira tarefa de Kyungsoo quando ele voltou para casa com os mantimentos de tarde foi checar se Jongin havia mesmo preparado o quarto de hóspedes. 

 

Ele havia feito. Bom garoto. 

 

Então, ele imediatamente partiu para a cozinha. O jantar não se prepararia sozinho e ele queria que tudo estivesse perfeito para a chegada de sua garotinha essa noite.

 

Com cada minuto e hora que se passavam ele ficava mais zonzo e sentia como se o tempo estivesse desacelerando de propósito para irritá-lo. Ele mal podia esperar para ver sua menina.

 

Jongin voltou para casa cedo o suficiente para ajudá-lo com o jantar.

 

Eles estavam ambos esperando animadamente, ainda que nenhum deles tivesse dito qualquer coisa. No entanto, Kyungsoo podia ver Jongin lançando olhares na direção do relógio e só podia sorrir com isso.

 

Kyungsoo havia apenas enterrado o bolo para dentro da geladeira quando o zumbido alto da campainha ressoou por toda a casa. Ele e Jongin se entreolharam e ele imediatamente sorriu pelo jeito como o rosto de Jongin se acendeu e ele pulou do sofá.

 

“Vem logo,” Kyungsoo o apressou, esperando para agarrar a mão de Jongin, quase o arrastando na direção da entrada. Ele não podia evitar o sorriso largo. 

 

Ele abriu a porta rapidamente, a única coisa que importava - a garotinha deles voltando para casa. Ver a garotinha deles depois de três meses.   
  
Contudo, assim que ele abriu a porta, ele sentiu o corpo ligeiramente congelar. Ele sentiu a mão de Jongin apertando em torno da sua.   
  
"Pai!" Soyeon expirou, soltando da mão do garoto ao lado dela antes de avançar para lançar seus braços em torno do pescoço de Kyungsoo. Ela o soltou antes de se jogar na direção de Jongin, o abraçando firmemente por alguns segundos antes de dar alguns passos para trás e pousar uma mão em cada um de seus ombros. Kyungsoo a segurou firmemente por um momento, o convidado no alpendre completamente esquecido enquanto ele prestava atenção em sua garotinha. "Ah, eu senti tanta saudade de vocês!"   
  
"Nós sentimos sua falta também, princesa. Tanto, mas tanto."   
  
Ele foi puxado de volta para a realidade quando Soyeon voltou para o lugar e novamente permaneceu estranhamente próxima do amigo. O garoto. Aquele com quem ela estava de mãos dadas momentos atrás.   
  
Kyungsoo sentiu a boca secar.   
  
"Gente, esse é o Shikyung. Shikyung, esses são meus pais. Kyungsoo e Jongin."   
  
"É um prazer conhecê-los!" o garoto reverenciou imediatamente, quase nervosamente e Kyungsoo assentiu, a boca ainda seca. O aperto de Jongin em sua mão estava um pouco apertado  _ demais _ .

 

"Entrem," Kyungsoo empurrou a porta aberta. "Está congelando aqui fora."

 

Ele observou quando Soyeon sorriu brilhantemente mais uma vez - sua garota linda, ele havia sentido tanto a falta dela - e quando ela agarrou a mão daquele garoto novamente para puxá-lo para dentro.

 

"Um amigo?!" Jongin gritou em um sussurro assim que eles foram deixados sozinhos na porta, no corredor. "Quando ela disse que traria um amigo para cá eu pensei que ela traria uma garota! Uma  _ amiga _ . Não um garoto!"

 

"Não faça cena," Kyungsoo cantarolou com um sorriso entre lábios apertados.

 

"Uma cena? Você está prestes a ver um musical da Broadway inteiro."

 

Kyungsoo não podia dizer que realmente discordava, mas haviam coisas mais importantes agora, como ter certeza de que sua garotinha estava comendo e que ela estava animada para o feriado.

 

Por mais que ele fosse adorar estrear nesse musical, ele acabou dando tapinhas no ombro de Jongin. Jongin, que parecia que teria um aneurisma de continuasse ali parado pensando sobre isso por muito mais tempo.

 

Inferno, até ele sentia como se fosse ter um aneurisma se continuasse ali parado pensando sobre isso por muito mais tempo.

 

Ele agarrou firmemente a mão de Jongin com a sua antes de puxá-lo consigo.

 

"Vem logo."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

O jantar foi estranho, isso era tudo que Kyungsoo poderia dizer.

 

Ele estava encarando sua amada Soyeon o tempo todo.

 

Jongin, no entanto, estava encarando o garoto sentado ao lado dela.

 

Foi quando o garoto pediu licença para ir até o banheiro que Jongin finalmente deixou escapar uma bufada que ele esteve segurando, enquanto se inclinou sobre a mesa.

 

"Então, o que significa isso?"

 

"Isso o que?" Soyeon perguntou e Kyungsoo franziu os lábios, pondo uma mão na coxa de Jongin novamente para impedi-lo de... Bem, de fazer o que quer que ele tivesse em mente.

 

"Esse garoto. Shikyung. O que significa isso?"

 

Soyeon abaixou seu garfo, se recusando a olhar para Jongin. Ao invés disso, ela direcionou o olhar na direção de Kyungsoo, como se buscasse por ajuda.

 

Ele deu de ombros. Ele meio que estava com Jongin nessa.

 

"Nós estamos  _ curiosos _ , querida."

 

Soyeon suspirou e seus ombros tensionaram.

 

"Bem... Nós começamos a namorar alguns meses atrás. Eu pensei que seria uma boa ideia passar o feriado juntos e finalmente apresentar vocês a ele."

 

"Nós a ele?" Jongin arqueou uma sobrancelha antes de olhar para Kyungsoo. Inacreditável.

 

Soyeon não pareceu perceber, porque ela simplesmente recostou de volta na cadeira.

 

"Pai?"

 

"Sim?" ambos responderam ao mesmo tempo. Soyeon sorriu.

 

"Eu realmente gosto desse. Sejam gentis. Por favorzinho?"

 

Kyungsoo sorriu relutante. Dedos apertando em torno do joelho de Jongin até que seu marido também sorrisse.

 

Soyeon lançou-lhes o mais brilhante dos sorrisos e Kyungsoo se sentiu derreter novamente.

 

Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, eles permaneciam dois idiotas pela filha.

 

Ele supunha que algumas coisas nunca mudavam.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Então," Soyeon disse entre garfadas do bolo que Kyungsoo havia feito mais cedo para quebrar o silêncio estranho." Shikyung está no time de futebol da faculdade."

 

Kyungsoo fechou seus olhos quando ele ouviu o garfo de Jongin acertando o prato assim que ele o largou.

 

"Você está?"

 

"Eu sou o capitão do time, senhor," o garoto respondeu educadamente.

 

"Huh," Jongin disse, não soando nada impressionado. "Eu também era."

 

"Uh, eu sou o  _ quarterback _ ."

 

“Eu também era.”

 

Kyungsoo lançou um olhar incrédulo na direção do marido. Uma verdadeira criança.

 

"Sério? Isso é incrível, senhor." A criança do outro lado da mesa sorriu brilhantemente e então direcionou o olhar na direção de Soyeon. "Imagino que seja de onde Soyeon aprendeu tudo sobre futebol! Quando eu tentei ensiná-la a como jogar ela já sabia tudo. Eu acho que ela se movimenta melhor do que eu."

 

"Ela é boa, não é?" Jongin disse, com a sombra de um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios. Ele juntou suas mãos sobre a mesa e seus olhos nunca deixaram o garoto. "Então, você faz engenharia?"

 

"Uh... Sim, senhor."

 

"Ele é um estudante com honrarias." Soyeon ralhou ao lado, soando orgulhosa.

 

"Sim..." o garoto Shikyung deixou escapar uma risada nervosa. "Eu tenho uma bolsa."

 

"Uma bolsa pelo futebol?"

 

"Não, senhor... Pelas minhas notas."

 

"Huh."

 

Isso foi tudo que Jongin disse antes de alcançar a garrafa de vinho que estava quase vazia a essa altura. Ele não conseguia esconder muito bem o desgosto em sua face e Kyungsoo quase riu do fato de que Jongin estava tentando tanto encontrar algo sobre o garoto que ele não gostasse, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia.

 

Ele realmente tinha dois bebês em casa.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Shikyung, você pode dormir no quarto de hóspedes. Nós o preparamos mais cedo."

 

"Sim, ele fica no quarto de hóspedes." Jongin ralhou ao seu lado. Kyungsoo lançou um olhar irritado para ele. "O quarto de hóspedes. No segundo andar. Bem do lado do nosso quarto."

 

"Ok, senhor, obrigado."

 

"As paredes são finas. NÓS ouviremos de as portas se abrirem e fecharem."

 

"Pai!"

 

"Só estou dizendo."

 

Soyeon balançou a cabeça, olhos bem abertos quando ela começou a carregar seu namorado para fora do cômodo. Kyungsoo apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas para ela no caminho.

 

_ Nós ouviremos _ , ele gesticulou com a boca e o olhar traído no rosto de Soyeon era impagável.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"-quero dizer..." Jongin emergiu do banheiro do quarto, creme dental no canto dos seus lábios enquanto ele segurava sua escova de dentes. "Ele é um jogador de futebol! Ele é um  _ quarterback _ !"

 

"Eu ouvi." Kyungsoo disse, olhos fixos no livro sobre a cama.

 

"Você sabe melhor do que qualquer um que nada bom pode vir de um namoro com um maldito  _ quarterback _ !"

 

Kyungsoo desviou o olhar do seu livro para a porta onde Jongin ainda estava no meio de um colapso.

 

Namorar um  _ quarterback  _ o levara até ali.

 

Ele fez uma careta, como se concordasse com o que seu marido havia dito, antes de olhar de volta para seu livro e mudar a página.

 

" _ Ei! _ " Jongin protestou, antes de desaparecer no banheiro para devolver sua escova ao seu lugar.

 

Kyungsoo apenas suspirou e rolou para fora da cama. Ele se aproximou para encontrar Jongin no caminho.

 

Ele envolveu suas mãos em torno do pescoço do marido.

 

"Ele me lembra você." Ele disse e Jongin apenas zombou. "Inferno, ele até se parece um pouco com você. Mas isso pode ser só a minha visão velha e cansada."

 

A expressão de Jongin suavizou.

 

"Você só tem quarenta e seis, Soo."

 

"Você tem quarenta e cinco e ainda age como um bebê," Kyungsoo suspirou antes de sorrir. "Confie em mim, eu também não gosto muito dessa situação. Nada eufórico por isso. Mas ela  _ gosta  _ dele."

 

"Ela realmente gosta?"

 

"Ela gosta  _ muito  _ dele. E se a nossa garotinha está feliz, eu também estou."

 

Ele viu o jeito que Jongin franziu as sobrancelhas em concentração. Ele podia praticamente ouvir as engrenagens em seu cérebro se movendo.

 

Ele o ouviu murmurar algo sob a respiração. Resmungando e resmungando.

 

Ele quase revirou os olhos.

 

"Se ele machucar a nossa garotinha, eu arranco o pau dele fora."

 

Kyungsoo riu silenciosamente, mãos apertando em torno dos ombros de Jongin.

 

"Seremos dois então, amor."

 

Kyungsoo ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar Jongin nos lábios, antes de partir na direção da cama.

 

"... e você  _ acredita  _ que ele tentou ensinar futebol para ela? Quando a nossa menina sabe sobre tudo-"

 

"Jongin, já chega."

 

Kyungsoo deixou seu livro na cabeceira, observando enquanto Jongin falava sozinho até a porta do quarto deles e a abriu. Ele suspirou.

 

" _ O que _ você está fazendo?"

 

"É, eu não vou fechar essa porta. Se alguém tentar se esgueirar por aí hoje à noite, eu  _ irei  _ ouvir."

 

"O que aconteceu com o 'as paredes são finas'?"

 

"Você projetou a droga da casa. Você  _ sabe  _ que as paredes não são finas."

 

"Jongin, feche a porta e venha para a cama."

 

"Mas e se eles estiverem tentando se esgueirar?"

 

Kyungsoo suspirou. Ele supunha que situações desesperadas pediam medidas desesperadas. 

 

E Jongin tendo um colapso era  _ definitivamente  _ uma situação desesperada.

 

Ele desfez o nó do robe, jogando um dos lados sobre o ombro. O ar era gelado sobre sua pele.

 

Ele se sentou.

 

"Jongin, feche a maldita porta e  _ venha para a cama _ ."

 

Ele gostou de ver a forma como os olhos do marido arregalaram um pouco quando ele o viu - um olhar tão surpreso e animado quanto era vinte anos atrás.

 

Ele também quase riu da forma quase cômica como Jongin moveu a cabeça entre a porta aberta e Kyungsoo esperando por ele na cama.

 

Como se fosse a decisão mais difícil que ele enfrentara na vida.

 

"Isso é  _ tão  _ injusto." Jongin choramingou, mas acabou fechando a porta com um ruído alto.

 

Kyungsoo sorriu triunfante.

 

Aquele olhar nos olhos de Jongin - o brilho amável misturado com o desejo e a luxúria.

 

Ele riu nasalado assim que abriu os braços e esperou Jongin engatinhar até eles, antes de conectar seus lábios juntos com a promessa de uma noite divertida.

 

Com a promessa de um felizes para sempre. Começando agora.

 

Sim.

 

Algumas coisas  _ nunca  _ mudavam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quem ficou soft com a Soyeon? Amei, melhor pessoa. Amaria ler uma história só dela hahahaha
> 
> Agora sim posso dizer que essa história está acabada. Obrigada por todo apoio que voces deram e ainda dão pra LMR <3 
> 
> Até 2019!
> 
> Com amor, Eddi <3


End file.
